The Life of Erin Tribal
by rinimt
Summary: FFVI, FFVIII, FFIX OCs Ever since her birth, Erin's been seperated from her true family. Now she's on a quest to save worlds that she knows nothing about. Note inside
1. Prologue

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N 7/407: Please note that this is mainly just an introductory to the main character chapter, and includes a bunch of back-story that may or may not be relevant to the actual story. You are free to skip the Prologue and continue onto chapter one. Just note that if some things don't make sense, it is probably referring to something that happened in this section!

Added On: Please excuse the first about 4 chapters, I fixed the grammar and such in them, but they are still my old-style of writing (see around 4 years ago style of writing). I really hope you enjoy this story, and actually bring some life back to it. It's what I guess you would call my baby. Ideas constantly run through my head for it, and heck, in the 5? years I've been writing it, I've updated the actual "Story" more than I hoped. I'm also currently in the process of pretty much rewriting the first 30 chapters, however it's delaying the main story (much as I hate it to). I'm trying to do both, but please bear with me.

Again, I hope you enjoy the story, and please review! It makes me really happy to see the little review count on the story go up! Yes, the reviews for basically all chapters are no longer synched, but thats due to my editting, and if you read through the story, you might be able to figure out what review used to be with what chapter.

Thanks, and hope to hear from you readers! -Erin

--

Erin Marie Tribal was born on January 27, 1989 at about and hour to midnight. Erin is the oldest of the only group of triplets in Genome history. Of course, Genomes are not actually born. Genomes don't have a mother and a father; they have a creator. The creator of the Genomes is the oldest of everyone on their planet. His name is Garland.

Now, Garland had made two genomes like Erin before her. They are Kuja and Zidane. Garland also made three ones that were younger than Erin, two of those making up the rest of the Tribal Triplets. The youngest of them all was not made until 6 years after Erin was created.

The other two that made up the Tribal Triplets were Relm May Tribal, the middle triplet, and Harry Lee Tribal. These three were separated only days after their creation. They would never meet again for 6 more years.

Erin was first taken off of her home world, the place of her creation. This place is called Terra, one of the oldest planets in the universe. This planet fuses with other planets to keep on living. At the time of Erin's creation, it was currently fused with the planet called Gaia.

Kuja took Erin, Harry, and Relm to three different places. Erin and Harry both ended up and Gaia. However, they lived in two totally different places. Erin was taken to Maiden Sari, the summoner village. Harry ended up getting taken to Lindblum, but eventually chose to go to the same world that Relm had been taken to.

Erin was taught to become a summoner at Maiden Sari and received some of the most powerful Eidolons: Shiva, Ramuh, Ifrit, Bahamut, Atomos, and Leviathan. Erin did not, however, receive the Summoning Horn that was common to most summoners because of her heritage.

About four years later, Kuja came back to Maiden Sari. However, it was not to check up on Erin. He was actually planning to destroy the village, and hopefully to destroy Erin.

However, he failed on destroying Erin. He did, however, destroy Maiden Sari, but not all of its inhabitants. A child had just been born, and there was also an elder there to take care of her.

Erin had managed to escape with her mother for the time. They made it out of the village when it had just started to storm heavily. They got away from the village quickly due to strong winds that had started with the storm. This wasn't the first time it had stormed this heavily. Ten years earlier, the same had happened to a young girl, but she had ended up alone.

As the boat was swept through the water, the mother fell unconscious, and soon died due to the extreme cold. Erin had somehow managed to live, but she had been knocked unconscious soon after her mother had died.

The boat drifted for a while, but eventually ended up in the harbor of Alexandria Castle. A few people soon came out to find out what had docked there.

They found Erin, along with her dead mother. They laid the mother to rest, and brought the young girl into the castle to warm her up. The young princess, the only princess at the time, offered to share a room with this new girl. At first, her mother objected, but soon realized that all her daughter was trying to do was help, so she agreed.

That is how Erin Tribal came to be known as Princess Shiva til Alexandros 18th. Queen Brahne had adopted the girl as her own, realizing that her daughter, Princess Garnet, would miss the girl too much if ever she were to leave. Garnet was really pleased by this news, as she and Erin had grown very close.

About a year later, at Princess Garnet's 11th birthday, a mystery man showed up. This man was Kuja.

"Shiva, come on, hurry up in there! You need to get dressed!" Garnet stated through the door to their bathroom.

"I know, I know! Just give me some time, please," Erin said back to her sister.

"Now, now Princess, let's get you dressed, okay?" asked Beatrix, the leader of the Alexandrian Knights.

"Okay Beatrix," Erin replied, lowering her voice.

Erin pulled off the simple dress that she had been wearing. Beatrix slowly helped her into a more fancier one, one that would do for the celebration later that day.

Beatrix left the room a little bit after she had finished helping Erin, knowing that the young princess hated it whenever anyone but Garnet did her hair.

Erin walked up to the door leading out of the bathroom, sighing a little, and then opened it to reveal her sister standing there in front of her. She smiled slightly.

"Could you help me with my hair?" the young girl asked Garnet.

"Of course," Garnet replied, walking into the room. "How do you want it?"

"With the curls. You know, with the hair curling downwards. I absolutely love it like that!" Erin stated, giggling a bit towards the end.

"Remember, you still must wear your crown," she stated, grabbing a brush.

"I have a suggestion, is there anyway we can have it put on now so that the curls can be done around it?" Erin asked curiously.

"You know as well as I do that they aren't giving it to you until tonight. The people wish to see the crowning of the new princess, even if it is almost a year too late," Garnet replied.

"You mean, the Alexandrian people still don't know of my presence?" Erin asked, more curious than before.

"Not yet, my sister. They will know tonight though," Garnet replied.

Garnet started to do the curls in Erin's hair, know that this could never be done and look good in her own hair. This style only really looked good in short hair, like Erin's.

As Garnet did the last curl, Erin finally looked at what she was wearing tonight fully. It was a blue, two-piece dress. The top of it was in a tank- top style; the bottom was a long skirt that touched the floor.

"There, all done!" Garnet said, setting down the brush.

Erin looked back at her face in the mirror, looking at how her sister had done her hair. She smiled, hoping that they would be blown out or taken out by this crown she was supposed to wear.

There was a movement behind her. Erin looked back, only to see her sister leaving the room. She soon did the same. They exited their room, and walked down the stairs to the walkway that connected the royal rooms to the balcony.

"Garnet, how do the people not know of my presence here? I mean, I've attended all the plays in the last year," Erin stated, just as curious as before.

"The people merely thought that you were a guest staying at the palace. Tonight, they will know the truth," Garnet replied.

The two sat down in their respective seats, Erin peering around, trying to catch a sign of her crown.

The queen and king sat down soon after. Erin looked at both of them. She didn't look a thing like them, and neither did her sister. Erin kept on wondering if Garnet had been adopted as well.

After about 5 minutes, Beatrix walked up to the Queen and stated that, "It's time."

Queen Brahne nodded her head, and then stood up. What seemed like every person in Alexandria, which it probably wasn't, turned to look at the queen. Only the rich were actually allowed in, and there were also some nobles from Treno attending.

"People of Alexandria and nobles of Treno, I welcome you," Brahne started.

The people clapped politely and stopped to allow the queen to continue on.

"As all of you may know, this is Princess Garnet's 11th birthday. However, we also have a special surprise from you all," a short pause, but Brahne soon started again. "There will be a new princess crowned today."

The King stood up to join her, "Everyone may have thought that the person who always sat next to Princess Garnet was simply a guest to the palace. In secret, though, she was actually a new princess waiting to be crowned. Princess Shiva, will you please come here."

Erin stood up, glanced down at her sister, who gave her a reassuring nod. She walked over to where her mother and father were standing.

Beatrix walked up to where the crown was sitting behind the royal seats, and brought it up to the front.

"Here you are, your majesty," Beatrix saluted, walking back to her post.

"Princess Shiva til Alexandros, you are hereby declared princess of Alexandria, and second in line to the throne. I hope you use your title well, and to help out others in need," Brahne announced. The crowd cheered as the crown was placed on Erin's head, and the young girl glanced over at her older sister who was smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

The Life of Erin Tribal Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Just a note, this is the rewritten version, which is MUCH longer! Anyways, please enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF and I own original characters and ideas.  
  
~~  
  
That night, the king died suddenly. Erin and Garnet were summoned to their mother's room as soon as Beatrix came into Erin's room. Erin wearily walked down the hallway, trying to be as cautious as possible because she knew she could pass out at any second.  
  
For the past month, Erin had had a mysterious disease that had made her bed ridden for a little over a month. Just as mysteriously as it had come, it suddenly went away that very day.  
  
They heard crying and the two started running, Erin's sickness at the back of her mind. They burst into their mother's room to find her crying at their father's side.  
  
"Father!" both of them cried.  
  
They both started crying when they saw their father lying there dead. Erin started coughing violently, and then she fell to the floor.  
  
"Erin! Oh no!" Garnet cried, not caring now if she said Erin.  
  
Beatrix ran in and stopped suddenly when she saw Erin lying there. The female knight picked up the princess and took her back to her room. The knight set Erin down on the bed as Garnet ran in after the knight.  
  
"Don't tell me it's the..." Garnet started, on the verge of tears.  
  
"The sickness has taken over her body again. I'm so sorry, princess," Beatrix bowed, not leaving Erin's side.  
  
Garnet walked over to the young princesses' side and sat down in the chair that was there. She broke out in fresh tears, and Brahne never came in to see how Erin was doing.  
  
The following day, Doctor Tot was called back in for two reasons. One, to see why Erin got sick again, and two, to see why the king died suddenly. Of course, he went to see the king first, and couldn't figure out why the king had died. He then came to see why Erin got sick again.  
  
"Doctor Tot!" a very exhausted Beatrix exclaimed.  
  
"I came to see what happened here."  
  
"I understand," Beatrix exclaimed. "Garnet, let's let him see why, okay?"  
  
Garnet nodded in reply, and got up, wanting to faint herself from lack of sleep the previous night. When the two left, Doctor Tot went over to Erin to see what was wrong. He realized that she was still in the same state the messenger had told him she was in. They hadn't even taken off her crown. He carefully removed it, and brushed back her blonde strands of hair.  
  
He first noted that she had once again become very pale, seemingly paler than before. Doctor Tot finally came to understanding that she still had the sickness that had plagued her for the past month. But, how? He'd given her a clean bill of health the day before.  
  
For the next six months, Erin stayed in this condition. They had buried the king on Erin's fifth birthday. When Erin finally came out of her coma from the sickness, she still had to be cared for. For another month, Erin was still deadly sick with it until about the end of July. After that, Erin started to get lessons on how to be a proper princess, even if she was still really weak.  
  
The following January, exactly a year after the king had died and Erin had slipped into a coma, Erin was sitting in her room laying down for a small rest. She was still a little weak from what had happened the year before. Erin looked over at her display case and stared at the crown sitting in it. She flattened out her dress with her hands. For once, she had absolutely nothing to do that day.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then it opened.  
  
"Hello, Beatrix," Erin said politely.  
  
"Hello princess. The queen wishes to speak with you right away," Beatrix said, bowing politely.  
  
"Thank you. I will be there in a minute," Erin replied, getting up from her bed and walking over to the display case.  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Beatrix bowed again and left the room. Erin slipped her crown, brushing back her recently cut hair with her hand. She walked over to a mirror and stared at the reflection.  
  
"I'm a mess, but oh well," she whispered, and walked out of the room.  
  
She walked the familiar path to her mother's room and knocked politely before entering. Her mother was sitting there waiting for her.  
  
"Hello, Shiva."  
  
"Hello mother. You called for me?"  
  
"Yes. Kuja will be here in a minute. I wish for you to leave the castle to get rid of your heritage."  
  
"We've tried already, mother. It didn't work!" Erin argued, trying not to go over board.  
  
"I know, but I still wish to try."  
  
There was a knock and Erin turned around to see a tall, silver haired man walk in.  
  
"Hello princess. Please, pack your things now. You are leaving tonight," the man ordered.  
  
Erin glared at him as he walked by. He stared at her as well, and one could say he was practically staring daggers. Her mother waved her off with one fat hand and Erin ran from the room all the way to her sister's room. She opened the door without knocking. She found an empty room, and went over to her room. She entered, knowing that she didn't have to knock on her own bedroom door.  
  
"Garnet!" she cried when she saw her sister sitting on her bed.  
  
"Erin! Oh Erin, what's wrong?" Garnet asked, getting up.  
  
Erin ran into her sisters loving embrace. "They want to make me leave! But, I don't want to!"  
  
"Maybe it's best that you did, Erin."  
  
"You know you aren't supposed to call me that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But why is it best that I do?"  
  
"You know how mother has been acting very erratic since father died. Okay, so maybe you don't but you know she has since you woke up from your coma."  
  
"I know! But..." Erin cried, "But why?"  
  
"Get changed before anyone comes. You probably don't want to give away your heritage, Erin," Garnet explained, pulling out of the embrace.  
  
Erin nodded her head, took off her crown, set it back into the display case, and walked over to her closet. She looked through her clothes, eventually picking out a tieback shirt and long skirt. Erin walked into the bathroom to change as fast as possible.  
  
When she finished changing, she walked out and grabbed a bag. She started to fill it with a couple of extra clothes.  
  
"Erin, take this so you can write in it everything that happens," Garnet said, handing Erin a journal.  
  
Erin nodded; taking the journal and the pen that was included with it and stuffing it into the bag. There was a sharp knock on the door and the man named Kuja walked in.  
  
"Are you ready, princess?" Kuja smirked.  
  
"I'm not your princess!" Erin spat.  
  
"I wouldn't say things like that, princess. Come on, before I have to force you out!"  
  
Erin looked at Garnet for help, but Garnet merely nodded, probably not wanting to get involved. Erin finally sighed and exited the room, not wanting to know how he'd force her out. She walked down the familiar path with him leading her out. This time, it was Erin's turn to practically stare daggers at him. He led her out to the back of the castle, where a strange machine was waiting.  
  
"Get on the transporter, or else."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Alright, I warned you!" Kuja exclaimed, holding out his hands, chanting a spell.  
  
She watched as he finished chanting with the words 'bolt'. A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and hit her. Erin barely held back a scream, and could feel herself shaking. Kuja once again pointed at the machine, and mouthed the words, 'Or else'. She ran onto it, starting to feel a little weak from the spell.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you all think of the new version? Please review and let me know! 


	3. Chapter 2

The Life of Erin Tribal - Chapter 2

--  
A/N 1/25/07: Contains the old Chapter 3.  
--  
Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns all the FF characters, I own the original characters.  
--

Erin found a seat in the back, across from a man with a silver-gray hair color. She scooted all the way over, keeping to herself. When she looked back outside, Kuja was gone and there was a young boy running towards the machine. He ran on and realized that the only free seat was next to Erin, which he seemed to be glad about.

The boy sat down next to her, and started talking with that man. Erin just ignored them, not wanting to hear what they said. The ship started up, and then started moving. She had to close her eyes as it started moving, knowing she might get sick from the sudden lurch.

When she opened her eyes again, they were zooming through space. She felt and saw the ship jerk in the direction of an unknown planet, one that, to her knowledge, wasn't even in the oldest Alexandrian books. As the airship approached the planet, Erin looked out the window in a brooding manner. They finally entered the atmosphere and Erin had to close her eyes as the ship shook and plummeted to the group, eventually coming to a screeching stop.

Erin tried to get out, but the boy next to her wouldn't move. "Excuse me, but could you move?"

He didn't even flinch. 'He has nerves of steel or something, messing with ME!' Erin grabbed her bag and pushed past him. He, once again, didn't even look up, but his friend did and grinned. Erin rolled her eyes as she neared the door and exited the ship.

A tall woman of about 5'7" ran up to Erin. She had long, flowing blonde hair that was free to blow. She also had on a light yellow colored vest with a purple tube top on under it. Her pants were the same color as the vest, with the boots being a sort of grayish color.

"Excuse me, but are you Miss Erin?"

"Yes, I am. Why would you even care?" she snapped back, still upset about this sudden departure from Alexandria.

"Could you please come with me?"

Erin glared at the woman, but did as she was told. This woman led her through the growing crowd and into a side building. As they walked, Erin examined the area and figured that they were in some kind of place with a palace. But it seemed too dirty to hold any kind of palace, she figured.

Without even realizing it, this woman had stopped outside of a small house, most likely one-room. They entered the room and the woman quickly closed the door behind her and walked up to Erin.

"My name is Celes Chere, and I will be taking care of you here. I guess one could say I've adopted you."

Erin glared at her when the woman said 'I've adopted you'. She totally was not expecting this. Erin had figured this would be some kind of training place, but a new mother? That was really unexpected.

"Hmm," Celes said, circling Erin, examining the girl. "You really do look a lot like me, but there probably are some differences. Your still a bit to young to tell that though." Celes bent down to look Erin straight in the eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am, but..." Erin started, trying to correct her.

"Please, do call me mom. I am sure I will be a much better mother to you than what you've had."

Erin could tell that if she were to go into a huge argument, she would tire herself out. 'What did that sickness do to me? It's been months now!'

"Fine then, MOM!" Erin shouted, forgetting about any weaknesses. "I already have a mother, and adoption is for kids who don't have parents."

"Okay little missy, but you are still my daughter here! I know you will be thankful for it eventually! Besides, you don't have any parents HERE!" Celes argued back, not really in the mood for fighting, but nature took over, causing her temper to rise.

"But...!" she tried to argue back but all works seemed to fail her, "Oh fine! Take me where you want to," Erin finally sighed, giving in.

Celes smiled, and then led Erin out of the room. They walked quickly through the smoky city, and Erin didn't even bother to look at her surroundings. She just followed Celes' lead into the building. When they finally entered the building, she took a quick look around, and it felt kind of like Lindblum in the sense that it was machine-filled. She could see men fighting in the distance.

They walked down a long hallway until they reached door leading to another room. Celes opened the door to reveal a surprisingly clean room, occupied by four other people. One was a girl with golden blonde hair that was held back in a high ponytail. She was wearing a strapless shirt, shoulder armor, glove on her arms, and a skirt. The other three occupants were men, and all of them appeared to be Generals or some higher-ranking status.

"This is the girl you requested, General," Celes saluted, then pointed over at Erin. The man she had been talking to asked for her to join General Leo, whom Erin soon discovered to be a tall man with blonde hair.

"Kefka, she's yours to deal with," the man said, facing towards the final man in there.

"Thank you, Emperor," the man named Kefka saluted. "Miss Erin, do you have a last name of your own? You most likely do." Erin frowned as her hand immediately clasped around her necklace that she was wearing. "Well? If worst comes to worst, you will take General Celes' name."

Erin pulled off her necklace and stared at the name on it. 'Erin Marie Tribal. Born January 27, 1989.'

"My name... is Erin Marie Tribal," she mumbled.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" Kefka chided.

"Erin Marie Tribal," she said, louder this time. Kefka didn't complain, so she knew that she had done it correctly.

"Tribal? All right Miss Tribal. Please have Celes escort you to your room. Celes if you could," said Kefka, leaving his seat, then leaving through a room in the back.

"Erin, Terra, this way please," commanded Celes seeming a little weak.

The girl standing next to her mom turned around and followed her mom. Erin slowly followed after trying to keep her distance from the girl. One would have never guessed that within a few days time they would be soon become good friends.

Celes stopped in front of a door and Erin caught up. "This will be where you two stay. Please do make peace with each other. I will be the one in trouble if you guys argue. So please, whatever you do, don't fight with each other," explained Celes, opening the door and letting them in before she closed the door.

Erin walked in and heard the door shut behind her. There was very little lighting in the room and two pairs of wrist and ankle shackles at the back wall. She shook off her fears, grabbed her bag, and then dragged it back to one of the beds. The bag dropped and Erin collapsed on the bed. She was dead tired, but she wouldn't get much sleep. Little did she know that it was only a few hours until the morning bell rang to awake her.

Erin was slept until someone shook her awake. She looked up and it was Terra. She was standing next to her with her blonde hair in a mess. Erin sat up and looked at her. She grabbed a brush and started to comb out her hair. Terra bound her hair back with a small brush and a ponytail thing that seemed like it was more for younger kids.

Terra led her out and they walked up to what she recognized as Kefka's chamber. Terra slowly opened the door and led Erin in. They both waited for Kefka to come in. Erin turned around and her new mom came in, followed by the young general she had seen the day before, and then followed by Kefka. Erin turned back forward and waited for someone to speak. She could hear Terra next to her very nervous. Erin still didn't trust it, but had to admit she looked brave.

"Erin, Terra," said Celes, "Kefka wishes to speak with you two. Leo, this way please!"

Celes and General Leo, or so Erin guessed, walked out of the room. Terra and Erin looked at each other then up at Kefka. Erin looked into his eyes and could see evil in them. She sighed, then continued to start at him.

"Ah yes, Erin and Terra, please, come this way. Celes is waiting for you outside to train you for battle," explained Kefka, pointing to the door.

Erin walked out first. To get away from this evil man. All she wanted to do at that moment was go home. Go home to her sister. Go home to cleanliness. Go home to herself. She was feeling homesick. She just wanted to get out of here.

Erin walked into their room to find herself alone. She went to her journal, but couldn't think of anything to write. What she did think of, she didn't know how to express it in words. She decided to write later, when she couldn't think. Truly, she had a pounding headache.

At that moment, she heard a knock. Erin stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it to find a soldier standing there.

"Yes?" asked Erin, looking at him.

"This just arrived for a Miss Shiva Alexandros," the soldier explained, showing her a package.

"Yes, that's me. Thank you," replied Erin, taking the package.

Erin walked back over to the table, set the package down on top of her journal, and went over to her bed because she was feeling a bit tired.

Erin and Terra had both gone to sleep. They both slept while Celes and Kefka and gone away from they're room completely forgetting that they were there. Celes was still upset and might have been thinking about Erin but showed no sign of it. For being young herself she was very strong.


	4. Chapter 3

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N 1/25/07: Surprise! I've finally done what's needed to be done, for a long, long time… I'm combining chapters. Rereading this after all these year, they seem well… Way too short. So enjoy this chapter (Contains the old Ch.5 and 6)

--

At about noon, Erin woke up. She looked over and noticed Terra sleeping there. She didn't bother waking her and walked over to the door. It was slightly open, so Erin peeked her head out. A woman, Celes, was coming towards the room carrying a plate of food. Erin closed the door again, went over to her bed, and pretended to sleep again.

A slight knock on the door and it opened. Celes walked in, saw the two girls sleeping and sighed. She went over to a table, set down the plate, and walked over to Terra. She bent down, whispered something in her ear, then stood up again. She then walked over to Erin and did the same thing. A minute later, Erin woke up again, looked at Celes standing over by the table, then over at a still sleeping Terra.

Erin stood up, stretched out, and walked over to Celes. She looked at her, then at the food, and then back at Celes.

"What's up with her?" asked Erin in a whisper, looking at Celes.

"She's wiped out. She hasn't had much sleep for a few days so I'm giving her a break," explained Celes, looking at her daughter.

Erin looked back at Terra, then heard her stomach rumbling. Celes understood and pointed to the plate of food. Erin sat down and slowly started eating.

When she had finished, and Terra was still asleep, Erin stood back up, and went to go talk with her mom again.

"Umm, mom? I got this package earlier, addressed to my formal name. I have no idea what it is." stated Erin, looking hopefully at Celes

"Yes, that just arrived in the morning post. I figured it was for you, so before Kefka got word of it, I handed it to a soldier and had it delivered to you," explained Celes, looking back at Erin.

"Do you think it safe to open it?" asked Erin.

"Yes, I do," replied Celes.

They both walked over to the table and sat down. Terra stirred in her sleep. Erin looked at her, then back at the package. She started to open it. There was a closed box inside the other box. Erin opened that to find a single note.

"This will not be tolerated. Either you start training, or Kuja kills you. Take your choice. Kuja and I will be inspecting tomorrow, and I hope to see some muscle working on you.

And do not worry about Garnet. She is perfectly safe with Beatrix and Steiner while I take this trip. Mother"

"Mom, I.. I think you should read this," stated Erin, handing Celes the note. Taking the note from the girl, she glanced at it and then lurched up.

"Ok, either your mother will not be allowed or we will be in trouble. How does she know that I haven't started your training yet? I was going to start tomorrow, but I guess we better do it today. Could you wake Terra for me?" explained Celes. She was mad.

"Sure," replied Erin. Erin walked over, bent down, and shook Terra awake. Terra slowly looked up at Erin, then at Celes, and then sat up.

"What's going on?" asked Terra sleepily.

"I'm truly sorry Terra. But we need to start Erin's training today, and I'm going to need to train you some more as well. Come on girls, this way," beckoned Celes.

Terra got up, and the two girl followed Celes out of the room. Erin looked at both of them and had a million thoughts running through her head but said nothing as they entered another room. Celes went to the back of the room, grabbed something, then walked back to them.

"Erin, this is yours," explained Celes, handing Erin a sword. The only way Erin had actually known what it was is because she had seen soldiers at the castle with them.

"Mom... Why? Why are you giving me this?" asked Erin, seriously confused.

"Well, you need to train now, don't you?" sarcastically said Celes.

"Erin, from what I've been told, you know what this is. You just might not know how to use it," explained Terra.

"You got that right on. I've seen soldiers at the castle with them, but I myself have never been allowed to see them in action," explained Erin, starting to feel a little worried.

Celes looked into Erin's eyes, and smiled softly. She looked straight into Erin's eyes, and Erin could tell what she was saying. "Don't worry."

Erin gave a small sigh, then smiled slightly. She had figured it was no use to argue with anyone. She had to keep herself alive, even if she was only five years old.

So the day went on, the two women, along with the small girl, trained non-stop. Erin was growing tired, but didn't complain. She felt she was still too young to do this kind of work. She didn't even know what was going on anymore. Would her sister be safe? She trusted Beatrix as a dear, dear friend. Erin didn't know if she could trust her Mothers words anymore.

That evening, far past the evening bell to order everyone to their rooms, Celes, Terra, and Erin finally headed back. Once they got into the room, Erin just collapsed on her bed. No knowledge of what was to happen when she woke up.

During the night, however, soldiers from Erin's home had gotten into the room, and under Brahne's, Kefka's, and Kuja's order's, Erin was chained too the wall. They knew how to do it without waking her, as Erin was a very sound sleeper. Almost nothing could wake her.

That morning, by the time the morning bell had rung out, Erin had awoken to find herself unable to move. Terra was missing, and next to the girl on her knees, was Celes. She could tell Celes had been crying for awhile, and she still was. She tried to get up, but it failed.

"Mom? Mom!" cried Erin.

"Erin, your awake? Oh my goodness, I do not know what happened! Terra is nowhere to be found, and your mother has come here. Please say she accepts what we've done!" cried Celes, hugging Erin, "I had seriously though were dead."

"Mom. I'm ok, I hope. I just can't move and am getting very stiff and weary. I had a journal on the table, could check to see if it's still there for me?" cried Erin, wrestling with the chains. Celes looked up at the table, noticing everything was gone. She had been ordered to not bring any food.

"Mom, I'm getting hungry," said Erin, looking down at her stomach.

"I was ordered not to bring any food this morning. That had gotten me worried. And look, your bleeding here on your arm, and leg," said Celes, pointing to the two spots.

That's when Erin noticed the first pain, causing her to jolt. It felt like the one on her leg was deep, plus it felt like there was many, many more on her legs.

"Mom… is my journal there?" asked Erin, tears falling down her cheeks from the pain.

"I am terribly sorry, they took everything. Was it special?" asked Celes.

"It was very special. My sister had given it to me just before I had left," explained Erin, still crying.

Nothing more was said, because just then, the door opened, and her Mother, two guards, and Kuja, carrying an unconscious Terra, walked in. He threw Terra onto her bed, and then looked over at Erin.

"Why, our little princess has finally awoken," said Kuja sarcastically.

"What have you done to her!" yelled Celes at them.

"M... I mean, Celes. Don't... Don't fight them," said Erin weakly.

"That's a good girl. Listen to her, go to the table, or get killed," Brahne said evilly.

"Erin..." said Celes, walking over to the table and sitting down. She looked over at Terra, and then breathed a small sigh of relied, noting that nothing seemed physically wrong.

"Now for my little princess. Let's take a look, shall we?" said Kuja, bending down, and grabbing Erin's arm. Erin cried out in pain because she still was shackled down.

Erin looked at him, straight into his eyes, and could see only pure evil. He began running his finger down her arm, avoiding what had become a deep cut on her arm. Her wrist was starting to bleed from the shackle pressing so tightly against it. Erin cried, but said nothing.

"Blood, but there is very little muscle. Of course, what should I expect from a five year old," laughed Kuja. Celes looked over at him, but said nothing. She then looked back at Erin, who was still crying but couldn't turn away to hide it.

"We will be back in exactly one week, and I expect to see more progress. We shall make our leave for now," said Brahne, leading everyone out.

Celes got up, and opened the door to assure that they had left. She bent down to check on Terra and put her into a comfortable position. Getting back up, the general walked over to Erin. Making a silent vow, Celes left the room leaving the door open. Erin looked over at Terra, and then painfully looked over herself. She was almost completely covered in blood.

The door opened wider. Erin moved her eyes up towards it to see who it was; Celes, a guard, and the doctor. Celes whispered something to the guard, and then stepped back. The guard walked over to Erin and unlocked the shackles. Erin still didn't move, just stared at him.

As fast as the shackles were off, the doctor was buzzing over Erin. He was shaking his head, and writing stuff in a notebook. Another guard came in, but Erin didn't notice as she had slipped unconscious. The other guard handed Celes something small, then walked out with the other guard.

When the doctor had finished, he ripped something from his notebook and handed it to Celes. He walked out, closing the door. She looked at what the guard had given her. It was a garnet-shaded journal, and when she opened it she read,

_To my dear Sister, Erin._

_From Garnet._

"This must be the journal Erin was talking about," she whispered to herself. She walked over to the table, sat down, and opened the journal again.

Nothing had been written in it except one thing,

_January 16, 1994_

Celes stared blankly. She had started an entry, but never finished it. She grabbed a pen, thought very hard, then wrote,

_January 26, 1994_

Erin: I do not know if you will remember any of the events of today. I will explain to you though. The doctor has given me a copy of what he found out. The cuts in both your arms have penetrated a blood vessel and will be coming back this evening to try and stop the bleeding, even if it's just temporary. He also found a slight cut at the base of your neck on the right side. Also, it mentions that there is a patch of blood showing through your hair. I don't know what this means.

I must go for now as I need to go complete some business.

Sincerely, Celes Chere, Mom

Celes closed the journal, pushed it into a hidden place, and then looked back at Erin. Some bleeding had started again and Erin was still unconscious. She got back up, and walked out of the room. She first went to the doctor, to tell him that Erin was bleeding again. Then, she went to her room and grabbed her small bed and very little belongings.

Celes beat the doctor to the room and stuck the bed in an unused corner, right next to Erin's bed. She sat down on it and was at the same level as Erin. As she looked at Erin, she started to cry. She lay down, grabbed her own journal, silently tore a page from it, and wrote a quick note for the doctor:

_Please, take care of Erin._

_-Celes._

Celes fell asleep shortly after. Later that night, the doctor woke her up.

"Yes, what it is?" Celes asked sleepily.

"I have taken care of Erin best I could. Let us both pray that she doesn't start bleeding again," explained the doctor, then left.

Little did anyone know that it was just past midnight of the 27th. Erin's birthday, her sixth birthday.

A/N 1/25/07: Wow… Ok, didn't mean to add in chapter 6, but the old cut offs seemed so oddly placed, and this seemed like such a better place to start.

Hope your enjoy the revamped chapter, and expect more of it! Now to edit the file names for everything else...


	5. Chapter 4

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Temporarily/Permanently fixed. 11/29/07

--

That morning, Celes woke to the morning bell. Both girls were still unconscious and there were no signs of bleeding for Erin. A knock came at the door and Celes got up to open it.

"Package for Miss Erin Tribal," announced the guard.

"Would you please give it to me. She is in this room," Celes said, taking the package and closing the door.

She went over to the table, sat down, and opened it. Inside was another pen and a beautifully written note.

_Erin,_

Happy birthday! Oh, how I miss you. I can't tell you where I am, or else I will be in trouble.

Anyways, how have you been? Life where I am has been boring without you by my side. Always talking, you were. You have probably changed a lot.

Write back to me soon, please.

Love always,

_Your dearest sister,_

_Garnet_

Celes reread the note, then grabbed Erin's journal. She took out a piece of paper, and started writing.

_Garnet, _

This is not Erin, however, I am very sure she misses you. The message will get to her safely, along with the pen.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Celes Chere, an imperial general. I have been taking care of Erin since she arrived here. She doesn't talk much, but it seemed like she was always missing something, or someone.

Well, Erin cannot write to you at this moment. Queen Brahne, your mother, came here for a so-called visit yesterday, January 26. Erin was badly wounded and fell unconscious.

I will personally deliver the stuff to her as soon as I can. She will be very weak for awhile, as she lost a lot of blood.

Sincerely,

_Celes Chere_

Celes lay down her pen, stood up, and then walked out of the room. She somehow managed to avoid everyone and got to the postal area while rushing the letter into an envelope. She quickly put on a name, and then handed it to the guy. He found a pigeon, and then tied it to its leg, after word heading back to Erin's room.  
By the time she got back, the doctor was back in the room. He was attempting to get Erin awake again. He sighed, closed his eyes, and heard the door open; Celes was walking in.

"I don't know Celes. It'll be a miracle if she survives," explained the doctor while walking out of the room, not giving Celes a chance for a question.

She sat down next to Erin and held her hand. If a miracle was going to happen, she wanted it to happen then and there. As Celes thought to herself, she felt a little life come back to Erin's hand. She looked up, at Erin face. Erin opened up her eyes and looked at her mom. She tried to get up but was still too weak.

"Erin!" Celes said with surprise.

"Mom..?" quietly asked Erin.

"Your ok! I was so worried about you! If you want to know what's been going on for the past day, I've been writing in your journal. Hope you don't mind," explained Celes.

"Yeah thanks. Where's Terra?" asked Erin.

"Oh, she's out for breakfast! Can you get up?" she asked softly.

Erin tried to get up, which turned to be a success with help. She smiled slightly, then went over to the table. She sighed, and then noticed a package on the table. She grabbed it, noticing who it was for.

_Shiva til Alexandros, Erin_

She frowned, the looked inside of it. There lay a beautiful set of pens, and a letter. She grabbed the letter first, hoping it was from her sister. It was already opened, so she just pulled out the letter. It read:

_Erin,_

Happy birthday! Oh, how I miss you. I can't tell you where I am, or else I will be in trouble.

Anyways, how have you been? Life where I am has been boring without you by my side. Always talking, you were. You have probably changed a lot.

Write back to me soon, please.

Love always,

_Your dearest sister,_

_Garnet_

Erin smiled slightly. Garnet had taken the time and remembered, unlike her mother. She sighed, the grabbed the pens. Her two favorite colors, Red, and a deep shade of blue. She had gotten quite tired of most blue things, having always had to wear it in the palace. Yet she still liked it on other things, such as this. Celes looked at Erin, then at the door. She had heard something.

"Who's there?!" she asked, opening the door. Kefka stood there and looked around. He saw Erin then laughed to himself. Erin looked over at him and saw him laughing.

"Why, it seems the princess has awaken. Best go about your training, now," he stated, "Now, Erin, I suggest you heal fast, as you'll be having visitors in less than one week."  
He walked away, and Celes quickly closed the door. Erin looked at her and she started crying. Celes walked over to her, sighed, and then looked at the door, as if everything would magically go back to normal.

The door started to open again and both of them looked up. Terra walked in, then smiled.

"Erin, you're awake," said Terra, looking at her

"Yeah," Erin replied.

Terra sat down in the last un-occupied chair, seeing as Celes and Erin were in the others. They just sat there for minutes, not saying anything, Erin still crying but silently. She could hardly move without opening up a scar yet she was still being required to train. The scars showed very well on her arms, and legs.

Erin went and felt one of the ones on her neck then wiped away a tear from her cheek. She stood up, looked around, and then looked at Celes and Terra.

"I guess we best get training then," Erin suggested, still looking at the two.

"Yeah, but what about..." Celes started, looking up at Erin.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I don't know much about my real family, but I have a feeling that we are very strong fighters and magic users," explained Erin, finishing Celes's sentence.

Celes looked at her worried, but Erin gave a confident smile. The two stood up and walked out of the room, with Erin following closely behind. An almost unreal silence followed that.

"Erin, you mentioned magic. You can use it?" asked Terra, breaking the silence.

"Correct. Not that much, however. It's mainly white magic, you know, Cure, Life. Those spells," explained Erin, catching up with Terra.

Again, Celes looked at her. They had never received a healer before. This would be something nice. But they would have to teach her some other magic; some darker, and in Erin's current state, probably more dangerous spells.

The two women started fighting; Erin did as she was told and used Cure whenever one of them started looking weak. Eventually, after about and hour of so of fighting, Celes sheathed her sword. She looked from Terra to Erin, smiling, and then nodded approvingly. That seem to be the cue it was time to go, as the general left of the room, with Erin and Terra following.

Since it wasn't time for lunch yet, Erin collapsed on her bed and tried to sleep; it just wouldn't come though, she was in too much pain or wasn't tired. They were like that for the next few hours leading up to lunch; Erin trying to get to sleep and Terra and Celes talking quietly.

A few hours later, after lunch, Erin walked back to the room that they had been in earlier. She walked to the back of the room and heard two people talking. The door opened, and Erin hid behind a tube thing.

"You gave her the choice!" someone yelled; Erin quickly recognized it as Kefka.  
"Yes. I thought it wouldn't hurt," calmly said the other whom Erin recognized as Celes.

"Yeah, wouldn't hurt, whatever you say. We need someone to use a different one. I know, and you know as well, that we don't have too many Espers now, but if we said some troops to Narshe…" explained Kefka, staring at Celes.

"And who might I ask are you going to send?" asked Celes, stopping right in front of where Erin was hidden.

"I was thinking of sending Terra and Erin, along with Biggs and Wedge," answered Kefka, stopping as well.

"Erin, but..." Celes trailed off, deep in thought.

The two stayed silent as they walked out of the room. Erin got up, and then ran out of the room. She took an alternate path as to avoid Kefka and Celes. They weren't there when Erin got back to the room, but Terra was.

"Where were you?" asked Terra, looking up at Erin as she entered.

"No time to explain now. Mom, err, Celes and Kefka may be headed to this room. We have to make it look like both of us have been here for a bit," explained Erin before sitting down in a chair. Several minutes later, the two heard the door open, and the two adults walked in.

"Why, look at this. They are both here. Now, Celes, go ahead and explain what we've been talking about," said Kefka who then leaned against the wall.

Celes looked at the girls thinking. Erin looked at Terra and Terra looked back at Erin, then both looked at Celes not sure of what to say.

"Well, how to explain this. Terra, Erin, we need to send you two to get and Esper. Biggs and Wedge will be joining you two," explained Celes, but was interrupted before she could say more.

"Where will we be going though?" Erin asked calmly, using her sense of knowledge she learned at the castle to not show that you already knew.

"To the mining city; Narshe. You will be using Magitek Armor and I will show you how to operate them tomorrow. You are to leave the day after tomorrow," explained Celes.

Erin thought for a second, and then said, "What about mother? I thought she was coming back with this Kuja guy next week!"

"Ah, yes. We will tell them that you are too busy for anyone and will have guards surrounding your door," said Kefka, looking at the now 6-year-old.

"Mom isn't fooled that easily. She can tell when someone's lying to her and she will more than likely come looking for me," explained Erin, almost yelling.

"You should be back in a little more than a week. We will keep them here for about 10 days, then will send them back," said Kefka, trying to cover- up for what he had said.

Erin sighed, and then turned away, not bothering to argue anymore. She knew she would lose but didn't want to know what would happen if they continued at it. Eventually, Kefka just left, leaving the three there.

The rest of the day passed almost normally. At the end of the day, just after dinner, Erin sat down on her bed and looked around. She had noticed a sword on the table and figured it was hers.

Celes walked in and the three started to talk. By the time they had stopped talking, Terra had dozed off and Erin had been yawning for about the past half hour. Eventually, she had fallen asleep as well, which left Celes, whom joined them shortly after that.

_During the night, Erin had a dream; a dream of being home, in Alexandria. She was in one of her two-piece dresses, her white one at that; her sister was next to her, wearing her white one; in front of the two sisters, stood Brahne and Kuja._

Suddenly, a lightning bolt, Thunder, came from the sky and hit Erin. She fell to her knees and Kuja just started laughing. Garnet knelt down beside Erin worried. Erin was crying, but no one noticed.

She felt someone shaking her, but she just knocked them away. But they kept on shaking her. Erin woke up. Celes was next to her, and Terra was also awake and looking over at Erin. She was sweating, and crying, and Celes held Erin close to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Celes, letting Erin go.

"I just had a dream that I was back home, but something wasn't right," answered Erin.

"What wasn't right?" questioned Terra, but Erin didn't answer.

"Well, anyways, we need to start training. This will take awhile, especially if we only have a day," explained Celes.

The three of them each grabbed her own sword from somewhere in the room and equipped it. They walked out of the room, Terra and Erin following Celes to the training room. No one spoke, but Terra kept on glancing over at Erin to make sure she was ok.

Erin side felt heavy, as she wasn't used to having anything on it let alone a sword. She grabbed a ponytail thing out of her pocket then pulled her hair back into a high-ponytail. It shortened it quite a bit, but she didn't care. When they got into the room, Erin looked up; Kefka was already there.

"Ah, so the sleeping beauties are awake. The armor's right back here, Celes," stated Kefka before walking out of the room.

Erin stared as he walked out, the turned her attention back to Celes.

"Erin, come on!"

"Coming!"

Erin ran up to Celes and Terra, and she almost collided with one of the Magitek Armor's.

"Are we supposed to ride these things?" Erin wondered.

"Yes you are," answered Celes.

Erin climbed up into and it felt really weird to suddenly be taller. She looked up and frowned as she saw Kefka walking in with Magitek Armor himself. Celes and Terra climbed into the remaining ones, and she pointed out the controls.

They trained for the rest of the day, and by the end of it all, everyone was quite exhausted. Erin and Terra battled some soldiers, and they both easily beat them. Kefka started to evilly laugh at the sight; as if seeing his own soldiers die before his eyes didn't bother him. After they had finished, everyone headed for their rooms, preparing for tomorrow. However, Erin and Terra didn't have a clue what was in store for them.


	6. Chapter 5

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N 1/26/07: Re-edited version.

--

That morning, Celes woke the two girls up. She led them out of the room where Kefka was waiting. He put his right had on Terra's left shoulder and his left hand of Erin's right shoulder and led them to a room that they hadn't been in before. The man sat the two down into separate chairs then went to the back of the room. He grabbed something, a slave crown as a matter of fact, and walked over to Terra. He put it on her, then walked back, grabbed the other one, then put that one on Erin.

For about two minutes, the two just sat there, unsure of what to do. The door finally opened and Biggs and Wedge walked in. They grabbed either one and led them out of the room.

They followed them down the path to where the Magitek Armor was located. Everyone got into a different one, and then all the power cords were removed from them. The armors started moving forward, slowly at first, and then increasingly got faster.

Throughout the travel from Vector to Narshe, the group located a boat waiting for them after exploring the shoreline for a short time. After they got off of it the next day, it was a several hour march to Narshe, and they ended up stopping around a mile away from Narshe.

"So if the rumors are true, they both know how to use magic?" Biggs questioned, looking over at Wedge.

"That's what I've heard. I even heard that the older one here fried many soldiers in three minutes," explained Wedge.

"They should be of some use then. I guess the younger girl is a friend of hers," Biggs noted.

"That's most likely why they made them go together then. Well, enough chatting, we had better get started," said Wedge.

Everyone's armor started up again, and they began marching through towards Narshe once more. At some point during the long trek, it had begun to snow; Erin's back began to get cold, but she didn't notice.

When they finally the group finally got to Narshe, they decided to stick Terra in the lead. Right after they entered town, however, some guards spotted them and forced them into battle. The group won, and started towards the back of town, towards the mines. They were stopped a few times, but they always won the battles.

By the time they had reached the mines, it was really starting to get dark. They got into the mines and the first thing they had noticed was the lighting. Terra was still in the lead, however. They stopped yet again when a gate loomed in front of them.

"Bust it down," Wedge ordered Biggs.

The other man didn't like that plan however, "Why me? Why can't they do it?"

"Fine then, you there," Wedge started, pointing to Erin, "Bust down that gate." The young girl did as she was told and proceeded to bust down the gate. After taking a few more steps forward, a guard rushed out at the four people on Magitek Armor.

"This Esper is property of the people of Narshe, and the people who found it! The Empire has no right to take it from us!" the guard shouted at them, running back into the mines while finishing his sentence. "Whelk, get rid of these intruders!"

As soon as the guard had said that, Whelk came running towards them. From the trance she was in, the beast looked like a snail the girl might have seen wandering the castle, only about one-hundred times larger. It ran up and smacked its head against Biggs's Magitek Armor, probably doing more harm to itself than it meant. Shortly after that, the two men began to argue on the best strategy to take this out.

Wedge was the first to shout, "This Whelk thing… I've heard the best strategy for this is to just run away, it's undefeatable!"

Biggs sighed at his companion. "What you heard must be a lie then. There was a rumor going on around the training facility saying that its best to attack its head. However, if you want to spare your own lives, do not attack the shell at all costs."

The arguing continued for a few minutes more, and finally they decided to go with Biggs's original strategy, which worked very effectively. Whenever its head would retreat into the shell, they healed up using one of the Magitek Armor's abilities. Doing this method, it didn't take long for the beast to fall, and so the group continued forward.

Not long after, they discovered the Esper at the back of the mines, frozen in ice. Wedge and Biggs attempted to march forward to claim it, and were forced backwards. They then ordered Terra to do it, and the girl proceeded without any problems, causing the Esper to being glowing.

Erin took a step forward with her Magitek Armor as well, as Terra began to glow with the Esper. During one of the pulsating glows from the Esper, Biggs and Wedge simply vanished behind them, not even leaving their Magitek Armor behind for faster travel. That led them, for as much as they could think on their own, to believe it was the Esper who had caused it.

In the same method that had caused the soldiers to disappear, the Esper made the two girls Magitek Armor disappear, and then knocked them unconscious.

-

The following morning, the two girls awoke in a strange house, Erin being the first to wake up. The previous night, guards had gone in to explore past the Whelk attack and found the two unconscious… Or at least, they had appeared to be guards. The leader of the group that had found them is the one who had ended up bringing them to this house.

The girl looked around the room and noticed Terra lying on a bed near her own. On the table in the room was two crowns, and flashbacks of the little she remembered from the past couple of days came back to her. Glancing back over at Terra, the older woman began to stir, and slowly sat up.

"_Who are you?" a voice… Terra's she realized, wondered._

"_My name is Terrato… It has been a long time, daughter of Ma…"_

Erin shook her head. What was that voice? Who was Terrato? Terra took a look over at Erin, and then at the table as if she was remembering a lot less about the past few days' events than the younger girl was. As that was all going on, the door had opened and a much older man walked in, taking his gaze from one person to another.

He smiled, and then said, "Excellent, you are awake. Before I begin to explain the situation, it would most likely be best if we exchanged our names first. I am Arvis, a citizen of this town." Erin noticed that he seemed to have wanted to said more, but had held himself back. Nodding in reply, she decided to answer instead of letting Terra do it.

"My name is Erin, and my friend here is Terra. We are…" Erin began, but was cut off by the man.

"Simply amazing! You seem to have recovered from the effects of the slave crown remarkably fast!" he was still smiling, and had begun to walk over to where the crowns were sitting.

"A slave crown…?" Terra questioned.

"A slave crown; that is why I doubt either of you could control your bodies, and why you may not be able to remember as much as you should. The crown allows your body to be enslaved by whoever is with you," explained Argus calmly, "Which is what is quite odd, as when we found you, you two were alone." Just then, there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Open this door and give the women back to us! They belong to the Empire, not low-life scum like you!" a guard shouted while still pounding on the door.

"Run," Arvis whispered to them, and then pointed to the back door. "You can escape through there. It will take you through the mines, which means you should be safe from these guards. That's what matters at this point." The two quickly went for the door as Arvis went to answer the front door to inform the guards that there was no one there.

As they were running across the bridge that was connecting that back door to the mines, guards from below spotted them. The two of them broke into a run for the nearest mine entrance. As soon as they were inside, however, they slowed down to just a walk. While the two were exploring, groups of rats and small mouse soldiers would attack them, but they were easily taken care of.

When the path began to split off, they hit a turn and the guards had finally caught up to them. The two backed up into a wall, which ended up causing the floor to break out from under them. As soon as they landed, they were both knocked out.

"_And you shall be named Princess Shiva til Alexandros…" Memories began to run through Erin's head again._

"_Now my little princess, have you been doing as you've been told?" a tall, silver haired man asked her._

"_I am NOT your princess!" Erin cried out at whoever this was. He seemed so familiar, and yet she couldn't remember…_

Erin woke with a start, but could hardly move from where she was laying. So instead, she looked around and notice there was a man standing there, looking over at the two. Soon after, the guards from before finally caught up to them; they began to shout orders she couldn't understand.

Just as suddenly as the guards had appeared, so did a large number of what Erin vaguely recognized as Moogles; she'd seen the creatures very few times delivering letters back in Alexandria. They kept shouting "Kupo!", and Locke appeared to know what appeared to be their leader. Occasionally, she would heard words that sounded like names, as if they were also assigning duties.

Erin closed her eyes again, and fell asleep for a brief period of time; she couldn't hear the fighting that was going on within that very room at the time. When she finally opened them again, all the Moogles had disappeared, and the man was examining the two for injuries.

"Are you ok?" he wondered, noticing that Erin was awake. She attempted once again to get up, and with some help, she was able to.

"I think so… Who are you anyways?" Erin glared at him.

"My name is Locke Cole, master Treasure Hunter," he was grinning as he said this.

Erin laughed. "You look more like a thief to me!"

Locke stared at her, trying to look as if he had been offended. The grin on his face didn't work for him in that sense very well, however. "I am not a thief, thank you!"

She sighed, and then looked over at Terra, who was still knocked out. "We should get out of here, before they send in reinforcements. Do you think you could help Terra escape?" 

"That's her, right?" Locke asked, nodding towards Terra.

"Yeah," she answered.

Locke picked Terra up off the floor, and then expertly navigated through the mines to an exit. When they were almost out, it had looked like a dead end, however he knew better and pressed a switch on the wall. Doing so caused a hole in the wall to appear, and so they left the mines and the town.

As they headed out through the snow for warmer lands, Locke looked over at the girl. "You never did mention your name," he commented.

"Oh, right. I am Erin, a friend of Terra's," she replied to him as they finally got out of the snow.

"Erin, huh?" he smiled at her, set Terra down on the ground, and then began to pitch a tent. Erin sat down next to her friend, as Terra began to wake up and take note of her surroundings.

"Erin," she whispered, "Where are we, and who is that?"

"That would be Locke Cole," Erin told her, "He claims to be some master Treasure Hunter. As for where we are, we are somewhere outside of Narshe, no idea where we are headed though."

After the tent had been pitched, Locke and Terra had their official greeting. They also decided it was late enough, and that according to Locke, it was a long journey ahead of them; that they should get their rest for now.


	7. Chapter 6

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Temporarily/Permanently fixed. 11/29/07

-

Disclaimed: Square owns all FF related stuff, I own original characters.

--

In the morning, as Erin got out of the tent they had used, she saw that Locke was already clearing their camp spot. She nodded to him, and then noted that he had prepared them a small breakfast. Awhile later, after the sun had rose over the peaks of the Narshe Mountains, Terra finally woke and came out for her quick breakfast as well.

After Locke finally packed up the tent, he finally spoke, "I guess we should get going, it really is a long journey to Figaro on foot."

For several days they journeyed across the land, encountering large groups of monsters that they easily got rid of. After a couple days, they had made it to the desert, making the trek harder than it already was. Erin had commented about having to cross the desert, it didn't seem like it would help them very much in the long run. Locke had just laughed it off, and they continued forward.

A couple days after that, they finally saw a castle begin to appear in the distance; Erin realized that was their destination. A few hours later, as the sun began to set, the group finally approached the castle gates, where the two guards standing there stopped them.

"Please let us pass; King Edgar knows we are coming. I am also a personal friend of his, Locke Cole," Locke explained to the guards, who allowed them to pass. They continued forward, right for the throne room; Erin realized that this castle was much smaller than the one in Alexandria.

When they finally entered the throne room, the king glanced up at them. After looking everyone over, he nodded and then stood up to greet them.

"Hello Locke, it sure has been awhile," the King grinned.

"It's only been a couple weeks Edgar, not that long. You do realize the journey from Narshe to Figaro really isn't all that short, correct?"

Edgar grinned. "All too true my friend, all too true," he nodded, and then looked back at the two women in the room. "I guess these are those Magitek Knights we've been hearing about, the ones that tried to take the Esper from Narshe?"

"That's right. I would like to ask if we could spend the night here," Locke asked his friend.

"Of course you can! Before that though, might I be able to speak with these two?" Edgar smiled at them. "I have a few questions…" Locke nodded, bowed, and then left the three of them to talk. Erin looked over at the king; he was looking right at her as well. "Well then, might I ask your names? My name is King Edgar, ruler of these lands."

"My name is Terra, and this is Erin. We are…" Terra tried to do the same formal introduction, but was interrupted.

"I very well know who you are," he grinned. "A lot of people around here do. That, and the Empire has been searching every city, castle, dungeon… you name it, to try and find you. I will give you two my promise to keep you safe from them."

"Thank you," Erin finally spoke up. She wasn't used to someone of this high of ranking being so friendly. "I would like to head to bed, it's getting extremely late."

"Very well," Edgar was still smiling, "Go find Locke, or speak with one of the guards, and they will show you to your rooms." As soon as Locke's name had been mentioned, he burst in, making Edgar laugh a little. Locke motioned to the two girls, and led them to their rooms.

-

In the morning, shortly after Erin had got up, glad to have a warm bed to sleep in after all those nights of sleeping on the ground, Kefka came marching up to the castle. She climbed up the stairs in her room to see what was going on, and noticed that Edgar and Locke were trying to get rid of him in the main part of the castle. Looking around the balcony, she noticed that all the commotion had also woke Terra up.

Eventually, Edgar whistled for a bunch of chocobos, and him and Locke both hopped on. They ran over to where Terra and Erin were, motioning for them to get onto the two remaining chocobos in the group. As they ran off, the castle began to sink under the ground as Kefka attempted to chase after them.

His solo attempts were futile; Kefka ended up sending a couple of Magitek Armors after them. Erin looked back behind them and yelled at the others to stop when she noticed their pursuers. The group quickly dispatched of the Magitek Armors; they were especially weak to Erin and Terra's magic.

After the fight ended, they continued onwards, however at a slightly slower pace. The two men were talking about the fact the two women could use magic. In fact, the entire time they were on chocobos heading for whatever destination Edgar had in mind, that's all they could talk of.

Eventually, they ended up at a cave, where they abandoned the chocobos and took to walking on foot through the caves. The caves were incredibly short, and it didn't take them very long to get through them and out to the other side.

In favor of avoiding the Empire, they didn't enter the nearby town. So instead, they continued onwards into the mountains. This place, Erin noticed, was almost as short as the last caves they had been in; the only difference being this time, someone appeared to be following them.

At the top of the mountain, there was a spiraling path downwards and into another group of caves; at the bottom of the path, though, a man was standing there. The group continued down the path and they were eventually face-to-face with the man there.

"You aren't Sabin," he said roughly. "I'm only here for Sabin, however I guess since you came all the way up here… May as well make this your grave; you don't stand a chance of beating me. This means no continuing through for you today." The man rushed at Locke, who jumped out of his way just in time.

Not long after, another man joined the fight, and with his help they quickly got rid of the other man. "Hah, glad to know Vargas hasn't lost his will to pick fights with strangers," the new man laughed, and then looked at the group; more specifically, straight at Edgar. "Long time no see, brother."

"Brother?" Terra questioned, looking between the two. Erin looked at them as well, noticing that they did look a lot alike.

"Name's Sabin, nice to meet you," Sabin nodded. "Shouldn't you be back ruling a kingdom?"

"Empire problems," Edgar responded, "We have to get somewhere as well. Care to join us? It will give us a chance to catch up on old times as well."

"May as well I guess. No point in sticking around here," Sabin replied to his brother. Erin noticed that there was just a slight hint of sadness in his voice as he said that.

The group, now including Sabin, continued on and out of the mountain path. On the other side of the pass was a mountain pass was a large opening, completely surrounded by even more mountains. They decided to camp there for the night and cross the clearing in the morning.

That morning, they continued onwards as they had decided, and after several hours they came across yet another cave. This time, however, the only difference was that this cave was being guarded, and not by Imperials. As they got even closer to the entrance, a familiar face to Edgar and Locke appeared in the entrance.

"Nice to see you again, Banon," Edgar said to the man that was standing there. "Long time no see."

"It sure has been. What brings you two to these parts?" the man named Banon asked them, looking from person to person, "Very nice to see you again, Sabin. What has it been, ten years?" Sabin nodded in response. "And who might these two lovely ladies be?"

"This is Terra, and the younger one is Erin. They used to be a part of the Empire, but they have changed their ways now," Locke explained. "We have been helping them escape the Empires hands"

"Terra? Isn't she the one that Esper in Narshe reacted to…?" Banon looked at the woman, as if trying to fully understand her. "Ah, yes, I can see it in her eyes. Well, we can't stay out here all day! Especially if the Empire really is chasing after them. Come in, come in, and make yourselves at home!" Banon led the group inside, and they all split up and went their separate ways.

Erin watched that Banon guy walk over and talk with Terra some more, so she decided to just look around. Eventually, one of the guards came up to her and offered to show her to her room for the night. Realizing just then how tired she was, she took the offer. Shortly after she had gotten to the room, Terra arrived as well.

"A lot sure has happened," Terra said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, it has," Erin replied, not really in the mood to talk much. Terra took the hint, and the rest of the night was spent without anyone talking.

That morning, Erin was yet again the first to get up. She left the room and noticed that Locke was sitting at a table, holding a drink, staring out into the distance. Erin went over to the table to join him.

"Good morning, Locke," Erin said to him, sitting down. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep at all," the older man replied before even looking at her. "I could ask you the same thing. Want anything to drink?"

The girl shook her head. "No thanks. I normally get up this early. It's… it's just something I got in the habit of doing in the past," she sighed, looking around the hideout. A lot of the Returner's were also just waking up; some were going around the hideout, making sure all their goods were still in place, while others were just heading out to go on lookout.

"Erin, I want to give you something… It's a special treasure of mine, and I know you'll take care of it," Locke said suddenly, causing Erin's attention to go back to him immediately. The girl stared at him as he handed her a bandanna; it looked exactly like the one he was wearing. She took it from him and just held it there in her hands for a few minutes.

Several hours later, after the rest of the group had finally got up and started to relax, a guard rushed into the hideout. "The Empire is headed right this way, and they sure do mean business, Sir Banon!"

"That does not sound good. If you could, report this to all guards that are at their posts; we must not let them in, and we must find a way for Terra to escape," Banon responded to the report.

The guard understood the orders, but before going to complete them, he made one suggestion, "Sir, the Lete River should provide you good cover. However, I believe if we wish to escape this place, there will only be enough room for four people on the spare raft. I trust your judgment though, Sir, and will follow out any further orders I receive!"

"Yes, you are very right. Thank you, you may proceed with my previous orders." The guard ran off to inform the rest of the hideout. In the meantime, the group tried to decide on their next course of action. "Terra will definitely have to go down the Lete River, and I myself will join her. Edgar and hmmm… Sabin to join us?"

"Banon, that will leave Erin and Locke to fend for themselves. If Kefka is looking for Erin as well… then wouldn't she be better off on the raft?" Edgar was looking straight at the man who had made the suggestion, as if trying to figure out what he was thinking in that decision.

"Edgar, I know how to escape… I can't really say anything more, but trust me, I do know how. I believe the two of us will be able to make it though. My question is, where would we meet up? If we don't have a meeting place, then…" Erin didn't even want to finish that sentence; she knew what it meant if she did. It would mean admitting to herself that she was easy prey to her mothers grasp, and that man… Kuja?

The king sighed, not wanting to bother arguing with the child. "As you wish. Sometimes you make it hard to believe you really are only six, with the way you talk. It just seems like you are roy…"

Before Edgar could finish the sentence, the guard from before rushed over to them, telling them that now was the time to get out if they wanted to spare their lives. With that, the predetermined groups split up, quickly deciding they would regroup in Narshe. Terra's group followed the guard to the last remaining raft on the Lete River; Locke and Erin quickly escaped the hideout and found a hiding spot just as Kefka's troops arrived.

When the troop was within the shadows of the hideout, the two ducked out of cover and made way back to the mountain path, deciding to hide in the shadows. Throughout the entire journey back, neither person said a word until they were just outside the city they had passed not just a few days ago.

"South Figaro, home of the wealthy folk of Figaro; however, they aren't not quite wealthy enough to be allowed within the castle walls. In recent years though, the city has been occupied by the Empire… It seems that luck is not with us today, and that the city appears to have gained several guards," Locke explained.

"Why would we have any reason to pass through here then? It seems like it'll just be some kind of trap," Erin looked at him confused.

"Just call it an instinct. It will take some maneuvering, and maybe a little bit of luck, to find what I feel may be hidden here," Locke grinned. "Just note, that in order to avoid the guards that are on watch, we may have to well… 'borrow' some clothing from local residents."

'Also known as, stealing,' Erin secretly laughed to herself, deciding not to say it out-loud, and just follow along with the plan.


	8. Chapter 7

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N 2/28/07: Revised version.

--

Inside the town, at least for the time being, there wasn't a guard in sight. This was worrying Locke, but decided to just choose to make it a sign that maybe they would get lucky. However, by the time they made it to where the Pub was, several patrols had been spotted that they had managed to avoid.

The Pub was filled with soldiers as well, though thankfully they were far past what one would consider 'slightly drunk'. Erin had seen men do this to themselves in the past, back at home; they would drink themselves into such a slump, that it usually managed to get them into jail.

However, Locke was on a mission; he continued past the open pub door and into a shop. Inside were several merchants that were attempting to make deals with the shop owner, while some were just slacking off, and chatting in the back of the room. The thief told Erin to stay where she was, and he continued towards the back, where the merchants in the back were slacking.

Erin sighed while she waited outside, looking around the town. Near the edge of the town, she noticed a building that was completely surrounded by soldiers. Before she let her mind wander as to what could be happening there, she looked away from it until Locke came back. When he returned, he was now dressed in the same clothing the merchants had been wearing.

Not saying a word, Locke just motioned for Erin to follow him, and she did. They worked their way through South Figaro, heading through one mans house due to it being the only way around. Going back up to the upper levels of the town, this time in a different section, Locke found his next destination. Telling the girl to stay put again, he approached the soldier up ahead.

A minute later, Locke returned, this time wearing the soldiers clothing. The duo continued through town, Locke's new disguise allowing them easier access to his third destination. Erin soon realized they were back at the pub, however this time they entered the building. Passing by all the far past slightly drunk soldiers, Locke went down a flight of stairs to the pubs basement. In the back room was another merchant, this one cradling a bottle as if it were his baby. It didn't take him long to notice the two.

"You… You want my cider, don't you!? You're not going to get this baby though!" he sneered at them. Locke just sighed, and ran up to him, grabbing both the bottle of cider, and the man's clothing. The merchant just stood there shocked as Locke changed into his clothing. The two left, leaving the still shocked merchant just standing there.

Locke worked his way back towards the man's house they had passed through earlier, bottle of cider in hand. The little boy that had let them through previously allowed them to pass again, and the older man took the cider to the person sitting at a table upstairs.

"My, my, you've brought me some of the greatest cider ever!" he exclaimed after taking a sip. "Tell my grandson that the password is um…" He took another sip while thinking. "I forget what it is!"

Erin stared at him, sighing, remembering some of the men she'd seen on occasion being thrown into the cells back home. Locke didn't seem shaken at all by the man, having an idea on their next course of action, though Erin wasn't sure what it would be. He led her back down the stairs, where the kid was waiting.

"So, granddad got his cider. What's the password, merchant? Rosebud, Courage, or Failure?" the kid quizzed them.

"Courage," Locke replied without a pause.

"Correct. Here you go, the secret passage leading up to the rich mans house." The boy walked over to a wall, pressed a hidden switch, and wall gave way to reveal a passage. Locke thanked the boy, and then led Erin through the passage. On the other side, they entered into what appeared to be a storage room, a set of stairs on the other side. Locke smiled, and then proceeded up the stairs, Erin following close behind.

The two entered the building Erin had noticed before, the inside of it surprisingly void of soldiers. However, the two just continued on up another set of stairs onto the second floor of the house, and then into the first room they food. She quickly noticed that this room seemed colder than the rest of the house, and she noticed that Locke did too. He followed the source of the breeze to being a bookcase and down another set of stairs.

In the next hallway, Erin could just faintly make out the sound of people talking in a nearby room. As usual, the man noticed this as well, stopping next to the door leading to the source of the voices.

"This is what happens to traitors…" one of the voices laughed.

"It sounds like we found something, Erin. I have a feeling we should stick around and hear this out," Locke whispered to her, and she just nodded silently in reply.

"The mighty General Celes Chere… How you have fallen from what you were before. All because of that girl if I'm correct?" the same soldier from before, still laughing, continued.

"That girl…" Erin whispered, gulping. _It's me. Celes… Mom… she's been called a traitor, because of me?_

"If Kefka would have had his way, she and many others would be dead. This so called 'idol' of yours has nothing but cruel intentions!" Celes shouted back, and this made Erin gulp again. "He is planning to poison Doma, and all yet you still look up to him! That alone makes you no better than him!"

"Well it appears that he is the one winning the favor, traitor. And only traitors would lie like that. In any case, your execution is tomorrow. Enjoy your last day of freedom, General!" the soldier laughed. "You there, make sure nothing happens to her. I don't want her escaping, though I doubt anyone would want her."

"Yes'sir! I can go days without sleeping!" another man replied, and Erin noticed that he actually sounded quite drowsy. Locke realized they were about to be spotted, so he grabbed Erin's arm and yanked her up to the closest hiding spot; the rafters. The first soldier left the room, looked around the hall, and then walked off. When he was sure the soldier was gone, Locke jumped down, helping Erin down when he was firmly on the ground.

The thief gently opened the door, laughing a little when he noticed the second soldier sound asleep on the chair. Celes looked up a little when Locke began to approach her. Erin followed silently after the man after several seconds, and Celes became even more active when the girl entered. "Erin!" she called out as best she could, trying to not wake the sleeping soldier.

"Mom," Erin smiled back. "Locke, we have to help her. She doesn't deserve to be executed because…" she started to tear up just thinking about it, and finished the sentence in even more of a whisper than before, "because of me…" Locke nodded, pulling out some lock picks, expertly helping Celes out of the chains. The general fell to the ground when the locks were opened, and Locke helped her up.

"No… I do deserve it. And you," she said, looking over at Locke, "Why do you want to help a traitor general like me?"

"You remind me of someone," the thief replied, "Besides, you and the kid her seem to have a connection." He was grinning as he said this.

"Very well then. This soldier should have something that will help us out of this place," Celes sighed, and then nodded towards the sleeping soldier as she said this. Locke slowly approached the sleeping guard, reaching into the man's pocket and pulling out a key. As they started to sneak up, the guard jumped up, and then slumped back into the chair, talking in his sleep. Erin giggled as she listened to him mumble about wanting food in his sleep.

Locke went back to being in the lead, navigating them through several tight corridors until they found stairs leading out, the entire time a veil of silence over them. Finally back outside, Locke looked back at the freed Imperial Former General.

"Thank you, both of you," Celes smiled. "I assume you both have somewhere to go?"

"Narshe," Erin answered quickly. "Everyone is there waiting for us… Or at least they should be, saying they weren't caught."

"I see," she frowned. "It wouldn't surprise me if… oh yeah. Would you two care to hear the status of the Empire now, or when we are closer to Narshe?" During this whole conversation, they had been heading back towards the cave connecting Figaro Castle and South Figaro.

"It can wait, let's get out of this place and quickly, preferably before it gets dark," Locke replied. The other two nodded, and they continued forward, the silence veil falling back over them.

Navigating back through the cave, Erin swore she heard a rumbling from somewhere in the cave. Neither of the adults said anything about it, pressing forward until they were near the exit, when the rumbling grew louder and louder. "We have incoming!" Locke shouted, and a large digging machine crashed through the wall, and started right towards them.

"Tunnel Armor…" Celes sighed. "If this thing gets a spell through, all anyone will find left of us is scorch marks on the wall. I'll reflect its spells with the powers I have, you two just kill it!"

"Powers?" Locke stared at her confused, but received no reply because just them, a bolt of lightning was headed straight towards him. Just before impact, it got reflected off and onto Celes's sword. Erin had already taken the hint and started pounding the machine down, so Locke followed the young girls lead. With it powerless to cast as Celes managed to reflect every single spell, it fell quickly and they exited the caves.

Locke pushed them forward towards Narshe as they received a rundown of the state of things. "As you heard, Kefka plans on poisoning and taking control of Doma. Leo and I were opposed to this, but… Due to some of my previous actions in order to protect Erin's whereabouts from certain people, I was marked a traitor. Not before suggesting to Leo to stop Kefka's plans."

"I see, so the Empire does plan to take over this continent as well…" Locke sighed, shaking his head.

"Correct. Before I was thrown out of Vector, I heard of plans the Emperor was making to take over Narshe shortly after Doma's fall. They plan to take the Esper discovered there," Celes finished telling her story with this.

"I'm guessing, but they are probably hoping to catch both Terra and I there… If I'm caught then," she stopped momentarily, closing her eyes, thinking of what would happen if that happened. Celes just nodded to her when Erin opened her eyes again, and the trio continued their rush towards Narshe.

It still took several days to reach the snowy town, even at the fastest possible rate they could go. When they arrived, the guards seemed to either not be paying attention, or on break, but they were able to get back to Arvis's house without any problems. As they approached the door, people were talking inside.

"Narshe will be safe," an older voice was saying. "Doma was allied with the Returners. If Narshe stays neutral, we have nothing to fear."

Locke pushed open the door while he replied to what that man was saying. "That's not true! The Empire is planning an attack on Narshe as we speak!"

"Impossible," the voice from before, now given the face of an elder, replied. Erin glanced around quickly, noting that everyone was there, along with a couple of new faces.

"Locke, where did you hear information like this?" Edgar questioned.

"From Celes; she's a former imperial ge…" Locke caught himself, but it was apparently too late. One of the older men in the room immediately stared at Celes.

"Sir Gau, out of my way!" he exclaimed, pushing a boy that appeared only a few years older than Erin to the side. Terra had to jump out of the way as the boy was shoved to the side of the room. The older man walked straight up to Celes, stopping short a few feet from the former general. "The infamous General Celes, who single-handedly led the attack and torched Maranda! What does the likes of this scum have business here for?" Erin stepped between the two arguing adults to stop them, even though she barely stood up to the elbows of both adults.

"Wait! She's on our side! Celes has been marked a traitor and thrown out of the Empire. Please, don't hurt her…" Erin begged the older man. "Don't hurt her, because if you do, your no better than the Empire… Terra and myself also used to be a part of the Empire."

"But… The Empire… They… They killed the king… And Elayne… Owain… Doma…" he was at a loss for words by this point. "Unforgivable…"

"Cyan…" Sabin sighed.

"We don't have time for this!" Banon interrupted. "Kefka is heading for Narshe, and he's going to want the Esper, along with these two." He pointed at Erin and Terra as he said this.

"So, why don't we stop Kefka at the front lines and protect the Esper?" Erin suggested, looking around at everyone. "Where is the Esper now, anyways?"

"The locals moved it out of the mines and up onto a cliff. Let's make haste and head up there, and then stop Kefka before he can get what he wants," Arvis explained to everyone. They all mumbled their agreements, and then headed out of the house towards the mines and what lay beyond them.

On the way through the mines, Erin stopped and looked behind her to see Celes and Cyan agreeing on their differences. Several times she looked behind her and saw some people stopping to talk and take in everything that had happened, or what was happening now. _We're going to protect the Esper here. The same Esper Terra and I tried to steal not too long ago… We were mindless though, under the Empires control. It's no different from Alexandria… What if Father died to mot…_

Erin couldn't finish that thought, whether it was the fact it seemed impossible, or the fact she had been forced into a sudden halt. "The Esper is supposed to be up ahead. We'll stop Kefka here," Banon explained as they worked their way through a field with towering walls of snow and ice.

"We'll split into three teams. Two will stand back and keep Banon and the Esper safe, the third will go forward and do a head-on assault with Kefka," Edgar continued the explanation when they got to the other side. As if on queue, footsteps and shouting could be heard from the side of the field they had just come from. However, one voice in particular stood out from the rest.

"Nice attempt, Returners. The Esper will become the property of the Empire, along with your precious little witches!" Kefka's voice rose up among the towers of snow, ice, and broke through the perpetual snow fall.

"Locke, Erin, guard the east path," Edgar began to quickly split the teams, the time he had apparently been hoping for cut incredibly short. "Cyan and Gau, you two can take the west path. The rest of us will go in for head-on attack. Good luck everyone." The group quickly split into their designated groups and began the waiting game.


	9. Chapter 8

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N 5/17/07: Revised/rewritten version… How is it moving has made me feel like writing again? No matter, on with the story that I've almost given up on at some points, haha. Enjoy!

8/13/07: In reply to the review (If you haven't read this anyway):  
annethepyro: Yea, she does. Just think of how Kuja is, female, and a lot nicer... And that's kinda Erin.

--

Erin looked up at the older man in the few free moments they had before the soldiers arrived. He was staring straight forward at the tower ice walls that hid Kefka and his men. Focusing on that same spot, she heard some fighting in the distant, all in the direction that Kefka was waiting.

The girl closed her eyes for a split second, and then Locke nudged her when he spotted a couple of soldiers coming around the corner. They nodded to each other, and then rushed forward towards the men, quickly halting their progress in a most-likely permanent way. It wasn't long after that they heard the cries of 'Retreat!', and she knew that the others had been successful.

Locke and Erin headed back towards the meeting place, awaiting the arrival of the successful team. When they had all regrouped, Banon nodded and led the forward over the last stretch of mountain before the Esper. Crossing the last bridge, Erin looked up at the ledge, the Esper that had knocked her and Terra unconscious before sitting there.

"Terra…?" she could hear Edgar speaking behind her, which made the young girl look over at her old friend, realizing where Terra was walking. As Terra got closer, the Esper glowed brightly, nearly blinding the group.

"Terra, stop!" Locke cried to the woman walking away from them. There was another bright light, this one powerful enough to knock almost everyone off the cliff. Erin felt herself beginning to fall, but a strong grip wrapped itself around her waist and kept her there. Looking up, she realized that Sabin had saved her from a possible death.

Everyone stayed where they were, afraid to move, while Terra continued to walk towards the Esper. The blinding flashes were becoming more frequent, and after what felt like a lifetime there was a woman's scream, followed by a large gust of wind. Looking up at the sky, she vaguely recognized Terra's figure screaming through the sky, though it seemed different.

Suddenly, she felt her body being lifted back onto solid ground, and Sabin letting go of his tight grip that had kept her from falling in the first place. The rest of the group was making their way back onto the ledge, the Esper resting once again. Erin looked around at everyone, and they all seemed to have the same confused expression she was sure her own face was showing.

"What happened there?" Sabin asked, the same question that Erin's own mind kept running over. "Who… what was that thing?"

"Terra," Erin whispered, barely heard over the wind that had started to pick up, carrying her voice away. "It was Terra. I'm sure of it."

"That monster…?" Locke shook his head, trying to understand. "That was Terra?"

"It had to be," Erin nodded, looking out at the sky in the direction Terra had flown. "And she's not a monster," the girl finished, glaring at Locke. "So, what now?"

"We should head to Kohlingen," Edgar suggested, "They might be able to provide us with some help. That, and the Empire is less likely to follow us over there." Erin glanced from the speaking king over to the thief, who was giving Edgar and evil glare. Edgar obviously noticed this, as he continued talking. "Don't give me that look either Locke. You have to get over her someday."

Locke sighed, and ran off ahead of the rest of the group. They followed after him in silence, everyone unsure of what to say to the situation. When they arrived back at town, Locke was waiting for them at the entrance, turning around when they were just mere feet behind him.

"Celes, Edgar, Sabin, and myself will head to Kohlingen," he announced. "Erin will also join us, and the rest of you will stay here in Narshe in case the Empire returns. Let's get going." Erin didn't think she'd ever seen Locke THIS serious in the time she had known him, but no one bothered arguing. There was obviously something bugging him, ever since Edgar mentioned 'something' in Kohlingen…

Shaking her head, she ran to catch up to the rest of the group that was heading towards Figaro Castle. The trip there was quick, thanks to the group's high-power team. They walked up the steps to Figaro Castle where the guards let them through to the inside.

"Feel free to explore the castle, I will inform the engineers that we will be needing a trip to Kohlingen tomorrow morning," Edgar stated once they were through the entrance hall, and then walked off ahead. Sabin followed after his brother, leaving Celes, Locke, and Erin there wondering what they were going to do.

It seemed Locke decided quickly, as he walked away from the two, probably to go think. Celes sighed, shaking her head, and then walked off as well, leaving Erin there, not knowing where to go. She decided she would follow after Locke, despite how much she hated spying on others. Spying was something forbidden back home, yet she still did it anyways, never knowing what was going on… when she wasn't confined to her room for various reasons.

Following after where she'd seen the thief go, she quickly found him in a guest room talking to himself. "Rachel… I never… I never got to say goodbye," was all Erin could hear Locke mumbling. He kept repeating that line over and over for several minutes, until she finally heard him say, "I'm sorry Rachel, I love you." It seemed almost as if he was crying, until there were footsteps and Erin knew it was time to move. She went over to where the girl vaguely remembered staying just after the escape from Narshe.

Pushing open that door, she found Celes sitting there, staring into the distance, obviously deep in thought. "Hi… mom," Erin mumbled, walking over to the empty bed that was several feet from the one Celes was sitting on. Sitting down, she looked back over at the older woman who had barely turned to acknowledge her. "What's wrong?"

Celes sat there for a few more minutes before answering, obviously trying to put words to her thoughts, but couldn't find how to say it. Instead, she just simply said, "It's nothing Erin, go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

'When don't we,' Erin sighed, laying down and shutting her eyes.

"_And this one shall be named…" a voice said in the distance, trying to get into the young girls head._

Erin's eyes shot open, and it was pitch black in the room, with a sliver of a beam of light shining through the window. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, hoping that dream that was trying to pry its way in wouldn't. Despite her attempts, it did anyways.

_In comparison to the world she'd just awoken to, this place was as bright as day, and three people were standing in the room in front of her. Looking around, she noticed a boy that looked around thirteen hiding in a corner, watching the men in the room._

"_Are we sure they are ready?" one of the men asked, wearing a lab coat, looking at an aged man who was staring at a wall. Erin also glanced at that wall, and noticed three tubes, with something floating in each._

"_Our files state that these tubes are to be opened on January 27, of this current year. That is today, am I not mistaken?" the elderly man spoke, his voice sounding like he was the same age as his assistant. Erin stole another glance at the boy in the corner, noticing he looked quite familiar. Silver hair, that face… 'No, it can't be him,' she whispered to herself._

"_Yes, sir," the man from before sighed, and proceeded to punch in a series of codes into a device in front of him. There was a hiss, and the elderly man chuckled to himself, and ordered the final man to open the tubes as he grabbed several papers._

"_No you idiot, the left one first!" he hissed at the man who was gone to the right tube at first. He quickly listened and ran to the left tube, grabbing the creature inside of it, and pulling it out._

"_Female, one of three in my project to revive this planet. Her name shall be Erin, Erin Marie Tribal. If ever needed for combat, she is gifted in the powers of healing, along with some hints of melee efficiency," the man said to no one in particular, writing this down on the first paper in front of him. The assistant sat the child down in a cart that Erin just now noticed. 'Erin?' she asked herself. 'That's me? This is my origin?' As she was wondering this, the men up ahead continued on with their work._

"_Female, two of three in my project to revive this planet. Her name shall be Relm, Relm May Tribal. If ever needed for combat, she is gifted in the powers of destruction, better known as black magic. She will also receive the gift of melee efficiency," he said, writing this down on another piece of paper. As before, the assistant sat this child down next to Erin's baby form. 'She looks exactly like me…' was all Erin could think about this one._

_The assistant walked up to the final tube, grabbing the child from there. "Male, three of three in my project to revive this planet. His name shall be Harry, Harry Lee Tribal. If ever needed for combat, he is gifted purely in the art of fighting," he finished what he was writing on the final piece of paper as the assistant sat this child down next to the other two._

_The men left the room, leaving Erin alone here with that familiar boy, who finally came out of hiding and walked over to the cart. Erin walked up beside him and looked at the three children._

"_Who's there?" the boy asked, looking around, unable to see the older version of Erin standing next to him. The door above the two slammed open, and the elderly man from before stood in the doorway._

"_Ah-hah, Kuja, I knew there was someone here! What are you doing with my experiments?" the man laughed, slowly walking down the stairs leading to the door._

"_I should ask the same of you, Garland. What are you going to do with these three?" Kuja shouted at the elderly man, Garland did he say?_

"_They will become my slaves, and I shall use them to revive this world! My dear Kuja, don't won't be left out," Garland continued laughing, circling around Kuja and the cart. "You shall be a part of my little project, along with that boy you took from me, shall I ever find him! You have eighteen years though, so better make the best of your life while you can dear boy."_

Erin awoke with a start, looking around the room. Celes was still asleep, despite the early-morning sunshine now pouring in through the window. 'Kuja? That was Kuja? That's the evil maniac who exiled her here to this world, and is most likely corrupting my mothers mind? He's the one…' she couldn't bring herself to finish that thought.

There was a knock on the door, and a servant walked in with their breakfast on a tray. Erin thanked the woman for both herself and Celes, and before the servant walked out, she stopped in the doorway.

"King Figaro told me to inform you that we will be heading for Kohlingen in an hour. He said to stay in your room until he comes here. Have a good day," she bowed and then walked out.

An hour later, Erin could feel the engines of the castle start up, and all the windows, along with any open doorways, were sealed shut. It took around ten minutes before the castle stopped again, and they were back in the outside world again. There was another knock on their door, and this time it was the rest of their team.

"Shall we head out then?" Edgar asked the two, and they nodded. The group left the castle, and started north towards a town Erin could barely see at first on the horizon. As soon as they stepped foot inside several minutes, and several monsters, later, Locke stopped dead on his feet. "Welcome to Kohlingen… Locke's hometown," Edgar announced.

--

A/N 7/1/07: Ack! I didn't mean to take that much of a break… Oh well, I never did get any reviews, and barely any views, for the last chapter haha… This is more of a when I feel like updating thing anymore, as I have hardly any motivation.

I know I probably temporarily butchered the start of the next chapter by where I ended, but I was unhappy with how I ended it before, and this felt like the best spot this time around. Enjoy! Oh, and I'm considering reposting this story, to get a fresh start at least with the re-written chapters, but the problem with that is, if I'm missing any chapters, the only computer that has a backup is sitting in another room no where near a current working mode.


	10. Chapter 9

The Life of Erin Tribal Chapter 11

--

A/N: Rewritten 7/1/07. For now, I've decided against reposting the story, hopefully this will come back to life whenever I finish the (as-of-present) chapter 64 (Will probably be lower after this… Ok, I KNOW it will be lower).

--

Locke stared at a building near the edge of the small town, not saying a word. "So are you going to visit her?" Edgar questioned, looking at the thief. He nodded silently, and walked off, but not towards the building he had been staring at. Locke walked up to a house on the other side of town, directly across a small stream that ran through Kohlingen.

The small group followed the treasure hunter into this small house, where he stopped again, staring at a bed sitting in the corner. Erin looked up at the man who was just standing there, staring at this seemingly ordinary bed.

"This is where… she died. This is where I failed to save her."

Those were the first words Locke had said in what seemed like twenty minutes. He still stood there, still staring at the seemingly ordinary bed. Erin could sense he had words he wanted to stay, just didn't know how to say them. After awhile, he finally spoke again.

"Two years ago, Rachel and I were out in some nearby caves searching for a legendary treasure. When we were what I guess would be halfway through, there was a small earthquake that shook the bridges we had been walking over. She pushed me back onto land as…" he stopped speaking again for several moments, the emotions of his past coming back to him. "She pushed me onto land as the bridge collapsed out from under her. I jumped after her, but when I made it to the body, she was passed out cold. I brought her back to her family that used to live in this very house, and came back to watch over her daily."

Everyone watched him in silence, listening. "Months later, she finally awoke. There was one problem, she couldn't remember anything. My name, where she was, what happened… Her father forced me to leave, blaming Rachel's amnesia on the fact I'm too reckless, or something like that. Every day I still returned, standing outside her door, waiting for her amnesia to go away. Finally I was forced out of town."

"And you came to Figaro," Erin could hear Edgar mumble behind her.

Locke nodded. "When I returned one year ago, I found out that Imperials had attacked Kohlingen. Rachel died in the attack, but her memory came back to her just before she died. Her last words, as told to me, were, 'Tell Locke I love him, and that I'm sorry for everything.' I couldn't bring myself to see her buried, so I found a man here that was willing to preserve her body until I found another legendary treasure. In legend, the treasure is said to bring the dead back to the living."

'Phoenix,' Erin thought, having heard this name mentioned around Alexandria. 'Phoenix has the power to bring the dead back. But that's on Gaia, not here!'

Locke left the building, everyone following behind him like puppy dogs. He led them to the building the thief had been staring at when they had first entered the small town. Pushing open the door, there was a set of stairs leading down to a basement on the far wall. In silence the man led them down those stairs, which revealed what Erin recognized as a coffin, and an older man.

"You have come to see her, have you not? Don't worry, your precious is safe. Hehehe," the man greeted them, a hint of insanity on his voice. "Have you found it? The legendary treasure? I see not, otherwise she would be back by now, yes? Hehehe."

Erin looked at the body lying in the coffin, realizing she was a very beautiful lady. Rachel also looked as if she hadn't aged a day for a year, and Erin realized this must be this man's work. Locke, along with everyone else in the group, was looking at the body as well, no one saying a word.

"We should go find Terra." Erin could barely hear Locke's voice, and the treasure hunter seemed on the verge of tears. She felt a tug on her arms, and then could feel her feet seemingly moving on their own up the stairs. Taking one last look down the stairs, Erin realized Celes had stayed behind, still looking at Rachel's body. The ex-general finally looked around, and then rushed up the stairs as Locke pulled open the door to let everyone back into the sunlight.

Traveling in silence, the group made their way south. For several hours they disposed of any monster who tried to stop their progress, and by nightfall they were in yet another small town, though this one was a little bit larger than Kohlingen. She almost didn't catch Edgar mention the name of the town, something like Jidoor, and the same speaker suggesting that they stop by the inn for the night. Everyone agreed, and the group fell back into silence as the continued towards a building near the back of town.

After paying for their room, the inn keeper led them to a small room near the counter with enough beds for everyone. Quickly claiming a bed, everyone fell asleep quite fast, except for one girl, who stayed awake, staring at the ceiling, remembering the dream from the night before.

Her name shall be Erin, Erin Marie Tribal.

'That's how I was born… I saw something from the past… Then those other two, are they my brother and sister? Harry and Relm? Who are these two now? Are they suffering a similar fate? Or are they still with that maniac Garland?' All these thoughts ran through her head as around her, she could hear the calmed breaths of those sleeping around her.

Erin didn't realize that she would be meeting Harry within the next few days, and Relm within the next few weeks. For now, she finally fell asleep, though it wasn't peaceful.

_Looking around, she was at the top of a tower, books piled high all around. In the room she saw what appeared to be herself around two-years old._

"_Erin, come play!" a young voice called to the baby, who looked around, spotted two kids that looked oddly familiar to the older Erin, and went to play with them._

'_Harry? Relm?' she asked herself, watching the kids play._

"_That's right," a deep voice said behind her, startling the girl. The kids, however, didn't notice a thing. "They can't see or hear us."_

"_How did you…?" she started to say, but got interrupted._

"_I can read your thoughts. You are my creation, and I shall see you returned to me. I am Garland, though judging by the flashback I showed you last night, you know this already. Those you seek are closer than you realize," he laughed, watching the kids play in the room, totally unaware of what was to happen to them. "Now, it is time you return to your present. Your friends, as you would call them, await you. You've already seen far more than I had imagined, and far more than I've shown your 'siblings'. Though, it is still too early for your return to Terra."_

"_Terra? Where is she!?" Erin shouted._

"_You fool, Terra is a place! Now, return to your friends before I come deal with you myself, little brat!" Garland yelled back at her, shoving the dream version of Erin to the side. _

"_You won't be able to hide your true self forever, little girl!" was the last thing she heard._

-

The next morning, everyone was up and ready to go early in the morning as the sun was just starting to rise. Locke had found out from locals that a flying 'monster' had been seen heading past the northern mountain range, to a town called Zozo. Both Edgar and Locke seemed hesitant to head there, but they all knew they had to if they wanted to find Terra.

Heading out of Jidoor, Edgar and Locke guided them to the north towards Zozo. As they walked, between monster slayings, the two men explained the town to them, and from what Erin heard, she realized what they seemed hesitant to go there. Within a couple of hours, the skies began to grow dark with clouds, and she felt the first few drops of rain that signified their proximity to Zozo.

It only took a few more minutes to find the town exactly as described. Men were passed out on the streets, or hanging from railings, bottles of the strongest stuff they served here dangling from their hands. The small group searched through the buildings for any sign of Terra, making sure to avoid the random men strewn through the streets.

After every building, except the tallest one, had been searched, they looked from one another, everyone sighing. By that point, each and every person was completely drenched from being out in the rain for that long. Rushing into the last building, it already looked promising with a staircase heading up.

The group rushed as fast as they could up the stairs, occasionally having to make a jump from building to building, or having to dodge between half-drunk men wandering around in corridors. Finally at the top a man with a smug look on his face glared down at them as they came face to face.

"You have wasted your time, dear folks. There is nothing you seek in this town!" he laughed. "Well, I guess there is; Death!" The man rushed them, everyone barely getting out of the way in time. The battle with this man was only slightly longer than their past recent encounters with the local wildlife, and he fell just about as easily.

Once the man was out of the way, Sabin busted open the locked door in front of them, revealing a brightly lit room. Looking down the hallway, Erin noticed two objects, and two figures occupying both. One looked like an old man with a staff, and Erin thought she recognized him from Gaian stories. The other was a vaguely recognizable figure of Terra.

"Are you the friends of this young lady?" the man asked the group as they came closer.

"Terra?" Locke asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"Is that her name? Terra? I see…" he seemed deep in thought, trying to bring back a memory.

"Who are you?" Edgar questioned the man, however before he could answer, there was a sound from the bed. Every person in the room's attention was drawn to the form of Terra, who shot across the room and crashed into the wall.

"Do no worry, she will be fine. She's trying to understand and control her powers. My name is Ramuh, I am an Esper," the man, Ramuh, explained, standing up from the chair he was in.

"An Esper!?" Locke seemed shocked hearing this, along with everyone else in the room.

"Yes, I am an Esper, however I have taken to a human form so as to fit in with this world better. My friends and I were captured at the Magitek Research Facility, though a few of us managed to escape. We made our way to this town, but my friends who had escaped with me weren't as fortunate," Ramuh explained to the group while Locke brought Terra back over to the bed.

"What happened to them?" Erin finally spoke up, curious about all of this history.

"They died, though their spirit I guess you would call it still remains. They have become magicite, and I shall do the same. Go find the rest of my kind at the Magitek Research Facility. Perhaps you shall then find a way to help your friend here," Ramuh closed his eyes and there was a blinding flash of light.

When everyone was able to see again, several glowing shards were scattered across the floor. Celes instantly recognized them, and picked them up as fast as she could. "Ramuh became magicite…" the ex-general mumbled to herself.

"He did say he was going to," Erin shrugged, keeping her eyes on the shards.

"These are the spirits of his friends he mentioned as well… Sirin, Kirin, and Stray," Celes continued.

"So now what? We found Terra, but she's in no state to come back with us…" Locke asked, looking at their friends body lying on the bed.

"Ramuh mentioned the Magitek Research Facility," Edgar said. "Our best bet would be to head there. How we will do that is the question."

"Sea ports are blocked off," Celes said. "By air would work, but we don't have an airship."

"How about going back to Jidoor?" Erin suggested. "They seemed rich… Maybe one of them owns an airship?"

"It's worth a shot," Edgar nodded in agreement, and then turned to face the door. "Well then, shall we head back?"

It took several more hours, and several complains about how cold they were from being in the rain for so long, but the group made it back to Jidoor. Since it had been growing late into the night for quite awhile, they decided to head into the inn for the night, and then search around in the morning.

Erin lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what they were going to do if they couldn't get an airship. Also, what was going to happen when she showed her face in Vector again? She was sure her mother had to be looking for her by now. Was this the right thing to do? These thoughts in mind, she finally drifted off to not-so-peaceful sleep.

_She was in a small room, and Erin realized it was the same one from the night before. However this time, the occupants were only slightly different._

"_Say something, Erin, please!" a voice begged. She found the owner and realized it was Kuja. Her younger self sat there, looking up at the boy who was trying to encourage her. "What oh what has Garland done? Are you going to have to go to Gaia like this just to escape? Unable to speak, barely able to walk?"_

_She felt a lump in her throat as she watched the young child begin to cry, and Kuja's failed attempts at silencing her. 'This is terrible…'_

"_You always were a slow learner," a voice laughed behind her. "Not that it has changed much in present-day."_

"_You again," Erin hissed at Garland's approaching figure. "What did you do to me!"_

"_That's for me to know, and for you to find out," he laughed, pushing her to the ground. "Of course, you are still weak. Figures, I always knew making a healer genome was a bad idea. The fight for survival is all about kill or be killed, no time for sissy healing!"_

"_You're wrong! Everyone needs some healing every once in awhile!" Erin shouted at the man, pulling herself back up. "Why do you think humans have survived as a race for so long!"_

"_Because they bond together to cover up their weakness! Genomes are different, they fight for their own self and no one else. Remember that, you stupid little brat," Garland laughed. "Go on, go back to your weak friends!"_

--

A/N 7/7/07: Whew! A lot longer than I had hoped, but I ended up combining more in here than originally planned. I've changed some of the dream sequences to make her interact with Garland more, and to make her actually question her heritage. There's a reason I never had her mention the first dream in this chapter, and I'm sure I'll do the same for the second.

Of course, now the next chapter is off again due to cutting some stuff out and replacing it with other things, haha. Anyways, not that it matters for now. Enjoy, read/review, and read the newest chapter that I've FINALLY finished!


	11. Chapter 10

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Part update #2 to improve length/chapter looking like a chapter. Will be revised SOON! Finishing last chapter of FF8 and will come back to this chapter. Dated: 11/20/07

--

Erin leaned against the sink and stared at her reflection. She brushed back her hair with her hand and sighed, watching as a tear rolled down her check. She brushed it away and sighed again.

"That couldn't be true! But it feels like it is! The only Kuja I know if the one that seems to be corrupting my mother," Erin whispered so that no one outside could hear her.

"Erin, we need to go!" yelled a voice through the door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

She sighed one last time, and then walked back through the door. She left the room before anyone could say anything, and finally left the inn.

"I hear the Impresario is looking for someone to play the part of Maria!" exclaimed a girl excitedly.

"Yeah right, like you'll get it! Hey, look over there!" another girl exclaimed.

"Hey, that girl looks almost like Maria! Hey you, the tall girl! Go visit Owzer's House and see if you can get the part of Maria!" the first girl yelled to Celes.

Celes shrugged, and then started towards the back of the town. The rest of the group looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed Celes.

They found her right inside of Owzer's House looking at a note.

"Looks like this 'Impresario' left for the Opera House," Celes explained, "Why don't we head there? We have nothing else to do!"

"Sure, why not?" Edgar stated.

"Well, nothing to do until we know Terra's better," Erin sighed.

"True, let's go then. Anyone know where the Opera house is?" Sabin asked the group as the left the building.

They left town after checking the inn for a world map. They found the Opera House south of Jidoor. So, with that, they left town and started heading south, defeating any monsters that got in their way.

After several hours of travel, they finally spotted a building in the distance.

"That must be it," Locke commented.

After another hour of traveling and fighting, they finally made it to the Opera House.

"Welcome! Oh my... you look perfect for the part of Maria!" a person at the entrance said, "I am the Impresario. Could you please play the part of Maria?"

"Please?" the group asked her.

Celes walked forward and turned around to face them again.

"I'm a general, NOT some Opera floozy!" she exclaimed.

"Please?" Erin asked again.

"I guess, but an opera means singing. And I can't sing," Celes admitted.

The Impresario looked and Erin, a smile creeping up on his face.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Excuse me, young lady. Could you take care of the singing for your friend here?" he asked.

Erin glared at him, and then looked at Celes. She mouthed, 'Please' before Erin turned to look at the others. They smiled at her.

"Fine," Erin said, finally giving in.

"Thank you! Please come this way you two," Impresario said, ushering the two back to the dressing rooms.

"Your script is in there so that you can practice. Please have it memorized by the performance!" he ordered, walking out of the room.

Erin sighed as she went over to the closet to find an outfit she could put over her regular clothes, just incase she needed to make a quick change.

'I hope I don't have to though,' she thought as she grabbed a dress that she thought would be good for someone that was just singing, not acting.

Erin managed to get it on over her regular clothes, and no one would be able to tell she had them on.

"Hey Erin, want your hair put up?" Celes asked, pulling out the ponytail Erin had put in the day before.

"Sure. Thanks mom," Erin stated, and went to pick up the script booklet before Celes started.

"I hope you like this style," Celes said, pulling back Erin's bangs back into a ponytail. "Simple, but nice."

"Thanks, I love it!" Erin exclaimed, looking at their reflection in mirror. "I'm going to go read this script."

"Well read it fast Erin, show starts soon," Locke said, walking in.

"Thanks for telling us Locke. We are ready once Erin is," Celes stated, pulling a bow into her hair.

"You look lovely, Celes," Locke commented.

Erin pulled the script up over her face and started giggling silently.

"Thank you long. Let's go, Erin," Celes said, walking over to Erin, and pulling down the script in front of her face.

Erin smiled, and got up, setting the script down on the table. "Let's go!"

"You are ready? All right then, I'll show you to the stage so we can get started. Young lady, you will have to stay back stage and do the lines from there. And you, the one that's playing Maria, you will still have to mouth them as this young lady does them," Impresario explained.

"Very well then, we will do that then. Let's go already!" Celes said, and followed the Impresario out of the room and to the stage.

"Okay, young lady, stand here, and make sure you stay out of sight, but you can still see what's going on. Also make sure you move around back stage when someone else speaks, if need be," the Impresario explained to Erin.

"I understand," Erin replied, letting Impresario go and talk with her mom.

She looked out in the seats and only saw a few people. Their friends, to be exact. Locke, Edgar, Cyan, Sabin, and Gau were all sitting there. And they were the only ones there.

"Lights!" shouted the Impresario.

The Opera went off without a hitch, and Erin managed to do everything she was told. That is, until she noticed something in the rafters.

"What the? A octopus?" she asked herself when it wasn't her part.

It seemed as if Locke noticed it also, as he started talking with the others. They were nodding their heads. They ran off to the right after the Impresario told them something. It seemed like they were in a major hurry. Erin looked back up, and saw that this 'octopus' had a five-pound weight with him. Erin gasped silently.

She looked back down, glad that this was a scene where she had no lines. She saw the group running back and to the left this time. She looked up and gasped again as she saw them carefully maneuvering their way through the rafters to this octopus. When they made it to him, the octopus pushed off the weight.

"WATCH OUT!" Erin yelled, running onstage, and pushing the dancing people out of the way.

She heard the weight fall down behind her and sighed. She watched this octopus fall as fell, and the group jumped down as well.

The boys start to fight him, and eventually get him to leave. Erin manages to watch the very end of the battle, just as she and Celes are grabbed by two men and taken off stage.

"Stop squirming!" one of them said, the one that was holding Erin.

The two men took them onto an airship and locked them into a room.

"I finally got Maria!" the other one said. He had long, silver hair, and a scar down his left cheek.

"Yeah Setzer, but who's this?" the younger one ask the man.

"No clue, but I got Maria, let's get out of here!" Setzer said, walking out of the room, followed by the younger boy.

Erin followed them with her eyes, wondering why he looked so familiar. But just as the door closed, she heard someone jumping into the room.

"Phew, you're safe!" stated one of them.

"Locke, Sabin, Edgar, Cyan, Gau! You're all here!" Celes said from where she was sitting.

"Yeah," Locke said, and cut the ropes that had been put on the girls' wrists.

"I'll go check on them," came a voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming with you!" said the voice of Setzer.

"Uh oh, we got company," Sabin said as the door opened.

The two men at the door stared in shock.

"Who are you? Are you trying to take Maria?" Setzer asked them.

"My name is NOT Maria! I'm Celes!" Celes said.

"Yeah, she was acting as Maria," Erin said, walking over to Celes.

"And who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name is Erin."

"Erin?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, that's what I said! And might I ask what you're name is?" Erin asked him, putting her hand on her hip.

"My name's Harry," he replied.

'Harry? Could he be...? No, it can't be him! It just can't be!' Erin thought to herself.

"Well, if you aren't Maria, we can't allow you to stay on this airship!" Setzer said to the group.

"Excuse me, we need some kind of transportation. Can we make a deal?" Celes asked.

"What kind of deal?" Setzer asked her.

"We flip a coin. If I win, you agree to join us and let us use your airship. You can pick what happens if I lose," Celes explained.

"If you lose, you have to marry me. Very well then, anyone have a coin?" Setzer asked.

Erin looked at mom nervously. 'I hope she knows what she's doing.'

"I have one," Edgar said, handing a coin to Celes.

"I'll flip it," she said, flipping the coin.

When the coin was in the air, Setzer said, "I call tails."

The coin landed. Heads. "I win. You have to join us and let us use this airship," Celes said.

Setzer picked up the coin and looked at it. "No fair! Both sides have heads!"

Edgar winked at Celes. She smiled. She grabbed the coin, and handed it back to Edgar.

"You never said we had to be fair!" Erin argued, and walked off to get changed.

She saw Celes do the same thing out of the corner of her eye. She stepped into a room, and changed back into her regular clothes. When she got back out, she saw Celes waiting for her.

"Come on! Setzer's showing everyone how to drive the ship, just in case!" Celes said, yanking Erin up to the deck.

"All here? Good, Harry, go ahead and show them," Setzer said, letting Harry take the wheel.

"Erin, get over here. Everyone else, gather behind her," Harry ordered.

They did so, and watched as he showed them how to make the ship go higher, lower, and how to steer it.

"Who wants to try first?" Setzer asked them.

"May I try it?" Erin asked.

"Very well," Setzer said, setting down the stool Harry had used so that Erin could use it.

She stepped up and did exactly as Harry and shown them. "Very good! Looks like we've got another driver. Harry, Erin, go ahead and head down while I show the adults how too," Setzer explained, ushering the two younger kids down below deck.

"So uhh, Harry, how old are you?" Erin asked the boy, sitting down on one of the seats.

"I'm six," he replied.

"Hey! So am I!" Erin exclaimed, glad to finally have someone around that was around her age.

"That's nice," he said, as the rest of the group but Setzer came downstairs.

"Setzer's heading for Albrook," Locke said.

Celes walked over to Erin. "Erin, we're going to head for Vector," she whispered in Erin's ear.

Erin glared at Celes and sighed. "Fine, but as long as I can grab my stuff."

"We'll try."

It felt as if there was a crash and Setzer walked down the stairs to below the deck. "We're here, but the ship crashed. I'll need to fix it up."

"Do you need my help?" Harry asked him.

"No, you go along with them. Hey Edgar, think you could stay and help me?" Setzer asked.

"Sure. Gau, you might as well stay here as well," Edgar exclaimed, and walked off with Setzer. Gau ran over to a corner and started to sleep.

"I think we should get some sleep first," Harry suggested.

'Thank you,' Erin thought, and just collapsed down onto a couch for the night.

Luckily, this night was dream free, and Erin woke up peacefully. She looked up and saw Harry sitting down on a chair nearby.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hi," he replied.

"Do you always get up this early?" Erin asked, stretching out.

"Yeah. I love to watch the sunrise in the morning. Plus, I usually can't stay asleep..." Harry started, but stopped himself.

She looked at him, wondering what he was about to say. "Well, I've been having these nightmare's lately that I don't want to talk about..."

"Yeah, that's what's been happening to me too," he stated.

"Let's go wake the others," Erin said, holding back a yawn. She always hated getting up early, but it seemed like she was doing it more and more.

"Yeah, we should get going. Setzer and that Edgar guy are already up and working," Harry explained when Erin got up.

"Ok, let's go get Sabin, Cyan, and mo. err, Celes then," Erin stated, stopping herself when she almost said 'mom'.

"Right!" the boy said.

The two kids ran off to wake up all the others, but instead found them already awake.

"Are you two ready?" Sabin asked them.

"Yeah, let's go," Erin said.

"Anyone know which direction Vector is from here?" Harry asked the group as they headed to leave the airship.

"It's east of Albrook, which is where Setzer told me we are," Celes replied.

The group waved goodbye to Setzer, Edgar, and Gau and started off towards Vector. After about ten minutes of traveling, they ran into their first bunch of monsters.

"Ralphs," Celes stated, drawing her sword.

Erin watched as Harry drew out a few cards and threw them at the monster. The monster screamed in pain, and Erin ran in to give it the finishing blow.

After the battle, Erin had yet another talk with Harry.

"Harry, what's your weapon?" Erin asked him curiously.

"Cards, same as Setzer's," he replied.

"That's a weird kind of weapon..." Erin said.

"Well, it works as long as there's at least one sharp part on the card," Harry explained.

"Interesting..." Erin stated, and then ran to catch up with Locke.

He looked down and smiled. She smiled back, and the group just continued towards Vector.

After several hours of traveling and fighting, they finally made it to a castle like structure.

"This is..." Celes started, only to be cut off by Erin.

"Vector..." the young girl finished.

'I wonder if mother's still waiting for me there? I sure hope not!' Erin thought as they walked into the town.

"I have a feeling that this place is going to be guarded," Celes whispered to the group.

The group headed to the back of the town to try and get into the palace.

"Looks like I was right. Oh no, they've got the Guardian out..." Celes whispered, pointing to a monster from their hiding spot.

"Let's try and get to the factory then," Erin whispered.

They started back out of town and headed towards the entrance to the factory. They spotted some guards there.

"Hey you! Yeah all of you!" they heard someone whisper to them.

"What?" Celes asked the man who was hidden behind some crates.

"Are you trying to get into the Magitek Factory?" he asked.

"Yeah," Erin replied.

"Follow me," he said, pushing a crate away and headed down a secret passage.

The first to follow him were Erin and Harry; followed by Celes, Locke, Sabin, and Cyan in that order. They soon found the entrance, and thanked the man.

"This is going to be difficult to navigate, but I think we'll manage," Celes explained.

"I hate machines!" Cyan stated.

Erin giggled slightly as Cyan said that, just as they stepped onto a conveyer belt that lead them downstairs. Next, they headed through a pipe that lead them to another part of the room. Next, they headed up another conveyer belt and they saw the one person they didn't want to see... Kefka.

He seemed to be talking to himself and didn't notice the group. He left a few minutes later. The group stepped out of their hiding place and they saw some Espers follow the same path that Kefka had taken.

"Hey, isn't that Ifrit and Shiva?" Erin asked the group.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it," Celes replied, "Let's go after them."

The group followed the path Ifrit and Shiva had taken, and found them standing there in one spot. They walked up to them, and Ifrit turned around and attacked.

Erin was the first to attack with an Ice spell she had, which was followed up by Celes also using Ice. The rest of the group attacked, and they quickly weakened Ifrit.

"My turn," they heard an ice cold voice say.

The group attacked, with Locke using Fire. They quickly weakened the ice esper, and were about to finish the two off when they spoke.

"You have Ramuh? That guy actually trusted you? Very well we will turn ourselves into Magicite and help you as well," said the ice-cold voice of Shiva.

They watched as the two espers turned themselves into magicite and joined the party.

"Let's go!" Celes said, walking through the door Shiva had been guarding.

They followed her into the room, and continued to follow her through the room. They tried to go through the next room, but were stopped by Celes, who had been stopped by a monster.

"They call this monster '024'. I don't know why, but it looks like we can't escape without fighting it," Celes quickly explained, drawing her sword yet again.

The group started a battle with the monster, and quickly defeated it with the help of Sabin's Blitz skill.

The group ran past the defeated enemy and through the next room. They stopped abruptly when Celes spotted Kefka again.

"Uwahahahaha, so, General Celes lives. Return with us, you don't belong with them. You are one of us, you will never belong," Kefka explained.

Celes just glared at him, and he glared back, but only for a second. "So, Erin lives. You sho..." Kefka started.

"SHUT UP! I am NOT taking orders from you!" Erin yelled.

They watched as Celes slowly walked over to Kefka, and the two disappear.

"NO!!!" Erin yelled, falling to her knees.

"Erin! Come on! We have got to go!" Locke said, trying to pull Erin.

"Fine, I'm coming..." she mumbled, getting back up, and following the group onto a rail cart that was sitting there.

Locke pushed a button near the rail cart, and it started up. The trip lasted several minutes, before a monster attacked them.

"Erin! Do you know what this is?" Locke asked the girl.

"No, I don't," she replied softly, drawing her sword. "I'll act as medic for the team."

"Thank you!" Locke stated, just as he attacked the monster with one of his daggers.

"Fire Dance!" Sabin shouted.

Many versions of a red Sabin appeared and attacked the monster with flames. The flames quickly disappeared.

The monster made the next move, attacking Erin. She whimpered from the attack, and quickly healed herself.

"You okay?" she heard Harry ask, as she saw some cards flying at the monster.

"Yeah, get rid of this thing! His attacks hurt!" she yelled to the group, who was now spread out across the cart.

"Retort," Cyan simply stated.

He ran up and attacked the monster.

The fight lasted at least another half hour, before Erin finally went up and delivered a finishing blow. She quickly healed the group as they saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Come on you guys! This way!" they heard a voice yell.

They looked up and saw Setzer running after them. They jumped off and followed him out.

"Where's Celes?" Edgar asked.

"Kefka took her," Erin cried.

"Edgar, don't mention Celes. It'll just make Erin even more upset," Locke whispered to Edgar as they ran.

"Come on! The airship is fixed and ready to get us out of here!" Setzer yelled at them from in front of the group.

He ran onto the airship and patiently waited for the rest of them to catch up with him.

The group quickly caught up with him and he took off.

"OH NO! Kefka's sending some crane's after us!" Erin yelled, pointing to some cranes that were quickly catching up with the airship.

"Harry! Take the wheel! I'm helping out in this fight!" Setzer yelled at the younger boy.

"Fine by me!" Harry yelled back running up to the wheel to find the stool already in place for him.

'Let's get rid of these things!" Edgar stated as the cranes finally caught up with them.

"I'll heal!" Erin shouted as the group started to attack.

"Very well, my lady!" Edgar said.

'How can he use his stupid 'my lady' in the thick of battle! I'll never understand men,' she thought as she healed Setzer.

They quickly got rid of the first crane, and they started to attack the other one. They again quickly got rid of it and they escape Vector soon after.

'Mom... why?' Erin thought as she watched the city quickly disappear in the distance. 'And my journal's still in there! Great! Now I just have to pray that we go back there eventually.'

"So, now where?" Harry asked from he wheel.

"Any suggestions?" Setzer asked.

Erin walked over to Locke and started tugging on his shirt.

"What is it Erin?" he asked, leaning down to the girl's height.

"Shouldn't we go check up on Terra?" Erin asked, her mind wandering to her friend that was still in Zozo.

"Very well," Locke replied, standing up to his whole five foot nine height. "Setzer, Harry, Erin has a suggestion for somewhere to go."

Everyone turned to look at her. "Why don't we go to Zozo? We have a friend there, and we need to talk with her," Erin suggested to the group.

"Alright then, Zozo it is. Harry, let me drive for a bit. We should arrive tomorrow morning. Why don't all of you go get some rest?" Setzer asked the group.

"We'll do that. Good night Setzer," Sabin replied. "Don't fly us into a mountain or anything!"

Setzer glared at Sabin, and Sabin's small attempt at a joke got a laugh out of everyone but Setzer.


	12. Chapter 11

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Part update #2 to fix some formatting and to piece together stuff. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 11/20/07

--

Erin walked below deck and claimed the couch she had slept on the night before. She quickly fell asleep, probably from all the stuff that had happened that day. However, she ended up having a dream that night.

_Erin looked around at her surroundings. She was once again in that tube and Kuja was standing outside of it._

_"Now, say Erin," the older man instructed her._

_"Air!" she stated._

_"No, not air, Erin," he instructed again._

_"Rin!" Erin said that time._

_"No, not rin, Erin!" he said again._

_It seemed Kuja was getting mad. But, at that moment, Garland walked in._

_"KUJA! What are you doing to Angelrin?" Garland yelled._

_"Her name isn't Angelrin! It's ERIN! You gave her that name yourself, yet you refuse to use it!" Kuja shouted at the older man._

_Erin looked at the two men arguing through the glass._

_"You didn't answer my question! What are you going to her?" Garland asked again._

_"I'm teaching her how to speak, which is more than you will do!" Kuja yelled, opening the glass up and picking up the two-year-old._

_Erin looked up at the older man, her innocent eyes shining with tears._

_"We're going outside," Kuja said, leaving the room._

_Erin looked out at wonder at the city she was in. There were blue lights everywhere. But then, she started to get a headache._

_"Ah yes, that's right, you aren't used to being outside that accursed tube that sinister man keeps you in. I'll make sure you get a proper family, that I will..." Kuja voice faded off as Erin snapped awake._

She was panting as if she had just run for hours. She was also sweating as if she had done so. She looked down at her hand and felt tear swelling in her eyes.

"That dream seemed so real, but it couldn't be! It just can't be! The only Kuja I know is the mean one. He could never be that nice!" Erin whispered to herself.

She got up and walked up on deck to find Setzer still driving.

"Morning," she said to him, walking up behind him, "Sunrise sure is beautiful."

He looked around at her surprised.

"Didn't think anyone would be up now," he replied.

"Well, I couldn't stay asleep if you know what I mean. Had a dream I don't really want to talk about," Erin explained, walking up to the front of the ship and looking out over the railing.

"We should be in Zozo soon. Do you think everyone should be up in an hour or so?" Setzer asked the young girl.

"Yeah," Erin said, as she also nodded her head in response.

"I guess you can stay out here if you want. If you are even the least bit tired and come out here, I've found that the rushing air wakes you right up," Setzer explained, readjusting his grip on the wheel.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay out here. I've always liked the outdoors," Erin exclaimed, looking out into the distance.

'Man I miss you mom. Kefka, what'd you do to her!' Erin though to herself as they continued to pass over the ocean.

Erin stood there for the next hour, readjusting her position when need be so that she didn't get stiff.

Harry eventually joined them, followed by Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, Locke, and Gau. Harry walked over to join Erin, and saw Zozo in the distance.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. After that, we have to walk in. So, where's this friend of yours, Erin?" Harry asked the girl.

"She's in the tallest building there, and it takes about half an hour to get up there," Erin explained.

"You know what Erin? I have a feeling that we are going to become close friends," Harry stated.

"Yeah, so do I," Erin said, just as the airship landed.

The group walked off of the airship, and followed Erin down the path most of the group had taken just days before. They traveled up the building, getting up to where Terra was half an hour later.

"Terra!" Erin yelled, running up to her half-esper friend.

"Let's hope this helps," Locke said, placing the Shiva and Ifrit magicites next to Terra's body.

After, it seemed as if Terra was in a trance for a good half hour. When she finally snapped out of it, she returned to her human form. She sat up and looked around at them.

"Terra, you're all right!" Erin whispered.

Terra nodded her head and opened her hand to find a magicite in it.

"Father," Erin heard Terra whisper.

"Who's that?" Erin asked calmly.

"It's Maduin, my esper father," Terra replied.

"That's nice to know," Erin said, smiling. "So, shall we get going?"

"Where to?" Setzer asked.

"Who's that?" Terra asked, looking at Setzer and Harry.

"That's Setzer, the taller one. The shorter one is Harry. Setzer, Harry, this is Terra," Erin said, making the introductions.

Terra slowly got up, and the group left the room. They made the half hour trip back down, and exited Zozo. They headed back towards the airship. Setzer was the first to break the silence.

"Where to now?" he asked again.

"Locke, you decide," Erin stated, walking back over to where she had been standing earlier, this time joined by Terra.

"Let's head to Narshe," the man said, walking over to the two girls.

"Very well then," Setzer replied, taking the wheel, and starting up the airship.

The rest of the team but Erin, Harry, Setzer, Locke, and Terra headed below deck. Harry went over and joined Erin, Terra, and Locke.

They enjoyed the trip in silence, arriving in Narshe an hour later. Setzer went down to tell everyone below deck. They apparently were going to stay there, and just have Erin, Locke, Terra, Setzer, and Harry go in.

"Let's go," Locke said, walking off of the airship for the second time that day.

The group followed Locke off of the ship and entered Narshe. A guard told them to follow him to the elder's house. They did so, and soon found themselves standing in the elder's room. He started telling the about some nonsense, and soon let them leave.

Just as they were leaving, Erin noticed something on a high ledge.

"Hey guys, I just saw something. Can we go check it out?" Erin asked them.

"Sure, why not? Let's go," Locke replied, following the 6-year-old to where she saw the thing.

Erin entered a building and saw a wolf-like creature standing there, taking something from a chest. He yelped as he noticed the group standing and ran out of the building.

Erin ran after him, quickly followed by Locke, Terra, Setzer, and Harry. The group chased the wolf through the mines, eventually ending up on the outside ledge. He was holding what looked like a moogle in his hand. A gust of breeze blew and blew the wolf on one side of the bridge, and the moogle on the other side.

"PICK WHICH ONE YOU WANT! Me or the fuzzy thing?" the wolf yelled.

"I vote for the moogle," Erin whispered, "What do you all say?"

"Moogle," they all said in unison.

Erin run forward and pulled the moogle up. Just in time too, because the breeze picked up again and the wolf was blown away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Erin asked the moogle.

"Yes, kupo!" the moogle replied, helping himself up.

Locke helped Erin back up, and then turned to the moogle. "Excuse me, would you like to join us Mog?" Locke asked the moogle.

"May I, kupo?" Mog asked.

"Yes you can!" Erin replied.

"Thanks, kupo!" Mog replied, jumping up and down in joy.

"Let's get back to the airship and head for the Cave to the Sealed Gate, like the elder said we should," Harry suggested.

"You mean you actually listened to him?" Erin asked as they walked back through the mines to town.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and made it back to the airship in ten minutes.

"Who's your new friend?" Setzer asked from his position leaning against the wheel.

"This is Mog. We saved him!" Erin replied happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, kupo!" Mog said.

"Why don't you head below deck, Mog?" Setzer asked the moogle.

Mog nodded his head and headed below deck.

"So, where to now?" Setzer asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Cave to the Sealed Gate. It's near Vector," Erin replied, walking back to her post at the front of the ship. Setzer started up the airship. Everyone headed below deck except for Erin. Erin decided to stay above deck so that she could get some fresh air. And so that she could think.

'Mom, why did you do that? Why oh why?' Erin thought as the ship went out over the ocean again.

Erin just stared out at the sky as the ship traveled through the air. She stood like that for several hours, not hearing Harry come up behind her.

"Hey," he said, which made her jump.

"You scared me Harry! What are you doing up here?" she asked him after she calmed down from her scare.

"I couldn't stand the 'grown up talk' down there, so I came up here to see if you wanted to talk," he explained.

Erin laughed when he said grown up talk.

"It's great to hear you laugh, Erin," Harry commented.

"Thanks..." Erin said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. Up to you," Erin replied.

"Have you ever been on a airship before?" he asked.

Erin nodded her head in reply.

"That's cool. Yeah, I've been traveling around with Setzer for a few years now. I recently went home for a visit, about a month or so ago. I could've sworn I saw you when I was coming back here!" Harry explained.

Erin looked over him, and that's when it hit her. 'I knew I had seen him before! He's that guy that was being really rude to me!'

"Yeah, I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Erin admitted. "Do you realize you were being really rude to me?"

"I'm sorry about that," Harry apologized.

"Forget about it, that's in the past. Let's just focus on the future, okay?" Erin asked him innocently.

"Sure thing," he replied. "Let's go back down and see what's happening in the 'grown up talk'."

Erin laughed slightly again. They walked over to Setzer to let him know where they were going.

"Hey Setzer, we're going below deck," Erin commented.

"Fine by me," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Thanks," Harry said, and the two kids walked below deck.

"Anyone know what's up with Erin?" they heard a voice ask.

"Let's stop and listen," Erin whispered to Harry.

He nodded his head, and the two crouched down in the staircase. They were thankful that it had a small resting platform before it turned and got below deck all the way.

"No, I know Celes kept on waking up to find her crying in her sleep, and she told me that Erin was also talking in her sleep," came the voice of Edgar.

"Should we ask Erin about it?" the voice of Sabin asked.

"No, I don't think thee should invade her privacy," came the voice of Cyan.

Erin stifled a giggle from Cyan's accent after she received an elbow in her stomach. She glared at Harry for a moment before turning her attention back to the conversation.

"I agree, we shouldn't invade," what had to be Locke's voice said.

"Should we go down now?" Erin whispered to Harry.

He nodded his head, and the two got up from their crouching position and headed down the rest of the stairs. The group of adults looked up at the kids. Erin realized that Gau wasn't in there.

'He's probably off in his room or something,' Erin thought.

"How long have you been there?" Locke asked the two.

"We just got here!" Harry replied.

'Wow, he's sure good at putting up an act!' Erin thought.

"It's true, we just got here," Erin said.

"Did you hear any of what we were talking about?" Sabin asked.

"No we didn't," the two said in harmony.

"Fine then," Edgar commented, before turning back to the adults. Erin heard him whisper to them, "We'll talk about it later when those two can't interrupt."

Erin saw Terra looking around confused and she decided to join her. "Hey Terra."

"Hi Erin. How is it outside?" she asked, trying to stay off the subject the adults had been on moments before.

"Boring. We're flying over the ocean again. I didn't even both to ask Setzer when we'll be there," Erin explained.

"He told me that we should be there in an hour or so," Harry exclaimed, walking over to the two girls.

"I see. So, Harry, how old are you?" Terra asked the boy cheerfully.

"I'm six," he replied, sitting down next to Erin.

"That's nice. Same age as Erin if I'm not mistaken," Terra stated.

Erin just nodded her head in agreement as she pulled out the bandana Locke had given her just one week ago from her pocket. She slowly tied it around her upper arm, and sighed when she finally got it tied. Locke looked over at her and smiled. Erin smiled back at him and sighed once again.

There was a sudden jolt, and from the sounds of it, the airship landed peacefully on the ground.

"Let's go!" Edgar instructed.

"KUPO! Wait for me, kupo! I want to got too!" said the furry moogle, running out of a room.

Erin would have thought that he was little, except for the small fact that he was taller than her.

"Fine, you may come Mog. Terra, I think you should come also. How's this sound for a team to head in and investigate..." Erin started, and started thinking. "Terra, like I said before, you should come. Mog, I promised, so you may come as well. Edgar, you may prove helpful, so come also. Locke, why don't you come as well? Harry, you can come also. How's that sound for everyone?"

Erin looked around as she finished her suggestion.

"Fine by me," Edgar stated, finally heading up the stairs.

"Thank you, kupo!" Mog excitedly said, running up the stairs.

"Thanks," Locke simply said, and followed the path Edgar and Mog had already taken.

"Thank you, Erin," Terra exclaimed, and walked up the stairs.

"Sorry guys, but someone needs to baby-sit Gau!" Erin joked, and gave them a wink as she ran up the stairs being chased by Harry.

When Erin and Harry finally made it up on deck, the group waved 'goodbye for now' to Setzer and headed off. Setzer went downstairs, Erin saw out of the corner of her eye.

"Probably to play solitaire or something," Harry joked in Erin's ear, finally giving up the chase.

Erin laughed as they ran to catch up with the others. The group walked right in on an imperial base.

"Hey, this place doesn't seem guarded, so I think we're safe," Erin commented.

They headed through the imperial base and soon found themselves on the other side of the imperial base.

Now that they were out on the other side, they started to run into some monsters. Locke was stealing, Edgar And Harry were attacking, Mog was using a move the moogles called 'Dance', and Terra and Erin were attacking and using their magic. They made it to the cave in less than half an hour.

"Let's head in, and be on your guard," Terra instructed.

The group nodded their heads, and started through the first floor, and made it down to the second floor in less than ten minutes. They looked and saw moving bridges over lava, and everyone started complaining.

"My fur! I don't want my fur to get burnt, kupo!" complained Mog.

"This is unacceptable! I cannot be around this lava!" Edgar complained.

"I can't find any treasures in lava!" Locke stated.

"QUIET!" Erin yelled at the group.

"My precious cards might burn..." Harry finally complained.

"I SAID QUIET!" Erin yelled again, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Thank you, Erin," Terra agreed. "Please be quiet. This is not a time for complaining!"

The guys all got quiet and stared at the two girls.

"We need to figure out how to get across without getting burnt. It doesn't help at all that the bridges are moving," Erin explained, pointing out at bridges.

"I agree. If we study the bridges, maybe we can figure out a pattern," Terra stated.

The guys just stood their, pouting over what might burn if the touch the lava.

"Stop your pouting already!" Erin practically shouted.

They still didn't stop pouting, but Locke walk over to one of them and watched as one part moved and another moved right back next to where the previous one had been.

"We could time our jumps and make it across," Locke suggested.

"We'd have to go one at a time though," Erin pointed out.

"Ladies first," Edgar stated, stepping back to let Erin and Terra through.

"I'll go first to show how to do it," Erin exclaimed, and walked over to the bridge Locke had been by a few seconds before.

Erin watched as a bridge showed up in front of her, and then started jumping from piece to piece. She made it to the other side in less than thirty seconds.

"Come on, it's not that hard!" she yelled over to the other side.

The rest of the group followed Erin's lead. They made it through the room in less than ten minutes.

They looked at the next challenge in front of them.

"This one won't be so hard," Terra commented.

They somehow made it through that room after figuring out the key to getting from island to island. Erin, Edgar, Locke, Mog, and Terra did the same for the next room, and soon found themselves at the sealed gate. They walked through the hole in the wall, and that's where they saw Kefka standing at the gate.

He turned around to find himself face-to-face with the group. He smiled a sinister smile when he saw Terra and Erin.

"Come to watch the show? Watch as I unseal the sealed gate!" he laughed, and turned back around as the gate started to open.

A heavy wind started up, and Erin and Harry had to cling to the bridge they were on. They noticed that the adults were doing this also. Espers were starting to fly out of the gate and flew right over the group. After ten minutes of clinging to the bridge, Kefka was blown away and the gate's entrance was covered by boulders, which finally blocked out the wind.

The group stood up and looked at each other.

"This doesn't look good," Terra mumbled just loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Let's get back to the airship. I think I saw a shortcut back to the entrance just outside this room," Erin commented, exiting the room, closely followed by the rest of the group.

They walked through the secret hole and found themselves back at the entrance. They ran out of the cave, through the imperial base, and back the airship, amazingly enough not running into a single monster.

"Setzer, get out of here NOW!" Harry yelled as he ran up the boarding ramp, folding it up quickly as he went.

"Roger that!" Setzer responded and took off.

Erin ran to the spot that she had claimed as her own and looked out in front of the ship.

"OH NO! Espers are heading right for us!" Erin yelled back at Setzer.

Setzer didn't have a chance to change the course of the airship as the Espers rammed into it.

"Great, they've hit the engines! We're going to have to make a crash landing!" Setzer yelled from the wheel. "Everyone, hold onto something!"

Everyone did by grabbing onto the railing as the airship crashed into the ground. She felt herself thrust into the railing as they came to a sudden stop.

"Let's head back to Vector," Edgar stated.

Erin watched as the sun was setting. "First, let's get some rest."

"Fine, fine," Edgar said, heading down below deck to try and get some sleep.

Everyone else followed him, including Setzer. Erin claimed the couch once again. She really hoped that she wouldn't have a dream again. She was sadly mistaken though.

Erin was sitting in the same tube she had been in the night before. Kuja was saying something to her, and then he opened the door to the tube.

"Looks like Garland soundproofed those walls. No worries, as I can still take you out and take to you," Kuja exclaimed, picking up the two year old.

Kuja took her outside to the harmful blue light. She started to whimper softly in his arms.

"There, there, don't cry," he's softly said to her. "I'm going to take you to a place where you can learn some of those white magic spells you are supposed to know. Then, tonight, I'm taking you to Gaia!"

"Gaia..." the young girl whispered, burying her head in his shoulder.

Kuja took her into a library of sorts, and then, holding Erin with one arm while she held on tight to him, looked for a white magic book. When he finally spotted it, he took it down off of the shelves, and walked over to a table and set Erin down on it. He opened the book to the first page and pointed to a simple spell.

"Cast Cure on me," he ordered.

Erin looked down at the book, wondering how she could read the symbols, yet she managed to hold out her hands as the book said to do and cast the simple 'Cure' spell on Kuja. She clapped in excitement that she managed to cast it.

A door opened, and both looked at it.

"What are you doing to Angelrin!" the voiced roared.

"My name is Erin!" protested the young girl.

"I'm teaching ERIN how to cast white magic, like she's supposed too!" Kuja shouted at Garland.

Garland walked over to Kuja and grabbed Erin sharply. The girl started to cry loudly. "You are going to pay for this boy."

Those were the last words Erin could make out before she was knocked unconscious in the dream.

Erin woke with a start as someone, a boy, was shaking her awake.

"Erin! Erin! Wake up!" he whispered to her.

"I'm up, Harry. How'd you know to wake me?" she asked, sitting up on the couch.

"I heard you crying from my room. What happened to you?" he asked, pointing at a bruise on her left arm.

Erin looked down at it and saw a bruise running down the length of her arm. She looked at her other arm, which also had a bruise down it.

"Wh... what happened to me?" she asked herself, but Harry still heard her.

"I don't know. I ran down here to find you crying and flailing," he explained, sitting down next to her. "Erin, your neck!"

Erin put a hand to her neck and pulled it away to find blood there. 'Could Garland actually have hurt me in the dream enough to do this to me? How could he hurt me when he's not actually here?'

"How did this happen?" she asked herself again.

"Erin, here, let's clean you up," Harry suggested.

The two went back up to his room and into the adjoining bathroom. He started to wipe up the blood by her neck.

Erin stared at her reflection in the mirror. That's when she realized that she still had her hair up from the opera. She didn't bother to take it down though. Harry finished wiping it up and looked at her reflection as well.

"I don't know what happened to you Erin, but it's bad," he whispered.

"Let's hope no one else heard me," Erin whispered.

"I highly doubt it. You'll have a hard time covering this up," Harry stated. "Are you cold?"

Erin shook her head. She followed Harry into his room.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"I'm sure," she replied.

"Okay then. Let's get back up on deck and get the ramp ready. We can leave Setzer to repair the ship, okay?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds good, let's go," she replied.

The two walked out of Harry's room and headed up onto the deck. Harry went around and prepared the boarding ramp for the group. Erin tapped her foot patiently, and finally noticed others coming up.

"Looks like we have a crowd now," she whispered to him.

He laughed slightly, finally getting the boarding ramp ready.

"So, who's going?" Terra asked.

Erin looked over at Harry and smiled. He nodded back and then looked back at them.

"Well, Erin and myself for sure. Terra and Locke, why don't you two come? What about that boy that's been hanging out on the ship, what's his name?" Harry asked Erin.

Erin looked back at him. "Gau."

"Right, Gau. Why don't we take him?" Harry asked the group.

"I'll go get him," Edgar moaned.

Edgar ran off, and was back a few minutes later with Gau.

"Uuwaoooo! Friends decided to take Gau!" Gau exclaimed happily.

Erin sighed, knowing that they'd have to baby-sit him. 'Well, I guess it's only fair since we really haven't let him go anywhere with us.'

"Edgar, why don't you come?" Erin suggested.

He glared at Erin and sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Erin exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 12

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Part update #2 to fix some formatting and to piece together stuff. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 11/20/07

--

The group waved 'so long for now' to the group and took off for Vector. They encountered several monsters along the way. Edgar, Locke, and Harry attacked normally. Terra and Erin used their magic. Gau was imitating different monsters skills.

Several hours later, they made to Vectors, and from the looks of it, the town was in flames. Or, at least some of it was. Erin ran in to find Returners everywhere, setting aflame several buildings.

The group ran to the back of the town to find Banon there, along with Arvis. They ran past them and right back into the palace.

Amazingly enough, the soldiers standing there didn't block them. They ran back to the first room Erin remembered ever visiting in the palace. The 'throne' room.

"Why hello, you are all just in time to join our banquet! Oh yes, and Erin, I believe this is yours," he said, holding up her journal.

"GIVE THAT TO ME!" she yelled, "You had better not have read anything in it!"

"Don't worry young one, I didn't. You may have it," he said, holding it out for Erin to take. "I think you should also head to your room and grab your bag."

Erin nodded, walking up, grabbing her journal, and started head out. She felt a hand close around her arm, turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"Wait, I'll go with you," he stated.

She nodded her head again, and the two left the room. As they shut the door, they heard Gestahl talking about some 'banquet' and how the remaining would have to find as many soldiers as they could and tell them about this 'banquet' in four minutes.

They managed to make out of that hallway just as the group ran out, split up, and apparently started talking to the soldiers about the banquet. Erin led Harry to where her and Terra had stayed for about a little over one week. She walked in and found her bag exactly where she had left it last, on the table.

She picked it up, rummaged through it, and didn't find a single piece of extra clothing for her. She sighed, but did find her pens she had gotten for her birthday, along with the ones she had brought.

'I'll write later,' she thought, just as the door opened.

"Hey you two, could you find soldiers and tell them about the banquet that's in about a minute now?" the person asked.

"Sure thing Locke," Erin replied, shouldering her bag.

He nodded and left them.

"Let's go," Erin said.

"Okay, I don't think we'll really find anyone by now," Harry matter-of-factly said.

"Good point," Erin replied.

The two headed out of the room and went back to the throne room. They were the first there, but were soon joined by Terra, Locke, Edgar and Gau.

"Thank you! Let's us head for the feast room then!" Gestahl exclaimed.

He got up from his seat, and headed through a door in the room. Erin finally noticed General Leo there, and he motioned for them to follow him. They did so and headed into the feast room.

Leo showed the group to their seats. They sat down, with Harry next to Erin. Erin was next to Terra. Terra was next to Locke. Locke was next Edgar. And Edgar was next to Gau. Gestahl smiled at the group and started asking them questions.

"Whom should we toast to?" Gestahl asked.

"To our hometowns," Locke replied.

"Very well then. A toast to our hometowns!" Gestahl exclaimed, raising his glass.

They all did so, and he started questioning again.

"What shall Kefka's fate be?" he asked the group.

"Leave him in jail," Erin replied.

"Very well. I also apologize for what was done to Doma," Gestahl admitted.

'Cyan should hear that,' Erin thought, mind wandering to the aging knight.

"That was inexcusable!" Edgar exclaimed.

"I agree very much. Erin, let me ask you about your adoptive mom, General Celes. What's your opinion for her?" Gestahl asked, looking at the young girl.

'Mom...' Erin thought, trying to hold back any tears and stay strong.

"Mom, or Celes as you call her, is one of us! She's our friend," Erin explained, wiping a tear back.

"Thank you. Would you care for any more questions?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Terra spoke up for the first time.

"Let me ask you about the Espers then. Do you think they've gone to far?" Gestahl asked the group.

"I speak for all of us when we say this, but they have gone way too far," Locke exclaimed, earning a nod from the rest the group.

"Would you like to rest?" Gestahl asked.

"Yes, please," Harry replied.

"Very well, how about a challenge then?" he asked them.

"What kind of challenge?" Erin asked him.

"Challenge my soldiers that are sitting here at this table," he simply said.

"Very well," Harry replied.

The group got up, and started challenging the soldiers. They went down easily, and were back in their seats in less than ten minutes.

"Let's continue. What do you want me to say?" Gestahl asked.

"For you to say that the war is truly over!" Terra spoke up.

"Yes, I agree, the war is truly over. Will you accompany me to Thamasa? I've heard that they're gifted in the use of magic and may provide us some clues to the Espers," Gestahl explained, standing up.

"We will," Erin replied.

"Not all of you may go, however. Terra, Erin, I would like for you to go," Gestahl explained.

"Locke, could you some with us, just in case? I'm sorry Harry, but like he said, not all of us can go," Erin explained.

"I understand," Harry replied.

"I'll go Erin," Locke replied.

Erin glanced down at the bandana that was still on her right arm and then smiled. 'Thank you, Locke.'

"Very well then. General Leo will meet you in Albrook. You are dismissed," Gestahl stated, leaving.

Erin finally looked at everyone in the room and noticed someone in a yellow raincoat leave the room. Leo also left, probably to prepare. Erin, Terra, and Locke all got up, said their goodbyes to the rest of the group, and left the room.

"Wait a minute!" shouted a soldier.

"Yes?" Erin asked calmly.

"Emperor Gestahl asked me to give these to you," the soldier explained, handing them two items.

"A Tincture and a Charm Bangle. Thank you so much," Erin replied, putting the two items in her bag.

The soldier saluted and walked off. The group left Vector, and started heading for Albrook.

"Just like the old days," Erin stated, as she killed a monster.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"When we were first heading for Figaro Castle, it was just us three," Erin explained, picking up her bag.

She pulled the one strap the bag had through her belt on the opposite side of her sword. 'It should be easier to carry this way.'

"Hey, it's starting to get dark, and I see Albrook in the distance," Locke stated several hours and several fights later.

"Let's go then!" Erin yelled, and started running towards the town.

They made it to the town in less than a half an hour. They headed for the docks to find Leo already there on a boat, talking with a soldier.

"Ah yes, you're here. We will also be joined by another general and a man I hired in town here," Leo explained, just as the two people walked on.

"Mom!" Erin exclaimed, suddenly joyed at the sight of Celes.

Celes just looked at Erin and nodded her head. Terra walked over to her.

"Celes."

Again, Celes didn't reply.

"Right then, I got a room prepared you. Go get a good nights sleep," Leo explained.

Locke over to Celes, and she walked off.

"Celes," Locke whispered.

They headed for the inn, and told the man there that they already had a room. He nodded his head, and showed them to their room. Erin lay down on her bed, not really wanting to go to bed. She knew what would happen if she did.

'I'll have another nightmare,' she thought.

As the sky grew dark through the window, she saw Terra and Locke fall asleep. Erin quietly got up and crept out of the room, and then out of the inn.

"Mom," she whispered, seeing Celes leaning over a railing.

"Hello Erin," she finally said.

Erin walked over to her mom and looked at her. "What happened back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Celes replied.

The two heard a door open. Erin looked over to see who it was, and saw Locke walking over to them.

"Celes..." he said.

Erin stepped back, and watched the two. They didn't say anything, and finally Celes just walked off.

"Celes..." Locke said. "Erin, let's head in."

'Mom, what happened to you?' Erin thought, getting worried.

Locke picked up the 6-year-old and carried her back into the room. Erin started to fight, back gave up when they entered the room. He set the young girl down on the bed, and went back to his own. Erin finally fell asleep, hoping that she wouldn't have another dream.

Thankfully enough, she didn't. Erin was able to get up that morning before the rest of them, and headed out to the boat Erin.

"Well, look at whos up early," Leo exclaimed.

"Hi Leo," Erin stated.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked the girl.

Erin walked over to the railing and looked down at the water below. "Just wanted too, that's all. I like to watch the sunrise in the morning."

"That's nice," Leo replied.

There were footsteps and Erin looked up to see Locke and Terra boarding the ship again.

"Shall we set sail then?" Leo asked.

"Yes, that sounds good," Terra replied.

The soldier that had standing next to General Leo saluted and left for the engine room.

'Guess now would be a good time to write in my journal,' Erin thought, sitting down, leaning against the railing. She opened her bag and grabbed her journal and pen.

'I think today's the 13th of February,' Erin thought, opening the journal.

She had an entry there from her mom, along with her started entry. She uncapped the pen and started thinking, not even listening to what was going on.

_February 13,_

_Wow, so much has happened since I left home. Where to begin? At the beginning should be the right answer, but that would be too long ago. I guess I'll start at when I first met him._

_Who's him, might you ask? 'Him' is Harry, a very good friend to me now. The first time I met him was when he actually took me from this Opera mom and I had been chosen to do._

_I'm not going to explain everything, as that would take too long. Right now, we're heading to this town called Thamasa to find about espers. See, the espers are running free, and Emperor Gestahl said we should go there._

_Another thing, something's wrong with mom. A few days ago, three to be exact, we were able to get into the 'Magitek Research Faculty'. That's where we got the espers Shiva and Ifrit as magicite. As we were escaping, Kefka stopped us, and he did something to mom. Oh, by the way, mom's name is Celes Chere. She's a ex-general of the empire. Back to the story._

_Well, Kefka did something to her, and made her go over to him, leaving our group of Locke, Sabin, Cyan, Harry, and myself behind. We were able to escape, and just recently did we find her again._

_Also, we found out that another friend of mine, Terra, is half esper. Well, got to go, I think they want to talk to me._

_I'll put down a list of everyone I've met so far on the front cover of this journal._

_Erin M. Tribal_

Erin sighed, almost closing the journal, but then remembered that she was going to put on the list. 'May as well put everyone.'

She folded the journal so that only the inside cover was showing. Under the part that said: 'To Princess Shiva til Alexandros 18th, aka Erin Marie Tribal. From Princess Garnet til Alexandros 17th' she started the list.

_My friends,_

_Terra: Half-Esper, first friend after Garnet_

_Celes: My adoptive mother. Second person I've met that will listen to me_

_Locke: A thief, err, treasure hunter_

_Edgar: The king of Figaro_

_Sabin: Edgar's brother._

_Cyan: An aging knight of Doma Castle._

_Gau: A 'wild boy' from the Veldt_

_Setzer: A traveling gambler_

_Harry: Setzer's friend, slowly becoming my friend_

Erin closed her journal and set it back in her bag, along with her pen. She finally got up.

"About time Erin! We'll be there tomorrow," Leo exclaimed.

"Okay, sounds good," Erin replied.

Several hours later, Erin knew it was getting late. She didn't dare go below deck. Something just told her not too. Erin looked out at the sea, wondering how late it really was. She saw the sun setting in the distance.

"Well, I'd say get some sleep for tonight. We'll be there tomorrow," Leo explained.

Everyone but Erin, Terra, and Leo headed below deck. Erin did head towards the back of the ship, far enough so she couldn't hear them talking, but close enough so that she could get back easily.

Erin saw a man standing nearby, dressed in black. He had a dog standing next to him. 'Shouldn't that dog be barking at me?' she wondered when she looked at the calm dog.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Erin asked the man.

He looked down at her, his eyes looking her over. He seemed to have gasped, but shook his head. "Maybe, maybe not. Now, if you don't mind me, I like to sleep out under the stars. Interceptor, stay boy."

'Interceptor, that's the dog's name. But what's his...?' Erin thought.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" Erin asked him.

"Many call me Shadow. You may do the same if you wish," he stated, and walked off.

She frowned, but decided to follow him anyways. She found herself back where Terra was still standing.

"Hey, did you hear everything?" Terra asked them.

"Yeah, we did," Erin replied, speaking for Shadow as well. "We promise not to tell anyone."

"Thank you, Erin," Terra said.

She walked off, and Erin headed back over to the railing. She saw some movement from where she had just been talking with Shadow. Erin looked over and saw Locke slowly walking towards her, stop, and then lean over the railing.

'Great, he's sea sick...' Erin thought, starting to get sickened out.

"I think I'm gonna..." Locke mumbled.

He leaned back over the railing. When he dropped down again, he looked at Shadow.

"Not a word of this to anyone, o' shrouded one."

Shadow just walked off. Locke looked over at Erin.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Erin told him, walking over to the bow of the ship.

'But I didn't say I won't write it down in the morning,' Erin thought, smiling to herself.

She didn't get a single wink of sleep that night. When morning came, she sat back down after watching the sunset today. She saw Leo come out. He smiled at her.

Erin opened up her journal, thought, and then started writing again.

_February 14_

_I met this strange guy last night. He calls himself Shadow. He also has this dog-named Interceptor._

_But, the true reason I'm writing: Locke gets seasick! Last night he had to lean over the railing just in case. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, but I didn't say I wouldn't write it. Good thing that this is a private journal too!_

_I'm going to add Shadow to my list, even though I don't know him that well._

_Erin M. Tribal_

Erin turned to the front-cover again. She looked at her list, smiled, and then wrote.

'Shadow: I don't know much about him. Has a dog that's named Interceptor'

She closed her journal, put that and her pen back in her bag, and got back up. By this time, the deck was crowded with Celes, Shadow, Interceptor, Locke, Terra, Leo, and several soldiers that were accompanying them.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Locke, Terra, Erin, and Shadow will head there first," Leo shouted to everyone on board.

At that moment, the ship stopped, and they hit land.

"Good luck all of you," Leo said.

Erin walked over to Celes and looked up at her.

"Mom."

Celes looked at her, and then walked off. Erin sighed, and then followed the rest of the group off of the ship.


	14. Chapter 13

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07

--

They encountered some monsters on their way to Thamasa, but none that posed too much of a threat. Erin could feel herself getting sleepy, but she stayed awake.

Four hours later, they were in Thamasa. They started to explore.

"Momma, it hurts!" cried a little girl.

"Alright, I'll use 'Cure'," a mother replied. The mother looked at them and gasped.

"Cure Medicine! Where'd I put my Cure Medicine!" the mother asked herself.

"Mommy, can't you just use 'Cure' on me?" the little girl asked, running after her mom.

Erin frowned and looked at Terra. Terra shrugged. The group headed for the other side of the building they were by and found a boy there.

"FIRE!"

A small flame appeared by a bush.

"FIRE!"

Another flame appeared.

He looked at them and his eyes went wide. He ran off somewhere.

"Let's head into this building," Erin suggested, pointing at a building next to them

They did so and headed in. Standing in front of a door, as if waiting for them, was an old man who looked to be at least 70-years-old.

"What do you want here?" he shouted.

"Do you know anything about Espers?" Terra asked calmly.

"I don't even know what Espers are!" the man shouted again. "Who are you?"

"We are here to ask you about the espers, that's all. What's your name?" Erin asked.

The man frowned and looked at them. "Strago Magus."

"Strago, we saw people around town using magic. Do you really know nothing about Espers?" Locke asked.

"Your eyes were just playing tricks on you! This town knows no magic, nor do we know about these so-called 'espers'," he grunted.

Erin frowned, and suddenly heard footsteps running down stairs.

"Grandpa!" shouted a young female voice.

The door behind Strago opened. The girl pushed the older man away and looked at the people. Erin stared at the girl.

'Why does this girl look so much like me?' Erin asked herself.

It seemed as if the girl was asking herself the same thing. She looked at each of them, and then ran to hide behind Strago.

"Who are these people?" the girl asked.

"First we should ask something. Who are you, little girl?" Terra asked calmly.

"My name is Relm Arrowny, the best painter you have ever seen!" the child said proudly.

"We are here to help," Erin said to Relm.

'Wait... Relm? Could this be Relm Tribal? I dare not ask though,' Erin thought, mind wandering to the dream she'd had almost two weeks ago.

Relm walked over to where Interceptor was sitting and started petting it.

"Oh, what a cute puppy!"

"Stay back, he bites," Shadow told her.

'It didn't to me,' Erin thought.

"Relm, go up to your room now!" Strago ordered.

"What would you know, you fuddy duddy old man!" Relm protested.

"NOW!" he shouted at the girl.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Relm mumbled.

"Erin, why don't you join her? We grown-ups need to talk with Strago here," Terra asked Erin.

"Sure!" Erin exclaimed.

Erin walked over to Relm and followed her in. Amazingly enough, Interceptor followed the two girls.

They walked up the stairs, and Relm sat down on a bed.

"Erin, right? Sit next to me! I can sense something good radiating from you," Relm explained, patting at a seat next to her.

Erin nodded her head and sat down next to Relm.

"So, how old are you?" Relm asked.

"I'm six. How about you?" Erin asked.

"Hey! So am I! I think we'll be good friends! Can I give you something, Erin?" Relm asked her.

"Of course!" Erin replied.

Relm walked over to a dresser and opened one of the drawers. She pulled a couple o things out, closed the drawer, and walked back over to Erin.

"I've been wanting to give this to someone, and I think you should have it!" Relm exclaimed, handing her a necklace.

The necklace was on a silver chain, with a heart charm. In the heart were a few stones.

"Thanks Relm," Erin said, putting it on.

As she put it on, she felt the chain of her id tag. She sighed as she finally got the necklace hooked. Relm also had hers hooked. Erin finally noticed a different thing around Relm's neck. She had a chain exactly like Erin's id chain. Exactly like the one she had seen in her dream.

"Erin!" they heard a voice down the stairs call. "Get down here now, we're leaving!"

"Oh man..." Erin sighed.

"Well, maybe we'll meet again Erin," Relm stated, putting her hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Thanks...friend," Erin stated.

Relm smiled when Erin said 'friend'.

"No one's ever called me their friend before. Thanks, Erin," Relm mumbled.

Erin smiled back.

"Interceptor! Here boy!" yelled what must've been Shadow, as Interceptor took off running.

The two girls walked down the stairs and opened the door. Erin went back over to Terra and waved to her newfound friend. Relm waved back, and went back up the stairs. The group left the house and headed for the inn.

'That'll be 100 gil please," the desk clerk said.

Terra handed them the money, and they were shown to their room. Erin sat down in the one across from Terra and took out her journal again and her pen. She leaned against the pillow.

_February 14 - Later_

We just met two of the people of this town. Right now we're in the Thamasa Inn, about to rest for the night, which I should do. I don't want to do it though, because all I'll get is a nightmare again probably.

Anyways, about the two people. Their names are Strago Magus and Relm Arrowny. The strange thing is, Relm looks exactly like me. She gave me this friendship necklace. Maybe I'll add those two to my list. Wait, I'll do it later. Tomorrow maybe, but not tonight. I'm way too tired! I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, too scared that I would have a nightmare, like I said before.

Good night, my dear journal.

Erin M. Tribal

Erin yawned, putting the journal and pen back in her bag and lay down on her bed, almost falling asleep. But not before Strago came running in.

"Help me! Please help me!" he yelled, a hint of worry and fear in his voice.

"What is it?" Erin asked sleepily, noticing for the first time that Shadow and Interceptor were gone.

"There's a fire! One of the houses is on fire and Relm's in it!" he shouted.

Erin bolted up from her seat.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"I need your help! We need to save her!" Strago shouted.

Erin looked around at the group, all of them sitting up as well.

"Fine, we'll help you. Come on you two!" Erin stated, running out of the building, closely trailed by a now walking Strago. Terra and Locke were out of the building soon as well.

There were several citizens standing in front of a badly burning building. They seemed to be preparing some kind of spell.

Strago went and joined them, and he too also was preparing a spell.

"Ice!" several citizens, including Strago, shouted.

The Ice hit the building, but it didn't help out. In fact, the fire seemed to grow larger from the spell.

"It's a magical fire," Terra told Erin and Locke.

The person who seemed to be the mayor approached them. The citizens used another ice spell, but it still didn't work.

"Could you please go in and help the child trapped in there?" the mayor asked them quickly.

"Yes, we will," Erin replied, knowing that she had to help Relm.

"I'm going too!" Strago proclaimed.

The group, now joined by Strago, rushed into the burning building. There were several flames dancing around. The group carefully avoided them, making it to the back of the building in less than two minutes.

In the back room there was a large flame sitting there, and behind it, a collapsed Relm.

'Relm!' Erin thought, almost saying it out loud.

"Come on, let's get rid of this thing!" Erin shouted instead.

"Right! This must the cause of the fire!" Strago agreed.

So the battle began. Everyone started casting fire, Locke thanks to the aid of the Shiva magicite. They were able to quickly get rid of the flame beast, along with any 'bomb' friends it called.

Erin ran back and desperately tried to cast 'Cure' on Relm, but she couldn't concentrate enough.

"WATCH OUT!" Locke yelled, running forward, and pushing the two girls out of the way.

Erin watched as Relm's shoulder-length blonde fell out of the two ponytails it was in. The painter's cap she had had on earlier was gone; it was probably back in her room. Relm's black, strapless top had a few burn spots on it. Her baggy pants also had some burn spots on them.

There was a sudden blur of black drop down, and then Erin felt herself fall unconscious, probably from being so overly tired.

The next thing Erin remembered, she was sleeping in an extremely comfortable bed. She saw a smiling blonde leaning over her. Erin sat up, and rubbed her forehead. She looked around and saw that she was in the upstairs of Strago's house, in what was probably Relm's house.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Relm joked.

Erin moaned and looked at the blonde-haired girl.

"Morning Relm," Erin replied to the girl.

"We got hurt pretty bad, so the old man gave me his bed for the night, and your friends and him stayed at the inn. This morning, they came to check up on us, and dropped this off for you," Relm explained, holding up Erin's bag.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing it, and attaching it to her belt once again.

"Here's your sword too," Relm stated, carefully handing it to Erin.

"So what happened?" Erin asked the girl, swinging her legs over the edge.

"Apparently after both of us went out, this 'Shadow' guy rescued everyone. Both of us were out all night. They managed to heal the burns, but you have these cuts they can't heal," Relm explained.

"I know, I've tried to," Erin mumbled to Relm.

"I guess fuddy duddy went and told them the whole story about how this town can use magic. Well, except for me. I don't know why though," Relm stated.

Erin just nodded her head in response.

"I guess they want you to go with them to the Espers Gathering Place. But they won't let me come and help!" Relm complained.

Erin laughed slightly, as she did, she noticed a small pain in her stomach. 'Probably a small burn.'

"Well, let me tell you this, I'm going to sneak out of here and follow you guys. Promise you won't tell?" Relm asked Erin.

"Promise," Erin replied.

Relm smiled and stood up.

"Let's head down, they are waiting for us. Well, they're waiting for you actually," Relm said, mumbling the last part.

Erin smiled and reattached her sword to her belt. They two walked down the stairs, and went down into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is served," Relm whispered.

Erin smiled, and sat down, and started to eat the pancakes that were sitting there.

"Yummy, pancakes, my favorite!" Relm smiled, sitting down next to Erin.

"Erin, looks like you've got yourself a new friend," Locke commented.

"I know, and it's great, I think!" Erin agreed.

"Strago's going to go with us to the Gathering Place," Terra explained.

Erin just nodded her head as she took a bite.

"And Relm, like I said before..." Strago started.

"Yeah, I know, I can't go with you! That's the millionth time you've told me that!" Relm said through a mouthful of food.

Erin laughed at Relm as finished her food. Relm soon finished as well.

"Well, we're off!" Locke exclaimed, standing up, and heading out.

He was followed by Terra and Strago.

"Fine, I'll just draw!" Relm shouted.

"Just make sure you use CANVAS!" Strago shouted back.

Erin looked at Relm confused.

"Let me show you really quick," Relm said, running up the stairs.

She returned a few seconds in later, drawing pad in hand. Relm opened it up and showed the first few to Erin.

"Wow, you're good!" Erin commented.

"Thanks," Relm said, blushing slightly, then lowered her voice to a whisper; "I'll have a bag with me, just like yours. I'll have this with me when I follow you guys!"

Terra walked back in and over to where they were still standing. "Nice picture Relm. Come on, Erin!"

"I'm coming! See ya later, Relm!" Erin stated as she was dragged off my Terra.

Relm just waved back, a huge smirk on her face.


	15. Chapter 14

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Part update #2 to fix some formatting and to piece together stuff. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 11/20/07

--

The group headed out of Thamasa and headed down the strip of land. As they did so, they got rid of any monsters getting in their way. After an hour, they were heading around a mountain range and started north again. They made it to the caves after another hour, and Erin could've sworn she'd seen Relm more than once during the trip.

They headed through the caves, Strago showing them which way to go. He pointed right and they headed that way. Erin caught a glimpse of Relm and she shook her head. She vaguely saw Relm nod, and then walk off before there was a wall in her way.

They made there way through the caves, Erin eying Relm now and then, and every time she did, she shook her head. By the time they made it to the statues, Erin had avoided Relm almost running into them the room before. When they were at the statues, Erin saw her walk in, notice them, and then go and hide in the entrance to the room.

When Erin looked back again, Locke was leaning down by one of the statues.

"There's a faded inscription here. Strago, are these the right ones?" the treasure hunter asked.

"Yes, they are."

Erin watched as Terra walked towards Strago, who was standing near Erin, and then walked over by the statues. Erin didn't pay attention to what they were saying, and saw Relm walk out of the room far enough, pointing to the group as she did.

"What's up, Erin?" Terra asked the girl.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"If you say so. Come on!"

Erin walked after the group, only to be interrupted by the octopus she had seen at the opera house.

"What do you want, squidball?" Locke shouted at the octopus. "Don't you ever learn!"

"Who're you calling squidball!" the octopus shouted back.

'The octopus talks?' Erin thought, starting to get confused.

"Everyone, use fire on this thing," Locke instructed, preparing up a fire spell he had learned from Ifrit.

Erin, Terra, and Strago also started to hit the octopus with fire.

"Ultros very mad now!" it shouted, hitting Locke with a tentacle.

Erin saw Relm out of the corner of her eye. She was about to shout, 'Relm!' but stopped herself short when Strago said it first.

"Relm! What are you doing here?" the old man shouted at the girl.

"You get to have all the fun. Hey, what do we have here?" Relm asked herself, turning towards Ultros.

"Get back little girl before Ultros hits you!" Ultros ordered Relm.

"It talks?" she asked aloud. "Listen, Ulty, Why don't you pose for me so I can draw your picture?"

"No way!" Ultros protested.

Relm fell to her knees, and Erin felt like she could feel her pain. "Forget it!"

"Hey Ultros, look what you did to her!" Erin exclaimed, walking over to Relm.

"Yeah, you are making her cry! Why don't you let her draw your portrait?" Terra proclaimed, joining Erin and Terra.

Relm got up with a little help from Erin.

"Look Ultros, let little Relm here draw your portrait," Locke said, walking over beside Ultros.

"Fine, fine," Ultros said, and then put on the best kiddy voice an octopus could. "Oh, all right, Uncle Ulty really wants you to do his portrait!"

"YAY!" Relm shouted.

The three people ran back over to where Strago was still standing. Relm quickly sketched Ultros, and the sketch used a tentacle on Ultros.

"Woah! I'm running See you later!" the octopus shouted, and disappeared.

Now that the battle was over, Strago turned to face Relm. Erin saw him, and gave a high-five to Relm.

"Let's get going, shall we?" suggested Erin.

"And you aren't leaving me behind!" Relm protested.

"But..." Strago started.

"Strago let her come. She may prove herself useful," Terra interrupted.

"Yes!" Relm exclaimed, and her and Erin did another high-five.

The started off again, still following Strago's directions. They finally came to a room, which had three holes, which looked like one could fall through.

"It's the bottom one," Strago stated, pointing to the bottom hole.

Locke fell through, which opened the hole for everyone else. After he moved, Strago carefully fell through. He was followed Erin, Relm, and Terra in that order.

"From here, just follow the path," Strago instructed.

They did so, and several minutes later, found themselves facing the Espers. Once again, Erin didn't really pay attention to what was said.

"You know Relm, you almost got caught," Erin whispered to her.

"Yeah, I know," she admitted.

"Come on, we're heading back to Thamasa," Terra announced to the group.

"Let us help you out then," said one of the espers.

In less than a few minutes, they were back at Thamasa somehow. The group headed to the back of the town, and stopped suddenly when they saw Celes and Leo there.

"Welcome back," Leo said.

"Good work, Leo, you got them," said a voice.

The source of the voice stepped out of a portal and walked to right next to Leo.

"Kefka!" Erin shouted.

Relm looked at Kefka and gasped. Erin knew she could sense evil radiating from Kefka, just as she could.

"Time to get some magicite!" Kefka laughed evilly.

"No you won't, not if I can stop you!" Leo shouted at Kefka.

Erin looked over at Terra and saw her whisper something that looked liked 'Oh no, Leo'.

Leo drew his sword, but didn't attack for some reason. Erin looked to see the cause, and instead of Kefka, there was standing Emperor Gestahl.

'That can't be him though!' Erin thought.

"Haha, Leo, didn't think you would attack the emperor. You'll pay!" yelled Gestahl.

Erin didn't hear what the fake Gestahl said next, but there was suddenly a bright light surrounding Leo. She watched as he collapsed in a dead heap. He didn't move a single muscle, or even breath.

"KEFKA!" Terra shouted.

"Now, all the espers will be turned into magicite!" Kefka shouted, changing back to his actual form and raising his hand, and aiming some magic at five of the espers.

It seemed as if they tried to move, but couldn't. The light surrounded them, and they disappeared, and in their place showed. Kefka laughed like a maniac while he called the new magicite to him. He did the same thing until all the espers were gone.

"Kefka, you have gone way to far!" Erin shouted at the man.

"Oh, have I? Well, just try and stop me!" Kefka shouted, a smirk forming across his face.

He disappeared in a flash of black light. The ground suddenly started to shake, and they saw a floating island hover above them.

"Oh no, what has he done?" Relm asked them.

There was a sudden sound of an airship landing, stopping, and a ramp being let down. Erin turned around to the entrance and saw Edgar, Setzer, Harry, Cyan, Sabin, Mog, and Gau all running towards them.

"You got it fixed!" Erin remarked.

"Of course!" Setzer proudly said. "But it was almost hit by that floating island that Kefka's on."

'Oh great, don't tell me we have to go UP there!' Erin complained in her head.

Erin looked at Harry, who was staring at Relm.

"I guess it's time to do some introductions. Relm, Strago, these are our other friends, Sabin, Cyan, Edgar, Gau, Setzer, Harry, and Mog," Erin introduced. "Everyone, this is Relm Arrowny and Strago Magus, two residents of this town."

There were some 'hello's' exchanged, before everyone realized how late it was getting.

"Hey Terra? Terra?" Erin asked, turning around to see her next to the dead body of Leo. She walked over to where Terra was standing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's put him to rest in this town, if Strago doesn't mind," Erin suggested.

"Alright then, let's do it," Terra sighed.

Sabin walked over and picked up the dead body of Leo. Terra picked up his sword. The group walked to the east end of town. They quickly had a grave dug for Leo, and Sabin set Leo down in it. They put the dirt back over him, and Terra stuck his sword in the ground.

"To General Leo, who was betrayed by the empire and killed by them. He will always be remembered," Celes stated.

They all quickly wiped away their tears and headed out of the town. Edgar stopped Relm on the outskirts of town, which also stopped Erin.

"What's wrong, love boy?" Relm asked him, which earned a small giggle out of Erin.

Harry turned around to see what the two girls were doing

"Hey, how old are you?" Edgar asked the young girl.

"Six, why?" Relm asked him in reply.

"Oh, never mind then."

Edgar walked off towards the airship and left the three six-year-olds standing there.

"Why do I sense some good in you, just like I sensed it in Erin?" Harry asked Relm.

"I don't know. Same thing happened to me when I met Erin yesterday, and then it happened again just a bit ago," Relm explained.

"Well, the same happened to me too, but..." Erin started, thought for a bit, looked over at the airship, and then back at her two best friends. "If we leave now, we are going to be left behind!"

The two others looked at the airship, and all three of them started off in a run. They were able to make it back just as Edgar was starting to raise the ramp.

"Come on you three!" he said impatiently, lowering what little he up back down.

The three ran up, and Edgar finally raised the ramp. Erin and Harry took Relm down below deck and showed her around.

"Wow, this sure is a nice airship," Relm said in awe.

"Hey, let's go talk in my room for a bit," Harry suggested.

"Actually, we want to talk girl talk," Erin said, winking at Relm.

Harry nodded his head. "Very well then. See you later."

Erin and Relm headed down to where Erin had been spending the night on the airship.

"This sure is nice. Are we really going to talk 'girl talk', Erin?" Relm asked Erin.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you in private," Erin admitted.

"Okay then, what is it?" Relm asked.

"Well, hmm... Oh never mind. Head up and go do something," Erin said, suddenly changing the subject.

Relm looked grimly at her, but nodded her head anyway. Erin watched as the girl headed up the stairs. She knew it would be getting late soon.

_February 15, 2003_

_We're back with Harry now. Last night, we had to go save Relm from a fire. Both Relm and myself got some burns. They healed most of them, but I found one on my stomach earlier when I tried to laugh at something._

_Anyway, Kefka killed General Leo! We buried him in Thamasa. May he rest in peace. That reminds me of Father._

_No, Erin, don't think of that life. That's in the past now._

_I'm going to add Relm and Strago to my friends list now. For some reason, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow._

_Erin M. Tribal_

Erin flipped back through the couple of pages she'd covered so far and looked at her journal cover.

'Great, either I extend it somehow, or I get a new journal. I'll think of someway to extend it somehow. Wait! I know there's someone I forgot to add with the rest of them! It's Mog!' Erin thought as she saw the furry guy walk by, smiling at her. She smiled back, and then turned back to her journal.

'Relm: Best friend after Garnet. I have a feeling it'll be a long lasting friendship Strago: An old man that Relm loves to call 'fuddy duddy'. Mog: A moogle that reminds me of the moogles at home.'

She flipped back to her most recent entry, and started writing again.

_PS: I just remember something! I forgot Mog on my list, so I added him as well._

_Ack, here comes Relm again. Bye for now. We're heading for the Floating Continent tomorrow I'm guessing._

"Hey Erin, whatcha writing?" Relm asked Erin.

"It's nothing, really!" Erin said, closing the journal and putting it back in her bag that was sitting on the floor.

"So, where should I sleep?" Relm asked her. "It's getting late. I just watched the sun go down."

"How about right on that couch that you are sitting on? Setzer doesn't really have enough room on here for all of us, and I've made this couch my bed while we are on the airship," Erin suggested, pointing to the couch Relm was sitting on.

"Sounds good!" she piped up, setting her bag down on the floor. "If you don't mind, I'm going to draw for a bit... and yes, on canvas."

Erin smiled. It finally hit her that Setzer hadn't started up the engine. 'So I must be right, he is waiting for tomorrow for the floating continent,' Erin thought as she saw Setzer walking down, followed by everyone else.

Everyone else went their separate ways, Setzer showing Strago to the only remaining room on the ship that hadn't been occupied. Relm eyed Erin suspiciously, but Erin just shrugged it off, and lay down on the couch, hoping to get a dreamless sleep again.

However, she wasn't that lucky.

_She was sitting there, in a strange airship, while whom was apparently Kuja tried to control this 'airship'. It finally started up, and they were going out._

_"Erin, you are about to see your first glace of Gaia. Maybe I'll take you to Maiden Sari, you should be safe there."_

_There was a bright light, and they were suddenly out over an ocean. "Welcome to Gaia."_

_Kuja started to ship towards what was probably Maiden Sari. He seemed to mumble something under his breath, and there was a suddenly a great silver dragon in the view screen._

_"Siran, go away."_

_The dragon seemed to have nodded, and took off from the ship._

Erin open her eyes to find herself back in Setzer airship. She looked over at Relm, a few locks of her golden blonde hair falling into her face as she slept. Erin could sense it though. Relm was having a nightmare.

'Oh no, why her also?' Erin asked herself.

She walked over to the other girl and gently shook her awake. Relm slowly opened her eyes to see Erin looking back at her.

"You okay Relm?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Relm sat up and Erin sat down next to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No thanks," Relm replied.

Erin looked at her. She was starting to worry if Relm was going through the same thing she was. For the first time in says, Erin looked back down at her arms to see if the bruises she'd had the other day were still there.

'They're gone, hopefully for good. I wonder what's going to happen after today?' Erin asked herself.

"Hey you two."

Both of them looked up to see Setzer and Harry coming out of their rooms and down to them.

"Hey," both girls said.

"You two are up early," Setzer commented.

"Look at whos talking," Relm joked.

Erin stifled a laugh, knowing it would hurt if she did laugh. It still did hurt with the burn on her side. She put her hand on her side, wincing slightly from the pain.

"Cure," she whispered.

But nothing happened. Even though she was supposed to be this almighty white mage. Yet she couldn't use the simplest white spell.

"Something wrong, Erin?" Setzer asked her.

"Oh, the other night there was a fire in Thamasa. We had to go rescue Relm from it, and both of us got some burns," Erin explained to the two guys.

"All... ok, most of mine were healed with magic, and it looks like the same is true for Erin," Relm commented.

"Hey Setzer, when are we heading out?" Erin asked the man.

"As soon as everyone is up and ready to go," Setzer explained. "I'm going to go and start up the engines. Make sure you get all the stuff you have together."

"Why?" the three kids asked in unison.

"Because I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today," Setzer mumbled.

He almost left, but stopped when Erin spoke to him.

"Hey Setzer? How old are you?" Erin asked. "No offense, but you look to be about 50 with the gray hair and all."

"I'm 27. And it's silver, not gray. It's my natural hair color," Setzer replied, and walked off. They heard him shout something to them though. "Harry, I don't need your help today, so don't bother offering to help!"

"I understand!" Harry called back.

At that moment, there was a lot of doors opening and closing, followed by several sets of footsteps. The three looked up to see that everyone else was up.

"Well, everyone's up. Now just for the point of them being ready," Harry whispered to the two, which got them both giggling.

Erin and Relm winced from the few burns they had left. Everyone else came down and claimed all of the other chairs.

"So, when are we heading out?" Sabin asked.

"I'm quoting Setzer when I say this: 'As soon as everyone is up and ready to go,'" Erin joked.

"Right, well we're up, and most of us are probably ready. So who's going to go?" Terra asked.

Erin looked at Relm, who looked at Harry, who looked at Erin. "Let's see, Setzer will probably need to take care of the ship..."

"No I won't! Why do you think I taught you how to fly this thing?" Setzer asked, walking in. "Well, looks like everyone's up."

"Okay then, well... Relm, Harry, and myself for sure," Erin stated. "Mom, I mean, Celes, you too."

"Alright."

"Locke, you come as well," Erin exclaimed. "Setzer, you'd make a good addition to the party. And then, umm. That's all."

"Okay, I'll navigate the ship then while you are up there," Edgar stated, and headed up on deck.

"The engines are started up, if you didn't notice."

Setzer soon followed Edgar, who was followed by Celes and Locke. Erin, Relm, and Harry headed up as well, leaving all of the others to talk. Erin went over to the railing and opened up her journal for a quick entry.

_February 16, 1995_

_We are about to head for the Floating Continent. I thought I'd make a quick entry, just in case. I have this major feeling something horrible is going to happen today too._

_Erin M. Tribal_

She closed her journal after her three sentence entry and stuffed it back into her bag.

"Everyone ready?" Setzer asked from the wheel.

"Sure am," the group replied in unison.

"Heading up!" Setzer exclaimed.

The airship made a jolt and started heading upwards. They saw some imperial machines heading their way.

"Incoming!" Erin shouted.

Setzer let Edgar take over the wheel and walked over to where Erin was standing, pulling out several cards as he did. He aimed them at one of them, and they made their mark easily. The machine broke down and fell to the planet below them. Another one headed their way, and there were soon several daggers protruding from its body, and it, too, fell.

Erin looked to see a smiling Locke as he pulled out several more daggers. Erin cheered and noticed an approaching machine. She let it get close enough, and then slashed through it with her sword. Setzer turned around and a face of disgust was clearly plain on his face.

"ULTROS!" Erin, Relm, and Locke shouted.

"So, you remember me! This time I've brought a friend with me! Chupon, come here!" Ultros smirked the best and octopus could.

'Chupon...?' Erin thought, her thoughts soon answered.

A big, pink, cross between an overly large between a balloon and an extremely ugly monster appeared behind Ultros.

"Yuck," Relm mumbled.

"You can say that again," Erin said.

Chupon inhaled, and then exhaled, which blew the entire team off of the ship. Except for Edgar, who had a tight grip on the wheel.

They were falling, and soon came in contact with the ground. Amazingly enough, none of them were injured, but they did spot someone dressed in black nearby.

"Shadow?" Erin asked.

"Mrmph," Shadow said, getting up, "I'm going with you."

"Fine by me," Erin said. "Let's go find Kefka!"

So, the group, now joined by Shadow, headed off in search of the evil man. When they came to what seemed like a dead end, only it wasn't. It was guarded by a large beast, that Celes said was named Atma Weapon.

They started into battle with it and had it defeated in about half an hour. They ran out to find the one person they were actually looking for. Kefka. Gestahl was with him as well.

"This is where your life ends, Gestahl!" Kefka laughed, and pushed Gestahl off the edge of the floating continent.

"Kefka!" Celes shouted.

Erin didn't really pay attention, all she knew was that Kefka was going to try and destroy the world by pushing the statues out of balance. Kefka used magic to push the group off the edge, but they managed to pull themselves back up. Kefka started to push the statues, and Erin watched in horror as the world beneath them started to change.

Shadow ran forward and tried to push the statues back in place. He shouted at the group to go, and they did.

They ran through the right half of the continent, and found several places where they couldn't pass because the floating continent was starting to fall apart. When they reached the edge, they patiently waited for Shadow, noticing the airship down below. Shadow finally caught up and they jumped off the continent. Edgar piloted the airship and caught them on the deck.

"Hold on!" Setzer shouted.

"Oh no, the ships breaking!" Relm stated, noticing a crack starting to form in the ship.

Everyone else ran on board, saying it was getting too dangerous to stay below. Edgar started to try and pilot the ship towards the ground, but it was just breaking up too much.

Erin stared around as the Blackjack stared to break apart. She felt wood starting to splinter underneath her, and knew that she would fall at any moment.

She felt a hand brush hers and looked over to see Relm next to her. As the seconds passed, she knew she'd be the first person to fall as the wood quickly splinters down the middle.

When the ship started to give out under her. As it started to fall apart, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

Scream.

She felt herself starting to fall. But something strange happened as she did. She felt her body transporting itself away.

'But, how! I'm never going to survive this fall!' Erin quickly thought as she was quickly swept away from the scene of destruction at hand.

Erin felt the ground sharply hit her back as she caught a glance of a gleam in the distance. She fell unconscious after that.


	16. Chapter 15

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Part update #2 to fix some formatting and to piece together stuff. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 11/20/07

--

Disclaimer: Square owns all things FF. I own original ideas.

--

About 3 weeks later, Erin was lying in her bed back at Alexandria. Erin slowly opened her eyes for the first time in 3 weeks.

The first thing she saw was Doctor Tot hovering above her. The first thing she felt now that she was awake, was immediate pain.

"The princess is awake! Beatrix, go inform her majesty that Princess Shiva has awoken!" announced Doctor Tot.

'Shiva? I haven't been called that for a long time. How long have I been asleep?' thoughts started to flood into her. The next thing she thought of was. 'Relm! Where is she! And Harry! Are they safe? Why do I feel so weak right now? Why.'

Before she could finish the thought, the Queen came rushing in.

"Shiva, your awake! At last!" Brahne stated.

"M-mother?" Erin stuttered, suddenly realizing the dryness of her throat.

Garnet rushed in, wondering what all the commotion was about. She looked at the bed that Erin as laying on a gasped silently to herself.

"E.Shiva! I've been so worried about you!" exclaimed Garnet.

"Water." Erin said.

"Get her some water now! Oh Shiva, what happened to you?" Garnet stated, rushing to Erin's side.

Beatrix soon came in with a glass of water, and Erin drank it thankfully. She breathed deeply as she felt the dryness in her throat disappear.

"I. I. I want to speak with Garnet alone," Erin stated, trying to find the right words.

"Could you please leave us alone?" Garnet asked.

Everyone else in the room nodded and left. Garnet looked back at her sister, and sighed as if a heavy burden had just been lifted from her.

"I missed you so much. Erin, what happened?" Garnet asked.

Erin felt a slight twinge of pain in her left arm. "I don't know. It's all a blur. I just remember falling. And then. it felt as if my body was being transported somewhere. I found myself here as suddenly as I had found myself falling, and then I had impact with the ground. After that. Everything is a blur."

"You hit your head. We found you lying on the ground near the back of the castle. Sorry, but while you where out, I snuck your bag out of here and read what has happened to you up til just three weeks ago," Garnet explained.

"The last thing I remember is that I was falling, and then suddenly hit the ground, and I'm guessing it was here, like I said before."

"Yes, we saw you hit the ground, and we all rushed out to find you unconscious. You have several broken bones that still need to heal."

"I figured as much. Was there anyone with me?" Erin asked, mind wandering to Relm and Harry.

"You were alone. I've been here by your side for the past three weeks. I've also been putting your progress in the journal, if you want to read it."

Erin sat up and leaned against the back of her bed and held out her hand for her journal.

"I see you made a lot of friends in the month you were gone," Garnet commented.

"Yeah I did," Erin said, fingers wrapping around her journal.

She brought it in front of her, and opened it, flipping it back to the entry she made right before heading to the floating continent.

February 17, 1995

This is your sister, Garnet. I don't know when you'll wake up, none of us do. We found out outside Alexandria, and Beatrix brought you in. Mother seemed really upset that you were back, and so did that man that's been hanging out around here.

Garnet til Alexandros 17th

"Hey Erin, what happened to your neck?" Garnet asked.

"I don't think you even want to know," Erin replied, turning to the next entry.

March 1, 1995

I haven't been able to write for the past days because Mother's been keeping an annoyingly close watch on me. She finally left, giving me another chance to write. You haven't made much progress, except that your bones are slowly starting to sleep.

We've unhooked your tail to let it heal, as we noticed it was slightly broken.

Garnet

Erin finally noticed that her tail was, in fact, free of her holder. She noticed the holder she'd been using setting on her bedside table.

During the following months, not much happened. Erin was bedridden for all those months. The next January, her seventh birthday was nearing, which meant trouble for the young girl.

"Erin! Come on! You're going to be late!" Garnet complained through the door.

"I'm coming!" Erin called back as she took one last look in the mirror.

By now, her hair had grown almost down to her waist. She brought the brush through her long, blonde hairs one last time, and finally walked out. Erin was wearing a tank top blue dress that reached down to the ground. Her hair was straight this time, now too long for one of her favorite styles.

"We're to go to the dining room. All the nobles in Alexandria are here," Garnet explained, as they exited their room.

'Oh great,' Erin thought.

"Do they know about what happened last February?" Erin asked.

"I hope not. If they do, we'll have a problem I think. Can I tell you something I heard the other day?" Garnet asked.

"What?" Erin asked, leaning against the wall, brushing back a few stray strands of hair.

"I heard that they are going to find a way to make you go away again," Garnet started crying.

Erin felt tears welling up in her eyes, but pushed them away. "I might be able to figure out that transportation spell that happened to me and get back there before that. Did you hear where?"

"To some military academy."

"Yeah, I'll definitely try to figure out that spell."

The two girls finally walked into the dining hall and took their seats next to their mother. Erin saw Kuja out of the corner of her eye, leaning against a wall.

The two girls didn't talk much during the whole dinner, and asked to be excused when they were done. They headed back to their room, and Erin changed back into her regular clothes.

"Are you going to try the spell?" Garnet asked as she watched Erin gather the stuff that had been in her bag previously. Finally, she attached it to her belt. The only thing different about her outfit this time was that she was wearing knee-long skirt instead.

"Yeah I am."

Erin went over to her bed, sat down, closed her eyes and started to focus on the spell. She imagined herself being wherever her mom was. She opened her eyes again when she felt the spell starting.

"Goodbye," were the last words she said to her sister before she was completely transported away.

The next thing she knew, she was sitting outside of a small shack, lying on the ground. When she felt the effects of the spell wear off, she got up and walked into the shack.

Lying on a bed there was Celes, and next to her, that man in a yellow raincoat she had seen so many days before.

"Hello?" Erin asked.

The man looked up and gasped in surprise.

"I've seen you before..." Erin stated, "What's your name?"

"My name is Cid. I used to work for the empire, but lately, I've been taking care of Celes here. The day the world changed, I found her on the beach, nearly dead."

'Sounds like me.'

The now seven-year-old walked over to Celes side and placed her hand on Celes' forehead.

"Cura," she whispered the words of a spell she'd been practicing during the past year.

Celes' eyes slowly opened, just as there was a cough in the background.

"Mom!" Erin whispered loud enough for Celes to hear.

Celes looked over at Erin and a smiled appeared on her face.

"How... how long have I been out? You've grown so much since I remember seeing you last," Celes whispered.

"A little under a year. Today's the twenty-seventh of January. It's my seventh birthday today."

"Cid? Are you okay?" Celes asked, vaguely remembering the mans name.

"Oh yes, of course," he coughed.

"No you aren't! Lay down on the bed please!"

"Fine, fine."

"What can we do to help you?"

"There's fish swimming out at the beach. Catch a fast swimming one, and bring it back to me."

"Okay!"

The two girls left the house and headed for the beach. They saw several fish swimming. Celes apparently spotted a couple of fast ones, as she pointed one out to Erin. Erin ran to catch it. They had two of them in hand.

"So Erin, how'd you get here?" Celes asked, as they carried the fish back to the shack.

"Okay, you know when the Blackjack was breaking apart? Well, somehow I transported myself back home. I was recovering there for the past year. Then just today, my sister told me that they were going to send me somewhere other than here, so after my pathetic dinner party, we went back to our room and I was able to transport myself right outside the shack," Erin explained.

They reentered the shack, and Cid ate the now dead fish raw. He seemed to be a little better, but the two girls went to go grab some more. After feeding him several more fast swimming fish, he wasn't doing to good. They tried to feed him some more, but he just kept on getting worse and worse. Sadly enough, he eventually died.

"I'm...all alone..." Celes mumbled, forgetting all about Erin.

Erin watched as Celes ran out of the shack. Erin looked back at the now dead body of Cid, and noticed a note on the desk.

'To Celes,

There is a raft down in the basement. Take it to find your friends.

Cid'

Erin sighed, hoping that Celes wasn't going to do what was running through her mind. Finally, it hit her. Erin ran out of the shack and started to run to the top of the island and found a small cliff, and on top of it, Celes.

She watched as her very first friend her jumped off the cliff. Erin cried out, and ran back to the shack. She ran on to the beach and started to cry.

There was a sound of a bird singing in the background. Erin looked up to see the mangled body of Celes lying on the beach. She used a Cura spell on her, and Celes regained consciousness. Erin finally noticed two birds sitting there, each oddly enough wearing a very familiar piece of clothing.

Erin untied one of them, and gasped as she really remembered now.

'Relm! This is her painted cap! Does that mean she's still alive?' Erin thought, getting excited as she felt the fabric of the cap in her hand.

Celes untied the clothing off of the other bird, and gasped in shock.

"Mom... that's Locke's bandana!" Erin concluded.

Celes just merely nodded, and the two stood up and looked into the breeze.

"That means they must be alive somewhere!" Celes exclaimed.

It was Erin's turn to nod, and then remembered the note.

"Mom! There's a note from Cid in the shack. He said that there is a raft in the basement that we can use!" Erin remembered.

"Then, let's go find it," Celes said with a new energy in her.

The two walked into the shack. Erin stuffed the cap into her bag, and felt the gift Locke had given her last year. She pulled it out and stared at it.

"Where did you get that?" Celes asked, noticing what Erin was holding.

"Locke... he gave it to me last year."

Celes nodded her head as she found the stairs that lead down to the small basement. As the note said, a raft was sitting there. The two drug the raft to the beach. They got on and pushed off. They let the raft guide them, and they soon found themselves in Albrook.

"Everything's so different now," Erin commented, "Let's ask around."

"Excuse me, what can you tell us about what's been going on?" Celes asked one of the citizens.

"Well, there was a painter who recently sold a painting of Emperor Gestahl to Owzer is Jidoor. There have also been several legendary beasts unleashed. There are also eight dragons somewhere out in the world that are supposed to be guarding this legendary esper," the citizen explained.

"Have there been any unusual people passing through?" Erin asked.

"Yes, now that you mention it, I do remember seeing a man that looked like a bodybuilder head for Tzen."

The two girls thanked the citizen, and headed out of the town.

"Bodybuilder," Erin whispered, "That HAS to be Sabin!"

"Yeah, let's head for Tzen," Celes said.

So, the two girls started out for where they hoped Tzen was. They ran into several monsters, but ran from them. They saw the sun setting in the distance.

Erin yawned. All the traveling had made her tired, but they knew better than to sleep out in the open. Especially now that the world had been changed.

"Let's try to find a town to rest for the night," Celes suggestion, realizing how tired Erin was becoming.

"Fine by me," Erin replied, yawning again.

As if on cue, a town appeared in the distance. The two sped up their pace, and reached the town in no less than 20 minutes.

"Help!" cried a woman.

The two continued the same pace they had used to reach there to get to the woman. Celes looked over at a crumbling building and gasped.

"Sabin!" she exclaimed.

"Celes, I can't move or else this building will collapse. There's still someone inside!" he stated.

"Mom, let's go get the person! Sabin, how long can you hold on?" Erin asked, facing the older man.

"I don't know, but not much longer. Probably about 5 minutes," he replied.

Erin dashed in, totally forgetting her tiredness. Celes ran after her to find that Erin was fighting a monster right in the entranceway.

"Erin, there's no time! We need to find the person! Forget about fighting for now!" Celes shouted to Erin.

Erin sheathed her sword and pushed her way past the monster. Celes ran past it also.

They ran into countless monsters along the way, but ran from all of them. They came to a staircase, and ran down in.

"Any idea how much time we have left from what Sabin said?" Erin asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know, but I figure about 3 minutes," Celes said.

"I think this is the bottom floor, so the person should be down her. Let's split up, run from any monsters you find!" Erin stated as she headed to the back of the house.

Erin stopped suddenly. She saw a wall in front of her. 'Great, now what!' she thought to herself as she looked around for another option. The only option she hadn't taken yet was up a short set of stairs. She took this option and started looking around the elevated floor.

A cry. Erin looked at the direction it came from. Then there was another cry. Erin ran there, hoping that this was what they were looking for.

There sat a small boy about 4 years old. "Hey, I'm here to help you. We need to get out of here," Erin stated as she stopped in front of him, "Here, let me give you a boost."

'This had better not be a mistake. He looks to be about 3 years younger than me, so that also means he's smaller." Erin thought to herself, her thoughts trailing off as she pulled the boy onto her back.

Erin ran back the way she had just come, and as she got to the stairs leading to the first floor, she stopped.

"Mom! I found him! Let's get out of here!" Erin shouted through the room.

A few seconds later, there came Celes, completely exhausted. The two headed up the stairs, Erin still carrying the boy, and rushed out. As they ran out the door, Sabin moved from where he was standing. They watched the house collapse.

Erin set down the boy. He ran to his mother and she hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Sabin, we've been looking for you! But let's not talk right now, I'm tired!" Erin stated as she yawned for the first time since entering the town.

They headed towards the local inn and payed the fee for a room. As they headed back, Erin felt sleep overcoming her and fell back right into Celes' arms.

"Sleep. You deserve it," Celes whispered as she picked up the now sleeping Erin.

Celes set Erin down on a bed as soon as they reached their room, being sure to take off her sword.

"So Sabin, what have you been up to since we last met?" Celes asked, turning her attention to him.

"Been looking for all of you guys. I don't know how any of us survived after the Blackjack fell apart. Have you seen anyone else?" Sabin asked after answering Celes' question.

"Well, I was unconscious since that day, and only woke up today. Erin was there, along with Cid. Cid was extremely sick, so I helped take care of him. Our efforts didn't pay off, and he died," Celes replied.

"What about Erin, what did she do while you were taking care of Cid?" Sabin asked, sitting down on one of the beds.

Celes walked over to the one across from Sabin.

"Erin helped me. Sabin, what I am about to tell you is an absolute secret. I'm the only one Erin's ever told out of everyone she's met here. She hasn't even told Terra," Celes stated.

"What's that? Don't worry, I promise not to tell a soul," he replied.

"Erin is actually not from this planet. Plus, she's a princess with a horrible mother. She told me that for the past year or so, she's been at her regular home and recovered there. She has an older sister who is there to support her. She's also told me that she has this slight idea that that is not her actual home. When I woke up, I could tell she was down. You know how close her and Relm were, don't you?" Celes asked, giving Sabin a chance to speak.

"Of course I do. You never saw them apart!" Sabin replied.

"I have a feeling that she misses Relm. Also, I think she might miss Harry. You know, Setzer's partner? The one that was with him when we first met?" Celes asked Sabin.

"Yeah. That's interesting. She told you all this?" Sabin asked, questioningly.

"Well, some of it. Most of this information I have is from my own observations. Ok, so maybe she did tell me a little bit, like the fact that she has an older sister, and what I said she told me. I've actually met her mother, and I hate her. She. she hurt Erin, along with this man," Celes stated, her voice trailing off.

There was a few minutes silence as they just sat there, Sabin going over everything that Celes had just told him.

"Well, I guess we had better get to bed or else we'll never get up!" Sabin stated, the last part more or less a joke.


	17. Chapter 16

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07

--

Disclaimer: Square owns all things FF, and I own original stuff.

--

Erin finally fell asleep after hearing Celes tell Sabin everything. She was glad that she didn't have a nightmare that night. She didn't even dream that night.

The following morning, Erin was the first to wake up. She was almost surprised to find herself back with Celes and Sabin, and to be wearing her regular shirt and a knee-length skirt.

Erin got up and walked over to the window and stared out at the land.

"So much has changed in the past year..." Erin whispered so that she didn't wake Sabin and Celes. She thought she saw movement over in the trees, and then she saw it. Someone was running back and forth.

Erin left the room, told the person at the desk that she'd be right back, and ran to find the thing she'd seen. Just as she expected, someone was running back and forth, but stopped when he saw her.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you be interested in a one-of-the-kind esper?"

"Which one is it?"

"I don't know, but I've brought the price down exceptionally low!"

"How low?"

"Only 10 GP!"

"I'll take it!" Erin replied, and fished in her bag for 10 GP.

She found the coins she was looking for, and handed them to the man. In exchange, he handed her the magicite and ran off. Erin made a quick run back to the inn and found Celes and Sabin just waking up.

"Hey you two! Guess what I got?"

"What?" Sabin asked sleepily.

"I got us a new esper!"

"Which one?" Celes asked just as sleepily as Sabin.

"I think it's telling me that it is Sraphim."

"How much did it cost?" Sabin asked, finally not sounding as sleepy.

"Only 10 GP! I've had some left over from last year, so I used that."

"So, where are we heading next?" Sabin asked.

"We definitely need to find Setzer, but I have a feeling that we will meet him someday soon. Let's head for Mobliz and see what we can find there," Erin replied.

They headed out of the inn and Tzen, and started in the direction they hoped Mobliz would be in. They were still running from battles. After several hours, they finally spotted a town in the distance that looked like it had been hit hard during the last year.

"I wonder if that's Mobliz?" Erin asked.

"Probably," Sabin replied.

The group started out in a run and amazingly made it to the town in less than half an hour. As soon as they entered, a couple of dogs started barking, which attracted a couple of children's attention.

"Go away!"

"Wait, don't they look like the friends Momma told us about?"

"I don't know!"

The two kids ran off towards a house. "Let's follow them," Erin commented.

They did so, and soon found themselves in the basement of one of the houses.

"Momma! Momma! There's some strange people here!" cried one of the children.

"What is it, Simon?" came a very familiar voice.

'Terra?' Erin thought, as a door opened.

Out walked the 5'3", blonde haired, half-esper girl.

"Terra!" Erin exclaimed.

"Erin! Celes! Sabin! You guys are all alive!" Terra said happily, after Erin tackled her in a hug.

"So, Terra, what have you been doing?" Celes asked, walking over and prying Erin off of Terra.

"Well, ever since that day, I've been taking care of the children here. Mobliz was destroyed, and all these children had no parents. So, they've officially made ME their Momma," Terra explained, laughing slightly. "Erin, you sure have grown in the past year! Your hair... it's so beautiful long!"

Erin blushed, pulling her fingers through her waist-length hair. Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Oh no! Phunbaba's back!" Terra exclaimed, and ran up the stairs.

"Phunbaba?" Sabin asked.

"Let's go find out!" Erin said, and ran up the stairs after Terra.

Celes and Sabin followed the ever-energetic seven-year-old and found her stopped at the doorway. Erin was staring as this large green thing was approaching Terra.

Terra tried to fight it, but Phunbaba quickly wiped her out.

"Terra!" Erin screamed, running towards her fainted friend.

She saw Sabin powering up one of his blitzes, and Celes was preparing to attack.

"Erin! Heal us if we get hit!" Celes shouted as she ran to attack the green beast.

"Will do!" Erin replied, standing up, but never leaving Terra's side.

Celes and Sabin started pounding away at the beast, Erin quickly casting a Cure 2 spell whenever one of them got hurt. Phunbaba eventually roared and stomped off. Erin heard a moan from behind her as Terra got up.

"Oh, thank you. I know, I want to leave with you, but I can't leave these children here," Terra stated.

"We'll come back soon, okay Terra?" Erin asked.

"Sounds fine with me," Terra replied, heading back into the house.

"Hey, what's this?" Sabin asked, pointing at something on the ground.

"Looks like a magicite," Celes replied, picking it up. "Fenrir."

"Right then, let's head off!" Erin exclaimed, and started out of Mobliz.

They headed out and started up a strip of land that Sabin recognized as the Serpent Trench. Only, now, it was above water. They continued running from any monsters that they encountered, and soon came upon a town.

"Nikeah," Sabin said.

"Whatever you say," Erin stated, continuing on into the town.

As they entered the market place, Erin could have sworn she saw someone who looked like Edgar.

"Excuse me, but do we know you?" Erin asked the man.

"I have never seen you before, my lady."

The man walked off, leaving Erin in thought as Sabin and Celes caught up with her.

"Scaring off people now, are you Erin?" Sabin joked.

'My lady? ONLY Edgar says that!'

"Come on, follow him, but don't get noticed," Erin hissed at the two adults as they saw the Edgar look-a-like lead a bunch of thieves onto a ship. "Let's sneak onto that ship!"

Once again, Erin was in the lead, and found the Edgar look-a-like stopped.

"Excuse me, but do we know you?" Celes asked this time.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I have never seen you before."

"Wait! We only know one person who says 'my lady', Edgar!"

"I'm sorry, but my name is Gerad, not this Edgar you speak of."

Gerad walked off onto the ship, and the three snuck after him, eventually getting onto the boat. They heard the ship start to set sail and glide slowly over the sea to their destination.

Several hours later, they arrived in the port of South Figaro. After Gerad and the thieves left, Erin, Celes, and Sabin headed out as well. They saw Gerad head into the inn, and they followed him, eventually running into him alone again.

"Edgar, quit hiding, we know it's you!" Sabin said.

"I said before, I do now know this Edgar you speak of! Now, if you excuse me."

He left them once again, and once again, they followed him out. They saw him, and the thieves left once again, the trio followed Gerad out of the town. Thankfully enough, the thieves cleared out the monsters in their path, so they didn't have to fight anyone.

The thieves entered a cave, closely followed by Erin, Celes, and Sabin.

"This looks like the Figaro Cave," Erin whispered.

"Sure does," Sabin agreed in a whisper.

The trio followed Gerad and the thieves through the caves, and hid when the thieves stopped. One of them pulled out something and fed it to the turtle that was there. The turtle started swimming back and forth, and the thieves jumped onto it, and then into a cave hole. They soon disappeared and the trio came out of hiding.

"Let's follow," Celes suggested.

The other two agreed and they jumped across using the turtle as well. They were able to follow them now by the strewn empty treasure chests. They soon came into a cell and...

"Figaro Castle. Come on, let's find them!" Erin whispered.

The trio continued on with the following the thieves and soon found themselves in the basement of Figaro Castle. They continued forward, quickly slaying any monsters that got in their way. Soon, they were in the engine room that had a bunch of tentacles in it.

"Sir, what should we do?" a thief asked.

"Get the treasure! I'll hold these things off!" Gerad replied.

The thieves left and Gerad pulled out a spear. The trio ran up to help him, Erin staying back a bit so that she could heal.

A tentacle flung towards Erin, and she quickly pulled out her sword to try and hold it back. But, she wasn't quick enough and felt herself in the grips of the tentacle.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted, struggling against the tentacle while trying to get a better grip on her sword.

She saw a sword swipe, and the tentacle that was holding her fell to the ground, and she hit it also. Erin scrambled to get up and ran back behind the rest of the group. She cast a 'Cura' spell on herself, even though no one else knew what Cura was in this planet.

For the rest of the battle, along with healing, Erin helped defeat the tentacles using Cure 2 to heal, which she had recently learned off of a magicite.

Gerad, who had revealed himself to be their lost friend Edgar, made the final move with a swipe of his lance. The final fell to the ground and they ran to hide as the thieves came out.

"Captain?" one of them asked.

They shrugged their shoulders and left, allowing the four to come out of hiding and talk.

"I knew it was you!" Erin grinned.

"Sorry about that."

"You didn't do too good of a job changing your name, hiding, or how you talk!" Celes complained.

"Once a king, always a king," Sabin joked.

"So, let's go get that treasure," Edgar said.

"But..." Erin started, only to be cut off by Edgar.

"No 'buts', my lady! They cleaned out the treasure chests, I'm sure, but there's one thing they won't have cleaned out."

They followed Edgar into the room and he walked up to a statue and grabbed a weapon from inside of it.

"I present this to you as my gift, Erin," Edgar said, handing Erin the weapon. "This is called a Soul Sabre."

Erin looked at the weapon, smiled, and then replaced the sword she had had attached with the Soul Sabre. It was about the same size as her previous one, if not a little smaller. They left the room and Edgar led them to the controls where a man was now standing.

"My king! Do you wish to go to Kohlingen?" the man asked, bowing to Edgar.

"Yes please, start up the engines right away!" Edgar ordered.

"I'll give you two minutes to get to the throne room. It will be unsafe to stay here," the man said precautiously.

"Of course. Shall we then?" Edgar said.

The four started running for the throne room. When they got there, Edgar headed into one of the rooms for a couple of minutes before coming out with something in hand.

"Look at what they had in!" he gleamed.

"That's nice. So, why Kohlingen?" Erin asked curiously.

"Because a friend might be there."

"Right," Erin replied.

'Locke, please say you are there. But for some reason I'm sensing that Harry is there. Oh well, maybe we can ask that man taking care of Rachel about Locke,' Erin thought.

She felt the engines start up and the castle started moving. They waited until it stopped moving and left the throne room. They headed out of the castle and started for Kohlingen. After getting there, they stopped for something to eat. They went over to place their order. When Erin went to go find a table to site at, she saw something and smiled.


	18. Chapter 17

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07

--

"Setzer! Harry!" she exclaimed, running over to them and claiming that as their place to eat.

"Hi Erin."

"Hey, want to continue on with us?" Erin asked.

"We don't have an airship anymore! The Blackjack is gone."

"Setzer! Come on!" Erin pushed. "The Setzer that I know never gives up on a challenge!"

"Of course not! This IS a place that I know that has an airship and it's near here..." Setzer started.

"Then let's go! But after we eat!" Erin interrupted, just as Celes, Edgar, and Sabin brought over their food.

"Hey Setzer!" Celes exclaimed. "Hi to you too Harry."

"Hi Celes," both guys replied in unison.

Edgar, Erin, Celes, and Sabin all ate their dinners and headed out of the pub, now joined by Harry and Setzer. Setzer guided them out of the town, and down the rough coastline to a cave that seemed to be sealed.

"Are you sure THIS is it?" Erin asked, examining it.

"Totally sure."

Erin saw something that was a spot hard to see on the wall. She pressed it and the door opened.

"Right, that's how you do it!" Setzer exclaimed, walking up behind her. "Let's go!"

They headed in, and Setzer lead them through the cave, or, as he said, tomb. He eventually started a puzzle and solved it in minutes. He eventually led them into a small room with a large monster guarding the other passageway.

"Figures there'd be a guardian," Harry whispered, drawing several cards.

"Wait! This thing is undead! I mean, we ARE in a tomb right?" Erin suggested.

Celes seemed to be chanting something, and then looked at them. "It's not undead. I just used Scan on it. It's as alive as you and me. The spell told me though that it usually strong magic."

Everyone nodded when Celes seemed to be done explain. However she wasn't. "I can use Runic to protect us from the magic. Erin, heal us right after this thing uses a spell, or I'll just absorb it."

"I understand," Erin complied, "Can I fight regularly until then?"

"If you want!" Celes replied hastily while dodging an attack from the monster.

Erin drew her sword and made a sharp swipe at the beast. He roared in anger and appeared to be aiming an attack right at Erin. She couldn't get out of the way in time and felt herself hit the ground. There was a sudden flash as Celes took in a spell the beast had used unexpectantly, and she then used a Cure 2 on Erin.

The rest of the battle went easily, and Edgar finished it off with his lance. Setzer lead the group into the following large room. In the room was an airship. From the looks of it, the ship was much smaller than the Blackjack.

"Amazing..." Erin whispered.

"Isn't it though?" Harry asked, a huge smile planted on his face.

"This beautiful ship is called the 'Falcon'," Setzer breathed, and then put on a more serious tone of voice, "It's amazing it's still here!"

Harry nodded his head in agreement, and started to walk towards it.

"Daryl used to own this ship before... before..." Setzer started to choke up.

"Setzer?" Sabin asked.

"Before she went missing..." Setzer finally finished. "We had a race to see which ship was faster, the Falcon or the Blackjack. Daryl's ship won."

"We only know this..." Harry interrupted from over by the airship, "Because when Setzer and myself got there, she was gone. Setzer waited and waited fro her, but she never came in. During that time, she was marked as missing, and after Setzer finally stopped waiting, she was pronounced dead."

"Should we get going?" Edgar asked as cheerfully as possible.

The rest of the group nodded and walked onto the ship. Setzer headed over to the wheel and gripped it tightly. Fresh tears were clearly visible on his cheeks. He was clearly trying to hide them, although he wasn't succeeding very well.

"You okay, Setzer?" Celes asked.

Setzer just nodded as he flicked a few switches and the ship groaned to life. For the first time, Erin realized that there was an exit to the cave in front of the airship. She walked up to the front of the ship, the spot she had claimed as her regular spot on the Blackjack. And probably soon to be her regular spot on the Falcon.

She heard footsteps behind her and figured that everyone but herself and Setzer had gone below deck.

Several minutes later, she heard footsteps once again.

"Hey."

Erin jumped and looked behind her to see a grinning Harry.

"You scared me!"

"When you stand like that, you look just like the young princess of Alexandria in Gaia."

Erin glared at him but said nothing.

'Of course I look like her!' Erin shouted in her head. ' I AM her!'

"Anyways, no one knows where to go. Not even Setzer. Do you know of anywhere?"

"Relm. We should find her. I feel like something is missing without her around."

"Where would she be?" Harry asked curiously.

Erin thought for a moment, and then replied. "When mom and myself were in Albrook, one of the people mentioned something."

"What?"

"A painted sold a portrait of Emperor Gestahl to Owzer in Jidoor. A young painter."

"Relm Arrowny."

"Exactly. Go tell Setzer."

"Got it!"

Harry walked off and Erin went back to staring into the distance, mind going over what she'd just said. When Erin started to look closer, she could've sworn that she sat something in the distance flying towards them.

"Setzer! Harry!" she shouted to the two. "Something is flying TOWARDS us!"

"What?!" Harry shouted, running back over to Erin and looking over the railing.

Erin pointed out at the ever-growing figure and ran back to Setzer.

"Setzer! I'm gonna go get the others. Stay at the wheel and don't let the thing get to us before I get back up!" Erin ordered, knowing that she was showing her royal side a bit.

Setzer simply nodded, his face set with determination. Erin ran down the stairs, noting that they had the same exactly way of going down as the Blackjack's. As she got down, she finally got a look of what this ship looked like inside, but instead of marveling at it, she knew that there wasn't much Setzer and Harry could do alone. When she spotted the rest of the group talking merrily in a lower part of the floor, she ran up to the railing and looked down at them.

"Everyone!" she yelled down.

They all looked up at her, and realized that she had a face full of worry.

"What, Erin?" Sabin replied.

"All of you need to get above deck NOW!" she simply shouted, and ran back to the stairs and waited for the adults to catch up.

They quickly did so and the three headed back upstairs. They soon found Harry struggling to keep the monster at bay, and Setzer carefully flying the ship.

From the wheel, Setzer pulled out a few cards and threw them sharply at the monster. Erin ran to join Harry and started to aim a Fire 2 spell at the monster. It hit, and hard. The monster started the scream in pain as another spell landed. It flew away quickly and Harry fell to the floor panting. Erin cast Cure 2 on him and his energy came back.

"Thanks guys," he said.

"No problem. Now, let's head for Jidoor as fast as possible!" Erin exclaimed.

"Got it!" Setzer said.

Erin looked back out in the distance and saw the demon flying away.

"So, the legends are true..." Edgar whispered just loud enough for the group up front ot hear.

"What legends?" Erin and Harry both asked.

Harry stood up so that he could hear them better.

"Bro, you don't mean THOSE legends, do you?" Sabin said, staring at his brother.

"Yes, those legends Sabin. The legends say that when the world comes to ruin, horrible monsters will be unleashed. And to the ones who defeat the eight legendary dragons a great reward will be theirs. There will also be a demon that roams the sky."

"And what does legend call this 'demon'?" Harry asked.

"Legend calls him Doom Gaze. I'm sure if we were able to locate Strago, figuring he was still alive, he may know some more about him," Edgar explained. "That's all that I know from the books in Figaro."

Erin sighed as she saw the sun go down in the distance. This had been a long day for sure. Erin walked away from the rail, all eyes following her. They just figured that she was tired, which was partly true. Actually, she wanted some time alone.

As Erin finally got a chance to explore, she figured that the adults and Harry should have the rooms. She'd just claim a couch again. Erin sat down on one of the velvet-cushioned couches and sighed, mingling with her backpack to get it open. When it opened, she realized that she still had that magicite in there.

She grinned and pulled out what she had really wanted in there in the first place. She opened it and flipped past all the entries until she reached the one she'd made on January 26, 1996.

_January 26, 1996,_

Tomorrow is my seventh birthday. Just last year, I never would've imagined I would still be alive today. Not after what happened to me that night.

Before I start to tear up and blotch this page, that man has started to come around again. I've given up on hiding, as he always finds me anyways. But, last February, I started to have these dreams that he was being nice to me.

Great, I'm starting to tear up again. One of these days, I'm going to go back to that world I was on to see all my friends again. We still need to finish off Kefka!

Uh-oh, Kuja (that man) is coming in!

Erin. M. Tribal

Erin felt fresh tears wanting to flow, and she finally noticed a few blotches on the page.

_January 28, 1996,_

So much has happened in the past two days! I turned seven yesterday, and also came back to this world yesterday. It's sometimes weird to realize the time differences between the two worlds! When I came back here, it was still broad daylight.

Anyways, so far everyone is alive. Well, we have run into many friends. We would be mom (Celes) and myself. So far we've found Sabin, Terra, Edgar, Harry, and Strago. Terra never joined us. She had to take care of the orphan kids in Mobliz. I feel really sorry for those kids!

We're on a new airship, as the Blackjack fell apart. Which I kind of figured, as I FELT it breaking apart! This new ship is called the Falcon. It's much smaller than the Blackjack, but should still be able to hold all our friends. Also, it's mostly white, whereas the Blackjack was mostly black.

Tomorrow we are going to try and find Relm in Jidoor. Oh yeah, we ran into this demon when we started towards Jidoor. According to Edgar, it's part of legend. Lets see if I remember what he knew of the legend correctly:

When the world comes to ruin, horrible monsters will be unleashed. And to the ones who defeat the eight legendary dragons a great reward will be theirs. There will also be a demon that roams the sky.

The demon that roams the sky is the one that we ran into. Edgar says it's called Doom Gaze. I guess if we want any more information, we should find Strago. Maybe we'll do so after we find Relm.

Anyways, it's getting very late and it's going to be an early start. Oh yeah, one more thing! I bought this Magicite called Sraphim. It has yet to be used, as I still have it in my bag!

Woah, this is my longest entry yet, and it's ending here!

Erin Marie Tribal

PS: Sorry about the abrupt ending last time, Kuja came in. He was telling me about something, I don't remember what now. I wasn't even halfway paying attention, as it was also late when I did that.

Erin sighed as she put the journal back into her bag. She heard someone come downstairs, but didn't go see who it was. After several footsteps down some stairs, she finally looked over and saw everyone, except Harry, standing there.

"Hey Erin," Setzer yawned.

She waved in response and started to stare at a spot on the floor. She felt someone sit next to her and an arm wrap around her.

"Erin, don't worry, it's okay," a soft voice whispered.

Erin leaned into the person next to her, recognizing the voice as Celes'.

"Everything's not okay. It never will be. Everyone, please don't tell Harry this, I don't want him to know what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it Erin?" Edgar asked, sitting down on the other couch with Sabin sitting next to him.

Erin sighed, knowing she was about to give out her most prized secret. But they needed to know.

"Everyone, I'm actually a princess."

There were a couple of gasps, probably from the Figaro Brothers.

"Yes, it's true. Sabin, I know mom told you some of the story, but not all of it."

"Yeah, she did," Sabin replied.

Celes kept her arm around her adoptive daughter as she felt her softly crying.

"My mother... she's changed. When I was first crowned princess to the public, she was nice. But after that night, everything took a sudden turn for the worst."

"What happened Erin?" Edgar asked the girl.

"My father died suddenly, and a man started to come as an audience to my mother. This was about a year before I first came here. About January 14, 1994, on my sister's tenth birthday. But, we were celebrating together, because my birthday is January 27, just thirteen days later," Erin explained, still crying. "After that, I would avoid this man. I found out his name was Kuja, and both mom and Terra have met him."

"Erin, was he that man with your mother that day in Vector?" Celes asked Erin.

Erin slowly nodded. "Yes, he was. He's the one who caused me to have the scars I still have from that day."

Erin leaned out of Celes' grip and brushed her finger over the one she had at the base of her neck.

"We all thought that you were going to die, but somehow you made it out of it," Celes explained.

"Erin, that's horrible!" Sabin exclaimed.

"I know. When that happened, something inside of me was saying that this was it. That I was going to die, right then and there. That was on January 27, 1995. On my sixth birthday," Erin explained, brushing away tears, but new ones still fell freely. "And then, after that day on the Blackjack, I returned to my home in Gaia. Oh yeah, Gaia is where I'm actually from."

Erin looked around and finally realized Setzer was still standing. She scooted over a bit and showed him that he could sit down next to her. He nodded and did so.

"Anyways, I woke up about three weeks after the accident and I was a mess. I was told later it was a miracle I was still alive. My sister was the one who comforted me through that, along with the female general of the Alexandrian Knights, Beatrix. Through those long weeks I suffered horribly until I had made a full recovery. After that, they still helped me out, and that's one of the only reasons I'm here with all of you now."

Everyone nodded in response, and Erin knew that they were all glad that she was with them.

"This year, my sister and myself had separate small parties. Just yesterday, I turned seven years old. I've been keeping a journal, and the last entry I had made until just recently was on the twenty-sixth of January," Erin stifled a yawn through that, and then continued. "You know, last year, those dreams I was having, the ones all of you kept on talking about?"

"Yeah?" Setzer finally said.

"They weren't dreams. They were nightmares. They involved Kuja, and another man. Garland I think his name was. Kuja was treating me nicely, and taught me my first white magic spell when I was two. That was something Garland was supposed to be doing supposedly. But, after Kuja taught me my first one, Cure, in the dream Garland took me away and shouted at Kuja," Erin felt herself starting to cry again. "He was asking him what he was doing to me. Kuja told him that he was doing what I should know, and that's teaching me my white magic."

Erin knew she was skipping part of it, like the mentioning of Kuja saying that he'd already taken Harry and Relm to good homes. She didn't know if they were the same Harry and Relm that all of them knew.

Edgar sighed slowly, all of them stifling yawns.

"The next one I had was actually right before we went to the Floating Continent. It involved Kuja and myself again, except he was taking me on this weird ship and brought me to Gaia," she explained, and then sighed. "There's also something I want to tell you, and again, promise you won't tell Harry. Also, if and when we find Relm, don't tell her."

They all nodded and continued to look at her.

"The first dream I had was actually back when we had returned to Figaro Castle, after the fights in Narshe. You know, when we first met Cyan and Gau?" she said.

"Yeah, we remember," Edgar said.

"Well, when we spent the night at Figaro that night, that's where I had my first one, like I said before. This time, it involved when I was first born, I think. Well, after they'd gone through this naming process again..." Erin started, wondering how to put what she was going to say next into words. "The next child they named... was... someone named Relm. That's such an out-of-place name that I think it's the same Relm we first met in Thamasa. The same Relm that gave me this necklace. The same Relm we are going to try and find tomorrow."

Erin held up the necklace she'd never taken off for the past year except for baths and such. "They named her Relm May Tribal, and said that she was a black mage. Oh yeah, my real name is Erin Marie Tribal, and I'm a white mage. Which I think you already guessed!"

This got a small smile out of everyone, including Erin, who had finally stopped crying.

"Well, there was one other child that day. His name was Harry, and I think it's the same Harry that is currently flying this airship. He was named Harry Lee Tribal, and was called a knight. I'm wondering if this is the reason that he's such a good fighter, and why I'm so good with healing us."

"It might be Erin," Celes suggested.

Erin nodded slightly, and continued. "Hey Setzer, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"When you first met Harry, did he have a necklace like this?" Erin asked, taking off her nametag.

Setzer took the necklace from her and examined it. "Yes, he actually did. I met him several years ago, about when he was two and a half. Back then, I had just started construction on the Blackjack. When he was about four years old, he finally took it off and hid it. Okay, so he gave it to me, and I still have it."

Setzer handed Erin her necklace back and she put it on. Setzer started to fidget with his jacket. He pulled a necklace out of one of the pockets and handed it to Erin. Erin examined it and gasped.

'This is... just like the one I saw in the dream!'

"This is the same one I saw in that dream! Back then, they were way too big for us, and they still somewhat are. But I know for sure, this is that same one."

"You know Erin, Locke gave me something back when we first went to Thamasa..." Celes started.

"What?" Erin interrupted.

"He gave me a necklace that he said he'd found in Strago and Relm's house while you two were upstairs. I have it somewhere here..." Celes finished, and dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a necklace.

Erin took it from her and examined it, still holding Harry's in her left hand.

'Relm May Tribal. Born January 27, 1989. 2 of 3'

Erin silently gasped and she read the text that was on Harry's.

'Harry Lee Tribal. Born January 27, 1989. 3 of 3'

She set the two down on the floor and scooted of the couch carefully, knowing that she had that skirt on. Doing this allowed more room on that couch, and more room for Erin to move. She again took off her own necklace and looked at it carefully.

'Erin Marie Tribal. Born January 27, 1989. 1 of 3'

"Erin Marie Tribal. Born January 27, 1989. 1 of 3," she repeated out loud.

"What does this mean, Erin?" Edgar asked.

"It means that Harry and Relm might me my real siblings," Erin said, yawning. "Okay, it's really getting late. I think we should all head for bed for now."

"I'll show everyone to their rooms. Even one for you this time, Erin," Setzer said, standing up.

Erin looked up at the man and smiled politely.

"No thanks, I'll be fine out here. Just get me something to stay warm with, like a blanket or something. When we find Relm, she'll probably want to stay out here as well, so probably prepare something for her," Erin explained, standing up.

"Will do," Setzer said just as they felt the airship come to a stop.

"Looks like we're at Jidoor!" Sabin exclaimed, getting up as well.

Everyone else got up and waited as Setzer brought out a few blankets.

"Good night, everyone. I'll let you know if I have a dream okay? I trust all of you that you wont tell anyone," Erin said, sitting back down on the couch.

They all nodded and headed back up to the higher part. Several minutes later, there were sounds of doors closing and Erin finally got up again and grabbed the three necklaces off of the floor. She put her own back on, and put the other two in her bag. Also, she one of the blankets on the other couch, and finally grabbed her own and made out a makeshift bed on the couch.

After getting comfortable, there was a sound of footsteps on stairs once again and she looked up to see Harry standing there.

"Hi Harry," Erin said as calmly as possible.

"Hey, just thought I'd let you know we're at Jidoor. Well, see you tomorrow!" he exclaimed, sounding very tired. He waved and headed back up.

After a few minutes, another door closed and she finally went to sleep, hoping that she wouldn't have to tell the adults tomorrow that she had had a dream.

However, she was wrong. Very wrong.


	19. Chapter 18

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07

Format note for Dream sequence: If it just italics, it is Erin's dream/side of the story. Italics + Bold is Relm's side of the story. Italics + Underline is Harry's side of the story.

--

_This night, she was sitting in front of Garland and he was yelling something at her. But for some reason, she couldn't hear him. Instead, all she could hear were these voices in her head._

"'Harry can't stay with us, Zidane! We have to find someone to take care of him until he's older!" yelled a male voice.

"But, you can't just leave him! He has a tail just like mine! If you take him somewhere, they may hurt him!" yelled what was apparently the voice of Zidane.

"Angelrin! Pay attention!" Garland shouted at her, which Erin was able to hear.

When Garland started up again, she couldn't hear him once again.

**"Clyde, please come back and take care of your daughter. She may be different because of her tail, but it doesn't matter. She is still your daughter!" yelled a voice that sounded like Strago's.**

She heard a crying which was probably this child.

"Oh Relm dearest, don't cry," Strago cooed to the child.

"Erin!" came a voice from the doorway.

"Get out of here, Kuja!" Garland shouted.

"Not without Erin!" Kuja challenged.

"I said OUT!" Garland roared, holding a hand out at Kuja and aiming some magic at him.

Erin cried out for the man. But, the door slammed closed again, and Garland once again started shouting at her.

"Now I have to use the spell that will take away whatever he's taught you!" she heard him say.

The following words she couldn't hear as some more voices rang through her head.

"Who the hell are you?" came a voice that sounded like Setzer.

"That's not important. I want you to take care of this child, and when he's almost six years old, tell him that he needs to visit a town called Lindblum in the world of Gaia," explained the older voice she'd heard before.

"Pay attention girl!" Garland shouted at her

Erin saw him start to fade away and she wondered what was happening. She soon found out when a different picture showed in front of her.

**"Grandpa!" cried a four-year-old voice.**

"Coming Relm!" Strago replied, heading up the stairs, leaving the door open behind him.

Erin followed him up and saw a four-year-old Relm lying in a bed with a bag of ice on her head.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Strago asked calmly.

"Sick!" Relm replied. "What's today, gwandpa?"

"The tenth of December, Relm."

'December tenth? If she's four, than this can't be!" Erin thought as the picture faded away again.

"Mother, is Erin going to be alright?" what sounded like Garnet asked.

Erin looked around from her position and saw a scene she knew all too well before her.

"Of course, dear."

'Mother!'

"Garnet... what's today?" asked a tired voice of a younger Erin.

"It's the tenth of December, 1994," her sister replied.

The older Erin finally looked at the younger version of herself and gasped. She realized she looked almost exactly like the younger Relm had. She was very pale, and had a bag of ice on her forehead to cool her temperature.

Once again, the picture faded and then showed a scene in a house.

"Setzer!" cried a young male voice.

"I'm coming Harry!" Setzer replied.

Setzer headed up some stairs, leaving the door open behind him just as Strago had.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Setzer asked the boy.

A four-year-old boy laid on a bed, very pale, a tail off the side, and an ice pack on his head.

"Sick!" Harry replied just as Relm had.

Setzer sighed. "You've been sick for ten days now! It's already December tenth!"

"Am I going to die?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, my boy! You are going to make a full recovery and make a lot more friends than me in your life! You are also going to live a full life!" Setzer exclaimed.

'That's almost what happened with me!' Erin thought as there were footsteps on stairs.

"Setzer? How's the boy doing?" asked a female voice, who walked into the room.

Everyone turned to look at the doorway, including Erin, whom nobody could see.

"Daryl, dear! He's not doing so well..." Setzer replied.

'So, this is Daryl?' Erin thought as she examined the woman.

Daryl had long flowing blonde hair, and what had to be woman's gambler clothes.

"How long has it been now?" she asked, walking past Erin and Setzer and going over to Harry's side.

"It's been ten days..." Harry replied, sounding very tired.

The picture once again faded away and Erin once again found herself in Relm's room in Thamasa.

**"Strago, how long has it been?" asked a man.**

"It's been twenty days now. She's been like this the whole time. Is she going to be okay?" Strago panicked.

"Relm will be fine," the man replied. "It's very strange that she's been like this all this time."

'That's exactly what the doctor said to me!' Erin thought as the man walked out. 'I was sick for several months.'

Relm coughed very hard and Strago ran to her side. Erin finally examined her. She was still pale, if not more pale, and also had a tail.

'Don't tell me that this actually is Relm!' Erin thought as she walked over to Relm's side.

She bent down and examined the tail as Relm started to cough again. There was no mistaking it, this tail looked exactly like Erin's.

Again, the picture faded away and she was back in her room at Alexandria, still sick.

"Doctor Tot, will she be okay?" a very worried Garnet asked.

"I don't know, princess. She's been in the same state for twenty says now," Doctor Tot replied.

Garnet started crying, and as Erin knew, it wasn't the first time that day.

The picture faded, only to be replaced by the events of January fourteenth, 1994. Erin was walking very wearily, and as the sisters made their way to their parent's room, they heard crying. Both of them started out in a run, and ran into the room.

"Father!" the two cried.

Lying dead on a bed was the king of Alexandria. Both Erin and Garnet started crying, and the seven-year-old Erin also cried at the memory. But, she didn't remember after she started crying.

She watched as Erin's eyes grew wide and she started to cough violently, and then the young, soon-to-be five-year-old girl fainted.

"Erin! Oh no!" Garnet cried, not caring now about saying Erin.

Beatrix ran in and stopped abruptly when she saw Erin fainted. The female knight picked up the young princess and carried her to her room. The older Erin followed the knight and watched as she placed the young girl on the bed. Garnet ran in after the knight.

"Don't tell me it's the..." Garnet started, on the verge of tears.

"The sickness has taken over her body again. I'm so sorry, princess," Beatrix bowed, not leaving Erin's side.

Garnet walked over to the young girl's side, and sat down in the chair that was there. She broke out in fresh tears, but the queen never came in.

'She's probably with Kuja,' Erin thought as she walked over to watch the memories she didn't remember play out in front of her.

Erin woke up abruptly and found the adults gathered around her. She ran her hand across her face and found real tears there.

"Oh Erin, you are okay!" Celes cried, hugging the young girl.

Everyone else exhaled as if they had been holding their breath for a long time.

"Was it the dream you had?" Setzer asked.

Erin nodded slowly, breaking out of the hug with her mom and running her fingers through her hair.

"Setzer, can I ask you something?" Erin said.

"What is it?" Setzer asked, sitting down next to the girl when she flopped her legs over the edge.

"I was wondering... did Harry get sick on December first, 1993?" Erin asked.

Setzer gasped and stared at her.

"Actually, yes he did. Daryl and myself were very worried. When he got up and was able to go round easily on January fourteenth, we thought he was okay... But then he..." Setzer started.

"He fainted that night, right?" Erin asked.

Setzer nodded. "Yes. When a doctor came in the next day, he said that Harry was in a coma. He didn't wake up from it until the following June. Why are you wondering?"

"Because, in the dream I had... At first, it started out with me being in front of Garland and he was yelling at me, only I couldn't hear him. But then, I started to hear some voices in my head. They were talking about Harry, and one of the guys... I think the other name called him Zidane... said that they couldn't get rid of him. After that, I heard Garland say two sentences, and then I couldn't hear him again... I heard these voices with Strago and Relm, Strago saying something about a guy leaving Relm there," Erin explained.

Everyone else sat down in the same spots they had the night before to listen to Erin's story.

"After that, heard some more voices, and it was between Setzer and that man..." Erin started.

"Yeah, if I'm thinking of the day you are talking about, it was when Harry was first brought to me. It was by this man called Baku. He told me to have Harry go to a town called Lindblum in Gaia when he was almost six," Setzer interrupted.

"Right. After that, I heard Garland tell me to pay attention, and then he faded away. I actually started to see the scenes I was hearing. The first one was between Relm and Strago. She was really sick, and it was December tenth, 1993. Next, I saw one of my own memories about when I was sick that very day. Then, it was with Setzer and Harry again, and it was on the same day, December tenth."

"Yes, Harry called and I went to go check on him. He'd already been sick for ten days. Daryl walked in, and we started talking."

"I didn't see the whole thing, and the next scene was on December twentieth. It was with Relm and Strago, and there was a doctor there this time. Strago asked if she was going to be okay, and he said yes, she would be. Relm was very pale."

"On that day, Harry also seemed to get paler."

Erin nodded, realizing that he probably would. Everyone else was staring at the two.

"Anything after, Erin?" Celes asked.

"Yes, actually. The next scene was the last one. It was on January fourteenth. Me and my sister were heading to my parents room cause we were told to go there right away. When we got in there, we found my mother sobbing, and my father was dead. Both my sister and me started crying. After that, my actual memory of the events was fuzzy until this. I fainted, and Beatrix came in. She saw me, and immediately took me back to my room. When Garnet walked in, Beatrix told her that the sickness has taken over me again. The next thing I actually remember was waking up several months later. My sister told me it was already June," Erin explained, starting to cry again.

Celes hugged her daughter, and Erin hugged her back. No one had ever listened to her before this. Celes whispered comforting words into Erin's ear as the young girl cried. Everyone else watched grimly.

"Yes, Harry also didn't wake until June. By then, we had just barely started work on the Blackjack and Falcon. He was still very weak for a month or so, and his full recovery was in July or August."

Erin just continued to cry as they heard a door open.

"Here comes Harry now," Setzer said in a whisper so that Harry couldn't hear.

Harry walked down and looked at the scene there.

"What'd I miss? I heard voices, and it woke me up," Harry said.

Setzer looked at him and frowned. Apparently, Harry had been crying as well, but he was trying not to show it. Erin broke from her hug, wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the boy grimly.

"Erin, don't tell him," Celes whispered.

Erin just nodded and watched as Harry walked over to them, his eyes a bit red from crying. She figured hers were as well.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"Something wrong?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?" Setzer suggested.

"Yes. Erin could you..." Harry started.

"No, I'm not leaving, if that's what you wanted to know. I can handle it," Erin interrupted.

"Fine, fine. Could you at least scoot over or move onto the floor or something?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Why can't you!" Erin argued.

"Because I asked you to!" Harry argued back.

"And who says I listen to you!" Erin practically shouted.

"Kids, KIDS!" Celes finally said. "Erin, please let Harry sit and please sit on the floor or something."

"But..." Erin started. "I'm wearing a skirt and he has pants on!"

"Please do it, Erin," Celes pleaded.

Erin mouthed fine, got up, and walked over to where Edgar and Sabin were sitting. She sat down next to Sabin after they scooted over.

"I just had a strange dream..." Harry started, apparently thinking. "It was from when I was really sick. Do you remember those days, Setzer?"

Setzer nodded his head.

"Well, I saw it from a different point of view. But for some reason, it seemed as if someone else was there besides me. Anyways, I also saw a few other memories that I can't exactly remember."

'I think I'll tell him who's memories he saw other than his own,' Erin thought.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" Erin asked, calming down.

"What?" Harry asked, everyone looking at her.

"I think I know whos memories you saw. Do you remember any names mentioned?" Erin asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they were 'Relm' and 'Shiva'."

"Well, this is strange. I think we saw the same memories last night, because there were two other memories in my dream last night other than mine. They were from 'Relm' and 'Harry'," Erin explained, knowing Setzer knew what she was going to say next.

She looked at him and he nodded. She nodded back, and then looked back at Harry.

"Setzer told me when I told everyone about it that he remembers the days when you were sick. One more thing Harry... did you hear any voices?" Erin asked, which got a nod in reply. "What were they?"

"They were from Relm and myself. The first one was when Baku and my brother, Zidane, were saying things about having to get rid of me for a while. The second one, Strago was talking to himself, and then said something to Relm when she started crying. The final time was when Baku took me to Setzer and this world."

"I heard the same voices," Erin smiled, realized that Harry might actually be her brother. And if he were, that would mean this Zidane was her brother as well. "Is Zidane your real brother?"

Harry nodded, finally smiling.


	20. Chapter 19

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07

--

"Shall we go then?" Sabin suggested, breaking the growing silence.

"Fine by me," Erin replied, getting up and heading above deck first.

She patiently waited for them, now much calmer than before. When they got up there, they all headed off the airship. They headed into Jidoor, and started asking people about Relm.

"A young painter? Yes, she went to Owzer's a while ago," one man said, and they thanked him kindly.

The group headed back to Owzer's house and walked in.

"Dang it's dark!" Edgar commented.

"Let's head up those stairs!" Erin exclaimed, and started up the stairs, but a voice stopped her.

"Please... stay away."

"Umm, okay, let's turn on some lights here!" Erin finally suggested after several minutes of thinking of what to do.

Celes went up and turned on the lights, illuminating the room. Erin finally got up all the stairs, closely followed by the others. Erin noticed the painting of Emperor Gestahl and examined it. She finally noticed a letter lying on the floor, and she picked it up.

"A great treasure lies in the place surrounded by mountains that form a star," Erin read aloud to the others. "You know what? I think we might find Locke there!"

"Why?" Celes asked, excited at the thought of finding Locke.

"'A great treasure'. He's a thi... I mean, treasure hunter!" Erin corrected herself. "He might be looking for a way to cure Rachel. Let's head there some day, please?"

"Will do. First, let's find Relm!" Harry exclaimed.

They went down and examined the next portrait down, and found out it looked extremely life like. So life like, in fact, that the picture came to life. The group quickly finished off the Dahling's that had come out of it, and realized that portrait had somehow changed into a door. They went through the door, and it suddenly became dark again. As they headed through the house, more and more strange things happened. For instance, a portrait of a chair suddenly pulled Edgar to it and a woman walked on, which pushed them into another fight. They also were running into some monsters running loose.

They eventually came to a part of the house where there were floating treasure chests. Erin walked under one, and she had to move as it came falling down.

"What in the world is up with this house!" Sabin shouted, pummeling one of the monsters that had come out of it.

They did the same thing with the rest of the chests, Erin noting that Locke would probably be proud for them picking up the treasure chests.

"You mean, picking DOWN. THEY are falling on US," Harry corrected.

Erin glared at him as she finished off the final monster in the last chest. When she looked up, she saw a picture she remembered all too well.

"Mom? Doesn't that look like you in the Opera as Maria???" Erin asked, pointing at the picture.

"It sure does. It seems weird that there are three pictures here. Let's try examining the middle one."

They did so, which caused the portrait to come to life. They struggled with finishing it off, but eventually did so. The group walked through the door that appeared, and continued on through the next room, taking the northern most door. When they walked through the next one, they came upon some stairs, and they went up them. What they came upon next made all of them gasp.

There stood an extremely ugly man, and behind him on a stand, a painting Relm. Erin looked more closely at the picture she was painting and it seemed to move.

"The painting... There's a monster in my prized goddess picture..." the guy said.

"A monster?!" Erin asked.

There was a sudden flash and Relm screamed. She flung out of the way just as the picture came to life.

"People, I have a feeling, don't attack the goddess or something BAD will happen!" Erin exclaimed, going to her usual position at the back of the group.

The rest of the group did so, and when the portrait's monster changed to a demon, they started to attack. All except for Erin that is. She stayed back and healed them if they got hit by magic.

After several back and forth changes of the monster, it finally went down. Relm grinned as she finally turned to face the group.

"Hey! The monsters dead and gone now thanks to you!" Relm exclaimed happily.

Erin noticed that the lights had turned themselves on and they could all see better now. Owzer whispered something to Relm and she frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"I think I should explain to all you what happened," Owzer stated, not answering Relm. "I have been looking for several months to find an artist that could draw the thing in a stone I got at an auction. Every one I found was no good. I eventually heard about Relm's talent with a brush, and asked her to come here right away. I had her immediately go to work at drawing it."

Relm grinned proudly.

"What's this stone?" Erin asked.

"It's a magicite."

"Where is it?" Celes asked this time.

"On the bookshelf. Take it if you want it."

Erin walked over and immediately found the magicite on the shelves.

"Relm, do you really have to go?" she heard Owzer say.

Erin walked back over to where everyone was.

"Yes, I do. But don't worry! I'll be back as soon as possible and finish this portrait!" Relm exclaimed.

Erin smiled, glad that Relm was, in fact, joining them. They headed out after Relm promised once again that she would return to finish it. They easily made it out of the house, and Relm had to blink a few times from the sudden brightness. They made there way out of Jidoor and eventually to the Falcon.

"Woah!" Relm exclaimed at the site of the airship.

"Relm, this is the Falcon! So, where shall we go next?" Harry asked, walking up to the waiting boarding ramp.

"Strago," Erin replied firmly.

"You mean, old fuddy duddy!" Relm giggled, and ran up the ramp.

Erin ran after Relm and found her in the lower part of below deck.

"You mean, you actually got a place ready for me to sleep?" Relm asked.

"Yeah. Relm, want to know why Strago?" Erin asked, sitting down on the couch she had made as her bed.

Relm walked over to Erin and sat down. "Why?"

"Because we need to ask him about some legend. Want to head above deck for some fresh air? I'm sure you need it after being cooped up in the house for so long!" Erin laughed.

Relm laughed and then nodded, and the two girls headed up just as the adults were heading down. Erin flashed a smile at them as they went by, realizing that Setzer was with them.

"Looks like Harry is flying again."

Relm nodded as they headed back up the steps that lead outside. There, the two girls saw Harry at the wheel.

"Hey," they said in harmony.

"Oh, hi."

"Do you know where you're going?" Erin asked, walking up behind him.

"No."

"Do you have any idea Erin?"

"Not really," Erin said. "I think I saw this weird tower that was really tall. Only reason I knew it was really tall is because it was between a bunch of mountains. Maybe we could try there?"

"Why not? I don't want to run into that Doom Gaze again!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, while we were flying towards Jidoor, this huge legendary monster attacked the ship. We managed to scare it away. Oh! Hey! HARRY! We're here!" Erin explained, realizing they were hovering over the tower she'd seen before.

Harry piloted the ship down and landed it. Erin ran down and told the adults that Harry, Relm, and herself were going to go and see something. All of them merely waved, and Celes told her it was okay.

"Thanks! We'll be right back, I promise!"

Erin ran back up and gave Harry and Relm the thumbs up sign. They both smiled and the three kids headed off of the ship. The trio carefully navigated their way to the tower in silence.

Erin examined the scene in front of them. Marching around in front of the tower were several people, and in the middle of the line was a man with really white hair.

"Looks like we found him," Harry said, grinning.

Strago never looked at them, and Relm ran halfway up the first set up stairs. She turned around to face the line again.

"Hey old man!" she shouted at the top of lungs.

Strago jumped so high that he landed right next to Relm. Erin and Harry giggled slightly.

"Relm! It that you, my dear? You're alive!!!" Strago said excitedly.

Relm sighed and spoke. "Of course I am!"

"I'm so relieved! Thank goodness!"

"Did you think I would check out before you?"

Strago looked grimly at Relm and sighed.

"You just the same as always!"

"'Course she is!" Erin finally said.

Strago turned to look at the other two kids standing there.

"Where's everyone else?" Strago asked.

"Let's see..." Harry said. "Celes, Setzer, Edgar, and Sabin are all back on the Falcon, our new airship."

"Terra's in Mobliz taking care of the orphan kids there," Erin added. "We don't know where anyone else is right now."

"Let's get going then!" Relm commented and ran down to rejoin her friends.

The trio led Strago back to the airship and took him below deck and to where everyone else was.

"Look at who we picked up!" Erin joked, a broad smile on her face.

All of the adults looked at the arrivals.

"Hello, Strago. Nice to see your still alive," Celes said, smiling.

"Where to next? I mean, we still have good daylight to try and find some more of our friends!" Erin commented.

"First, let's us Strago about Doom Gaze," Edgar said grimly.

Strago went to sit down and the three followed him. They sat down, leaning against the wall with no couch against it.

"Doom Gaze? Surely, you don't the legendary Doom Gaze, do you?" Strago asked.

"Yes, the legendary Doom Gaze!" Erin replied.

"No, I don't really know anything about it."

Everyone moaned from disappointment.

"So, where to next?" Sabin asked.

"How about we go check out Maranda?" Celes suggested.

"Why?" everyone but Strago asked together.

"I don't know! But, we could at least see if something is there!"

Everyone heard a light snoring sound and looked to see the cause, only to find that Strago had fallen asleep. Erin restrained a giggle from the scene. They finally agreed to head for Maranda and leave Strago behind. Harry, Erin, Relm, Setzer, and Celes all headed above deck.

"Hey Setzer?"

"Yes, Erin?"

"May I try to fly this?" Erin asked hopefully.

Setzer looked at Harry and then Celes, and nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you!"

Erin walked over to the wheel and gripped it. Setzer walked up next to her and flipped a few switches, bringing the ship into flight. With some help, Erin got the ship headed towards Maranda.

"Let's just hope Doom Gaze doesn't come!" Celes stated.

Erin nodded her head, knowing that she'd probably have to go help fight. She saw Relm go up and claim her spot at the front, and Harry joined her. They started talking in low voices so that Erin couldn't eavesdrop. She sighed silently and followed Setzer's directions, eventually getting them safely near Maranda.

"Good. I'll land it, if you don't mind," Setzer commented, taking over the wheel.

She nodded and walked on over to where Relm and Harry were standing. She stopped to the point of where they couldn't see her, yet she could hear them.

"So what do you think, Relm?"

"About what?"

"The way Erin's been acting lately. Okay, so maybe you wouldn't really know. But last year, before we had run into you... Well, I had to wake her from this dream and she had these bruises on her arm."

"What!? That can't be true!"

"Hush! It is true. I had her go into the bathroom connected to my room and wash up a bit. When she came out from the room, the bruise was gone. But that's too weird, I don't know how she could have gotten it!"

'How did I get that bruise? It had gone away so easily. Wait... could it have been! Could it have been when Garland grabbed me from Kuja...?'

"Hey, we're landing," Harry said loudly.

Erin held her breath for a few seconds, let it out, and walked up behind her.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hi Erin," both replied.

There were footsteps as Setzer came up to join them.

"Who's going?"

"Oh, I don't know! Us four, I guess?" Erin suggested. "Go tell the others though. I get sick of doing it!"

"Fine, I'll do it! Be right back!" Relm sighed, walking off.


	21. Chapter 20

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Erin sighed herself, hoping she wasn't being too hard on Relm. Several minutes later, Relm came back.

"They said it's fine. Besides, old fuddy duddy down there is using Edgar's shoulder as a pillow!" Relm exclaimed, holding back a giggle.

They left the ship and headed into town. Erin noticed something strange right at the back of town, and went to investigate. She saw a small pigeon sitting outside a house, and she headed into the house after grabbing everyone else.

"Look at what my boyfriend in Mobliz is sending me!" the girl exclaimed.

'Mobliz? But, the only ones in Mobliz are Terra and those kids!' Erin thought.

"Excuse me, but could you attach this to the bird outside this house?" the woman asked.

"Of course," Setzer exclaimed, taking the letter.

They walked out of the house. "Hey, we need to follow that bird. There's NO way they are coming from Mobliz!"

"How come, Erin?" Harry asked.

"Because, well, just after mom and I had found Sabin, we get to Mobliz. It's a wreck! The only people there are some kids and... and..." Erin mumbled, pained at the thought.

"Who else?" Setzer asked calmly.

"T...T...Terra..." she finally mumbled.

"That's right, you and her were close friends!" Relm exclaimed.

Erin slowly nodded her head. "Anyways, Setzer, attach it in a few minutes or something. Give us three minutes to get to back. And RUN when you attach it!"

"Right."

The three started running back to the airship, thankfully not bumping into anyone. Setzer made it back a few minutes later as Harry was starting up the engines. The ship set sail, and Erin silently prayed that they didn't run into Doom Gaze. The rest of the group had come up to see why they had started up so quickly.

Celes walked up to where Erin was standing, and Erin felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. The airship was in the air, and they were closely following the bird. Within minutes, the bird had landed in the last place Erin wanted to go right now... Zozo.

"Oh man, why here?" Erin mumbled.

She could've sworn she heard the others who had gone there before start complaining. Namely, Erin, Harry, Setzer, Celes, Terra, Edgar, and Sabin. Strago had come up, mumbling something about being awoken from his great dream he was having.

"So, who's going?" Erin finally asked.

"We don't know what to expect, that's the thing," Celes pointed out. "How about, Erin, Edgar, Sabin, and myself?"

"HEY! I want to go too!" Relm complained.

"Alright, alright, you can come Relm. We'll see all of you," Celes said, pointing to everyone else on the ship, "We'll see all of you later."

The group walked off of the ship and started towards the thief central. After finding the bird that had been set off from Maranda. The bird set off again, and the party started at a break-neck speed to catch up with it. After climbing the ridiculously hard tower, they found one of the doors that had been locked the previous year unlocked. The bird zoomed into the door and flew off.

With the adults in the lead, they started through a cave, which, after minutes of cleaning off a nameplate outside the door, they found it was called Mt. Zozo. The monsters here were the same as those outside which Erin and Celes had run from before. But now that they had a more complete party, they somehow managed to kill these off.

After trekking through several rooms of the cave, they finally came to a large chamber in which a large dragon was flying around.

"Could this be one of the legendary dragons? The ones that supposedly protect a legendary item?" Edgar whispered so as to not draw the dragon's attention.

"Probably," Celes replied in a whisper, "Let's draw its attention."

The group walked forward cautiously. The dragon looked down and noticed the group. He swooped down, aiming an attack at Relm. Relm ducked just in time to avoid the attack. The White Dragon started circling again, and Erin could tell someone was trying to cast a Scan spell.

"HOLD STILL!" Celes shouted at it.

"Maybe it'll work if we have two people doing it!" Erin suggested, and started concentrating on casting her own Scan spell.

As she stared down the circling dragon, her spell finally hit. 'Storm Dragon. One of the legendary dragons said to protect an item of legend. Weak against Lightning.' Erin shivered at the thought of having to use the Bolt spell she'd learned from Ramuh.

"Well?" Edgar asked, barely avoiding another attack.

"It's the Storm Dragon, and like we guessed, it's one of the legendary dragons!" Erin said quickly. "It's weak against Lightning, but at least two of us will have to heal. I'll be one."

"And I'll be the other," Relm exclaimed.

The three adults all started charging for Bolt. This was definitely going to be a hard battle unless this dragon stopped circling. Erin looked up and saw the dragon diving towards the two of them. Relm noticed it right in time, and the two ducked to avoid a blow. Erin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end from the dragons sweep.

Erin unsheathed her sword, and whispered to Relm, "Heal when someone get down, but they need help!"

"Right," Relm replied, grabbing a sword that apparently she had been given. Realizing Erin's confusion, Relm told her how she had gotten it. "While I was heading to Maranda, I bought this. It's called a Falchion."

"I thought you couldn't use swords though?" Erin wondered.

"Well, I'm trying to learn!" Relm replied, preparing to attack.

'Whatever,' Erin thought, lunging at the dragon.

They had the dragon defeated in half an hour. A voice in their heads told them they had seven dragons left. Not knowing what it was talking about, they pressed forward.

After a little more climbing, the group finally came to a room filled with flowers. Erin spotted a treasure chest and tried to open it, but it was locked. 'At a moment like this, what I wouldn't do to know how to unlock this!' Erin thought in complaint.

They headed through the next cave door to find a fifty or so year old man standing at the edge of a cliff holding a bird. He had graying hair, and some of it was held in a ponytail at the base of his neck, which reached halfway down his back. The man was extremely tall, at least six feet tall.

"Cyan!" Erin shouted at the man.

Cyan jumped slightly at the sound of Erin's voice and looked around at the group.

"How did you find me?" he asked gruffly, examining the group.

"Let's see," Edgar replied, thinking. "We followed a carrier pigeon here..."

"That good enough?" Erin sighed.

Cyan glared at them, and sent off the pigeon. The older man just continued to stare off into the distance. They stayed there in silence for several minutes before the battle-hardened knight looked Celes in the eye.

Hoping to break the silence, it was Relm who spoke. "Shouldn't we get going? Kefka isn't going to wait forever for us, you know?"

"I agree," Sabin said immediately. "Let's go."

Without another word, they left, but not before Erin noticed a chest sitting there. She wedged it open with the tip of a small dagger she had acquired a while ago to see what was in it. There were two books sitting there with the titles of, "Book of Secrets" and "Machinery Manual".

Not even bothering to look through them, she stuffed them in her bag with the intentions of later investigation. Erin ran to catch up with the rest of the group and they left the area. After the climb down the tower, they headed back to the airship.

They headed below deck to find a wandering rest-of-the-group. Someone had apparently taken Strago to a room, because Edgar was up and walking around talking to his brother. Celes went to go gather everyone while the rest of the group proceeded to the couches.


	22. Chapter 21

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Erin sat down on the couch, Harry and Relm on either side of her. She swung her short legs back and forth while the rest of the group gathered. After several minutes, the small group gathered.

"So, now what?" Celes asked.

"We're still missing about half of our friends," Sabin pointed out.

"Let's see..." Setzer mumbled, thinking. "We have Strago, Cyan, Edgar, Sabin, Celes, Relm, Erin, Harry, and then myself," Setzer said, naming off everyone.

"Who all does that leave?" Relm asked.

"Hey, I have a list!" Erin said reaching for her journal and flipping open the front cover, being sure to hide her entries. "Let's see... Terra, she's in Mobliz. Celes, found... err, I mean mom," Erin remembered after she got a stern gaze, and then went back to the list. "Locke..." Erin tried not to remember how nice he'd been to everyone.

"Not found," Celes whispered, also remembering the treasure hunter.

Erin nodded, and then continued. "Edgar, found. Sabin, Cyan, both found. Gau, not found."

"Probably on the Veldt," Sabin put in.

"Setzer and Harry, both found," Erin continued, making a mental note of what Sabin had said. "Shadow, still missing."

"He'll be a hard one to find," Sabin added.

Erin frowned, and then continued. "Oh, forgot Mog," Erin remembered, remembering her mistake a year ago. "So, Mog not found. And then Relm and Strago, both found. That's everyone I have down."

"Hmm. Why don't we head for the Veldt tomorrow?" Setzer asked. "You know, to find Gau and all."

"Why not?" Edgar shrugged.

"Say, anyone hungry? I could go fix up something to eat while we wait out the rest of the day," Celes suggested.

"Sounds great!" Relm said, which got some nods meaning that they also liked the sound of something to eat.

Celes walked off, and the rest of the group split except for Erin, Harry, and Relm. But even they were soon split after Harry and Relm said they were heading above deck to 'talk'.

Thankful for the privacy, Erin flipped open her journal.

_January 29, 1996_

Wow, what a day! Well, we have a very small part of the group gathered, so I've decided to write in as often as I can, especially if we've found someone. Here's who we've all found so far, and that's joined us:  
  
Erin's mind wandered to the conversation just a few minutes ago as a shadow passed over her. Looking up, she identified the owner to be Setzer.

_Mom, in other words, Celes, Sabin, Edgar, Setzer, Harry, Relm, Cyan, And of course, myself  
_  
Another shadow passed over, but didn't leave. Erin looked up to see Setzer looking down at her.

"You going to stay there forever or get up and walk around?" the man joked.

"I'll be up in a minute! Geez," Erin sighed.

_Man, Setzer is being pushy! Well, I have to go before I'm DRAGGED from my seat here!_

Erin Tribal/Shiva til Alexandros

Tucking her stuff back into her bag, Erin got up and walked up to where Setzer was.

"See, I got up!" Erin smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. Go check up on Relm and Harry, would you? I get the feeling you need to listen to them, but don't make yourself heard or seen, okay?" Setzer suggested, bending down to the girls level.

"Got it. Just make sure someone comes and gets us when the food is ready!" Erin smiled, and walked off.

The air outside was slightly cooler now than inside the ship, and even from earlier. As expected, Harry and Relm were at the bow of the airship talking. Sneaking up on them was easy, and Erin simply hid as close to them as she could, knowing, sensing that this was important.

"So, Relm, how come you hang out with Erin so much?" Harry wondered.

"Why do you care? I can tell something is good about here, and when we are around each other, you too, it feels like we are connected in a way," Relm explained.

"Hey, not to be too pushy, but umm... what's the weirdest thing about you?" Harry said suddenly.

'If I think Relm is who I think she is, then I know the answer. It's the same for all three of us. It's our tail,' Erin thought the answer to his question.

"Like I said before, why do you even care?"

"I'm just wondering."

"I'll only say if you say yours."

"Fine. But hmm, you know, since Erin, you, and I are all the same age... why don't we get Erin out here too?"

"Whatever," Relm said. This was Erin's cue to get up and go over to them before Harry left. And she did just that.

"Hey," Erin mumbled, trying to sound innocent.

"How long have you been up here?" Relm asked.

"For just a few moments. I was told to come up and check up on you."

"Whatever," Relm said again. "Anyways, we were just asking each other what our weirdest feature was. Okay, so it was Harry's suggestion..."

"But I figured since the three of us are the same age, why not ask you too?" Harry sighed.

'If I tell, I'd be breaking my own promise to the others, and even to her royal life. I'd be telling my most guarded secret,' Erin sighed.

"So, who tells first?" Erin asked. "I say the youngest of us three."

"I agree," Relm stated, both of them looking at Harry.

"What, me? Fine! It's..." Harry stuttered, as if wondering how to put it. But, they never heard the answer, because at that very moment, Setzer announced that the food was ready. "I'll tell you later."

"You had better," Relm stated, before walking off, her shoulder-length hair blowing in the wind. Erin then remembered something, and ran after the girl.

"Relm! I have something of yours!" Erin shouted at Relm's back, her own waist-length hair billowing out behind her like a cape. Relm stopped, allowing Erin to catch up with her.

"What?" Relm asked, seemingly in an annoyed mood.

"The cap you sent to find me on that pigeon," Erin said, pulling out the cap.

"Oh, thanks, it's my favorite one," Relm said sharply, and grabbed the cap and leaving, causing Erin to stand there wondering what has gotten into Relm.

Harry walked up behind her. "What's HER problem?"

"Who knows? Mom might know, so why don't we ask her after we eat?" Erin suggested, looking over at the boy.

"You mean Celes, right? I guess so," Harry shrugged, and the two walked off.

Everyone sat down at the makeshift table and started to eat. They did this in silence. When finally everyone was done, they cleaned up, Celes saying she could do it alone. Erin and Harry volunteered to help though, so the rest of the group left the room to leave the three to their tasks. For a little bit, they were quiet, but Erin and Harry kept on making nervous glances at each other, as if wondering when to mention it. Finally, just as they finished getting everything sorted to wash, Celes noticed this.

"What's wrong you two? You seemed nervous during dinner, and now you seem even more nervous. Come on, tell me, maybe I can help," Celes said, setting down what she was working on and bending down on her knees so she could look the two in the eyes.

"You say, Harry."

"No you."

"Just someone, tell me."

"Umm, Relm's been acting all rude and stuff all night," Erin finally admitted.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, acting uptight and all. She seemed upset about something when I returned her 'favorite cap' to her," Erin explained.

"I don't know what to say. Something strange, I can tell you that much. That definitely doesn't sound like her, no matter how little we've actually known her. Do you think she could be having nightmares about her past?" Celes suggested.

"She was just fine before we got Cyan, but it started when Harry, her, and myself were up on deck," Erin explained.

"Well, even before you got up there Erin, she seemed like something was wrong," Harry pointed out.

"Something must have upset her then. Maybe one of you could bring her here so we could talk?" Celes asked.

"How about, me and Harry go find her, bring her here, and then leave you two to talk. The three of us can talk later or something, after you talk with Relm. Okay?" Erin suggested.

"Alright, I will talk to you two tomorrow morning, bright and early. Alright?" Celes smiled slightly. "Go ahead, I don't mind doing the work alone."

Erin and Harry left Celes and quickly found Relm on her makeshift bed staring up at the ceiling. They looked at each other, as if silently decided who would speak. Erin pointed at Harry and he sighed, stepping ahead of Erin to be next to Relm.

"Relm?"

"What?" the girl snapped back.

"Celes would like to talk to you."

"Harry, tell her I'm busy."

"You aren't Relm, both Erin and I plainly see that. We aren't about to lie to Celes. No come on, before we have to drag you there!"

Relm closed her eyes, and silently muttered something to herself, and then stomped off to where Celes, leaving Erin and Harry to stand there, wondering what was wrong. The two of them just stood there for a second before Harry finally spoke.

"So, now what?"

"Wanna talk? I mean, down here, as long as no one interrupts us."

"I guess," Harry plopped down where Relm had just been laying, and Erin sat down over on her bed.

"So, what were you going to say earlier Harry?"

"What about?"

"When you were asking about the weirdest thing about us, and we made you tell first," Erin explained.

The silence that followed was almost unbearable. There wasn't even a soft 'pit-pat' of lighter footsteps, or a 'thud-thud' of heavier ones. Everyone must have been above deck or something. They couldn't even hear the faintest noise coming from Relm and Celes' area, which meant that the door had sealed tightly.

"Oh, umm... it's nothing."

"Come on, tell me! I promise not to tell anyone!"

"Promise?"

"I swear!"

"You see, it's strange. I have this one thing that makes me different from everyone I know except for one person I know."

"Who's that? That Zidane guy?"

"Yeah, Zidane is my brother. You see, he has this tail, and so do I."

Erin almost gasped at the sound of this, but she didn't. 'Does that mean that this Zidane is also my brother? No, it can't be. There's no way!'

"So, what about you, Erin?"

Erin thought for a second, knowing that she didn't dare say, 'Hey, I'm a princess!' Because, well, truly it couldn't be the weirdest thing about her, right? No, it had to be her most guarded secret, even more than her princess secret.

"Harry, I... I... How to say this."

"Just say it."

"I have a... tail too..."

Harry was extremely surprised at the sound of this.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you," Erin took back immediately.

"No, no. It's perfectly okay. But could this mean that we are related somehow?"

"Maybe."

'More than you know it, Harry Lee Tribal. More than you would even guess.'

"Hey, well, it's getting late."

"What, you don't want to talk now?"

"Well, I guess we can. Until Relm comes back to 'claim her seat'," Harry joked, and Erin smiled at the joke. "Hey Erin, have you been getting any strange dreams?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because last night, I had this really weird one. And it wasn't the first time I had one."

"Yeah, I remember. It was those memories, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Well, last year, I don't really know when, I had this weird one about this 'naming ceremony' of sorts."

"And they name the children Erin, Harry, and Relm. Yeah, I had that one too."

Harry glared at her and she just shrugged. They heard a 'creaking' like a door opening and the two were quiet. Hushed whispers were heard, and then a muffled yell.

"Relm," Erin mouthed to her friend.

"And Celes," Harry mouthed back, finishing the statement.

"Relm, Relm! Calm down!"

"Why should I!? My own 'friends' tell me to go talk to you basically by force! Why should I calm down!"

Erin sighed, closing her eyes and putting a hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes again and walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"I'll go get the others," Erin whispered in his ear.

"Okay," Harry whispered back, not wanting to be down here with an extremely upset Relm. It was as if Erin could tell this too.

"Hey, mom will be here too, so don't worry, okay?" Erin smiled the best she could, and then headed above deck.

Erin walked quickly and quietly to gather everyone, telling them it was 'important'. They understood and headed downstairs. Erin took a seat next to Harry while they all gathered.

"Relm, tell everyone that's wrong," Celes commanded. Relm said nothing. "You told me. What you want me to tell them?" Still no answer. "Relm!"

"What, I had a bad dream, okay?"

"Oh, I've had plenty of those. So has Erin. So what?"

"Do you see us going all moody?" Erin finished for him. Relm just glared. Erin sighed. "Relm, please, explain what happened."

"Yeah, fine. It's no big deal, so just forget about it."

"Relm Arrowny, you will not speak to us that way," Strago said sternly.

"Oh you be quiet, old man."

Erin looked over at Celes with a look of 'please, say something' in her eyes. Celes apparently saw this.

"Relm, I don't really see why you are getting so upset over it. If you want to know, Erin and Harry had the same exact dream as you described to me. Yet, do you see them getting upset?" Celes exclaimed.

"No."

"Well if that's the case, I'm off to bed," Setzer said with a dramatic yawn. Others mumbled their agreement and walked off.

Strago took Relm by the shoulders to have 'a serious discussion'. Harry and Celes also left, leaving Erin alone.

'Relm, there's nothing to be scared about, I swear,' Erin sighed to herself and went over to try and get some sleep.

That night Erin had another dream.

_She was sitting in a room. One that was defiantly from her past, but she was still seven years old. Also in the room were Relm and Harry._

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"I don't know, but I recognize this room for some reason," Harry mumbled.

"Hey, over there," Relm pointed out, sounding a lot calmer now after that discussion she had had. Or maybe it was because it was a dream. Who knew?

Where Relm was pointing revealed to be the younger versions of the three along with Kuja.

"Who is that man?" Harry mumbled. Neither girl said anything.

"I don't know what Garland has done to you three, but don't worry. I'll take care of you," Kuja said.

"Angelrin..."

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT!" Kuja roared at the source of the voice.

"Fine, be that way failure. Erin, Relm, and Harry. The Genome Triplets. Only ones of their kind, and most likely will always be the only ones of their kind. Failure, what have you done to them?" Garland smirked, stepping out of the shadows.

"I have done nothing to 'Your Precious Angels'. Well, unless teaching Relm here a spell or two," Kuja remarked.

"You will do nothing of the sort, failure."

"Just try and stop me!" Kuja shouted back at the man, and picked up all three of the children and ran.

"Let's follow," Erin whispered, even though it wasn't necessary.

"No, stay and listen," Harry said back.

"Why doesn't one of us follow that man? I say Erin," Relm suggested.

"Fine, whatever. Come see me when you wake up I guess."

Erin ran after Kuja and found him down in the lab.

"I'm sorry Erin, but I can't take all of you at once. I promise I will show you Gaia. I promise I will take you there. But not now," Kuja explained to the child, and he ran off again.

Erin lingered a bit to see that she was left crying, and it almost made her cry herself. It did make her cry. She ran of after Kuja instead of watching her own self any longer.

Kuja was standing outside the same airship she remembered that brought her to Gaia. Erin ran in after him before he could shut the door. As she stood there, gazing down as the ship left, she could see Garland standing on the ground furiously looking up at the ship.

Erin headed for the bridge and found Relm and Harry sitting behind Kuja, who was steering the ship along with talking to Relm and Harry.

"Now, be nice to whoever takes you in. I know they will find you different, but I'm sure they will compromise. I don't know why I'm being so nice to you two. I never was to Zidane..."

But she never got to hear the rest of the speech.

Erin was shook awake. She could tell it was early yet, but she had always been an early riser.

"Erin? Oh good, you are awake," Harry mumbled. Relm was sitting up on the other couch, head in her hands, mumbling to herself.

"Well?" Erin asked the two.

"That man, Garland, just kept on going on about how that other man was a failure. Then he ran off, and that's when both of us woke up."

"Well, that man dropped 'Erin' off in this lab of sorts, and ran onto an airship. I followed him and saw Garland furious that 'Relm' and 'Harry' were leaving," Erin explained her side of the story.

Relm look up. "Might as well wait for everyone to rise. I know no one may agree with this, but how about a party of us three for the Veldt."

"Yeah, Gau may join us more likely if there are only three people," Erin sighed. This wasn't going to easy, but they had to be strong. The three of them went above deck to wait for everyone else to wake up.


	23. Chapter 22

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

After about thirty minutes, everyone was finally up and they were on their way to the Veldt. The trip was quiet, and they arrived without incident within the hour.

"So, who's going?" Celes asked.

"Harry, Erin, and myself."

"No way, you three," Setzer said.

"Oh, come on!" Relm sighed. "We're strong enough!"

"Relm has a point, but..." Celes started.

"Hey, look, Gau might come around easier if it's only us three!" Erin pointed out.

"Good point," Sabin stated. "I'm up for those three going."

"Fine, you three may go," Setzer sighed.

The three kids smiled and ran off of the ship.

They prowled the Veldt for at least an hour without any luck. They figured they were a long way from the ship and didn't dare go back without the child.

"Hey look, it's a Leafer!" Harry exclaimed, pulling out a pair of cards as he did.

Erin drew out her sword, and right after Harry attacked, she took a swing at the tiny beast and slashed it in half.

"Uawoooo!"

"Looks like our luck has changed," Harry joked.

"Who find Gau?"

"Gau, it's us! We're your friends!" Relm explained the best way she could.

"Friends find Gau? Friends still alive!" the boy leaped out and almost tackled Erin to the ground. He would have succeeded had she not moved out of the way.

"Yes, of course we're alive! Don't think that the end of the world could have killed us!" Erin smiled. "Let's head back."

The group of four now headed back, killing off the occasional monster before Gau could leave them again. Another hour passed and they were back at the airship, but a monster decided to ambush them right in front of the ramp.

"Stupid monster," Erin sighed, pulling out her Soul Sabre.

She ran to take a swipe at the beast, a somewhat tall one, and took a good amount of damage from it. She saw two sets of cards flying at it, one from behind her and one from the deck of the ship. These penetrated the beast enough to make it fall, dead. The four kids finally boarded the ship.

"Gau find cave on home while wandering! Gau think friends should explore cave!" Gau exclaimed.

"Hey, why not? We might find someone there!" Setzer agreed. "So, who's going?"

"Well, the kids just went so I think that they should stay this time," Celes stated, looking directly at Erin. "Sabin, Edgar, Setzer, Cyan, and myself sound good."

"Mom!" Erin moaned.

"No arguments, young lady! You four are staying!" Celes argued.

"Celes, I think Gau should come along," Edgar pointed out. "He probably knows where the cave is."

"Gau know! Gau know! Uawooo!" Gau said happily.

"Fine, Gau may come," Celes sighed. "Strago will watch over you three."

"Whatever," Erin mumbled, and walked off to below deck, Harry and Relm trailing closely behind her.

Heading down to where the couches were situated, Erin sat down on the one she had made her bed. She pulled out her journal and a pen to make a quick entry.

_January 30,_

Can't say much. Strago will be down here any minute now to 'watch over us'. Yeah, whatever. Just a quick note basically.

Found Gau.

Erin M. T.

"Well, it seems you three were left behind," said an aged voice.

"Why does it matter Strago? Maybe we'll just go build up," Harry sighed.

"If you take me," Strago added.

"Forget that plan. We'll just sit here, waiting our lives away til they get back from this cave that Gau found," Relm joked.

"So, it sounds like you located Gau and convinced him to join," Strago smiled.

"Yeah, of course!" Erin mumbled.

"I thought I had heard voices," Strago stated.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Relm exclaimed suddenly after several minutes of silence.

"No," Strago said strictly.

"You didn't even hear me out! I was just thinking we could sneak after them and..." Relm started, but was once again interrupted.

"No," Strago repeated. "You are not doing that again!"

"Again?" Harry asked, looking over at Erin.

"Oh, Relm went and snuck after us way back when at that place where we ran into all those Espers," Erin explained to the boy.

"Good going, Relm," Harry joked.

"Am I going to be made fun of for that that forever?" Relm complained.

"Maybe, maybe not," Erin grinned.

Relm sighed, and dug through her bag for a pad.

"Erin, have anything I could draw with?"

"Yeah," Erin replied, dug through her own bag and picked out one of her most simple pens, handing it to the other girl.

Relm started drawing, while Harry and Erin sat there bored. Erin finally decided on practicing her singing for a while, so headed over to a corner, sat down, and started humming to herself.

She started in on a song she knew by heart. She couldn't even remember where she had learned it. All she knew was that it always helped her remember to think positive.

"Who's humming?" Harry asked.

"Me."

"Sounds good, Erin," the boy replied, and he went back to not speaking again. Or just listening to Erin.

By the time she finished, Relm had finished drawing, and the rest of the group still wasn't back. They just sat there in silence for the rest of the time, except for the scratching of a pen on paper from Relm drawing another thing.

A four hours later, everyone else finally returned. They could tell by the rush of footsteps above. And by the sound of Setzer's voice in the stairway.

"Harry, get up on deck NOW!"

"I'm COMING! Geez. They are back for two seconds, and he's already ordering me around!" Harry sighed, and then ran above deck. Erin and Relm followed him at a quick walk, not exchanging a single word.

When they got above deck, they spotted someone dressed all in black.

"It can't be... Shadow?" Erin exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, and we need to get him somewhere to heal! Relm, Erin, do either of you know of somewhere good?" Celes breathed, clearly out of breath from running.

"Thamasa. Take him to Thamasa," came a voice from the stairs that belonged to Strago.

"How will we find it?" Setzer asked, behind the wheel, Harry right behind him.

"The same way we've found everywhere else, Setzer! LUCK!" Erin replied. And then, to Relm and Celes, she whispered. "Let's just hope that we don't run into Doom Gaze!"

"Yeah, that'd be bad," Celes mumbled back.

The rest of the hurried trip from the Veldt to Thamasa was in silence. When they finally made it to Thamasa, the entire group went to Thamasa. They decided to use Strago and Relm's house to let Shadow rest there, while Strago went to talk to the town elder.

When Strago returned, he said that the elder would be more than happy to watch over Shadow. They headed out while discussing where to go next.

"Doma Castle," Cyan said straight-out.

"Oh yeah, it's your home, right?" Sabin asked, and Cyan nodded in agreement. "Very well. Next destination, Doma Castle!"

They followed Setzer and Harry onto the ship. Harry took the wheel this time, and the group searched out Doma Castle. Right before they had found it, Erin could've sworn she'd seen a flying shadow in the distance. However, they landed right before she could figure out what it was.

Cyan lead the chosen group of Relm, Erin, Harry, Celes, Edgar, and himself inside the castle. Cyan brought them into the sleeping area, as if he could sense that something was there.

"Cyan?" Celes asked carefully.

The older man simply pointed down at the beds, as if he was too scared to speak. Complying, the group lay down on the beds, even though none of them were tired, seeing as it was only about midday.

However, they all fell asleep as if some spirit had possessed them temporarily.

Only, a few minutes later, they woke up to find Cyan gone, and two spirits between the beds.

"Please, help Cyan. Don't leave him alone!" one of them pleaded, an older woman who looked to be in about her forties.

"Daddy is strong, but he needs help!" the other one said, a young boy who seemed to be about Harry, Relm, and Erin's age.

"What are you...?" Celes started.

"We will send you into the dream world to help my husband. Get rid of this nightmare that constantly haunts him!" the woman begged.

The group immediately fell asleep, and the next thing they knew, they were awake in the dream world. And separated.

"Ugh!" Erin moaned, trying to pull herself up. But something was holding her down.

"Oh, no you don't!" a kid's voice joked.

"Come on, please let me up!" Erin begged.

"Unless you wish to find your friends! Oh wait, someone else is going to do that!" the voice laughed.

"Oh COME ON!" Erin almost yelled.

"Quiet, girl," he said strictly.

There was a strange sound, and then footsteps. The sound of a billowing cape. The sound of a boy immediately disappearing.

"Well, there you are!"

Erin pushed herself up and saw Edgar standing in front of a strange doorway.

"Where are the others?" the girl asked immediately.

"I do not know, my lady. Let us find them."

"You can quit with the royal talk, Edgar," Erin mumbled to the man. "Wait, do you hear something?"

"No, I didn't..." Edgar started.

"Quiet! Follow me," Erin mumbled, and headed for the source of the voice. Edgar, figuring he didn't have a choice, followed the seven-year-old.

Running up the stairs, they found Relm on the ground just getting up. "Relm!"

"Huh? Erin! Edgar! Where are the...?" Relm exclaimed.

"Don't know," Erin answered.

"Hey, where's that door lead to?" Edgar asked, pointing out a door in the middle of the platform.

"Don't know, and don't want to find out right now! Let's go find the others!" Erin sighed, and marched off again.

After some searching, they eventually found Harry being guarded by one of the kids. Last, they found Celes, also being guarded. Eventually, they headed back to where Relm was and headed through the door, where they found three boys together.

"Curley!"

"Larry!"

"Moe!"

"We don't CARE what your names are! Where's Cyan?!" Celes shouted at the boys.

"We are possessing him!"

"We are possessing him!"

"We are possessing him!"

"Give him back!" Edgar shouted.

"No will do!"

"No will do!"

"No will do!"

"FINE! We'll just fight you to save our friend!" Erin exclaimed, pulling out her Soul Sabre.

"Wait, Erin, catch! I found it up on the Floating Continent! I think it's called the Atma Weapon," Celes exclaimed, handing Erin a blade that adjusted so Erin could easily handle it. "Let's do this!"

So, the group started battle with Larry, Curley, and Moe. After Erin cast scan on the three, they figured that they should defeat Curley first. Celes decided heal the group while the other three attacked. Erin whispered the strategy to Relm, Harry, and Edgar; use Ice magic until Curley is defeated.

They did exactly just that, and Curley went down eventually. Well, after Larry decided to Reflect himself, and they had cast Safe and Shell on Curley. Next, Edgar started using his tools, Chainsaw in particular, to attack Larry. Erin and Relm both used regular attacks, and the boy eventually went down.

The only one left was Moe, and after casting Scan again, they agreed to attack at full force with Fire magic. Well, Edgar still used his Chainsaw, and Erin and Relm switched between magic and physical attacks. The whole time, Celes healed whenever need be.

After Moe was finally down, they went through the door and blacked out again. But this time only for about a minute or two. When they awoke, they were on a moving train, and thankfully, weren't separated like before.

Heading down the train, they first passed through the cart, and had to face a couple of somewhat easy random encounters. In the next cart, where Erin could've sworn she'd heard something just as they entered in, they were at a complete dead end. So, Edgar flipped a nearby switch, and they found it revealed a path to a chest. So Celes, just hopping over the box that moved, opened it, and ran back to the group. Now they headed on, opening yet another chest to reveal some kind of metal, they placed it in a nearby open chest, not knowing what it would do.

The next part, Edgar flipped another switch and they looked around to see a pattern in the chests. On the row farthest from them, the right and middle chests where closed. And on the row nearest them, the far left one was closed.

"You guys think this means something?" Harry asked.

"Probably. Let's keep moving," Relm replied, and they did just that.

On the next car, they found a couple of chests, and opened both of them. The group also found some switches, and after some careful thinking, they figured out the pattern and made it through to a similar group of chests to that in the previous room.

Relm closed the correct chests, and then Edgar flipped a switch on the wall. This allowed them to pass through to the next car. In the next car, it was empty, so they backed out and headed into the engine. Edgar, being the mechanics wiz that he is, figured that they must flip the right switch to continue on, seeing as they were at a dead end.

When Edgar flipped the switch, the area around them turned black, and then reappeared to show them in Magitek Armor. They were also in a similar area to what looked like the Narshe Mines.

"No! Not this!" Erin cried, and then looked around and noticed something. "Cyan!"

It was true. The man was standing nearby, and then left running, apparently being chased by some nightmare. They chased after him, slowly because of their numbers and the armor, but they did it. The group quickly defeated any monsters in their way and soon found Cyan running across a bridge. They started off on the bridge, but it ended up breaking due to the immense weight cause by five Magitek Armor's.

When they landed, thankfully out of the armor, and were back in the castle. Yet, they were still in the dream.

At the throne, Cyan was there, but he was either asleep or unconscious. Above him was a monster, a particularly large one at that.

"Cyan!" Celes exclaimed. "We need to get rid of this thing in order to save him!"

And so, they started pounding away at the boss. But then... it possessed one of them. They had to think quick of what to do.

"Wait, anyone know X-Zone?" Celes asked.

"What is it? I have it, but what is it?" Edgar asked back.

"It's a spell that gets rid of the enemies on the field. If we get rid of these monsters while we are possessed, the monster will un-possess us and be defeated! Well, the last part is a guess, but hopefully it happens!" Celes explained.

Edgar nodded, and cast the spell. It got rid of the two other monsters on the field, and they found out that Harry was possessed as they saw the monster leave him and die. Erin quickly healed their friend, and then healed Cyan.

"Thy saved me."

"Of course, Cyan!" Celes smiled.

"Daddy!"

"Owain?" Cyan asked himself, turning around.

"My dearest, please do not blame yourself for the past."

"Eowain?"

"Daddy, don't be sad!"

"Cyan, go with your friends. Do not worry about the past. That's just what it is, dear. Go on with your friends. Owain and myself will be fine."

"Eowain. Thank you," Cyan said simply.

The two people disappeared, and a sword appeared on the ground. Cyan approached it, and smiled. "Shall we awaken?"

"We shall," Edgar replied.

In a few seconds, the group was back to reality. They headed out of the castle and back to the airship, only to be greeted by a welcoming group. Well, basically a welcoming group.

"About TIME you guys got back! It's been HOURS!" Setzer sighed.

"Woah, hey, we had some things to take care of. Well, I should say, Cyan did, right?" Erin smiled.

"Correct."

"That's nice. Now, I'm starving! Shall we eat? And I think quite a few of us need a bath," Sabin explained.

Everyone agreed, so they headed down to eat where the food was already ready. After they finished, Erin and Relm headed for some of the others rooms, seeing as they didn't have their own, and took a bath. Erin washed up, and then refilled the water and cleaned off her clothes, which had gotten extremely dirty from all the traveling.

Redressing, and brushing out her hair with her hands; seeing as she had nothing else to use; and allowed it to lie flat on her back. She left the bathroom she had been using; Celes'; and headed out of the room, allowing Celes to clean up. Erin headed down to her make-shift bed, and found Relm already down there, drawing like normal.

"Hi Relm. What are you drawing?"

"Oh, hey Erin. Just drawing one of our Espers..."

Sitting down next to Relm, Erin examined the portrait and realized that it was Maduin.

"Relm, that's..." Erin started.

"Yeah?"

"That's Terra's father."

"I see. That's nice. Hey, could you sing something for me?"

"What?'

"Sing something!"

"But what?" Erin asked Relm, thinking about the one song that she knew by heart.

"Something you know by heart. I mean, come on, everyone else is in their rooms cleaning up!" Relm smiled.

Erin stared down at the floor, trying to not think of what Relm had just said. 'Do I do the one I learned from I don't know where? Might as well.'

"Fine."

Relm smiled to herself, not waiting to hear the song. Erin started humming the song. Each note memorized. Every pitch change down by heart. Relm set her work down to listen to the other girl.

By the time Erin finished, Relm was staring in awe.

"Man, you are GOOD," Relm commented.

"Thanks. That song helps me feel safe whenever I'm alone."

"That's nice. Where'd you learn it?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm..." Relm simply said. "I wonder HOW late it is."

"Probably late."

Relm looked over at Erin, who sighed and then walked back over to her bed and dug through her stuff for her notebook.

"I wonder what we are doing tomorrow. Or where we are going. Or..." Relm stated, but Erin interrupted.

"Or who we are going to find."

"Right."

Erin sighed again, and opened up her notebook, brushing back some hair. She picked up her pen and started writing.

_January 30 - Later_

So much has happened since we found Gau. First, a few of the adults went and explored a cave where they ended up finding Shadow badly hurt. We rushed him to Thamasa, where he is resting now. After that, we headed for Doma Castle, which is Cyan's home. That's where it started to become strange. Let me explain it. Garnet, if you ever read this, and when I return home, I'm gonna have you read everything, please do let me know what this all means.

"Erin, what are you doing?"

"Writing."

"You do a lot of that."

"I guess it's just like you and drawing."

"I guess," Relm shrugged, and went back to her Maduin drawing.

_When we first entered the castle, Cyan immediately had us go to the guest room for no apparent reason. We quickly awoke, but he was gone, and his son and wife were there and asked us to help him. Again, we went to sleep, and awoke in a strange place. There was this kid, Moe I think his name was, that refused to let me find the others. Edgar soon found me, and the kid left. Immediately after that, we found Relm, and after a bit of searching, we found Harry and mom (Celes)._

We fought the kids, and soon wound up on this train. After figuring out the several puzzles, we moved onto an area in something I can't stand to mention. We chased after Cyan, but he crossed a bridge and it collapsed under a lot of weight. We landed in the throne room of the castle we were sleeping in, and fought the monster possessing Cyan.

He got a visit from his dead wife and son, and they told him not to think about the past. To think about the future instead. To stay with the group and fight.

After that, we woke up, and came back to the ship. We ate dinner, and then washed up. It feels so good to actually be CLEAN again!

That's all for now. Garnet, I do not know how long I will be here, but I cannot return home. Not yet. I do not wish to face mother. I love you, sister.

Oh yes, one more thing. Relm, one of my dear friends here... I sang her our song. I think she believes that I am truly an incredible singer.

I love you, and miss you daily, Garnet.

Erin Marie Tribal, Shiva til Alexandros

Erin sighed, feeling that she had said enough, and her hand told her that she had from the dull ache in it from so much writing. She set the book and pen back in her bag, and stretched out on the couch, hoping to get some sleep, not knowing what the next day would bring.

Thankfully, the night was dreamless, as if there were no more memories to dream about. Or, as if someone controlled what she dreamt about, that person didn't want her to dream anything.


	24. Chapter 23

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

The following morning, both Relm and Erin woke up bright and early. Both headed above deck to get a bit of fresh air. Leaning against the railing, Erin stared out at the destruction around them. The first time she'd truly taken in what had happened to this world.

There wasn't a single living plant in site. All the grass was dead. Everything was just destroyed.

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Say, when we beat Kefka, want to head back to Jidoor with me? I promised Owzer I'd finish that painting, after all!"

"Sure!" Erin replied happily. 'It'd be better than going home and facing mother.'

"I wonder when everyone else is going to be up..."

"I guess we just wait and see."

"Yeah."

They both stared out at the destroyed world. A slight breeze blew, ruffling the waist-length hair of Erin and the shoulder-length hair of Relm. Erin sighed as she felt the breeze, slight yet always there.

"You two sure look bored."

Both girls jumped at the voice, and looked around to see Celes at the stairway.

"Yeah, we are," Relm replied.

"Hey mom? What are we gonna do today?" Erin mumbled when Celes walked up to stand between the two kids.

"Weren't you listening at dinner? We've decided to head back to Mobliz."

"To check in on Terra?"

"That, and to see if she wants to join us. Plus, that one monster... what was it called, Erin?"

"Phunbaba."

"Right, to see if it's come back."

Relm looked at the other two, very confused. "Umm, I'm lost here. I wasn't with you until two days ago remember? Could someone PLEASE explain?"

"Alright, I shall do so," Celes replied. "Four days ago, I awoke from being asleep for a year. It was just Erin and myself until we went to Tzen, where we helped Sabin out and then he joined us. The next day, we found Mobliz, and helped Terra out with the beast, called Phunbaba, that's been terrorizing the town. We left, and found Edgar in..."

"South Figaro," Erin said, knowing that she should explain some. "We followed him into Figaro Castle, and then, after much convincing, he joined us after a battle that was staling the moving castle. We headed for Kohlingen, and found both Setzer and Harry there. We headed for a Setzer's friend's tomb and found this airship there."

"That night," Celes went on, "We fought a monster called Doom Gaze for the first time. "

"And, after the battle, we headed for Jidoor and found you. And well, you know the story from there," Erin finished.

"Oh," Relm sighed.

The three girls just stood there, completely silent, letting the wind, which was particularly strong that day, be the only noise source. Erin felt a chill run up her bare legs and arms and the girl shivered slightly. Sure, she was used to the cold. Anyone who lived in Alexandria was used to it. Cold winters always became a problem there. But still, Garnet and herself were required to wear summer clothing, even in the coldest of days.

After at least a half an hour, a chorus of footsteps came tromping up the stairs like a herd of wild chocobos. Erin, nor Relm or Celes, even flinched as the men joined them. They could hear wisps of brief conversations of 'hello', 'good morning', 'hi', and the general greeting procedures. Finally Celes spoke up, loudly, enough to scare away a group of small monsters that had grouped around the bottom of the ship.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Celes wondered loudly, enough to drown out the men's voices. Well, she hadn't been a general for nothing. She had learned to over-speak loud men.

Erin looked up at Celes and whispered, "I thought we had decided?"

"I know. Let's get their input today," Celes winked, and then turned her attention back to the men.

"Why don't you three decide?" Edgar yawned. Apparently, either he was very tired or he hadn't slept much the past night.

"Okay, then it's decided," Relm exclaimed. "We are going after Terra!" This immediately got Sabin's attention.

"Celes, are you sure? Doesn't she have the kids to take care of?" the muscle man asked.

"We know and understand that, Sabin, but we need all the help we can get. Besides, Phunbaba might..." Celes explained to the larger man.

"Woah, woah, no need to say anymore, I understand what you are saying. Setzer set course for Mobliz. We'll show you where it is!" Sabin volunteered.

"Roger that," Setzer grinned, and started up the airship, once again scaring away that group of small monsters Erin had been watching.

Sabin and Celes helped guide Setzer towards their destination while the rest of the group had murmured conversations. They arrived within an hour, thanks to the guidance of Celes and Sabin. When they landed, they quickly split into a group of Erin, Harry, Relm, Celes, Setzer, and Sabin.

Setting out, they quietly made their way towards the dying town. The area was devoid of all sound sound except for their own, echoing footsteps. If a monster decided to attack, they'd definitely hear it. As they continued on, not a single monster attacked. Erin was becoming suspicious of the situation.

Finally, they arrived, and the town was utterly silent as well. They headed for where they knew Terra would be, and as they expected, she was there.

"Terra!" Erin exclaimed. "Has Phunbaba attacked since we were here?"

Terra didn't even need to answer the question. The ground above them started shaking and all the children fled to the corner in terror. "Aiya!" Erin mumbled. "Let's go and get rid of that thing once and for all!" Terra watched them leave, and, as soon as they were gone, she went after them in case they needed any help.

The group was beating away at Phunbaba, Erin or Celes healing when need-be. After they figured they'd taken little damage off of the beast, it threw another move their way. One that wiped out all but two people from the group. Erin felt herself hit something and it seemed almost as if something cracked, but she didn't, nor couldn't, find out what. Soon to join her was Celes, Harry, and Relm who all took a hard landing as well.

"Terra!" they could hear Sabin shout from the distance.

"Owie..." Relm mumbled from where she sat.

"Are you three all right?" Celes asked, getting up to see.

"What does it look like?" Harry sighed sarcastically, before following up with, "No!"

A large crash was heard in the distance, and then a splash in the nearby water. Setzer and Sabin were running their way. Apparently, they had killed Phunbaba. "Celes, you guys okay?" Sabin asked.

"No. Well, I am, but we need to get these three back to the airship and healed up. Erin hasn't even said a peep though," Celes explained.

"Peep," Erin joked, but soon wished she hadn't as pain started to shoot through her body.

"We'll be right back you three. We've got to go talk with Terra," Setzer explained, and then ran off. Sabin and Celes soon followed. Erin sighed as they watched the figures, now unable to hear their voices.

"Hey, Erin, you okay?" Harry asked, looking over at the other girl. Erin didn't even reply. It took too much energy. "I take that as a major no."

As Setzer had promised, the group soon returned with Terra. They helped the kids back to the ship, they being Sabin, Terra, and Celes, and nursed them back to health. Erin fell asleep without even eating and slept for the rest of the day

When she woke up, it was pitch dark and only a few shuffles of feet in their rooms could be heard. She saw Relm's sleeping body, and then heard the rumble in her stomach. She snuck up to the kitchen to grab something to eat and turned on a light. Doing so revealed that now she was now wearing bandages under her shirt and she sighed. "Great..." she complained to herself as she finished eating. Erin snuck back down, after turning off the light, and went to where Celes' room was. There was a faint glow from under the door, so Erin decided that it was hopefully safe to enter.

"Mom?" Erin said in the darkness. Celes peaked her head out of the bathroom and smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute Erin," the woman replied and shut the bathroom door. Erin sat down on the bed and waited for Celes to come out, which really didn't take too long. "Nice to see that you are awake. You probably took the worst beating out of us all."

"Yeah, I could tell," Erin sighed as Celes sat down next to her.

"I think it's probably safe to take off those bandages by now. Do you mind?" Celes asked. Erin shook her head, so Celes set to work removing them. It took at least a good twenty minutes to get them off as Celes worked in silence. "There, that's better. Still a few bruises, but those should heal up in a few days."

"Hey mom."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we headed next?" Erin questioned.

"I think we decided on... finding Locke," Celes replied with a little hint of happiness in her voice. "Who all are we still missing anyways?"

"I thought we went through this before," Erin complained. "Now we're missing Locke, Mog, Shadow because he hasn't joined us yet, and if there's anyone else, I can't think of them right now."

"I think that's it too. Let's see, we currently have, us two, Sabin, Edgar, Setzer, Harry, Relm, Strago, Cyan, Gau, and Terra," Celes said. "Well, it's gonna be an early day tomorrow, so try and get some sleep, okay? Good night, Erin."


	25. Chapter 24

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07

--

Erin stared up at the ceiling, sighing deeply. She was the first up, yet again. The girl couldn't even hear anyone moving around, which led her to the conclusion that it was really early. She headed up to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast, hoping that someone else was up.

As she opened the door, a silhouetted figure was present that was just staring into space. Erin examined the figure as she opened the door, and by the time she had opened it all the way, she realized who it was. "Morning."

"Same to you," Harry replied.

"You hungry?" Erin asked him, walking over next to him.

"Yeah. You know how to cook?" he wondered.

"Not really, but I do know one thing that we are sure to be able to make," she grinned, glad that her time of sneaking in to watch the cooks had finally paid off. Grabbing everything she needed, she set to work and was done within ten minutes. Pulling out two plates, she dished up for both of them and brought the toast back to the table. "Dig in."

Harry did so and took a bite out of one of his pieces of toast. "So, anyone else up yet?"

"No."

"I wonder why everyone is sleeping in today. Normally Setzer or Celes or someone is first up."

"Actually, it's more like you, me, and Relm. But even Relm's still sleeping," Erin sighed, taking a bite from her breakfast.

"Excuse me, I am not asleep," a girl's voice giggled from the door. "What's for breakfast?" Erin waved a slice of toast and she smiled. Erin handed her the extra piece, figuring she wasn't that hungry. "So, what are you two talking about?" Relm continued, accepting the food.

"Just trying to figure out why everyone is still asleep," Harry told her. "Today's going to be a long day, especially if we are going to go and try to find Locke."

"We know this much for sure," Erin pointed out. "Wherever there is a ton a treasure, that's where he is. Besides, when we were in Jidoor, I picked up a note that reads as follows: 'The legendary treasure lies where mountains form a star'."

"What could THAT mean?" Relm pondered.

"I know where it is! Setzer and I found it while we were drifting! It's near Tzen," Harry realized. "Guess that puts us a step ahead of the adults, for once."

"Yeah, we actually figured out where Locke most likely is," Erin grinned, and then she heard more doors opening. "Sounds like we aren't alone anymore." She got up and left the room and found the main entryway crowded. She sighed, then headed down to grab her stuff before heading above deck. Pushing through everyone, she proceeded upstairs and soon found out it was going to be a really breezy day. Relm and Harry soon joined her and they waited for everyone else to get ready. Setzer was the first to get upstairs.

"You guys know where we are headed?" he asked.

"We're going to try and find Locke. Somewhere out there is an island place with mountains that form a star," Erin informed him.

"Got it, let's start searching!" Setzer exclaimed and started up the airship. They took off to seek out the fabled area. The search lasted about an hour when they finally found where they were looking for. "Looks like we've gotta split into two groups. Any suggestions?"

"Well, Erin and I want to be together, that's for sure," Relm pointed out. "Group one could be Erin, Celes, Edgar, myself, and Setzer."

"And Group two? Erin asked.

"How about," Setzer started, joining them to look down at the small landing spot. "Sabin, Harry, Terra, Cyan, and Strago?" Relm started giggling at the thought of actually bringing Strago along. "Relm, Harry, go gather up your groups. I guess you two could be the leaders." The two kids left, which temporarily left Erin and Setzer alone up there. Relm and Harry quickly returned with the designated groups following them. Group one jumped ship first, soon followed by group two. Erin's group entered first and stepped on the only available thing, a switch.

The switch triggered something that allowed group two through, and they soon emerged through another door to let group one in through a different door. Erin ran ahead and found another switch, which lowered some spikes on an upper level to let group two through. They all passed and Erin stepped off the switch, but they were soon stopped again due to more spikes. Terra found the switch and let group one pass down to some stairs. Erin frowned as they entered an area with lava covering the floor. Looking around, she spotted an open chest and went after it. Examining it a little more, she spotted a switch and Relm activated it. The girl stepped off of it when the other group had gone on to explore some more, and they headed back to the stairs.

Following the path, they came across some more stairs and trudged up them. Celes went through another door and apparently hit a switch as they soon spotted group two. Group one continued on and group two hit a switch to lower some spikes and let group one continue. They headed down some more stairs, through a short part of the lava area, and back up some more stairs. The group found another switch and pressed it, not knowing what it did, and continued on.

Down some more stairs, they passed over another place that group two had opened up for them. As soon as they were through, group two also headed through as the rocks had gone back to their original place. They followed the path, temporarily ignored the stairs that were there, and found themselves face-to-face with another dragon.

"Been awhile since we've fought one of these," Erin joked, unsheathing her sword in the process. They started pounding away at the beast, figuring due to the fact it was red that it would be weak against ice. They were right, too. Group one quickly pounded away at the boss, Erin or Celes healing when need-be. The dragon fell after at least a good twenty minutes, which, by then, they could hear Terra complaining to open up the bridge. They collected the nearby chest and then went to open up Terra's path.

After opening up the path, both groups pressed a switch to open up what they hoped to be the final path. Group one went through first, lead by Celes now. Erin spotted Locke holding something in his hand and she smiled. They followed the final path and eventually were all crowded behind him, or on the bridge.

"Locke!" Celes exclaimed. The man looked up and looked around his shoulder, the locks of loose blonde hair swaying from the movement.

"Your all still alive!" he smiled. "I heard there was a legendary treasure here, so I had to come find it for myself. Think we could head for Kohlingen?"

"No problem! Let's just get outta this place already!" Setzer agreed.

"Follow us, our path should be quicker!" Sabin said, and then left to lead everyone. They all headed out of the cave with group two's guidance. No one said anything as they left and boarded the airship. Setzer set course for Kohlingen and they arrived within twenty minutes. Locke was the first to get off, quickly followed by group one. The thief entered the farthest back house. To allow him privacy, they waited upstairs for him to return.

Locke returned within five minutes and they left the house. "Hey, Celes."

"Yes?" the female knight asked, turning around to face him.

"I found all this in the cave. I thought you should have them," Locke said, pulling out two pouches full of items. Celes locked through them, and handed him back a knife.

"You can keep that," she nodded, and then continued out of Kohlingen, soon followed by Locke. They boarded the airship, but Setzer didn't start it up quite yet.

"So, where to next?" Setzer asked, looking at the group gathered there.

"Should we go check in on Shadow?" Celes questioned, looking at the others.

"Might as well. Next stop: Thamasa," Setzer announced, starting up the airship. They took off and started for Thamasa.

Erin stared out into space and soon she realized there was something headed their way. A large, dark, yet familiar shadow, zooming full speed towards the airship.

"Guys, incoming!" she shouted, pointing towards the shadow.

"Oh great," Setzer sighed, pulling out a couple of cards and aiming them at the coming-into-focus monster. It soon stopped when it was close enough to take out the ship, and they stopped as well. Setzer threw the cards at the beast, causing a good deal of damage. Locke also threw a couple of daggers at it. Erin aimed an Ice2 spell at it, followed quickly by Fire2 from Celes. Doom Gaze fled the battlefield almost as quickly as it had appeared. They continued towards Thamasa and landed outside the tiny town.

The first group, along with Locke, headed into Thamasa and to Strago's house. They headed for where Shadow had been left to discover an empty bed. "Just great," Erin mumbled. "Well, Shadow's officially missing again." Erin was the first to leave the room, going downstairs to see if they could salvage anything from this house.

"If there's anything left, it's probably rotten by now. It has been a year," someone said from behind her.

"I guess so," Erin replied. She could tell from the voice and demeanor that Locke had been the one who had spoken.

"Something wrong?" the treasure hunter asked, walking up next to her. Erin sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.

"It's just... We told Shadow that we'd be back. Why'd he leave?" Erin asked Locke, as if he would know.

"It's hard to say. Knowing him, he probably just got tired of waiting around," Locke explained. "None of us know him that well either."

"We saved his life. I wasn't in the group that found him, but apparently when he was found he was almost dead. We brought him here so he could recover."

"It's hard to say, Erin. Everyone else is wondering the same thing," Locke said. Erin sighed, placed her crossed arms on the table, and put her head in them. "We need to find the others though. I was told you know who all is missing?"

"Yeah, I do. Mog is the only one left that I can think of," Erin responded, not even bothering lifting her head.

"The moogles live in Narshe, so that has to be where he is. I just know it," Locke said, more to himself than to her.

"Locke, we still have to find Shadow again," Erin informed him.

"That's going to be hard," the treasure hunter sighed. "What if there's anyone else that's wants to help?"

"And what's the likeliness of THAT happening?" Erin asked, laughing, but only slightly.

"You never know. It's been a long day though, and it's starting to get dark anyways. Let's head back to the airship, the others will probably be leaving soon anyways," Locke said, faking a yawn. Erin laughed again and left the small house. Looking over at the horizon, she sighed as the sun started sinking in the distance. They'd have to make an early start the next day if they were going to try and find Shadow.

Erin spotted Locke over at the town's entrance, and ran to join him. She could sense that now he was truly getting tired, and so was she, so the two headed back to the airship to get some sleep. Erin let him into the room they had left open for him, and then headed down to her bed to at least try and get some sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns all of the FF characters in this story, I own Erin, Relm, Harry, and all future original characters.

--

Erin stretched as she sat up from her bed. As usual, Relm was still sound asleep, but she could hear someone shuffling around up on deck. Being the curious one, she went to investigate and found Locke up there, preparing to get off. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just going to go train a bit," Locke smiled back at her, but he couldn't hide the small jump he had made when she had spoken.

"Oh I bet you were," she joked. "If you were going to train, why didn't you ask anyone to join you? Besides, it's still dark out!"

"It's going to be light soon, and besides, everyone was still asleep," he told her.

"With these monsters, it's best to have someone else with you!" Erin frowned. "Anyways, we're going to need everyone here when we set out to go find Shadow."

"I was talking with Celes last night and they've decide to also find Shadow, so I guess we have a win-win situation. After that, I suggested that we tie Shadow down so he doesn't run away again," Locke joked, which only made Erin frown some more.

"Not funny," Erin shook her head and sighed, then continued, "After that, let's go to Narshe and find Mog. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to join us." The sun was just starting to rise, casting its spell of light across the horizon. "This is why I get up early. The sunrises here are magnificent. Nothing like back at home..." Locke immediately looked over at her and she knew that she had said too much. "Umm, forget I said that. Just forget I even said that!"

"What do you mean, 'back at home'?" Locke asked the girl.

"It's umm... Nothing. Really, it's nothing," Erin tried to explain.

"Yeah, whatever. When do the others usually get up?" Locke asked her.

"Usually around now," Erin said, but realized she didn't have to as the usual chorus of footsteps echoed in the staircase. Erin sighed and stared out into the distance as the rest of the group joined them. She could hear them talking in the background, but didn't bother to listen as she didn't really need to. Or so she thought.

"Erin?" Celes asked. "Erin? Do you mind if we go find Shadow?"

"Yeah, whatever, I don't mind," Erin finally replied. "Who's going in the party though?"

"We were thinking myself, Locke, Cyan, and Sabin," Edgar replied. "We have to try and figure out where he is first."

"While I was traveling," Locke said, "I found this place called the Coliseum. It's where people could bet items to test their skills against monsters or other opponents."

"Sounds kind of like a place Shadow would head to. Do you remember where it was?" Setzer questioned, starting up the airship. Locke nodded and started directing Setzer towards the place. When they had arrived thirty minutes later, the designated group left and the rest of the party headed back downstairs.

They became quiet for a while, no one knew what to say. Celes was the first to speak up, not knowing that it would soon go silent once again. "Hey Erin, could we talk?" Erin nodded in reply and the two left, opting to talk in Celes' room instead of up on deck. "What's wrong? You seemed upset earlier."

"It's nothing, really," Erin replied, without even looking her in the eye. Celes sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Erin could take a hint and took the seat. "I just miss my sister."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Celes said, smiling back at the girl. "I was just wondering what you were planning to do after we defeated Kefka. Well?"

"I was hoping to stay here as long as possible. No matter how much I may miss my sister, I don't want to go home and find out what my punishment is for running away like I did. Relm invited me to go back to Jidoor with her and I took her up on her offer," Erin explained.

"You know you'll have to eventually go back and face your punishment. You can't keep running like this," Celes told her. "Do you have any plans for what we are going to do if we find Shadow?"

"Why ask me?" Erin wondered. "Probably head for Narshe to find Mog."

"Yeah, and that would bring us back up to where we were before. But what if we find somewhere else to explore? Then what?" Celes asked her.

"Why are you asking me?" Erin asked again, getting up and walking over to the mirror. She turned around, not wanting to face the reflection that was staring back at her. "Wouldn't you be better off asking Locke or someone?"

"Erin, look, I just wanted your opinion. There's no need to get upset. And stop staring like that," Celes ordered. Erin blinked, not realizing that she had been staring. She had felt something taking over her body, but she didn't know what it was. "Look, cool it and then meet us back in the ships sitting room." Celes walked out without another word and Erin sighed, turning back to face the mirror.

Staring at her reflection, all she could see was a seven year old staring back at her. But looking closer, she realized that she was more than just a "seven year old". She was a spoiled brat. Always wanting everything. Always getting everything. If someone didn't agree with her, she would argue until they agreed.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered to herself, and could feel a tear slide down her cheek. "What's happening to me?" she repeated, bringing her hand up to her face to wipe away that solitary tear. Slowly, she walked back over to the bed and lay back on it. The soft materials cushioned around her body as she lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

She could feel her eyelids getting heavy and she wondered why she was falling asleep. However, she soon found out.

_Running. It was all she could do. The image in front of her blurred out into a rainy area, surrounded by rocks. A boy stood in front of her, his brown hair held down from the rain. Her own body, the image of a girl of about nine years old, glanced back at him, hand held tightly on the handle of a blade._

"Ready?" the boy asked, and without thinking, she nodded in response, drawing her weapon. The weight of it surprised her slightly, but the dream girl took over and held it out behind her, running at the boy. He was running as well, his own version of the weapon held about shoulder level.

Now about 2 feet apart, he slashed at her and she swung it up to meet his blade. The two weapons crashed, causing sparks to appear and the two duelists to be broken apart from the collision. They continued at it, blade hitting blade, until he struck her by surprise and she narrowly dodged the blow. Quickly recovering, she used all of her strength to bring the sword at him again and again, each time hitting his sword. He finally caught her weapon at the right angle to thrust her back onto the ground.

Pulling herself back up, she aimed a spell at him, but he attacked first, thrusting her back onto the ground. She felt the cold ground underneath her as he brought his blade down upon her again. Unable to dodge it, she tried to block it. Before she could, however, the weapon connected with her arm and she cried out in pain.

Trying one final time to pull herself up, she failed and she felt the blood begin to drip from the wound in her arm. Before she blacked out, she said one final thing.

"Brian, how could you?"

Erin awoke with a start, trying to catch her breath. She brought her hand up to her arm and felt nothing there. 'How could that be a dream? It was so real.' Shaking away the thought, she got up, went over to the mirror, checked her reflection, and then left the room. Apparently the others weren't back yet, so she decided to join the rest of the group downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked over at the others, who apparently hadn't even noticed her return. They were deep in quiet conversations, so she just decided to lean against the nearest wall and hope that the others returned soon.

Edgar, Locke, Cyan, and Sabin soon returned, now accompanied by Shadow. "We're back!" Locke exclaimed, leaning over the railing.

"Where to now?" Sabin asked, walking down the stairs.

"Narshe," Erin finally spoke up, surprising everyone who hadn't gone to the coliseum. "To find Mog and all."

"Fine by me," Sabin shrugged, taking a seat next to Celes. Setzer got up and left without a single word, quickly followed by Harry. Erin decided to join them up on deck as they headed for the snowy city.

The three were quiet for the whole trip, and by the time they arrived, Relm had joined them as well. They arrived, and the group was quickly decided. Celes, Locke, Sabin, and Edgar, but Erin begged them to let her go to, so they let her join them, along with Terra. They quietly proceeded through the snowy town as Locke guided them to the Moogles Lair.

When they finally got there, a lone Moogle was standing there, facing the wall, holding something in its hand. "Mog?" Erin asked.

"That's me, kupo!" the Moogle exclaimed, turning around. "Human friends! You're alive, kupo!"

"Of course we are!" Edgar replied. "You want to rejoin us, Mog?"

"Kupo!" Mog exclaimed. "Of course, kupo!"

"Then let's get out of here already," Locke said, preparing to leave.

"Wait, kupo! There's a yeti living here, and I'm the only person it trusts, kupo. Can he come with us, kupo?" Mog pleaded.

"Fine. Lead us to him," Locke sighed, wanting to get out of there. Mog jumped in joy, before quickly leading them to the yeti's lair. When they reached the area where Kefka's Troops had previously attacked, a dragon was zooming around.

"Should we take care of it?" Erin asked. "If we try to cross now, it just might attack us. What I'm suggesting is we take a chance a get a good first strike on it," she finished, trying to give good reason for the suggestion.

"I've passed by this dragon a million times and it's never cause any troubles, kupo! It'd be nice to finally get rid of it, kupo!" Mog replied. With that said, they started attacking it with weapons, and, after further inspection of its type, fire magic. It fought back with its ice magic, it was apparent that he didn't like being interrupted. After a great amount of fighting, the Ice Dragon fell and they continued through to the next area.

They reached a dead end, the cliff where they had first found Mog, and the cliff where Terra had gone berserk a year ago. However, there was one problem. An Esper was sitting there, the same one from a year ago. It was frozen solid, just like the year before.

"It looks like they only way we are going to get by is to fight this Esper," Edgar complained, looking in the direction of the frozen Esper. The rest of the group agreed and they started battle with it. Terra took up healing as the rest of the group attacked. It was over within 20 minutes. The Esper left behind a Magicite, which Terra picked up. A hole was also left behind. Everyone but Mog figured it was a dead end and started to leave but were stopped by the voice of the moogle.

"We jump, kupo!" Mog exclaimed, pointing down the hole, before jumping. Erin shrugged, and was the first to chase after him, soon followed by everyone else. They landed in some hay, and in a room where a large white beast stood on a ledge. "Umaro, kupo!" The yeti roared and leaped at them. Deciding they had no other choice, they fought him.

The yeti, despite his large size, attacked extremely fast, making it difficult for them to avoid the white giant. Mog finally shouted "Umaro, kupo!" again after they had taken a good amount of health off of him. "Umaro, kupo, we are friends, kupo!" The yeti backed off. "Mog wants Umaro to help friends, kupo! Will Umaro help Mog?" Mog asked him, and the beast nodded, as if he was incapable of talking. Mog turned to the party and said, "Umaro will help us, kupo! Let's head back to airship, kupo!"

"Finally," Locke mumbled, and then spotted something shining in a nearby skull. "A magicite?" he asked, picking it up.

"Kupo, don't touch Umaro's treasure!" Mog exclaimed, grabbing it from Locke.

"Mog, it's a magicite. Would Umaro mind if we used it?" Locke asked the Moogle. Mog asked Umaro, and apparently he didn't mind, so Mog handed the magicite back to Locke.

"So, umm... How do we get out of here?" Terra asked.

"Jump, kupo! Come here, I'll show you, kupo," Mog explained, leading them over to another ledge. He told Umaro to jump down, and Umaro did so. Mog jumped down next, the rest of the party followed, realizing it was apparently safe. Erin spotted the sun sinking in the distance and wonder exactly how long they had been in that cave. They quickly left Narshe and headed back to the airship.

Everyone in that party said that they were going to go get some sleep, as it was getting pretty late and they were all really tired. Erin quickly fell asleep and hoped she didn't have that dream again.


	27. Chapter 26

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Erin yawned as she stared out at the horizon on yet another early morning. They had decided to just travel to see if they could find somewhere to build up a little bit. So, Setzer was flying around, and the entire group was taking in the scenery.

"The world seems so dead," Locke commented. "You think we can revive this place?"

"Of course!" Edgar replied. "But how? You guys think it's safe to go after Kefka at this point with our group the way it is now?"

"We're all together again, so what's the problem bro?" Sabin questioned.

"I think what Edgar means is," Celes started, then she stopped for a moment to think. "We're all together again, but the group doesn't feel complete. It's as if we need more help to defeat Kefka."

"So what are you saying? That we just go to a town and say, 'Oh hello, would you like to help us fight Kefka?' Yeah, that sure would work. Everyone's afraid of him," Sabin replied, being sarcastic as usual.

"What about," Erin said, "We just explore like we are now and see what we find?"

"You mean something like that?" Locke asked, pointing down below them. He was pointing down at an island they were currently hovering over. The island was shaped like a triangle, featured two sets of mountains, and had a large grouping of trees.

"Let's go and explore!" Relm suggested.

"I don't know, it looks dangerous," Strago said nervously.

"Oh, what's a little danger? Please?" Relm begged. "It could be Erin, Harry, Mog, and myself!"

"You guys need an adult," Terra told them.

"What about Sabin?" Harry asked, looking over at the man.

"Sabin? Taking care of kids?" Edgar asked, trying not to break out laughing.

"Bro! They need my muscles!" Sabin flaunted.

"Kupo, that charm I gave you keeps away monsters," Mog added.

"Yeah, so they don't need you!" Edgar exclaimed.

Harry was the next to speak up. "Yeah, but maybe we want Sabin to come along, right girls?"

"Yeah!" both girls exclaimed at once.

"Oh fine, as long as Mog keeps that charm on!" Edgar finally gave in. "Setzer, land and let them off."

"Hey Setzer, why don't you guys explore some more? When we're done, we'll send a Fire spell or something in the air as a signal, okay?" Sabin suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Setzer replied to the brothers, and set the airship to land. They designated group got off of the ship. Once Edgar was sure Mog had the charm on, they took off and the group started exploring in silence.

After examining the entire island for at least an hour, they soon realized there wasn't anything useful there. But they soon had another plan. "Mog?" Erin asked. "Why don't you take off that charm? I mean, as long as we don't tell anyone, we'll be okay. But I have a feeling that we'll run into something without it on," she finished, getting a bad feeling about what she had just said.

"Are you saying that it may have something to do with the monsters?" Sabin asked.

"Exactly," Erin grinned, glad that they understood. "Please Mog? For the sake of the team?"

"Sounds good, kupo!" Mog replied, taking off the charm. The group started exploring again and it wasn't long before they ran into a monster. It was large, at least 3 times the size of Sabin, and had a mouth the size of a human. They started attacking it, but it had something else in mind.

"Mog!" Relm shouted as the monster started sucking in the furball. Mog was lifted off the ground and into the monsters mouth.

"Guys, wait, maybe this is the cave we've been looking for!" Erin realized. "As gross as it sounds, let's let him suck us up like he did Mog, okay?"

"Fine then!" Sabin said. "Suck me up you vacuum head!" As if the monster could hear him, it started sucking up Sabin, and the kids soon joined him once he had sucked them up.

It took them a while to recover, and they probably only did due to Mog's help. Where they were didn't seem even remotely like what a monster's insides should look like. They started off once again, but soon were stopped at a series of bridges with some weird men walking back and forth across three of the bridges.

"Okay, who has any bright ideas about how to get across here?" Harry asked, examining the men with interest.

"Well, first, just to be safe, Mog, get that charm back on," Sabin ordered.

"And then," Erin said, walking up to the edge of the first bridge. She watched as the men walked back and forth. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "And then we figure out some way to get across this."

"Sabin could carry us?" Harry suggested. "Wait a minute! There's obviously some pattern to this," he concluded.

"We could try it," Relm replied, heading over to where Erin was standing. "Can't we just knock them off or something?"

"I doubt it," Erin said. "Let's just try what Harry suggested." Sabin agreed, and they were soon on their way through the room, dodging the men. They made it to the other side without incident, but when they reached the next room, the party came to a screeching halt. The ceiling came crashing down right in front of them, making everybody jump. "Now what?" Erin complained as the ceiling started to rise again.

"Do we run through one by one?" Relm suggested.

"It may be our best bet. I see some spots where there might be holes. I'll go through first just in case," Sabin replied. The others agreed and stepped back as the ceiling came down again. Once the ceiling was high enough for Sabin to pass, he went through. Apparently he found a hole as when the ceiling came down again, they could spot him in the distance. "You guys just wait there so I can make sure it's safe!"

Sabin set off again and in no time at all he had made it safely to the other side. "Alright, go through one by one so we don't have any fatalities," the man shouted at them. The four looked amongst themselves, not knowing who should go next.

"Who wants to go?" Harry asked. Erin, Relm, and Mog all looked at him. "What, me?"

"Why not? You ARE the one who spoke up first," Erin pointed out, and couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "Just do it. We can't stay here forever!"

"Fine," Harry said, waiting for the ceiling to come down. As with Sabin, he waited for it to be just high enough for him to pass under and then he ran through. Soon, he was over next to Sabin. Mog went next, and then Relm, and finally Erin. Once she was over, they continued onward to the next room. They all looked around the vicinity, wondering what to expect next.

"How are we supposed to get across this!?" Sabin complained. "All the bridges are broken!"

"Aren't those treasure chests over there, kupo? Maybe that's how we get across, kupo!" Mog suggested.

"Let's think of a way across then," Erin suggested, starting to cross one of the bridges. She saw a platform on the other side of the chest, so she jumped onto it and then onto the platform. "Come on, I think I found the way!" she called over her shoulder. The rest of the group joined her on the small platform and from there they figured out their next move.

"What about that double chest there? I see a doorway over there!" Relm announced, pointing at the chests in front of them. Erin made the first jump again, trying to get over to the bridge that led to the door, but it wouldn't let her. Then, unexpectedly, the bridge she was on twisted around so she followed it and was soon by the door.

"Come on already!" she shouted. Once again, they followed her and they went through the door in front of them. It was a small room containing a bridge and a chunk of land surrounded by dim light. A person covered in clothing stood on the piece of land, just staring at the wall in front of them. From what they could tell, the clothing consisted of many wraps, but in the dim light, it was hard to say. "Hello?" Erin asked, slowly approaching the person. They couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman in the dim light however.

"Adventurers in Zone Eater? How very odd. I have been down here for many years waiting for someone worthy enough of my powers. Not a single soul has been worthy. But you five... I sense something different about you. Please, tell me your story and I will see if you are the ones I am destined to be with," the person explained. Even after the person had said something, it was still impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman.

So, the group explained their entire story, about how Kefka was going to destroy the world and their attempt to stop him. When the last word had been spoken, the person seemed to be deep in thought. After what seemed like an eternity, the person finally replied.

"I see. I have thought long and hard over what you have told me and I have come to my decision. You adventurers are worthy of receiving my help," the person said.

"May I ask you something? What's your name?" Sabin questioned.

"My name is Gogo. Well now, shall we leave this place?" Gogo asked them, stepping closer to the group.

"Yeah, let's go," Erin said, and was the first to leave. Everyone else followed and they made their way back. They took the same path as before and were soon back where they had started.

"Now how do we get out?" Sabin asked, looking around. All that was visible was a single beam of light coming down from the ceiling.

"The air is different here," Harry stated, walking slowly towards the light. "It's cleaner, like the air outside. Maybe this is the way out?"

"Only one way to find out!" Sabin replied, being the brave one and going under the beam of light. The large man was lifted out of the chamber. Everyone figured he was outside so they followed close behind. Before they knew it, everyone was outside again. Relm began to cast Fire, like they had promised they would do as a signal, and then sent it up into the air. Within minutes, the airship was there.

Everyone boarded, but they were soon wondering what was going on. "Who's he?" Edgar asked, pointing over at Gogo.

"This is Gogo. We found him!" Erin explained. "He told us we were worthy of his help."

"Well, we finally found Shadow. It's almost time for bed already, seeing as you guys were down there all day," Locke explained. Erin didn't bother to argue, and neither did everyone else from that group. They were tired and needed some sleep. Setzer landed the ship for the night and everyone went for bed.


	28. Chapter 27

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to me, the author. All non-original characters belong to Square-Enix.

--

Erin stared over the railing out at the cloudless sky. The sun was just starting to rise when she heard a noise behind her.

"Good morning, Erin," a voice said, one Erin recognized instantly as Gogo's.

"Same to you," she returned.

"The sunrise sure is pretty," Gogo commented, nodding in the direction Erin was looking.

"It's been a while since you've seen one, hasn't it?" Erin asked, and then instantly realized what she had said was wrong. "Oops, I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry, you did nothing wrong. Yes, it's been several years now that I think of it," Gogo said.

"I have to ask you... Why did you decide to help us? I know what you said last night but... I don't know," Erin asked, knowing that she was just trying to make conversation.

"It's hard to explain, young one," the person replied. Erin sighed, brushed back a lose strand of hair, and decided that it was time to end the conversation. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer but it had been worth a try. Heading for the stairs, Gogo asked her something. "Might I ask why you are here, at such a young age?"

All Erin decided to reply with was, "I can't say why I'm here, sorry," before running down below deck, leaving Gogo alone. Erin was only alone for a short time before she ran into Harry. "What are you doing up so early?"  
the girl questioned.

"Couldn't sleep," he responded, stretching. "Do you have any clue as to what we are doing next?"

"You probably know as much as me," she sighed, tapping her foot on the floor. "Anyone else up?"

"Not that I know of."

The two were silent for several minutes. The silence was finally broken by footsteps just a few feet away. They looked up just as a door opened. Locke leaned against the doorway and looked at the two kids.  
"Morning."

"Same to you," Harry replied. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't even know," he laughed. "Maybe we are just going to wander around. Maybe someone has plans. It's hard to say." They went silent for a little bit, just waiting for someone to say something. Just waiting for something to even happen.

The silence was broken by talking coming from Edgar and Sabin who were walking their way. They watched them talk, just curious about what they are talking about. "Hey guys!" Locke shouted to them.

"Hey," Edgar replied.

"You guys have any plans?" Locke questioned.

"Well I was hoping maybe we could try and find my trainer, Duncan," Sabin suggested.

"That works," Locke said. "Anyone want to go start up the ship?"

"I can," Harry answered, and headed upstairs. Erin stared down at the ground and kicked her feet, not knowing what to say.

"So... you going to bring anyone along with you?" Erin wondered.

"I was planning on asking some of the guys," Sabin replied.

"Oh..." she kicked the floor lightly, still staring down the hall.

"Why, did you want to come along or something?" Sabin asked the girl.

"No, was just wondering, that's all." She saw a figure appear down the hall talking to someone. Erin shook her head, as if to answer something that had been said, and slowly walked away from the others. She went down to the sitting area and hoped that Relm was up.

Sitting down on one of the couches, she looked over at where Relm was. She was still fast asleep, giving Erin no one to talk to. The airship was quiet, except for the muffled drone of the engine and muffled footsteps above her. Relm stirred in her sleep as Erin heard someone walk down the stairs.

"We're going to head out and find Duncan's house. We should be back in a bit," Sabin said.

"Yeah, okay," was all Erin replied with.

The airship was quiet for another half hour, even the drone of the engine disappearing. Eventually, voices could be heard up on the deck. It almost sounded, from what Erin could tell, someone was bragging about something. Erin got up from her seat and went to go find out what was going on.

"So I'm guessing you guys found Duncan?" Erin asked, looking at the group.

"Yeah we did," Sabin answered. "Master Duncan still has that little spark going."

"So um... What now?" Erin asked.

"Well, apparently the Opera House is still here. Maybe we should stop by for a visit," Locke suggested.

"Fine by me," Erin said. Setzer went back upstairs to start up the airship again and find the Opera house.  
Everyone else just mingled around, waiting. Finally, the airship stopped, and they regrouped.

"So who all wants to go down and check?" Terra asked, looking around.

"I was thinking Erin, Celes, Gogo, Relm, and myself," Locke suggested from the other side of the ship. "That okay with everyone?" In unison, everyone agreed to the plan. Setzer started up the airship again and they went to go try and find the Opera House.

After what felt like forever searching, they finally found their goal and landed outside. The group went into the building, found no one in the main foyer, so they decided to head for the balcony.

As they walked closer to the edge of the balcony, a large monster started to come into the view. Also standing there on the balcony was the Impresario.

"Oh my! We can't have a show like this! That monster must be defeated!" the Impresario exclaimed.

"So how can we get down to the stage?" Locke asked, frowning slightly.

"There is a switch room. Hit the switch second from the right and this will bring you directly to the stage.  
Please hurry! The Opera House must not be destroyed!" the Impresario explained.

They followed the orders, Locke obviously knowing where to go from the last visit. Locke hit the switch and the floor opened up beneath them. A roar could be heard right behind them. They all looked behind them to find a large, brown, dinosaur staring right at them. The monster took a step and everything around them shook for several seconds.

"Anybody know Float?" Gogo asked. "This dragon is earth based. Any earth type move he uses could easily knock us out. It won't completely help, but it reduces how much we have to heal by a lot."

"How did you find that out?" Celes wondered.

"I copied someone's Scan," Gogo replied, looking over at Erin who just turned away from him. "And it would appear that same person happens to know Float." Erin blushed as she quickly cast the spell on the party.

The dragon stared right at the person who had cast Float and took a swipe at her, but she dodged it. "I've got healing guys, just keep me covered please."

"Can do," Locke replied as he ran in to take a swipe at the monster with his while attempting to steal. Celes soon followed with an attack with her sword, right after Gogo mimicked Locke. The battle went on like the for awhile until the dragon finally started to show a break down.

"He's almost dead guys, kill him NOW!" Gogo ordered, using a mimic of one of Edgar's abilities. After about ten more minutes, the dragon finally fell to the ground. Due to the extra stress from the weight, the floor snapped under the dragon and it fell even further.

"Thank you oh so very much!" the Impresario said joyfully, running up to the group. "The Opera House doesn't have to close after all!"

The four left, after waiting for the Impresario to say thank you over and over again. As they exited the door,  
Erin looked back at the building, frowned, and then continued towards the airship.

"So, what now?" Locke asked as they boarded the ship.

"I'd like to make a stop somewhere," Celes suggested. "It would only take a minute."

"Okay by me," Setzer said, once again starting the airship up. Erin looked over at her mom, at Celes,  
wondering where she wanted to stop and then it hit her where. "You can tell me where to stop, ok?"

"Yeah," Celes replied, watching the world beneath her. They were passing over water and then passed over a small island... "Setzer, stop here." Setzer seemed confused that she would want to stop on this tiny island, but he didn't question her. The ship landed and Celes got off. Erin ran after her and soon found her outside a one-room building.

Erin watched her in silence as the former general went up to the door, placed her hand on the door knob, and then removed it. She followed Celes down the beach where she saw something shining there. Erin went to pick it up and examined it. "Mom.. it's an Esper." She handed it over to her mom and watched her.

"We should go, its getting dark out anyway," Celes said quickly, walking back to the airship. Erin frowned, but didn't question and just decided to once again follow. The two boarded the airship and Celes immediately went downstairs.

"What happened, Erin?" Strago asked, looking at the child.

"I honestly don't know myself. All I know is that we found an esper on the beach..." Erin frowned again, and decided to head downstairs herself. She went to the sitting area to think quietly. Everyone else soon followed, knowing that there would be another long day ahead of them. Erin's eyes followed Relm as she went over to the other couch and sat down. She sighed and decided to get some sleep.


	29. Chapter 28

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

The following morning, Erin was once again up early. She watched the sun rise in the distance, illuminating off the water. As with the previous day, these was a noise behind her, except this time it wasn't Gogo.

"Hi Relm," Erin said, looking back at the girl. "Your up early."

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking that we should maybe go back and visit Thamasa. Who knows what's been going on in that crazy place," Relm suggested.

"Just tell the others, and I'm sure Strago will want to come along," Erin added.

"Yeah, of course," Relm sighed.

"So was anyone else up down there?" Erin wondered out loud after several minutes of silence.

"I think so, not really sure," Relm replied. "Want to go check? Not much else to do anyway."

Erin agreed and they went downstairs to find several people up. They spotted Setzer and Erin urged Relm to go talk to him. They talked for a little bit, Setzer nodded, and then went upstairs to start up the ship.

They took off and Erin decided to go back upstairs. They were headed for Thamasa until...

"Guys, we've got incoming!" Erin said, spotting a familiar shadow in the distance.

"Lets get rid of this guy already!" Everyone agreed and prepared to take him out. The monster stopped right beside the ship and they began to cast at it. They could tell he was weak from past encounters, so they worked on that weakness to take him down. When he finally fell, a stone clattered on board as he shot towards the sea beneath them.

Erin smiled to herself as she picked up the shining stone. 'Another Esper,' she thought to herself.

She put it in her pouch and looked back out over the side. They had set off again and continued

towards Thamasa. After several minutes, they arrived outside of Thamasa.

"So... Who's all going to go?" Erin asked the group.

"Well I was thinking maybe Strago, Relm, Celes, Erin, and me," Edgar suggested. They all agreed and went down into the small town. Strago went up to his house and entered the building.

"Home sweet home!" Relm cheered, looking around the building. "Just like old times." Strago walked back to the stairs and went upstairs, but Relm ran past him. The group followed, not knowing just what they were looking for. "Grandpa!" they heard Relm shout from upstairs. "Gungho's hurt!"

"What? Gungho, wake up!" the group ran to go see what was going on and they found Relm and Strago next to one of the beds. A person in the bed tossed around as he slowly woke up. "Gungho, who... what did this to you?" Strago questioned, worried for his friend.

"Hidon..." Gungho said.

"Hidon, it can't be..."

"Yes, the beast we used to hunt back in the day. I almost had him too..." Gungho coughed. They could tell Strago was struggling with something in his mind.

"Gramps, what's wrong with you!? Why are you hesitating!?" Relm cried.

"I chased that creature so much in my youth, but to chase him now... More than I bargained for," Strago explained, and then surprised everyone with what he said next. "Gungho, I'll avenge you. Rest easy, I'll go fight Hidon."

"Grandpa!" Relm cried. "Wait just one minute! You don't think your going to go alone, do you?"

"Relm, this is my obsession, not yours. I spent so much of my youth going after this creature," Strago told the girl.

Relm sighed, not giving up on him. "But Grandpa! This 'obsession' of yours could just as easily KILL you!"

Strago shook his head. "I'm grateful that you care, but I'm sorry Relm. As his name says, 'Hidon' is extremely hard to find and will only come out if I am alone." Relm glared at him and he finally sighed. "Alright then, next stop, Ebot's Rock."

"Phew..." Relm sighed, glad that she'd won. "Let's go tell the others then." The group left the house and went back to the airship. They told Setzer the plan and they took off, and soon found the cave. The airship set down right outside the cave.

The same group from before went into Ebot's Rock and we're soon stopped by a dead end.

"Hungry!" they heard.

"Who said that?" Edgar asked.

"Hungry! Must have coral!"

"It's the treasure chest," Strago explained, pointing at the road block in front of them. "A magical treasure chest. It will only move if we feed him coral, and lots of it."

"And where exactly do we FIND this coral, gramps?" Relm asked the old man.

"There's a teleport around here somewhere around here," Strago motioned in the general vicinity around them. "That will take us to a room where there's another chest that has one to several pieces of coral in it. We then have to take that coral back here and give it to this chest."

"And we find these chests how?" Relm asked.

"Usually you just bump into them." Erin frowned, wondering how they were even going to get this done. Oh yes, I will go find the coral for this chest."

"Gramps!" Relm yelled. "At least let someone go with you."

Strago sighed, and chose to have Edgar go out looking with. The rest of the group waited outside the hungry chest. Every five minutes or so, Strago and Edgar would reappear, give the chest some coral, and it'd tell them it was still hungry. After at least an hour, they finally pleased the chest.

"Man I'm stuffed..." the chest said. "Oh right, you wanted through here? Wait just one moment and I'll move for you." The chest moved to the side and opened up the path for them.

Finally the group continued onwards but were soon stopped once again as they entered a lit chamber.

"Hidon..." Strago whispered, and a beast appeared in the shadows ahead of them. "That's him."

The beast launched itself towards Strago and Celes blocked the attack, jumping in front of Strago.

"Someone, use Float!" Strago ordered and Erin instantly set to work casting the spell on everyone. Use Quake, this should hurt him a lot."

"How come you know all this, Strago?" Celes asked, blocking another attack.

"Years of research, but I've never been able to test it out myself," Strago explained.

"Well, time to find out," Erin said, beginning out cast Quake. She didn't notice him coming after her however. She heard a blade come out in front of her as Edgar blocked the girl.

"Keep casting Erin, I'm sure he's not going to like this," Edgar explained, coming back with a counter against Hidon and hitting him with his chainsaw. She finished casting the spell and she saw the earth shake beneath them. Hidon got hurt greatly from the spell.

"So it does work," Strago smiled to himself. Erin pulled out her sword and attacked the monster after her spell. Because of Quake, it didn't take much to bring him down after that.

He fell to the ground and Strago seemed very surprised. "Hidon... he... he's dead. I... I did it. I have to go tell Gungho that he's been avenged!"

They left the cave and went back to the airship, immediately heading back to the tiny island Thamasa was on. Setzer landed the airship outside the tiny town yet again and Strago ran in as fast as he could to go tell Gungho.

"Gungho! I did it! I avenged you!"

"What?" Gungho asked, seeming confused.

"Hidon! I defeated Hidon!"

"You what!? Your lying... I just know it!" Gungho shook his head.

"No, Gungho, he really did," Relm explained.

"Ho, ho, if I didn't know better, I would say that Hidon wasn't my only enemy."

"There's no way this can be true... It must be a joke!" Gungho said, denying what he was hearing.

"Ha! Oh yes, and how are your wounds healing dear friend?" Strago asked.

"Wounds?" Gungho asked, seeming confused but soon realized what he was talking about. "Oh yes, they are just fine. So, Strago, how did you do it?"

Strago began droning on, making everyone there want to go to sleep. "There was Hidon! I pulled out my staff and thwack! Pow! And..." finally they heard some snoring.

"Eh, what happened to Grandpa?" Relm asked, looking over at the old man.

"Finally he fell asleep. Let him be, Relm, he's quiet," Gungho said. "Anyway, about my 'wounds'..."

"Wait," Relm said, stopping him. "First, let me thank you. You gave grandpa an actual reason to kill something he'd been tormented by for forever. Even if it meant faking an injury."

"I must say he has raised quite a grandchild!" Gungho said.

"I also have to say, you are a terrible actor. Grandpa's the only one who could have been fooled by that performance," Relm accused.

"What the...?" Gungho said, realizing what the girl was telling him.

"Anyways guys, lets get going," Erin said, breaking the silence that had begun to grow. "There's just ONE more thing I'd like to check out today. Wake up the old man and let's go." She walked out of the room, immediately heading back to the airship. When everyone was there, she told Setzer her plans and he agreed. While on the way they made the plan to go in.

"So anyone know anything about this tower?" Erin asked, looking around at the group.

"Ah yes, the Tower of Fanatics. While in the tower you are limited to using magic only, no weapons allowed. Also, the monsters there are very powerful, especially closer to the top," Strago explained. "This means we need some way of keeping the monsters away to make it to the top." Everyone looked over at Mog when that was said.

"Kupo! Me?" Mog asked, jumping. "Moogle Charm, kupo? Ward away monsters, kupo?"

"Yeah Mog, we need you to keep away the monsters with your charm," Erin told the moogle. "Anyway, an only magic tower. This means we'll need to bring along our best magic users." Everyone immediately looked at Erin, as if they were all programmed to do that when certain things were mentioned. "Wha? Me? Oh yeah... Of course... But who else?"

"Well, magic users. That would mean Celes, Terra, Relm, and Erin," Locke pointed out. "And with Mog, that makes a perfect party." They touched down outside the secluded tower and the party went off to climb the tower. Thanks to Mog's charm, they ran into no monsters but on the third floor they did hear something.

"Guys, did you just hear a... roar? Sort of like a dragon?" Erin asked, stopping them, pointing at the door next to them. "Let's check it out." She pushed open the door with a creak and they were immediately staring at a pure-white dragon that took up about half the room. Erin immediately cast Scan on the monster.

"Well?" Terra asked the girl.

"White Dragon, as if that wasn't obvious," Erin sighed. "Anything is good against him except Pearl. Also should cast Reflect on ourselves so we don't get hurt." Erin worked on getting Reflect cast on everyone as they engaged the dragon. The mage group worked on pounding away at the dragon with any magic at their disposal, recasting reflect if it ever fell.

The dragon put up a good fight, but Reflect kept it from hurting them much. It finally fell and they decided to continue climbing the tower. Floor after floor they climbed, until at last they reached the top where a solitary door was.

The group entered the room, and inside was a treasure chest. Celes opened it, but as they started to leave a voice stopped them.

"Master Kefka's treasure..." the voice said.

"Huh, who said that? Who's there?" Erin asked, looking behind her.

"Give back... Master Kefka's treasure... now... Or be... killed!" the voice said and a figure appeared in the doorway. The small moogle with them jumped at the sight of the large figure.

Erin immediately threw a scan at the monster, and she told the party his weaknesses. Celes used the first spell, and Terra tried to use the same spell however it was resisted.

"You cannot... hurt me... now!" the monster said.

"Guys, he can change his weakness!" Erin realized.

"There's one way to counter that though," Celes said, casting Berserk on him. "Erin, cast Life 3 on us. I don't trust him." Erin nodded and started casting it on everyone. Apparently the Berserk spell stuck as they were able to use any spell on without it being resisted. As soon as it seemed he was going to fall however, something else happened.

"You may have killed me, but I will not die alone," the monster said. "Time to die, Ultima!" Erin gulped as she threw one final Life 3 up, her own. It hit just in time and everyone got hurt greatly, and had stayed alive only thanks to Life 3. The monster fell to the ground, and they healed up.

"Let's get out of here guys... ku.. kupo.." Mog gulped. Even faster than they had climbed up, they went back down and out to the airship. Only a few people had waited up for them, as it was getting extremely late.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Locke asked.

"That Kefka's followers... are evil," Relm sighed. "Though I think that we already knew."

Erin sighed and decided to head for bed for the night. It had been a long day, and she was sure that the next day was going to be even longer.


	30. Chapter 29

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

The next day, almost everyone was up early, planning out what to do.

"Go fight Kefka?" one suggested.

"Explore some more?" another suggested.

"Just keep on arguing like this?" one other suggested.

"Hold on guys, hold on. We aren't going to get anywhere like this. How about we go take a ride on Figaro Castle and maybe we'll think of something then," Edgar suggested.

"Why not just stay here?" Setzer asked.

"Maybe we'll find something in Figaro," Edgar shrugged. "Hard to say. If not, we can come back here and argue some more."

"How about this," Celes said. "Let's go down to Figaro, see if we can find anything there, if not, we go ahead and head off to fight Kefka. Okay?" Everyone agreed to that plan. "Alright, who wants to go then?"

"Well, I volunteer Erin for a spot. Awesome healer," Terra said, causing Erin to blush. "Edgar had also better go along, seeing as it is his castle. Anyone else?"

"What about Celes, Sabin, and Mog for his charm just in case?" Locke suggested.

"Yeah, let's go then," Edgar said, apparently happy to be able to go to his castle. Setzer went to go start up the airship and the group went up to the deck. As soon as they landed, they headed off for Figaro Castle.

They easily gained access into the castle, thanks to Edgar, and they decided to go tell the driver to take them down. The castle's motors started up and they took off, but didn't take off for long. The trip came to a screeching halt when they came upon something.

"King Edgar, do wish for us to continue on or would you like to stop here?" the driver asked the man.

"Stop here please," he told him. "Come on guys, I know the exit." He winked as he led them over to the jail cell area. They went over to the last cell and entered a hole in the wall. The party had come upon some kind of cave. Slowly, they made their way through it in silence, except for the occasional water drop from the ceiling.

After their search of the caves, they finally found the outside where a destroyed castle lay.

"Should we?" Erin asked, looking ahead.

"Yeah, lets go," Celes said, and they set off yet again. They took the main path, as well as they could, and went up the stairs and in the door. Up ahead, there was something shining on the floor. They approached it, Erin went to pick it up and everyone was brought into a flashback.

"What is this, kupo...?" Mog asked, looking around, everyone just as confused as the moogle.

"It's an attack! The esper's are attacking!" a voice shouted somewhere in the distance.

"It's a replay of events that happened 1000 years ago..." Celes realized. "A great battle was waged here."

"Only Odin is left here," a voice said, a female one.

"Leave it in the hands of Odin, of course..." another, male, voice told the female. "Are your wounds healed, Shiva?" Erin almost jumped when the voice said that name. "We must leave this battle in Odin's hands, we have no other options."

"This city... It was ruined by the War of the Magi," Celes told them.

"Atom Edge!" a voice cried again and again. The image of an esper appeared in front of them, along with that of a human man. "No! You can't turn me into magicite!"

"The legend of the Ancient Castle says that a battle between Odin and a powerful sorcerer took place in the great hall of the castle," Celes said. In front of them, the sorcerer turned Odin into a magicite, and Erin realized she was holding that magicite in her hands now. "Let's keep going. There's more secrets hidden in this castle."

"Wait, Celes, how do you know about this place?" Edgar asked.

"Back when I was training to become a General... I read a story once that spoke of this castle and the battle that took place here between the Esper's and the Human's. As you may have guessed, the esper's were overpowered and turned into magicite," Celes explained. The went ahead a little bit more and Erin soon realized she had stepped on something. They heard something open to their right and they looked over there and saw a set of stairs.

They went to explore and found another small room, and Erin spotted something shining over in the bookcase. She examined it, seeing as there was no exit in the room. Something opened up behind her, she looked back and there was a staircase there. "Come on guys, I'm feeling lucky," she told them, and they went down the stairs.

In front of them, flying around, was another dragon. This one was a pure-blue, which gave an obvious hint to what it was weak against. Just in case, Erin did a quick scan and her suspicions were confirmed. "Lets kill this guy. Use lightning spells on him," she told them. "And I have one question. Why am I always doing the scans now?"

"Cause your doing great as a white mage and back-up fighter," Celes told Erin, pulling out her blade. They all starting attacking the dragon, Erin casting mostly attack spells instead of healing, but throwing out the occasional cure. She pulled out her sword and joined in with the fighting, helping to slay the Blue Dragon.

After it was dead, they looked up the hall and saw a statue of a lady. "So even that legend was true. The legend also says that the powerful sorcerer turned the Queen of Ancient Castle into pure stone after she had confessed her love for Odin." They went up to the statue and found a piece of paper there.

'I realize now that I'm in love with Odin. However... this breaks every single rule in our society. My heart says otherwise, though, he is an elegant and quite noble man. How could they blame me? After the fighting I must find him and tell him the truth.'

They all looked up at the statue and saw a solitary tear on the stone cheek of the Queen. It rolled down her cheek and landed on Odin.

'If however, I shall turn to stone and Odin into magicite... If my tear shall ever hit that precious stone, it will become Raiden.'

Erin almost had to hold back her own tears from the tragic love story, but they had no time to waste. They decided to head back to Figaro and get back to the airship. The trip back didn't take long, having already learned the way from heading in. They told the driver to head back to where they had come from.

Soon enough, the group was back on the airship and discussing how they were going to take on Kefka.

"I have at least one suggestion," Erin sighed. "Let's wait til tomorrow to do it. Also, I think we should probably split up into three different groups to be able to cover more ground. That is a pretty large tower."

"That sounds like a good idea," Terra agreed. "On that note, should we work on the party order now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, to give us time to think on the best combinations. This tower shouldn't be taken lightly, look who's running it," Sabin added.

For the rest of the day, they decided on specific details and sorted out who would take what esper's for equipping.

Finally, at the end of the day, they all decided to break for some sleep, preparing for what the next day would bring.


	31. Chapter 30

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Erin stared up at the ceiling of the airship. Her mind kept reminding her what they were doing that day. The feat thought to be impossible was going to take place that day. Someone was going to go take on Kefka.

Everyone was up already, and the drone of the engine could be heard as Setzer slowly guided the ship to their destination. They had yet to pick the groups that would head into the tower, but Erin already knew she'd be main healer for one of them.

Another thought that kept running through her mind was the fact of what would happen after they defeated Kefka. What would happen to her? Where would she go? Would she stay here, with her friends, or go back home to her sister?

Also, what about the past? After they killed Kefka, what was supposed to happen. Was she just supposed to forget all the friends she had made?

So many questions went through her mind. Finally realizing that was enough, she went to go see where they were.

"Hey Setzer," she said as she got up on deck. "Any idea how much longer?"

"Not much longer now." Erin sighed when he said that.

"Any idea on the groups?" Erin asked him, walking over to the railing.

"Celes and Terra are going to be the leader of two of them, and they were talking about making me leader of the other one."

"Oh..." Erin whispered. "If you had the chance... Who would you pick for your group?"

"If I am one of the leaders you mean?" Setzer asked, looking over at the girl. She nodded. "Well, I'd defiantly bring along Harry... Relm too, she's a pretty good black mage. Mog as well, he can be pretty useful."

'No kidding...' Erin sighed to herself. "Anyone else?"

"Probably you for a healer."

"Oh..." she said again. "Hey, I can see the tower. It's almost time..."

"The others should be up here soon then," Setzer commented as the tower grew closer and closer. A few minutes later, the others were soon up on deck and organizing parties. As expected, Setzer became the third party leader.

"Hey, what's wrong Celes?" Setzer asked, looking over at her.

"I'm not too sure but..." Celes started.

"The Espers... and magic... will surely disappear from this world once the statues are defeated," Strago pointed out.

"So... What will happen to Terra?" Celes asked, looking at the half-Esper.

"It's hard to say," Edgar said. "However, we should go do what needs to be done, which means forming these parties."

"Right," Celes said. "Setzer, go ahead. You've got the first party."

"Yeah, right. Well, Harry for one," Setzer said, and the young boy went over to where Setzer was. "Also Relm." Relm soon joined the two. "Mog." The moogle went over to the first groups spot. "And finally Erin." Erin sighed, going and joining the group. "Celes, go ahead," Setzer concluded, passing over the picking spot to Celes.

"Let's see," Celes said, frowning. "I choose... Edgar." The king went over to where Celes was standing. "Locke." The treasure hunter joined Edgar and Celes. "Gogo, as long as he uses a Mimic of Sabin's Blitz."

"Alright," Gogo nodded, and went to join Celes.

"Finally, Gau," Celes finished, the wild boy going over to the party. Everyone waited for Terra to make the final picks, everyone knowing that at least one person would be left behind to watch the airship.

"Alright well..." Terra frowned, not really knowing who to pick. "Guess I'll take Sabin, Cyan, Shadow and ummm..." She frowned, looking at who was left. "Umaro." The yeti seemed surprised that they were finally bringing him along for an adventure, not to mention the most important one yet.

"Strago, I'm trusting you to take care of my baby," Setzer said to the old man. He agreed, and everyone got ready to enter the tower. Setzer provided ropes down to where they would start out and everyone climbed down.

Erin looked up at the path ahead of her and frowned. 'This will be fun, really fun,' she thought to herself. The group set off without saying a word, following the path, trying to take as few side paths as possible. They got to a room that had a metal floor, and a broken path.

"Dead end?" Erin asked, looking at the broken path.

"Wait, there's a switch over there but how do get to it...?" Setzer asked, pointing over beside them. Erin looked over at some stairs and saw a shadow descending them.

"Who...?" she started and then saw Locke appear there. "Hey Locke, you guys find anything yet?"

"Not yet, you guys find anything?"

"Nope, just could you hit that switch?" Setzer asked him. "We're stuck over here."

"Yeah, good luck guys," Locke told them, stepping on the switching, letting the party through. "I've got to get back to the others, they told me to see what was down here."

After the group had passed through, Locke got off the switch and went back to where everyone was waiting for him apparently. They continued on their way, attempting not to get lost in the maze. They passed through a room that looked like it was from Vector, as it had broken Magicite containers.

Eventually, they came across a room where they saw three different switches. Erin looked over the edge, and then looked back at the others. "Looks like we need the others here first. Guess they were held up a little bit."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "We're getting closer to Kefka, I just know it." About ten minutes later, Terra's group showed up.

"Hey there guys," Setzer told them. "Find anything?"

"Yeah," Sabin said. "Found a Magicite awhile ago. Celes and them here yet?"

"Not yet," Erin sighed. "You guys have to fight anything."

"Had to fight a dragon, along with a monster that looked like something we fought a year ago. You guys?"

"Nothing yet, kupo," Mog told them.

"Hey!" Relm piped up finally. "The others are here!" The second group ran up to the end of the path. "Now what?"

"I think these switches on both sides opens up the path down there, along with the path up here. Someone step on the switch and we'll go in and find some way to open up the path for you guys to continue on," Setzer explained, pointing out the switches on both sides. The door opened up in front of them and they continued exploring. Mog stepped on a switch on the ground and a path opened up for them on their left.

Everyone but Mog continued on, and Setzer went out the door there. He had apparently pushed something off the ledge there as something hit the ground outside. Setzer rejoined them and Celes' party did as well. They spotted another switch on that side of the path.

"Alright, we'll cram in the middle here, and you guys get on that switch over there. We should be able to get the path open for the other guys if we do this right," Setzer explained.

They all did that, and the other path opened up for them. The first group went over to the other side, the path to the left closing up as Mog got off the switch. Setzer went ahead and went out the door again, once again pushing something off of the ledge. Soon enough, the third group was in that room as well. A member of their group went ahead and stepped on the switch on that side, opening up a path in the middle.

Setzer led their group out to the ledge and into another room. There was a wall dividing them from whatever was next to them, but they could hear some fighting over there. Looking around at each other, they shrugged, decided to continue on with their path. In the next room, up ahead of them was one of the statues.

"It's the only way we'll be able to continue on..." Erin realized. "Defeat the statue." They all agreed and approached the statue of Goddess. They fought her, Erin deciding to help on hurting her with some of her more offensive spells. After several uses of Ultima, and fighting from Harry, Setzer, and Mog, she fell after explaining one thing to them.

"The Statues may be defeated, but Magic won't be erased from this world," Goddess told them.

"What?" Relm asked the statue.

"Kefka drained the statues powers, the source of Magic. He must be defeated to erase the Magic and bring peace to this world at once," Goddess explained before finally going on.

"What is Kefka doing with that Magic he drained?" Harry asked.

"He's planning to destroy this world once and for all," Erin answered the boy. The first group continued on towards their final stop, a dead end room with a single switch. Relm decided to step on it this time, and then around twenty minutes later, they heard something shaking beneath them. It opened up beneath them, finding a medium-sized room and everyone together again.

"Welcome, friends," a voice cackled from above them.

"Kefka," Celes whispered.


	32. Chapter 31

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

"Welcome, friends," a voice cackled from above them.

"Kefka," Celes whispered.

As if he was called on, the man appeared on the ledge in front of them.

"I knew you'd make it here someday, so I prepared some suitable entertainment for you!" Kefka laughed.

"How long are you going to keep on destroying the world!?" Terra shouted at the maniac.

Kefka ignored her. "I've tapped into the ultimate power! Observe!" Kefka said, using his powers to life Sabin into the air as if he weighed nothing. "Such magnificent power! You're all insects compared to me!" He then proceeded with lifting Locke into the air while holding Sabin as well. "I'll exterminate everything and everyone!" He then dropped the two down on the ground, both landing with a thud.

"Kefka, it's useless! People will just rebuild what you destroy! They'll just rebuild what you take from them!" Terra yelled.

"Then I'll destroy what is rebuilt! Why rebuild thing when you just know they will be destroyed? Why cling to life when you know you can't live forever? Your lives are just so meaningless!" the maniac cackled.

"It's not a persons result in life that matters," Erin stated. "It's their day-to-day struggles, concerns, personal victories, and the pure celebration of life! It's just enough if people can experience the joy that each day brings!"

Kefka looked down at the girl and laughed. "And have YOU found joy in this meaningless life?"

--

Another Quick A/N: The following lines are from the game, and cause there's so many in a row I don't really list like putting down all the names. Here's the order: Erin, Terra, Locke, Cyan, Shadow, Edgar, Sabin, Celes, Relm, Setzer, Mog.

"Yes, I have! We all have!" Erin replied. "I've met so many great people, made so many new friendships!"

"I myself have found what love is!"

"I've learned to celebrate life... and what it means to be living here today!"

"My family still lives inside of me."

"I know what friendship is now... And what family is..."

"I have a dream... To build a kingdom where I can guarantee freedom and dignity!"

"I've come to experience a new love for my brother."

"I've met someone who can accept me for who I am."

"My grandfather has always been there for me!"

"It's for my friend's airship... and her love."

"I have my friends here too, kupo!"

Kefka frowned at the large group. "So sickening. You all sound like a self-help book!" A smirk reappeared on his face. "Prepare yourself! My next trick... Making you all disappear!"

"Kefka!" Tera shouted. "You don't know what your doing, stop!"

"I have the greatest power in the universe at my disposal," Kefka sneered. "You are all helpless to me! I'll destroy everything. I'll create a monument of non-existence!"

"Life will go on," Locke said. "There will always be dreams... And people to make those dreams happen!"

"No, I will destroy them too! Nothing shall be left!" Kefka laughed.

"We won't let you destroy another living thing!" Celes told him.

"Ah, but where's the fun in destruction is no 'precious' living thing is lost!"

"It's over, Kefka!" Edgar yelled. Kefka disappeared from in front of them and a statue appeared.

"Guys, we need to team up, get in an order! If one of us gets to weak, the next in line should come in and replace them!" Erin explained. They quickly worked out an order so that they could get this over with. The first five up were Erin, Edgar, Gogo, Celes, and Locke.

--

Yet Another Quick A/N: Okay, see that combination up there (minus Erin of course)? I refinished FF6 before I wrote this and that's my winning combo minus... Celes died quiet on accident on the second to last boss and was replaced by Sabin (making Gogo lose Life 3). Yeah, okay, enough flashbacks, forward march.

Oh just incase your wondering, here's the full lineup (first to last): Erin, Edgar, Gogo, Celes, Locke, Sabin, Cyan, Terra, Shadow, Harry, Setzer, Mog, Relm, Umaro, Gau.

--

They approached the first boss and started pounding away at it. Erin worked on keeping everyone alive, and Celes helped with healing just incase any help was needed. Gogo was doing a mimic of Sabin's Blitz, Edgar was using his tools, and Locke was just attacking. Slowly, the group got onto the second story of statues. This set almost killed them with all the magic they were using, luckily they were able to keep healed up.

Eventually, they got to the last set, and Erin noticed something. "Guys, take out the thing in the back! It's healing him!" They listened and used everything they could to take it out and it easily fell. The group took out the front guy and he tried to take out a few of their people. Luckily, Erin was able to pull of Cure's on them before they got down too far. As they proceeded upwards, they soon realized what they had to fight next.

"Life... Dreams... Hope... Where'd they come from and where are they headed?" the man in front of them said. "These things, I will destroy!"

Erin looked at the man as the battle began. They began using the same tactic as before, pounding away at the insane person. After what felt like forever, Kefka said, "The end comes near... beyond the chaos." The confused everyone as to what he meant, but it soon become clear. "Let that chaos begin." The ground was shaking beneath them. They continued trying to kill him off, but it was near too late. "Goner."

Everyone got hit severely, and Erin and Celes brought everyone back up as Gogo, Locke, and Edgar beat away at him. Eventually, he finally did fall.

"I... I have been destroyed..." Kefka said, falling to his knees. "Magic... will now..." Before he could finish what he was saying, the man died in front of him. Erin looked around at the others and they just then realized what they'd done.

"We did it guys..." she whispered, and then realized something was floating up in the air. "The Magicite..."

"The tower is breaking up! We need to get back to the airship!" Setzer yelled to the group.

"Terra!" Celes shouted as the half-esper fell to her knees. "What's wrong?"

"Magic... it's disappearing!" Edgar explained. "Espers no longer exist."

"Terra?" Erin whispered, fearing for one of her dear friends.

"I will.. Lead you out with my last bit of strength," Terra said, getting up and running out ahead of them. The group followed close behind her, running into the occasional problem. As they ran across a path made up of several platforms, Celes dropped something and ran to go pick it up. The path started to break up behind them.

"Celes!" Locke yelled, running to go save Celes. He pulled her up. "You almost lost it there saving that little trinket."

They also ran across the path that had previously required stepping on the switch. Everyone began to cross over, but Locke and Edgar got stuck on the platform.

"These switches need to be hit together! Gogo, mimic me!" Celes ordered, and the mime did just that a little too well. When they had gotten safely across, the group left behind went to leave. Gogo began to follow and fell through a crack in the floor.

Eventually, everyone made it to the airship and they didn't have time to check for anyone that might have been left behind. Setzer immediately started it up and left the crumbling tower, having to dodge the occasional falling object.

"Come with me!" Terra said, and flew out ahead of the ship, still in esper form. They followed her and soon realized what was happening.

"Terra, your power is fading!" Celes shouted to the half-esper in front of them.

"Look, it's the last piece of magicite..." Edgar said, watching it disappear. After it disappeared, the world went white around them and everyone blanked out.

For several minutes they stayed that way until people starting coming to their senses.

"Is everyone okay? Who'd we lose?" Celes asked, surveying the group. "Shadow, Umaro, and Gogo..."

"Wait, so then where's Terra?" Sabin asked.

"Ugh..." they heard from the front of the ship.

"Terra!" Celes said joyfully.

"Thanks Setzer," Terra moaned, and then went up to hug the man. "Saved me back there."

"Didn't I say once before that this was the world's fastest airship?" he smiled. For awhile longer, they flew over the land, watching as the first signs of healing sprang up.

----

Several months later, the world-famous group who had defeated Kefka had already parted ways, rarely keeping in touch. Just a month after Kefka had died, Locke and Celes decided to get married. However, Erin soon realized she wasn't going to be able to stay there much longer.

June 29, 1996

Wow, it's been so long since that final battle. It's also been so long since I last wrote in here. I've been living here with mom in Kohlingen. Well, I guess I can't just say mom now.

I haven't heard from Alexandria lately, and I'm almost half glad. I really like my life here now. It's so peaceful.

Everyone's been working to build a new world. Cyan's leading a project to bring Doma Castle back up to glory, and some of the others are helping to fix up towns that had been severely destroyed. Oh yeah! Terra's back in Mobliz helping take care of the children there, including a new arrival that was born shortly after we had defeated a Kefka. Terra said it was almost like the child was a ray of hope for the people of the run-down town.

Wait, I hear something in the other room...

Erin Marie Tribal / Erin Cole / Shiva til Alexandros

PS: Yes, it's official, Celes and Locke (mom and dad) have adopted me!

Erin set the journal aside and went to the door to see if she could hear what was going on.

"May I help you?" she heard Celes ask someone.

"We're here to collect Shiva til Alexandros, move aside," a guard said and Erin almost jumped.

'Beatrix... Mother... No, this can't be happening!'

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who your talking about," Celes defended.

"Oh I'm sure you do," the Alexandrian general said. "You may know her as Erin."

"I still have no idea who you are talking about. Now if you would, please leave this house," Celes ordered.

"Very well, we will be back soon to collect what is rightfully ours," Beatrix said, and the door closed with a slam. Erin walked slowly back to her bed and sat down on it, staring over at her journal. She heard her bedroom door open and almost jumped.

"It's just me," Locke said. "I'm guessing you heard all that.

"Yeah..." Erin sighed, almost wanting to cry. "The castle wants me back." She hugged her knees as her dad sat down beside her.

"Erin, we'll do whatever it takes to keep you here safe," Locke said.

"Alexandria will also do whatever it takes to get their oh-so-special princess back..." Erin sighed again, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'm not a person to them... I'm a thing, a toy that they can do whatever they want with."

"Don't say that Erin. They may think its true, but it's not," Locke said. "You're a person, just like everyone else." Locke hugged the child and she leaned against him, crying. Locke eventually got up and left, leaving Erin there alone in her room. Several minutes later, they heard a knock at the door.

"How may I help you?" Celes asked the visitor.

"We know your hiding the princess here, release her."

'Kuja...' Erin gulped, knowing there was no way to hide now. 'Mom, dad... Please don't resist him.' Erin hugged her knees again as she hid back in her room.

"I'm sorry sir, but..." Celes began, but Erin never heard the end. She heard something hit the ground and footsteps searching throughout the whole house. Kuja apparently decided to search her room last, but it didn't take long in the small house. The door opened and Erin was soon staring at the silver-haired man.

"You thought you could hide, my princess, but you can't run," Kuja laughed.

"What'd you do to Celes!?" Erin asked the man. "And for one last time, I'm NOT your princess!"

"It was just a simple sleep spell, princess. Now, come with me princess, you know how your mother hates to be kept waiting," Kuja smirked, walking towards the child. Erin's hand reached back for her journal, grabbing it, and she waited for the worst to happen. "Sleep." She heard him whisper, and she never knew what happened next.


	33. Chapter 32

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Temporarily/Permanently fixed. 11/29/07

--

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns FF characters, the original ones are mine.

--

Erin stared down at the ground, afraid to even look her mother in the eye. They had been sitting in silence for several minutes now.

"Princess, you are aware of the consequence that you are about to receive, correct?" Beatrix asked, breaking the silence. Erin simply nodded. "My queen, please proceed."

"Princess Shiva til Alexandros, you are to be punished to two years of training camp. Also in that time you are to find a suitable knight to protect you for all future dates," Queen Brahne ordered. "Beatrix will escort you to this place. You are to stay there without question, understood."

"Yes mother," Erin replied, trying not to hint at the sadness that she was feeling.

"Come, princess," Beatrix said, escorting Erin out of the room. Erin silently followed the knight, not watching where she was going. Not wanting to question any judgement, the girl stayed quiet the whole trip. Finally, they entered a large building with a ton of kids mingling around the hallways. They eventually came to a stop in front of a desk, where a man was waiting on them.

"Thank you," the man said. Beatrix bowed and immediately left. "Alright Miss Shiva, you have been enrolled into Galbadia Garden by your mother, is this correct?" Erin nodded. "We also have down here that you like to go by the name of Erin. Is this also correct?" She nodded again. "Anything else you'd like to say before I assign you your classes."

"I would like to change my enrollment name please," Erin said.

"What do you wish to change it to?" the man asked.

"Erin Marie Cole."

"Very well, that shall be done. Now, here are the classes you will be taking. Within the first week we expect you to find a suitable combat weapon," he explained, and Erin took the schedule in her hands. "I'll call up your guide now. She's around your age, just about seven months older than you I believe." The man pushed a button on his desk. "Would Miss Serenity Star please report to the Headmaster's office immediately. I repeat, would Miss Serenity Star please report to the Headmaster's office immediately."

Erin sighed as they waited. "Oh yes, one more thing," he remembered. "You will be sharing a room with Miss Star when she gets here."

'Oh great,' Erin thought to herself as the door opened behind her.

"Sorry Headmaster, the hallways are packed full," the girl sighed, panting slightly. "You called?"

"Your assignment is here. I would like for you to show Miss Cole here the school, where all her classes are, and where you two will be sharing a room," the headmaster explained.

"You mean I finally get a roommate?" Serenity said, walking up to the desk, giving Erin a chance to examine her. She had elbow-length blonde hair, and was wearing an outfit she'd seen some girls earlier wearing as well, giving Erin the impression that it was the uniform.

"Girls, please get moving along," the headmaster urged them, and Serenity dragged Erin out of the room.

Serenity grabbed Erin's schedule and looked at it. "Wow, we have the same exact classes. Oh by the way, I'm Serenity, but most of the students here just call me Ser. And you are?"

"Erin," the girl simply said.

"Alright, nice to meet you Erin! Let's get going, I'll show you where our classes are. We get new kids daily, so don't even worry about being the new kid around here," Serenity winked as she led Erin along the path. "We'll have to pick up your uniform too. The only time we can wear our own regular clothes is when we are training or in our own spare time." Erin didn't say anything as the other girl explained stuff. "Alright, this is the elevator, it's mostly reserved for the people who can't walk though... Right, downstairs."

'She sure does talk a lot...' Erin thought to herself as they went downstairs.

"Ah man, the traffic jam is still here. Well, I guess we'll just take the long way around!" Serenity frowned, pulling Erin in the opposite direction. "Normally, we'd take that way to our room, but some kids decided to pick a fight at a bad time." She rolled her eyes as they continued on. "Ah, here's where we need to get your uniform... We might as well get it now," the older girl realized, pulling Erin into some random room. "Excuse me," Serenity said, looking at the person behind the desk. "I need to pick up a uniform."

"Miss Star? I'm afraid we have nothing for you," the person said.

"No, it's not for me. It's for Erin here. Erin Cole," Serenity explained.

"Ah right, hold on just one second," the person disappeared for a minute or two, and reappeared with a bundle of clothing. "Hope this fits! Enjoy girls."

The two left the room, and continued on their way, Serenity pointing out where all her classes were, and eventually they came upon the dormitory area. Serenity showed her their room, which was actually quite large. It had two beds, one on either side, and a desk against the wall in the middle.

"You can just stick your stuff anywhere, I don't really care," Serenity said, sitting down on her bed. "So Erin, where did you come from?"

Erin almost answered Alexandria, but then she knew that would just freak the other girl out. "Oh, just some small town that no one's even heard of before."

"Ah that's cool," Serenity smiled, not realizing that Erin was lying. "I'm going to go change into some other clothes. You wanna go shoot hoops for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess so," Erin replied, not knowing what Serenity was talking about. However she soon found out as Serenity took Erin out to the court to play some basketball

-

Several days later, Erin was attending the classes with Serenity, who was also helping her out with catching up with the information she'd missed. The following day, in the same class yet another person entered Erin's life that would totally turn it around.

"Would everyone please make welcome a new student to Galbadia, Brian Long," the teacher announced, pointing at the boy. Erin looked up at him and a flashback hit her

_Running. It was all she could do. The image in front of her blurred out into a rainy area, surrounded by rocks. A boy stood in front of her, his black hair held down from the rain. Her own body, the image of a girl of about nine years old, glanced back at him, hand held tightly on the handle of a blade._

"Just ignore him Erin," Serenity whispered as the boy tried to find a seat.

_Trying one final time to pull herself up, she failed and she felt the blood begin to drip from the wound in her arm. Before she blacked out, she said one final thing._

"Excuse me..." the boy said. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

_"Brian, how could you?"_

"Oh no, go ahead," Erin said.  
"Thanks," he smiled, sitting down next to her, setting down his books.

Later that day, after all their classes were over, Erin and Serenity were in the Basketball Court just killing some time. Erin shot the ball at the hoop and it bounced off the backboard.

"So, Brian, you think you've got it now?" the two girls could hear as the ball hit the ground.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Also, do you know what weapon your going to use?" an older guy who seemed around sixteen asked the kid.

"Sure do," Brian smiled. Serenity tried to pull Erin away as the other two were walking towards them, but Erin just watching Brian. He looked exactly like that guy in her dreams.

"Hey, Serenity, new girl!" the other guy shouted at them.

"Hello Irvine," Serenity sighed.  
"You've met Brian right?" the guy named Irvine asked.

"Yeah, we have a class together," Brian smiled, nodding at Erin and Serenity.

"Well um... We need to go. See you guys tomorrow," Serenity dragged Erin out of the court, leaving the two guys standing there. "Okay Erin," Serenity whispered. "You always want to avoid him. Irvine I mean. He's probably about one of the weirdest people in this school, but he's marveled cause of his skills with a gun." The two were walking back towards their dorm. "Oh yeah, I was supposed to ask you... Have you decided on what your going to use for fighting yet?" 

"I'd like to try for both hand-to-hand and sword," Erin said. "Just for a variety."

"Alright, there's a group leaving for Deling in a couple days. I'll sign you up. I guess some 20-year-old woman from an unknown town is the new guide there or something," Serenity shrugged. She opened up their dorm room door as they arrived and both girls sat down on their separate beds.

"Umm Ser? This woman you mentioned... Happen to know her name?"

"Nah, I've already had my weapon decided for awhile now, and I hardly go into Deling anyway." 

"Just one more question, do you know where I could find her?"

"Why does it really matter?"

"I just want to meet her, say hi," Erin said.

"Well, I guess I could show you down to where her room is. Apparently, her husband's living her with her. I've got to go tell the headmaster that you need to be signed up for the trip anyway," Serenity shrugged. "First though, I'd suggest changing back into our uniforms."

The two changed and then went out to find this guide's room. They found it, Serenity waved goodbye, heading off to the headmaster's room. Erin knocked on the door and she heard a voice from inside say, "Come in."

'I know that voice...' Erin thought to herself as she opened the door. The woman there looked up, along with the man behind her. Erin looked at the two and smiled.

"Erin!" the woman said, getting up from her work. "Your actually still alive!"

"Ugh," Erin said as she was lifted into a hug. "How did you get here?" 

"Was just about to ask you the same thing," Celes said. "We were getting bored out of our minds, needed something to do, so here we are. What about you?"

"Apparently I needed a 'punishment' for hiding from the guards," Erin frowned. "You guys wouldn't happen to have met Serenity Star yet have you...?"

"I've heard her name tossed around by several of the teachers," Locke said from the corner. "Never met her in person though. Apparently she's a pretty good student." 

"Yeah... she's my roommate," Erin said, looking down at the ground. "She's only about seven months older than me though, so we're pretty close in age."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cole...?" a voice said from the doorway. Erin looked back at it and winced.

_A boy stood in front of her, his black hair held down from the rain._

"How may I help you?" Celes asked, looking down at the boy.

"I was told to come talk to you about the Deling City trip..."

"The next one leaves in two days."

"Yeah, Irvine told me to ask you if there's anyway you could take me today..."

Celes sighed. "I'm not supposed to make exceptions to the rules. However..." Before Celes could continue, a blonde-haired girl appeared in the doorway. 

"Oof, Brian..." Serenity mumbled as she tried to not fall on top the boy. "Ah yes... Mrs Cole.. The headmaster sent me down here to talk to you about Deling City trip."

"I was just telling this boy here that I'm not supposed to make exceptions to the rules."

"Well, the headmaster said that right before I had come in... Irvine had just talked to him about the same thing. I guess Brian here wants to go get his weapon today... Erin does too," Serenity explained.

"So what your saying is?"  
"What I'm saying is that he's allowing you to take these two down to Deling to get their weapons... I need to go take mine in to get repaired anyway, so I should honestly tag along."

"Locke, what do you think?" Celes asked, looking back at the man.

"I could use some fresh air," Locke said. "Let's go."

"Go ahead and change into some regular clothes. It'll make the trip a lot more relaxed. We'll meet at the entrance in ten minutes," Celes said. Everyone went to go change, and Serenity and Erin talked on the way there.

"So, do you know her or something?" Serenity asked.

"Well, yeah, I do actually," Erin said, looking down at the ground as she walked. Serenity looked at the other girl, pulling her hat down over her eyes, wondering how Celes and Erin knew each other. "You see well... She's actually.. My mom."

"You gotta be kidding me," Serenity whispered. "Wow, I don't even know my parents. Most kids here don't even have parents, consider yourself lucky." They got to the entrance of the garden and found Celes and Locke waiting there.

"Oh, mom, dad... This is Serenity. Serenity, this is my parents," Erin introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Serenity smiled, bowing to them. "Brian should be here soon though, then we can go." On cue, Brian came walking towards them.

"Hey," he said. "Guess we should get going."

"Yeah, we'll walk over to Deling. We normally take the train, but could use the exercise," Celes explained. They took off, Erin and Serenity lagging behind a bit so they could talk to each other.

"Oh yeah, if you want, we can go clothes shopping, that's always fun," Serenity smiled. "I wonder what Brian is going to pick..."

"Are you honestly wondering?" the boy asked, going back to where the girls were walking. "I'm going to be getting a gunblade, just so you know."

"Ah, okay," Serenity frowned, not really wanting to have known. "I heard that there's no one here in Galbadia that even specializes in that weapon."

"Yeah, that's what I was told too," Brian said. "So what are you going to get Erin?"

"Was considering going with just regular hand-to-hand combat and maybe a sword," Erin said. They walked the rest of the way in silence, soon reaching the town. Celes and Locke showed the kids to the weapons store, and then left. Serenity opened up the door and the three went in.

"Miss Star, I haven't seen you for awhile! How may I help you?"

"We need to pick up some weapons for some new students," Serenity explained, hinting at Erin and Brian.

"How may I help you?" the clerk asked, walking over to Brian. Brian explained what he wanted and the clerk immediately went to show him what was available. Erin explored the store, almost bumping into Serenity looking at one of the displays. She smiled over at Erin, and then went back to looking at the weapons.

Brian walked out of another room, a weapon in hand. "How may I help you miss?" the clerk asked Erin.

"I was interested in hand-to-hand combat, and maybe that weapon that Brian got there," Erin explained, pointing at the sword he had.

"Oh no miss, I don't think that's right. What about some nunchaku's?"

"Excuse me sir, but please let her use what she wants," Serenity defended. The clerk sighed, opening up the display beside them. 

"Galbadia has one of the best martial arts classes available," the clerk explained, pulling out some of the gloves. "Put these on, let's see how they fit." Erin pulled them on, finding a perfect fit. "Perfect. Now, you also mentioned gunblade right?"  
"Yeah, I guess," Erin shrugged, and she followed him over to the other side of the store.

"These are pretty heavy, just so you know," he said, pulling one of the smaller blade out of the case. He handed it to her and she didn't struggle under the weight. "Alright, who should I ask for on payment?"

"Me," Celes said, walking in. "Celes Cole." The clerk nodded and Celes payed for the stuff. "Alright..." Celes started. "You guys want to do anything else?"

"Yeah, that would be nice..." Serenity said. "Let's go." They continued to go shopping for the rest of the day, and they decided to take the train back to Galbadia as it started to grow late.


	34. Chapter 33

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Temporarily/Permanently fixed. 11/29/07

-

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns all the FF characters and I own the originals.

-- 

Erin held the blade out in front her, staring down her opponent. After several months of training, both Erin and Brian had gotten exceptionally good at the gunblade. The two had gotten used to taking each other on by this time, and thankfully no one had gotten injured yet.

Serenity walked into the room as the two dueled. "Hey guys!" she said to the two, causing both to lose their footing. "I just got back from the headmasters office." 

"What did he want?" Erin asked, frowning, using her blade to pull her up.

"He told me that he's requested to transfer all three of us to Balamb Garden to finish up our training," Serenity explained "The headmaster over at Balamb has already accepted the transfer, and we are to head over to the train that leaves for Balamb tonight."

"Tonight?" Brian asked, now standing next to Erin. "Doesn't give us much time to prepare."

"Yeah I know, but of course, it's the only train bound for Balamb til the end of the month, so either we catch it or we're stuck," Serenity frowned. "So, what do you guys say?"

"I'm up for it," Erin said. "Brian?"

"Sure."

"Alright, lets get packing then. Oh yeah, Erin, he enrolled you as a gunblade user, so you won't have much time to really do you martial arts practice except in your spare time," Serenity remembered. "Nothing I could do about it though." The three headed back to the dormitories, went their separate ways to pack, agreeing to meet down at Celes and Locke's room in twenty minutes. Both girls packed up all their clothes, and changed out of their uniform's and into more comfortable clothing.

Thanks to Serenity, Erin had a pretty large selection of clothes, but the girl simply stuck with her tie-back tube top shirt and a pair of jeans. Serenity had chosen a t-shirt and shorts to wear. The two, with their stuff in hand, went down to Celes and Locke's room to find Brian just arriving as well. Erin knocked on the door and they heard a "Come in."

"Hey mom, dad... We've got something to tell you," Erin said, leaning against the now open door. "The headmaster has set for us to transfer over to Balamb... Us being Serenity, Brian, and myself." 

"How come?" Locke asked.

"He didn't go into detail, just simply saying that we can 'complete our training better there'," Serenity frowned. "We've got to head for Deling and catch the train for Balamb City there. Think you guys could take us there?"

"Sure, we'll take the train over there," Celes agreed, motioning for Locke to follow her. "You guys ready?" The three kids nodded and they left for the train station. They got there just as the train bound for Deling arrived, paid for their tickets, and got on. About an hour later they arrived in the Deling City Train station. "We can go with you guys over to Balamb if you want..." Once again, all three kids nodded in agreement, and they caught the train bound for Balamb.

It took a couple hours for the train to get to the town, seeing as they'd also stopped in a small, run-down town called Timber. The train finally arrived in Balamb, they said their good-byes, and Locke and Celes took the train back to Deling. Erin, Brian, and Serenity headed out of the station and out of the tiny town. It was getting extremely late, and all three kids were getting impatient to get to Balamb Garden.

They ran into a kid who apparently went to the school, and he agreed to take them there. "Oh yeah, what are all your guys' names?" the guy asked, looking down at the kids. 

"I'm Serenity, this is Erin, and that's Brian," Serenity explained. "And you?"

"Zell's the name," Zell smiled. He had a large tattoo taking up the entire left side of his face. "Erin..."

"Hmm?" Erin asked.

"Never mind, a friend of mine said he knew someone by that name about a couple years ago," Zell said. "Oh yeah, one more question. What all do you guys use for fighting?" 

"Whip," Serenity said.

"Gunblade," Brian told him.

"Gunblade," Erin repeated. "But I also can do some martial arts."

"Ah sweet, some more gunblade users! I'll have to introduce you guys to Squall and Seifer then..." Zell realized he had three people staring at him. "Tomorrow of course!" The group of four was walking along a paved path that was apparently monster free. "Oh yeah, and you said martial arts right?"

"Right..." Erin frowned. "Why?"

"That's what I do too," Zell smiled. "Same with my friend. Look's like we've got some competition, finally."

"Hope you don't mind being beat by a girl," Erin smirked to herself. "You'll have to introduce us to your friend tomorrow too."

"Can do."

The rest of the trip was quiet, and they finally reached the garden. Zell didn't mess around and just showed them to the headmaster's office. "Headmaster, I've got some new kids for you."

"Thank you Mr. Dincht. Ah right, your those transfers from Galbadia. Serenity Star, Brian Long, and Erin Cole, correct?" the three nodded in unison. "Alright, I'll have Zell here show you to your rooms. Erin and Serenity, you'll be sharing... Do you mind?"  
"Not at all," Serenity smiled. Zell led them out after finding out where the kids rooms were. He first showed Brian to his room, and the Erin and Serenity to their's.

"Meet here tomorrow morning. I'll drag my friend along if I can, he's not much of an early riser though," Zell winked, waved, and ran off. Both girls were extremely tired and decided to go to bed. They had a fairly large room with two beds in it. Both girls just took a bed and went to bed on it, quickly falling asleep.

The following morning, all three girls were up early and out waiting for Zell, Brian, and Zell's friend. Erin had decided to not bring her gunblade along with her that day, but Serenity had brought her weapon. After several minutes, three figures appeared out in front of them, two blonde, and black-haired. Two of them were about Erin and Serenity's height, Zell being the tallest out of the three.

"Erin, Serenity, I'd like you to meet Harry. Harry, this is Erin and Serenity," Zell introduced, Harry caught mid-yawn. Erin smiled.

"Hey there," Erin said. 

"Erin!" the boy smiled. "What happened to you back two years ago?"

"Will tell you later, ok?" Erin smiled, and he agreed. "So Zell, you said you wanted to introduce us to some other people?"

"Oh yeah, let's see if we can find them," Zell said, setting off. Now that they weren't half asleep, they got a chance to better examine him. His clothes were extremely baggy, consisting off a shirt, vest, and shorts. They went over to the training area and Zell apparently found who he was working. Ahead, dueling each other, was a man in full black, except for a white t-shirt, and black hair. The other was a taller guy, blonde, and wearing trench coat. "Squall! Seifer!" Zell shouted, running over to where they were dueling. The dark-haired man just rolled his eyes as he put his blade away, and the blonde smirked.

"What do you want, chicken-wuss?" the blonde laughed, and Zell punched him.

"Shut up Seifer," Zell mumbled. "Guys, I'd like you to meet some of our new students. This is Brian, Erin, and Serenity," Zell introduced, pointing to each person when he said their name. " Both Erin and Brian use a gunblade, and Serenity uses a whip." 

"Gunblade? A GIRL using one?" Seifer smirked. 

"Yeah, I do use one," Erin said.

"Trust me, she does," Brian sighed, memories of those many defeats he'd been handed coming back to him.

"Alright then, until I see her use one, I won't believe you," Seifer said. Erin glared at him, already knowing that she wasn't going to like him.

Erin stared over at her friend sleeping there. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she had a test the next day. Maybe because it was her birthday in just a few hours.

There was a light knock at the door and Erin went to go see who it was. Brian was standing there, and she frowned.  
"Yeah?" 

"Meet me at the training area in one hour," was all he said before walking off. In the past month the two had become more and more distant. He had started to hang out with Seifer and his friends, and Erin was hanging around more with Squall. Of course, her and Serenity were still good friends.

One hour later, Erin was seen walking towards the Training Center in the calmly lit building. It was the only other facility open at night other than the dorm's. She slowly walked in and found Brian there. "Got your gunblade?" Erin nodded. "Follow me." The girl followed him to the back of the area, to a part she'd never been to before. 

As she entered the area an instant flashback hit her.

_The image in front of her blurred out into a rainy area, surrounded by rocks._

The two entered an arena totally surrounded by rocks. Seifer and Squall were already there.

"Guys, it's late..." Erin tried to talk them out of what was going to turn into a duel. 

"You chickening out, new girl?"

"No..." 

"Good," Seifer smirked. "Let the duel begin." A flash of lightning could be seen in the distance, followed by the low rumble of thunder. A drop of rain fell, followed by another, and soon it was pouring rain.

'Just like my dream...' Erin thought to herself.

Brian stood in front of her, weapon drawn, black hair getting soaked by the rain. Her own blonde hair, thankfully pulled back, was also getting soaked. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and her tie-back tube top shirt.

"Ready?" Brian asked, and Erin nodded, drawing her gunblade. They started, Erin running towards him, ready to strike. However, he parried the attack, knocking her back about a foot. He slashed again, and she met the blade just in time and caused sparks to fly.

They continued meeting each others hits again and again, until finally he caught her blade just right, causing her to fall to the ground. She quickly pulled herself up and aimed a spell at the boy but he stopped that, causing her to hit the ground again.

"Your losing it, Erin," she heard him say as he brought the blade down at her once again. Pain shot through her left arm as she whimpered slightly. She tried to use her blade to pull her up, but it failed horribly. 

She heard a bell ring out in the distance as it hit midnight. "Brian, how could you?" was the last thing she said before blacking out.

-

Erin moaned in the bed as she turned around. She slowly woke up and tried to pull herself up but she felt pain shoot up her arm. "Woah there missy," the doctor said. "You just got a sever injury, you aren't going to be using that arm for awhile now." Erin ran her fingers up her bandaged arm, wincing slightly from the pain. "What happened there in the training arena?"

"Brian... He wanted to duel..." Erin said, and the doctor came and sat next to her. "Except... he's never been this physical with the duel... We've never gotten injured before."  
"He's been around Seifer, Miss Cole," the doctor said. "Now, do you want to wait for Squall or just head for your class?"

"Wait please..." Erin said, getting up. The two went over to where Squall was, who had apparently also been injured.

"Seifer knocked him out cold," the doctor frowned. Squall then blinked his eyes as he slowly got up. "Ah your awake." Squall looked over at the two. "I have to ask, what's your name?" Even Erin had to frown at this.

"Squall..." the man said.

"Well at least you didn't lose your memory it seems. I knew eventually either you or Seifer would get injured. Why can't you just ignore him?"

"I can't just run away," Squall said. 

"Ah well, face your fear while I call Instructor Trepe," the doctor walked off and Erin leaned against the wall, staring down at the bandage on her left arm. Several minutes later, the door opened and Erin looked up. She saw Instructor Trepe and Serenity walking into the infirmary and she went to go meet them.

Quistis Trepe walked up to the end of the bed and sighed, placing a hand on her hip. Serenity smiled at Erin, eying the bandage on Erin's arm. "Man Squall, either you or Seifer was going to get it one of these days. Same with you Miss Cole, the tension that's been building between you and Brian..."

"Don't mention it..." Erin frowned. "You mind if Ser and I run ahead to the class?" Quistis nodded and the two kids ran on ahead.

"Erin, you want to go grab that jean jacket you have or just wait?"

"Wait for now. Guess we should head up the class though," Erin sighed, knowing who she was going to have to face there. "We have that seed exam today too."

"Yeah, you've done the part where you learn to draw a GF right?" Serenity asked, looking over at Erin.

"Remember, we did it together silly," Erin smiled. They walked onto the elevator and took it up to the second floor. They continued on towards their class, carefully sliding the door open. The two walked in, and everyone looked up at them. She saw Brian smirking over at his seat. Ignoring him, the two girls took their seat.

"By the way Erin, happy birthday," Serenity whispered as Squall and Quistis came in. 

"Thanks," she nodded. Squall came and sat down next to her, and Quistis went on about the test later that day. Erin, not really paying attention, having already been given the same lecture the day before, started peeling away at the bandage on her arm. As soon as Quistis had finished, she had the bandage off and saw the full extent of the damage that had been done. 'Mom's defiantly not going to be pleased about this.' Running a finger along what was now a scar, she sighed.

"Squall, would you please come here?" Quistis said from the front of the class. Squall got up and went up there behind the rest of the class as they left. Erin and Serenity also got up to leave, and waited for Squall, who was talking to Quistis about the requirements for the exam that day. Finally Squall left the room after receiving a time to meet for the requirement. As the three headed for the elevator, they ran into two girls who were in a rush for something.

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry! I'm SO late!" a brown haired girl said. "Oh wait... did you guys just come from that class over there?"

"Yeah," Serenity nodded.

"Oh man! I missed home room! I just transferred here, it's so much bigger here than Trabia!" she said. "Hey, do you think you could give me a tour of the place?" 

"Fine..." Squall answered, and the girl cheered. The group of five set off for the elevator, and Erin looked at the other girl that was there.

"Wait..." Erin whispered. "Relm?"

"Yeah, that's me," the girl replied. "And you are...? Oh... my... Erin!" Erin nodded. "Wow, what happened to you two years ago?"

"Will talk about it later," Erin winked. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Oh, Trabia doesn't have everything I needed, so I came here," Relm explained. "You?" 

"Serenity here told me we were supposed to transfer over here for 'better training'," Erin said. They went onto the elevator and took it down. The group went down to the map and Squall explained where everything was. After he'd finished, he said he had to go, leaving the four girls there.

"Hey, are you two doing the exam later?" Erin asked, looking over at them.

"Yeah we are, and you?"

"Same here. You guys want to go get some food before we have to go for the exam?" Serenity suggested. Everyone expected the brunette agreed, saying she had some stuff to go do. Erin, Relm, and Serenity headed for the cafeteria, where they ran into just the person she didn't want to run into. 

"Ah, why hello there new girl," Seifer smirked. 

"Leave me alone Seifer," Erin mumbled, trying to get by him, but was stopped by Brian.

"What, have you become a chicken now or something?" Brian laughed.

"Look, you gave me a scar for life, not to mention one that half disables that arm," Erin told him. "Hope your happy." Erin walked off, and Serenity and Relm ran after her before he could make a comeback.

"Umm, Erin?" Relm asked, confused, as they stepped into the mile long line. "Who was that?"   
"Brian Long," Erin replied. "We had a duel this morning... Went the totally wrong way."

"Come to find out he'd severely injured her and left her there in the pouring rain. When I got up this morning she wasn't there. What time DID you go out anyway?"

"Just as it hit midnight," Erin replied, paying for the food she had just got. The three girls were talking for awhile until they heard over the intercom.

"Would all students participating in today's field exam please meet at the directory in twenty minutes."

"Guess we should go change..." Relm frowned. "Good luck you two." Relm winked and then walked off. Erin and Serenity headed for their dorm and changed over into their uniforms.


	35. Chapter 34

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

"Hey Quistis," Erin said as her and Serenity walked over to the instructor.

"Squall should be back here any minute now. You guys are all in the same squad," Quistis explained. "Squall! Over here!" Erin looked over and saw Squall walking towards them. He was in his uniform as well. "Let's see... Your also with.. Zell Dincht and Harry Tribal."

"Zell?" Squall asked. "He's just annoying." Quistis ignored the comment.

"Hey you two, get over here!" Erin glanced back and saw Zell showing off his moves. She rolled her eyes as he back flipped towards the group.

"Woah!" Zell said. "I'm with you?" Zell held out his hand and Squall ignored it.

"Hey Erin," Harry said. "I heard you and Brian had a fight this morning."

"We were practicing..." Erin sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's not what he thinks. Anyways, Squall and Seifer did too I guess," he frowned.

"That Seifer your talking about..." Quistis sighed. "He's your squad leader." The five that were already there moaned at the thought as Seifer and Brian walked over to them. "Good luck, Seifer."

"Instructor," Seifer started, and Erin noticed that Fujin and Raijin were with him. "Only wish good luck to bad students."

"Alright then. Good luck, Seifer," Quistis giggled, but Seifer didn't find it very funny.

"Add Instructor Trepe to the list," Seifer ordered. Erin frowned, wondering what this list was, and then she saw Headmaster Cid walking towards them.

"Welcome, all," Cid smiled. "As you know, the field exam will included seventeen SeeD candidates. These candidates are to listen to all orders to get the job done right. However, should they fail, there will be nine SeeD members there as back-up. They always get the job done." Cid nodded to them, indicating that his speech was over, and the group headed for the parking lot. They all got into the car that was there. Someone started up the engine and they took off.

Erin stared down at the ground, everyone silent, only sound that was heard was the engine of the car. Eventually someone did speak up.

"Hey Squall," Zell said. "Show me your gunblade." Squall said nothing. "Please?" He stayed silent. "Pretty please?" Staying silent, Zell sighed. "Fine, scrooge. Be that way." Erin rolled her eyes at the comment. The car was silent for a couple more minutes, before Zell stood up and started punching the air.

It only took a minute of that for Seifer to speak up. "Stop that." Zell did so and glared at him. "It's annoying."

"Why you!" Zell growled, threatening to hurt Seifer.

"Boys! That's enough!" Quistis ordered. Zell sat down, Seifer smirked, and Quistis just sighed. Erin looked up at Brian and he just looked away, so she went back to just staring at the ground.

"Instructor?" Squall asked, and everyone looked over at him. "Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"

"I didn't see anyone," Quistis frowned.

"Neither did I. Why?" Erin questioned.

"No reason, just wondering."

The rest of the trip was silent, except for the hum of the engine. They finally arrived at Balamb port, and the engine stopped, signifying for them to get out. Erin got out and looked out over the water at the cloudless blue sky. "First real mission... You scared?" Brian asked from behind her. She shook her head. "Well then, your just a bad liar."

"Hey hurry up! You guys are the last!" an official further down the docks shouted. The group ran ahead and Serenity tugged on Erin's arm.

"Don't let him get to you," she whispered. "We'll get through this." Erin nodded, and went ahead to board the ship.

Squall was last to get on board, and the door shut behind him. The group crammed into the small ship as it took off towards their destination. Several minutes passed before a sound, other than the engine, was heard. Another instructor entered the small cabin, and Erin recognized her as Xu.

"Hello Quistis," Xu smiled, and walked over to a screen on the other side. "Squad B, I'll fill you in on the mission objective. Currently we are on-route to Dollet, where a request for SeeD was made 78 hours ago. Galbadian forces have invaded, taking over the mountains behind the town." A picture of the situation appeared. "This is where the Dollet forces pushed them back to, and SeeD was requested to help get them out. As of our last report, this is the current situation. Any questions?"

"Mission sounds important," Zell smiled.

"Sounds boring," Seifer laughed.

"And Seifer, how many times has it been now?"

"Oh Instructor, you know I just love these exams."

Xu shook her head, apparently disappointed in the man. "Well, any questions should be directed to Quistis. Good luck!" The woman walked out, heading back to where she came from.

"Quistis? What exactly do we have to do?" Serenity asked.

"SeeD candidates are to stay in the city, making sure peace stays there. That's the simple way to explain it."

"Well, I guess we should just go do that job! Sounds important," Zell repeated and Seifer shook his head.

"Chicken wuss will never be able to do it," Seifer laughed. "Hey Erin, go see where we are."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm the captain." Erin glared at him, and got up and headed to the ladder leading to the top. She climbed up and looked out at the scene in front of her.

The moon could be seen, reflecting bright over the water. A couple of planes flew in front of it, just before wakes from the passing boats hit the reflection. Looking back ahead, the sight of a town appearing in the distance caught her eyes. "That must be Dollet," she whispered to herself, before heading to climb back down the ladder. She reached the cabin and looked at the others. "We're almost there."

They hit the shore and stopped, their exit opening up for them. "You guys are to patrol the Central Square. Be sure to take out any Galbadian forces you run across."

Brian and Seifer ran ahead, Erin looked at her friend and Serenity nodded.

"Also, make sure to equip your GF's!"

Erin made sure hers was equipped before continuing on, everyone else apparently doing the same. They went up the stairs and ran into Seifer and Brian again, who had waited up. Looking ahead, several Galbadian soldiers were running at them.

"These are SeeD?" the soldier smirked. "They sure do look weak."

Brian smirked and took the first swing, landing a direct hit on the soldier. Erin followed that up, and the soldier fell to the ground. She ended up having to parry an attack from the remaining one, and followed it up with a counterattack. Harry took advantage of his weakness after the attack and took him down. The group continued on their way, taking out a second set of soldiers that gave them an aerial surprise attack. As they passed by a stalled car, Seifer stopped them.

"The central square is ahead, let's go," Seifer nodded, and then laughed. "Come on Galbadian cowards, show your faces!"

"What an idiot..." Zell frowned as Seifer and Brian ran off ahead of them. They followed them and reached the central square. Erin took a quick glance around to take in the surroundings. In the middle of the square was a large fountain, and two other paths leading off in different directions. One path was wide open, almost as if trying to tell them something, and the other path was blocked off.

"Scout the area, take out anything you encounter," Seifer ordered. Erin rolled her eyes, looked over at Serenity, who seemed just as annoyed. The group of five decided to do what they were told, though, and scouted the area. Erin suggested that they don't even try and head down the unblocked path, it might lead them somewhere they don't want, and would be disobeying orders. At the blocked path, however, two galbadians were there waiting for them, and they attacked. The group easily took them down, and figured they had done their job.

They went back to Seifer who sighed. "Well, I guess we wait now. Waiting... How boring." Erin then noticed there was a large dog wandering around, and it walked up to Seifer. Seifer walked away from it, and the dog decided to leave them alone for now.

Seifer went over to lean on the side of a building, Zell started pacing, and the younger bunch of the group, except for Brian, went to sit by the building Seifer was leaning on. Brian joined his new friend, leaning against the building, and Squall was walking around.

"Man, now THIS is what I call BORING!" Zell cried from the wait. "Fricken hell, come on!"

"Someone's just a little bored," Serenity whispered. "I think we all are though."

"Yeah," Erin agreed. Just then, a sound was heard atop a mountain with a large tower on it. The sound resonated through the silent town, and it was obvious what was happening.

"It's starting," Seifer told them. The man stood up straight, and took a few steps forward, then realizing what was following him again. "Leave me alone." The man swung his gunblade at the poor animal, and it ran off towards the entrance of the open path. It howled and footsteps could be heard. The group hid as best they could as a group of Galbadian soldiers ran up to the open path, examining the area, and then continuing on.

"Finally some action," Zell yawned, stretching.

"Let's follow them," Seifer said.

"But... that's against orders," Harry frowned.

"Fine, chicken, you can stay here," Brian smirked. "What about you, little missy?"

"I'll just follow the captain's orders," Erin sighed.

"What?" Brian walked up to her and just stared. "What happened to you?"

"Well there's no use not following the captain's orders. Captain is the one who pays in the end anyways for not following orders. We may as well."

"What happened to miss tough girl?"

"Well, Brian, thanks to YOU I can take on anyone it seems now," she glared.

"Guys..." Serenity said.

"What, are you two buddy-buddy again or something?" Zell asked.

"No, let's just go, may as well," Erin sighed. Seifer and Brian yet again ran ahead of them, and they followed. There was a long bridge, followed by a set of stairs on which a few Dollet soldiers were laying. "You okay?" she asked the soldier.

"The Galbadians... have gone to invade the Comm. Tower..." the soldier said weakly. "Monsters live up there..." The man died in front of her and she looked up and noticed a dark shadow. Standing up, the shadow started moving towards them, and then showed itself. It was a large snake-like monster, which, when it was upright straight, was as wide as a fully-grown person, and was even taller than a full-grown person.

"Guess we have to kill this thing," Erin sighed, pulling out her gunblade yet again. They began beating down on the monster, slicing away at it until it fell back, dead, into the shadows.

They continued up a slightly narrow path and up to a ledge. Below them was a set of large doors and some soldiers in front of them. They leaned down so that they wouldn't be seen and watched the soldiers below.

"The Comm Tower is undergoing repairs, sir!" a soldier reported to a higher ranking officer.

"Soon we will be able to broadcast from this town!" the higher ranking officer laughed, and the two went inside the tower. The group got back up and looked around at each other.

"Repairs? Why would they want to broadcast from here?" Zell asked.

"The question is," Serenity corrected. "WHAT do they want to broadcast from here?"

"Whatever it is," Seifer said. "Not important, we've found the enemy. Hey Squall, what's your dream?"

"What?"

"Your dream, for after this."

"Don't have one."

"Well, I for one do have one. Which I'm not sharing with lowlifes like you," Seifer said, and ran off, Brian close behind him. He appeared down below the ledge just a bit later. "Someday though... I'll tell you about my romantic dream!" The two then ran into the tower.

"What an idiot..." Zell frowned, and Erin slightly jumped as footsteps could be heard shuffling around some loose rocks behind them.

"There you are!"

The entire group looked up above them to see a brunette in a SeeD candidate uniform appear above them. At the same time, a blonde appeared coming around the path. The blonde started to lose her balance and fell down the side and landed at their feet.

"Messenger's from Squad A..." the blonde started, and then stopped what she was saying while looking the group over. "Erin! Harry!"

"Oh hey Relm," Harry nodded.

"Ohhh hey, your that guy who showed me around!" the brunette said. "Name's Selphie, and this is Relm, we're messenger from Squad A. Where's the captain?"

"Just went in the tower," Squall told the two. Selphie sighed, and went to jump down the cliff. Relm ran down the path to catch up with her partner as Selphie looked up at them.

"Well, come on!" the brunette urged. They decided to follow Relm's path, and were soon down with the two messengers. "Slow pokes, you could've just jumped!"

"Um, no thanks... Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Zell frowned. "Right Squall?"

"Right, normally you wouldn't jump down a cliff like that," Squall agreed.

"Hmmm, I guess your right..." Selphie frowned, reexamining the cliff she'd just jumped down. "Anyways, let's go after your captain!" Selphie cheered.

"Make sure you have a GF equipped," Relm reminded them. "Don't know what we're going to run into in there." The group nodded, and they went into the tower.

There wasn't anything in the base of the tower so they decided to take the elevator up to the top. Selphie started to get a little over-excited about riding the elevator, and Zell reminded her not to get too excited unless she wanted to fall. When they reached the top, there was only a soldier there, working on the power source for the tower.

The tower started to shake, a long-forgotten engine starting up. They wondered what was going on and Erin show back a look at a shoot behind then as a receiver appeared above them, opening up.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked the soldier.

"Huh!? What happened to the soldiers below?" the man asked, looking at them. "Wedge, get them!" Nothing happened. "Uh..." Selphie and Relm frowned as he turned towards them. "Uh Wedge?" Zell and Harry frowned as he faced their direction. "Wedge?" Erin glared at him, wondering why he wouldn't just take them. "Forget him, your going down brats!" They all pulled out their weapons at once and began the fight.

Erin decided to take control of things and summoned Shiva to the field to attack. The ice queen did her work and then disappeared. They pounded away at him until another man finally appeared.

"Sir! What is the enemy doing here?"

"Wedge! Where were you!? No paycheck for you this month!"

"Ugh."

They continued away at them until a tornado appeared, sweeping the two away. Erin frowned, wondering what was happening now. A large bird-like monster flew down in the mens place, deciding the take the candidates on.

So they went after him, Serenity drawing some magic from him before attacking. Between the use of GF's and regular attacks, they finally beat him down. The monster flew away as the sound of the elevator moving behind them filled their ears.

"Captain of Squad B!" Selphie immediately said. "I have new orders! All SeeD candidates are to retreat back to the beach by 19:00 hours."

"What?" Seifer frowned.

"I repeat, All SeeD candidates are to retreat back to the beach by 19:00 hours."

"That only gives us half an hour then," Seifer frowned, and then looked at his squad. "You guys have half an hour to get down to the beach unless you want to be left behind!" Seifer took the elevator back down, and Erin realized Brian wasn't with him. She figured that he was probably waiting down at the bottom.

They immediately took the elevator back down once it got back to them. Running out of the tower, they were stopped by something above them.

"What's that?" Serenity asked, pointing up. A large mechanical spider had appeared above them, clinging onto the metal grating somehow. The spider leapt down, somehow flipping around mid- air, and landing flat on its feet. It immediately chased after them, and they decided to engage it so that they could hopefully stall it to get away.

"Guys, use anything thunder based to take it down!" Erin told them, casting Thunder on the machine. Zell summoned Quezacotl to the field to really damage, and that seemed to be enough as it fell to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Zell ordered, running off down the path. The others were quickly on his tail, but as they reached the ledge, the machine jumped up back after them. Deciding to not fight it, they continued on down the path, making sure to take it careful on the narrow path.

When they reached the bridge, they started down it, and then the mechanical spider jumped over their heads to the other side. "Guys run back! JUST DO IT," Erin told them, and they did so. The spider made another leap back to that side, and they immediately went for the exit that had just been blocked.

Back in the central square, Erin noticed that dog from before was right in the way of maybe getting destroyed. She got it to run off, out of the way, and then continued for the beach. It was a mad dash down the final stretch before the beach, and they ran it as fast as they could. Hitting the beach, Erin didn't bother to notice that someone was lagging behind as she followed the others down the stairs.

Down on the beach, she finally looked back and saw Squall having to jump off the top of the stairs to escape. She waited for him, until she realized that the machine had jumped and recovered as well. Making the final run for the boat, she urged him to get on board. They started to take off and he made a leap for the boat, catching onto the edge. Looking up at the spider, she realized it was being fired at to stop it. Squall climbed on board and they closed the doors behind him. Looking at the others, he walked to the cabin without saying anything, and the others followed close behind.


	36. Chapter 35

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Erin leaned back in the seat as they made their way back to Balamb. She looked over at Serenity.

"Hey Ser, what'd you draw back there?"

"Another GF. I've done a lot of research on the known ones, and I noticed that I could draw it from that monster, so I did just that."

"Ah cool," Erin smiled, and looked over at where Selphie and Relm were sitting. A little while later, they docked back in Balamb and exited the boat, but apparently it wasn't fast enough.

As they left the boat, Seifer was meeting up with the rest of his gang and getting into the car they had taken here. They drove off, leaving the others stranded with nothing to do but walk back.

They did so in silence. Taking the paved path back, killing any monsters that dared to stray onto the path, they eventually did make it back. The group split up to go their own ways until the official announcement. Erin, Relm, and Serenity headed up the path, not talking much, and entered the building. Headmaster Cid nodded in their direction, smiling as they passed by, and they nodded back to him. Heading down the left path, they ran into Brian alone there.

"Hey Erin," he said, and they stopped. "So, what will it take for you to forgive me?"

"Don't be such a jerk, then we can talk," Erin told him.

"That's enough, Miss Cole," Cid said, walking up behind them. "Mr. Long, you realize that you helped make the decision to directly disobey orders, do you not?"

"Yeah, I realize that."

"Do you have anything to say about your actions?"

"No I don't."

"We will be taking out discipline later this evening, after the graduation ball. But first, go ahead and head up to the second floor while waiting for the official announcement for graduates, please," Cid explained to them, and then was ushered off by one of the garden workers. They decided to do what he had told them, and headed for the second floor.

They waited there for at least twenty minutes, and in that time the rest of the candidates appeared except for Seifer. Eventually, one of the garden staff appeared with a list in his hand.

"The following students are to report to the Headmaster's Office immediately," he said, and they looked over at him. "Zell Dincht." Zell walked off, whistling to himself. "Nida Norchett." A lesser known student followed the path Zell had taken. "Squall Leonhart." Squall followed the other two. "Selphie Tilmitt." The brunette also went down the path leading to the elevator. "Serenity Star." Erin smiled at her friend as she walked back down the hall. "Harry Tribal." Erin almost jumped when Tribal was said, and Harry walked down the path as well. "Relm Arrowny." Relm smiled to herself as she walked down the path as well. "And Erin Cole. The rest of you, better luck next time." Erin ran to catch up with the others, and the elevator took off up to the headmaster's office.

The garden staff lead them into the office, handing the list of names to the Headmaster. "Headmaster, keep this short."

"Right. Well, I must say to congratulations to you all. A well done job today by all of you."

"Headmaster..." the staff said.

"Alright, I will now hand you your certificate. A new uniform is now available in your dormitories at well." The headmaster went up to each student, whispering something in their ear and then handing them their certificate. When he finally got to Erin, he still had something to say. "Two gunblade masters in one year, but don't forget your martial arts as well. Stay with your friends, always." Erin bowed and took the certificate.

"You are dismissed." The group went back to the elevator and took it down to the second floor. Before they went to make their celebration speech, they hung around in the hall outside elevator for a few minutes. Erin went over to Harry, who was watching all the others.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"About your last name... Is it really Tribal?"

"Yeah, and same with my brother."

"What's your brothers name...?"

"Zidane, why?"

Erin frowned, and then realized something. "I've heard that name before, in Alexandria... Aren't you in that traveling performance act, Tantalus?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Based in Lindblum, Gaia. And did you say Alexandria?"

"Yeah I did."

"The only people who see us perform there... Are the rich folk. I could've sworn I've seen your face in the crowd up at the castle." Erin started to sweat slightly when he said that.

"Nah, you must have me confused with someone else. I've just heard your name travel around the town, never been able to see you in person," Erin said, trying to make up the best excuse she could.

"Ah, I see..." Harry said, and then noticed the other were leaving. "Let's talk tonight, after the dance, okay?" Erin nodded, and they followed the others. Before they could go into the classroom, a crowd was there to greet them. First, Erin noticed Seifer was there now, and he started them off clapping. The others joined in, making the graduation crowd have to thank them.

-

Erin pulled on her other boot and stared at her reflection in the mirror, still wondering about what Harry wanted to talk to her about. She shook it off, got up, and walked out of the room where Relm and Serenity were there waiting for her. They headed to the ballroom, where SeeD members could be seen all around.

"Hey guys!" a voice popped up next to them.

"Hello Selphie," Serenity replied.

"Any of you want to join the Garden Festival Committee? We need lots of members to make this years Garden Festival a blast," Selphie piped up.

"I'm already in," Erin told her. "Joined about a week ago."

"Woohoo!" the woman cheered, and then ran off to try and pitch to other people. Erin laughed slightly to herself about her energy on the matter, and then the three girls continued on.

Serenity left to go do her own stuff, what they didn't know, leaving Erin and Relm alone in the corner they'd found. "We should go out dancing," Relm suggested.

"What? With who?"

"Oh I don't know," Relm laughed, an idea in her head. "Hey Erin?"

"What?"

"Why don't you go dance with Harry?"

"What...? Why?" Erin frowned, not liking the idea already.

"Just for fun, I wanna see if either of you can actually dance, ya know?" Relm giggled. "Oh come on, you KNOW it'll be fun."

"Whatever..." Erin sighed, rubbing her left arm. "I know I can dance... Not so sure about him though." Both girls looked over at where the boy was standing, alone, watching the crowd on the floor. "I guess I could."

"That's the spirit!" Relm cheered. "Go on, go!" Relm pushed Erin away, smiling. Erin sighed, and walked around the crowd to where he was standing.

"Hey," she said to him. "Nice ball, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry sighed, looking over at her.

"Care to dance?"

"Ha, I wish."

"Ah come on," Erin pleaded. "You CAN dance right?"

"No."

"Sure you can, it's easy," the girl smiled. "Let's go do this!" Erin grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him out away from the wall. He gave in and followed her out to an empty spot on the floor. "Like this," she nodded, and showed him the right position. They started out, Erin leading to show him the steps, but when she felt something step on her foot, the pair stopped. "Ouch."

"Oops, so sorry. Told you I can't dance," Harry sighed, trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" Erin told him, pulling him back. "You'll get the hang of it." Starting up again, she was leading and she finally could tell he was feeling a lot more relaxed. "See? Now let's actually go with everyone else, shall we?" He nodded, and they went into the same routine everyone was doing.

Ending in a lock together, fireworks could be heard. "That was... nice," she whispered as the fireworks crackled in the sky. Looking up she spotted Relm glaring at her. "I've... got to go."

"Erin," he said, stopping her.

"Hmm?" she said, looking back.

"Dormitory hall, ten minutes. Be there," he told her, and then she remembered... He still wanted to talk. Shaking it off again, she walked over to Relm was.

"You almost seemed like you enjoyed that," Relm giggled.

"Oh quiet. Hey, if you see Ser... Tell her I had to go do something, ok?" Erin asked her.

"Yeah, okay, I'll do it," Relm nodded. Erin smiled, and then dodged her way out and into the hallways of Balamb again.

Making her way to the dormitory hall, Harry was already standing there, waiting for her. "Come on," he said, and led her down the hall to a secluded part of the area. "Hey Erin, can I ask you a favor?"

"What's up?" she said, looking over at him on the other side of the hall.

"Well, it's a bit early but..." he sighed. "Next year, in Alexandria, I am rejoining Tantalus officially for a play that's being put on."

'A play... Next year...' Erin thought, wondering want he was hinting at. She knew what play he was talking about too.

"We will be performing in Alexandria for Princess Garnet's 16th birthday," Harry said. "We're looking for another female performer, and I was wondering if you'd be interested."

"I... uh... um..." Was all she could say. 'What am I supposed to do? I know that play... It's only put on for special occasions. I'm supposed to be in the castle then...' "Well I um..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'll try and come but no guarantees, ok? I've got... obligations... that night, you see? I may be able to get out of them and come," Erin explained to him as best she could.

"Well, no problem. Let me know before I have to leave Balamb for sure, okay?"

"Yeah, that I can do. I'll probably have to leave and head back to Alexandria myself, so maybe we can talk on the way back."

"Sounds good," Harry nodded. "Now let's go, Zell wanted me for something anyway so I need to get going." The two walked back to the main hall, and each went their own directions. Harry heading off to who knows where, and Erin heading towards her dorm room.


	37. Chapter 36

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Erin sighed as they waited for everyone else to arrive for the mission. As usual, Erin and Serenity were up early and were first out to wait for the others. Harry joined them soon after, followed by Relm and Selphie. Squall had just joined them, and the only one missing was Zell.

Zell decided to arrive in style, riding a hover board over to where they were waiting. The garden staff didn't think too highly of this though. "Hover boards are not allowed in the garden."

"I figured it would be helpful on some mission," Zell tried to explain.

"We'll be the judges of that," the robed man said. "Confiscate it." Another garden staff member went over to where Zell was and took the board from him. Zell seemed upset, but they didn't have time to dwell on it as the headmaster was walking out to them.

They saluted him as he stopped. "At ease," Cid told them. "We have received a request for a resistance group in Timber for some help. Normally, we wouldn't accept such small missions however..." The garden staff was glaring at the headmaster. "Never mind. You guys are to take the task of helping out the resistance group for their mission. You will leave from Balamb and take the train to Timber, where a member of the group will meet you there. When he says, 'The forests of Timber sure have changed' you are to reply with 'But the owls are still around'."

They all nodded in reply, and the Headmaster smiled. "Well, good luck then," he said, and then remembered something. "Oh yes, Squall, I have something for you."

"Yes?" Squall asked, looking at the headmaster.

"It is an old magical lamp, however, it's very dangerous. A great monster is said to live inside of it," Cid explained, handing Squall a lamp like object.

"Headmaster, if I may," Serenity said. "I've done a great deal of research on GF's and theses kinds of objects. It is said that a mythical GF lives inside that very lamp."

"Very good Miss Star," Cid nodded in approval. "Activate it if you wish." The headmaster and garden staff started heading back to the Garden, while the group headed off to Balamb.

"Hey Squall, let's open up the lamp," Zell suggested halfway down the path to Balamb.

"You sure Zell?" Serenity asked. "The monster inside of it is powerful, could easily kill us. Besides, that would basically be straying from our mission... And we don't want to miss that train."

"Oh come on, live a little!" Zell cried. "Let's do it Squall."

"Fine," Squall agreed, holding the lamp out at arms length.

"Guys..." Serenity moaned as the world around them suddenly turned dark. All they could see around them in this dark area was a glowing red floor.

"Who dares intrude my lair..." a voice said somewhere in the darkness. Erin looked around, trying to figure out who was speaking. Someone knew however.

"Diablos," Serenity whispered.

A large black and red creature crept out of the darkness. He had two large wings, and they all could have sword they were staring into the face of the devil by the way he looked.

"Do you wish to die?" Diablos said. "That is the fate for anyone who enters my lair."

"And what if we take you on and defeat you!?" Zell challenged.

"Then I will become your slave, become your guardian," Diablos told them. "However, the likely-hood of your victory is impossible!" Diablos flapped his giant wings, bringing him airborne.

Everyone reached for their weapon, preparing to fight. Diablos showed what appeared to be a smirk and lunged down at where Relm was standing. The girl dodged out of the way and the beast pulled himself back up above them. Diablos immediately started another attack, holding his hands together, casting a spell. "Demi," he mumbled, and they got hit with the dark spell. It drained what felt like most of their energy from them.

Going to attempt something, Erin pulled up her blade and went running at the beast. Reaching for the trigger, she slashed through it as best she could, pulling off one of the major attacks for a gunblade. The rest of the group followed up with pounding on Diablos, using everything they had, Selphie acting as the parties medic. After what felt like a good half hour fighting the large beast, he fell.

"I... cannot believe it... Mere mortals defeated me."

"Diablos," Squall said. "Time to fill your part of the agreement."

"Very well then, I will help you," Diablos agreed, and they were warped make to the regular dimension. Squall noted that they now had Diablos as a GF, and that the lamp they had been given was now dead. Deciding to head for the train station, they made their way to Balamb. Walking quietly through the peaceful town, the group payed for the train and boarded.

Several minutes after they got on, the train took off into the under-sea tunnel. Everyone decided to split up during the ride, so Erin went to one of two rooms specially reserved for SeeD members. 'Wow, talk about lush,' she noted as she walked into the room. Setting her blade down on the bed, she sat down on the couch. 'So much has happened in the past two days... I'm getting more and more confused about my home then I was before. Why does Harry want me to help him next year? What would mother say if I ran away...? No, there's no way I could...' Erin fell asleep there on the couch as she thought over everything that had happened in the past two days.

_Erin stared ahead of her, wondering where she was. A faint blue light illuminated the room, and she realized very quickly realized where she was. 'It's that place from before...' she thought, and then realized someone was up ahead of her._

"_Ugh..." the person said._

'_Huh?' she thought, taking a few steps forward. The man was blonde, wearing clothes native to Gaia, and he also had... 'A tail?' she asked herself as another voice appeared from behind her._

"_Zidane!" a girls voice yelled._

"_Are you okay!?" a boys voice yelled that time._

'_Zidane? Harry's brother...?'_

"_Relm! Erin! Harry!" the girls voice yelled that time, and Erin snapped to attention to see where the voice was coming from. A small girl, who appeared to be about 6, was standing behind some bars. Next to her was a what she guessed to be the boy from before, dressed in a blue cape and yellow hat. She then noticed, behind them a girl who was very familiar, yet she seemed different somehow._

_Mysteriously, the bars opened and the three ran towards where this 'Zidane' was sitting. It was then she noticed three other figures laying around the chair, all with tails. The familiar girl was next to one of the figures on the ground, and the other two unknowns were trying to wake up Zidane._

"_Erin, please, wake up," the familiar girl whispered._

"_Oh man..." the girl on the ground, in front of where the real Erin was standing, mumbled. She pulled herself up and looked at the familiar girl. "Serenity?"_

"Huh!?" Erin asked herself, waking up. She looked around the cabin and realized she was still alone. Closing her eyes, Erin tried to remember what this other 'Erin' girl looked like. The girl seemed almost like her, except she had much shorter hair. And that other girl, the girl this other 'Erin' had called Serenity... She seemed almost like the Serenity she knew, except that she wasn't a blonde. While the girl was thinking to herself, the door opened.

"You alright in here?" Serenity asked, peeking in. "Mind if I come in? All the 'adults' went into the other cabin."

"Yeah, go ahead..." Erin told her, watching her movements as Serenity went to sit down by her friend.

"Really, ARE you okay Erin?"

"I'm okay, really," Erin told her. "It's nothing, I promise."

"Yeah, whatever," Serenity yawned. "Man I'm beat, I'm going to get some rest, you mind?"

"Go ahead..." Erin told her, and grabbed her blade off the bed. She sighed, as the rest of the train ride stayed silent, wondering what to expect when they arrived in Timber.


	38. Chapter 37

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

The train came to a halt outside of the small Galbadian town of Timber. The group walked off the ramp to find a man there.

"Excuse me sir..." he began, approaching Squall.

"Yes?" the gunbladist asked.

"The forests of Timber sure have changed."

Erin glared at Squall and nudged him, as if trying to remind him of what that meant. She sighed as he didn't reply.

"But the owls are still around," Serenity told him.

"Ah, come with me quickly, before we are spotted," the man ushered them on. The semi-large group followed him to yet another train stop, where yet another train was waiting for them. They boarded it and the train quickly took off.

"Ah, so you're the SeeD's," a man waiting inside said. "Quite a large group they sent, don't you say? Oh well, as long as you get the mission done. Might I ask your names?"

"I'm the Squad leader, Squall. This is Selphie, Relm, Zell, Harry, Serenity, and Erin."

"You are...?" Erin asked him.

"Oh yes, of course. My names Zone, the leader of the Forest Owls. And that there is Watts."

"Let's get to the point, what do you want?" Squall asked the leader.

"Easy there big guy," Watts said.

"We're still missing the princess, you see... or else we'd tell you," Zone sighed.

"It's the princess' nap time, sir," Watts told him.

"Ugh, was afraid of that. Squall, could you please go wake the princess? She's in the last room. You'll find a few more of our men in the first room there."

"Hired to run errands?" Serenity asked. "Gee, doesn't sound like SeeD work to me..."

"I'm so sorry for this, I hope you aren't angry!" Zone cried.

Squall sighed. "Fine, this is the last time though." Squall walked off as Zone clenched his stomach.

"Owowouch," he complained.

"Gee, they sure don't seem to have it together very well... do they?" Erin whispered to Serenity.

"Not really..." her friend sighed. "But it's something, I guess." At least ten minutes passed before Squall returned, with a girl behind him.

"Princess!" Watts cried, and she just seemed to ignore it. "Alright, now for the strategy meeting!" Watts and Zone walked off, leaving the group there.

"Rinoa, this is Erin, Relm, Serenity, Zell, Selphie, and Harry," Squall introduced, pointing at the person as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Rinoa! Anyway, lets go to that meeting," Rinoa nodded, then walked into the same room Watts and Zone had entered. Everyone crowded into the next room around a table with a train model running on it.

"Just stand anywhere," Zone told them casually, before getting serious. "This is a full-scale operation, it will forever put the Forest Owls in the pages about Timber's independence! Exciting, 'eh? Everything started when we got a hold of some top-secret info out of Galbadia."

"I got the info!" Watts popped in.

"There's a VIP train coming from Galbadia over to Timber," Zone continued.

"Super V-I-P!" Watts interrupted again.

"The guys name is Vinzer Deling, president of Galdabia, our archenemy," Zone just continued, letting Watts interrupt freely.

"Deling isn't even popular in Galbadia, no sir! He's a scoundrel! A dictator, not a president!" Watts interrupted yet again.

"President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian Capitol, Deling City," Rinoa continued.

"Our plan is to..." Zone didn't even get to finish his sentence this time.

"...Blow it to smithereens!?" Selphie asked.

"Uh, not quite..." Zone frowned.

"So then get to the point already!" Zell told him. "What do we have to do?"

"Ah yes, shall we begin then?" Rinoa asked, pointing at the model in front of them. "Please watch closely, one mistake and we are history." The entire group nodded. "Alright then. I'll explain the model first."

The model began to move as she began her explanation. "The one at the top, the yellow car, that's us, furthermore known as the base. Right next to our base car is the 'dummy' car. We made it to look just like the presidents. Their train has three cars on it. First is the 'locomotive', followed by the '1st escort'. Next to that, the 'president's car'. Deling should be inside that one. Finally, the '2nd escort'. Once we are on this one, the mission will begin," Rinoa explained. "Our goal is to seize the 'president's car' using our 'base'. We will be switching our 'dummy' car with the 'president's car'. There are two switch points leading up to Timber, we will make use of both of them."

By now, the model had played several times, although they still had no idea how to do the mission. Rinoa continued her explanation.

"Alright, I'll explain the seven steps we will use for this operation, please pay attention. First, we will jump from the roof of our dummy car to the second escort. Yes, this is dangerous, but please stick with the plan."

"The second escort is the only car equipped with sensors, please be careful!"

"Sensors?" Zell asked.

"I'll get to that later. We will then proceed across the second escort to the president's car, which shouldn't pose an issue. Just cross it to get to the first escort."

"Deling hates the company of guards and sensors, so he keeps them away from his car," Zone told them.

Rinoa sighed as she continued. "We will have to completely uncouple the first escort before the first switch point, if not..."

"'Game over'?" Selphie asked.

"Exactly, so we have to move fast. I'll explain the process for uncoupling later. Anyway, once the car is uncoupled, the base and dummy cars will come in at the switch point. At this point, the couplings will automatically link together, making our process much easier. After this, we will uncouple the second escort from the president's car. It will be very similar to the first uncoupling process. If everything goes right, we should be able to escape with the president's car," Rinoa finished, turning off the model. "After that, we will make our plans to confront the president. We have exactly five minutes to complete the process. If we fail, the trains will collide at the switch point, or we will miss it all together. Got that?"

"Five minutes?" Zell asked. "Isn't that a little... low?"

"According to our simulation, the process only takes three minutes. Easy for a SeeD, right?" Zone smiled. Erin just rolled her eyes, not even wanting to be a part of this mission.

"Of course!" Selphie cheered.

"Alright, now about those sensors. Watts, go ahead," Rinoa stepped back from the explaining position.

"There are two sensors, and two types of guards. One is a 'temperature' sensor, this one will activate if you remain stationary, and the red guard carries this. The other is a 'sound' sensor, and this one activates if you move, and the blue guard has this one. If a guard opens a blind below you in the train, that means he's checking the sensor, so be careful! Each sensor covers the length of one window," Watts explained.

"So uh... How do we avoid them?" Zell wondered.

"If there's a red guard below you, run. If there's a blue guard below you, stay still. As simple as that," Watts replied.

"That's about it for the sensors. Now, about uncoupling cars," Rinoa began.

"Question! How do you uncouple cars on a moving train?" Selphie asked.

"We can't do it directly..." Rinoa said.

"Instead, we'll have to tamper with the control panel that manages the coupling. If the circuit is disabled temporarily, the coupling will uncouple. To disable it, we have to enter several codes," Zone explained.

"Rinoa has the codes, sir!" Watts exclaimed.

"I'll take charge of relaying the codes to Squall. Squall, you'll slide down on a cable and enter the codes into the system. Now, listen carefully. Each code is made of four numbers, one to four. For example, 3214 is one. You have about five seconds per code, before the code changes and the past one becomes invalid. We'll have to enter all codes to enable the uncoupling. After the cars are uncoupled, the others will be operating the rail switch," Rinoa explained. "Remember, there's only five minutes, so we have to be fast. Alright lets practice then, just remember there's a strict time limit leading up to the switch point in the real thing."

The two went through a few practice rounds, and Squall easily got the hang of it. After that, they continued on with the explanation. "Well that covers the uncoupling process..." Rinoa stated.

"Hey, um, the model was nice but... The president's car seemed kinda shabby. Why's that?" Relm asked.

"Rinoa made that one, everything else was bought at a gift shop," Watts explained.

"I thought some kid had made it..." Zell frowned, and Relm glared at him. "The paint job sucks on it."

"Oh shut up! It represents my hatred towards the president... I made it like that on purpose," Rinoa sighed.

"Hatred, 'eh? Yeah... uh-huh," Zell just nodded as if he agreed.

"You guys finished? Enough about the model! Can we just get on with it?" Rinoa cried.

"Yeah, we have a mission to do guys," Erin reminded them.

"Right, let's decide on the parties then!" Rinoa said.

"Gathering info is my specialty!" Watts told the group.

"Uughhh..." Zone clenched his stomach again and Rinoa shook her head.

"Anyways, we're moving again. Let Watts know when your ready," Rinoa told them, and most of the group left except Rinoa, Erin, Relm, Harry, and Serenity. "Hey guys, I don't want to put you in danger... Mind staying out til we go confront the president?"

"Fine," Serenity said. The others agreed. "What should we do then?"

"You could go watch my dog... Here, come here real quick," Rinoa beckoned them forward and back to her room. Sitting on the fold-out bed was a large, furry dog. "Come here Angelo." The dog obeyed and walked over to the woman. "I have something important to do, so I'll be gone. Keep these kids company, ok?" Angelo barked, and Rinoa smiled. "Alright then, I'm off." She walked off, leaving the kids alone with the dog, who decided to go back and rest on the bed again.

"This... is going to be the most boring five minutes of my life..." Harry sighed, collapsing on the bed next to Angelo. The kids stayed back there for the next five minutes, watching Angelo pace back and forth. Finally, someone came back to get them.

"Hey guys, come out to the main hall," Rinoa smiled. They all followed the woman out to the main hall, where everyone else was waiting.

"So what now?" Squall asked.

"Hm?" Rinoa questioned.

"We succeeded in the kidnaping, so now what are you planning to do with the president?" Squall wondered. "Going to restrain him? Going to dispose of him?"

"Dispose?" Rinoa gulped.

"Heeeey, how about we blow the train to smithereens!?" Selphie suggested.

"Then where's the point in kidnaping him?" Zell glared. "You guys must have something in mind, so fill us in already!"

"Uh... um..." Rinoa mumbled. "We um... have to discuss some things..." Rinoa waved to Zone and Watts, and the three began discussing plans. Erin rolled her eyes. "Alright then! All of you, come with me! We will begin serious negotiations with the president?"

"I'd be ready to fight if I were you..." Relm frowned.

"Ready?" Rinoa asked them, and they all nodded. "Alright, let's go then!" The group left the room and went into the president's car. Rinoa stopped them once everyone was inside. "President Deling! As long as you don't resist, you won't get hurt."

"And if I do resist? What will you do then, young lady?" the president said from where he was seated.

"Huh!?" Rinoa cried.

The president got up from where he was seated and went to face them. "I'm what you call a body double. All those resistance group rumors in Timber... Give one false rumor and they fall for it. Sounds like a bunch of amateurs to me!"

"Ama...teurs...?" Rinoa cried.

"Ack, all this sitting has made me sore... So young lady... Why don't you tell me... just what exactly... you have in store... if I resisted!?" the fake president asked. "Quite amusing... For being such amateurs... How dare you insult the president!" The fake president cried out in pain as he transformed into a large monster and everyone drew their weapon. For at least ten minutes, the group beat away at the beast, and finally it did fall. Rinoa sighed dejectedly, and they headed back to where Zone and Watts were waiting. The group went back into the conference room, where they told what had happened, and discussed what to do now.

"Man, I can't believe that guy was a fake..." Zone sighed.

"Sir! I have new info regarding the President and why he's in Timber!" Watts reported. "The president is going to the TV Station, sir!"

"The TV Station?" Rinoa frowned. "Why in Timber? They can just as easily broadcast from Galbadia."

"Hey guys," Serenity barged in. "Do you think it might have something to do with the communication tower in Dollet?"

"What's that...?" Zone wondered.

"But why would they use radio waves?" Rinoa asked, ignored Zone's question. "There must be something they want to say to the world."

"Radio waves, if I remember right, haven't been used in 17 years," Zone informed them.

"That long, huh? Wouldn't it be great if the first broadcast could be to declare Timber's independence?" Rinoa suggested.

"Hey! Yeah! That could be possible!" Zone nodded.

"Could you guys give us a minute...? We need to discuss some things," Rinoa smiled, then the three Forest Owl members went to talk.

"Hey Squall? What about our contract?" Erin asked the man. "Shouldn't we see it?" Squall walked over to where Rinoa was.

"Oh great! Good timing! We have a plan," the woman nodded.

"Before that, could we see your contract with our Garden?" Squall asked her. Rinoa grabbed the contract and showed it to Squall.

"What's it say?" Zell asked.

"'Balamb Garden' (hereafter known as Party A) acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' (hereafter known as Party B) as the hiring party," Squall read. "'SeeD' (hereafter known as Party C) shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision..." He never got to read the rest.

"What the hell?" Zell frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh yeah! I thought so too, so Cid gave me a new one... He's such a nice man," Rinoa smiled, handing Squall another piece of paper.

"Well?" Harry asked.

Squall began reading it. "To the Forest Owls. This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member."

'Ah man...' Erin sighed to herself.

"I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be made. Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer," Squall finished.

"Until they achieve independence!?" Zell cried.

"So vague..." Selphie sighed.

"Hey, you guys are payed professionals, no complaining!" Rinoa told them. "So... who's going?"

'Why separate us out?' Erin wondered to herself, looking at Squall.

"All of us except for Zone and Watts," Squall told her.

"Talk about a big group..." Watts laughed to himself. "The TV Station is quite close if you take the local train... However, the train's have stopped running, but I'm sure someone in town will know!" The train came to a halt as they finished talking. "Well, best of luck to you, sir!" The group walked off the train and back into Timber.

"Follow me, I know where someone with a map of the town is," Rinoa nodded as the train left them. She waved them forward and over to a small shop. "Excuse me, could I have a map of the town?"

"I'm sorry miss, it's not for sale, but I can show it to you!" the shopkeeper smiled.

"Alright then, may we see it then?" Rinoa asked them, and the man pulled out a map.

"Drew it myself, impressive, 'eh?" the person nodded. Erin spotted where the TV Station was on the map. The person put it away and they thanked him, walking off.

"Let's go to the TV Station then, you all saw where it was right?" Rinoa asked, looking around at the group. They all nodded. "Alright then! Let's do this!"


	39. Chapter 38

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Rinoa waved them on, guiding them through Timber and down to the TV Station. "Just be careful, there's soldiers patrolling," she'd warned them. And well, she definitely wasn't lying. They'd ran into several soldiers that they'd either had to sneak around, or just get rid of. "We've got to go through the pub to reach the TV Station," she'd also told them. So the group headed down to the pub, which of course, some soldiers were guarding.

"You there! Where do you think your going!?" one soldier asked, and ran towards them. They killed off the group, discovered they'd left behind a card, and headed down into pub. Rinoa lead them back to a door, which some man was sitting in front of, drunk, not letting them get through.

"Excuse me, we need to get through," Squall told him.

"Huh!? I'm getting harassed by some punk! Owner, another drink!" the drunk man ordered. "Man, where's my card..."

"You think that card we found is his?" Relm asked.

"Is this your card?" Squall asked, showing him the card.

"Why you... Why do you have my card!?" the man asked.

"We found it," Erin frowned.

"Oh thank you! Go ahead, keep the card, and hey, take this one and I'll move for you too!" the drunk man told them, handing Squall another card. "Owner, help me up." A lady walked over to them, sighed, and pulled the man up, unblocking the path. The group headed through and back to the TV Station at last.

Walking up the steps, just before the TV Station, they found an outdoor TV. It was broadcasting static at the moment, with intermittent bits of sound. "This is where they are supposed to be broadcasting?" Erin wondered out loud.

"Looks like there is one issue to fix first before they even start broadcasting..." Serenity sighed. There were footsteps running at the from behind.

"Sir! The president's in the studio now!" Watts reported. "There's too many guards guarding the place right now, sir."

"Which means we can't go storm the place yet..." Rinoa frowned. "Which means a new plan as well... Hey! Maybe once the president leaves, so will the guards! That's when we take the opportunity to broadcast OUR stuff. It might not be much, but it's something. Wouldn't just taking the guards head-on plain-out not work?"

"We'll fight our enemies based on your decision," Squall told her. "That's our duty."

"As long as you tell us to go, even if it's a losing battle, we'll go," Zell added.

"Act on MY decision...?" Rinoa sighed. "What an easy life that must be... Just following orders."

"Call it what you want," Squall said, crossing his arms across his chest. "All we want is for you to achieve your goal with our help. Though... I find it hard to believe that you can do it."

"Squall!" Erin glared at him.

"W...what did you say? If you want to say something, say it!" Rinoa ordered him.

"How serious about this are you? The three of you plop down on the floor to discuss strategy. And on top of that, you can't make a decision without our input. How do you think it feels working for such an organization," Squall explained.

"Come on, I know there's something more you want to say. You started it, so you might as well finish it," Rinoa glared at him.

"Forget it," the gunbladist sighed.

"Tell me! That's an order from your client!" the woman ordered.

"Sorry... Guess I just got carried away," Squall sighed, and Erin just continued to glare at him.

"You know, maybe this was all a big mistake. I thought everything would be fine once SeeD came," Rinoa sighed as well. "But it's different. You guys were hired. It's not like your one of us. I guess, cancel the plans and just disperse for now. But, you guys think this is all a game to us? Well it isn't! We're serious... So serious it actually hurts." The static and the screen faded and an image appeared.

"Hey guys, is it starting?" Harry asked. A voice came through the screen just then.

"Testing... testing... Oh! People of the world, can you hear me? Can you see me?" the man asked, looking straight at the screen. "Amazing! Everyone, this is not a recording! This is an actual live broadcast over the air!" Apparently someone said something to him off screen as he regained his composure. "Oh! I'm sorry, lost my composure there. Today we are here to bring you a message from the lifelong president of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, President Deling." The announcer walked off stage, and a man who looked like the fake president from before came on screen. Just as he came on, the screen went to static again, but soon came back into focus.

"Greetings, I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We, the people, have the power to end all wars..." the president began.

"See! It's a peace proposition!" Selphie interrupted.

The president continued on-screen. "Unfortunately, there are some trifling conflicts between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved. I plan to convene with the other nations leaders and resolve these issues. At this time, I would like to introduce the ambassador..." He got interrupted again by someone in their group.

"All this to introduce the ambassador?" Zell cried.

"...Who is the Sorceress..." the president continued, only to get interrupted again.

"The Sorceress?" Squall wondered. The president never got to continue, however. Two very familiar men ran at the president.

'Bri?' Erin asked herself.

"Hey! Isn't that Seifer!?" Selphie complained.

"Not just Seifer," Erin corrected. "Brian as well." Another figure ran on-screen.

"Instructor Trepe?" Squall asked.

"Stay back!" Quistis yelled.

"Squall! What are we going to do!?" Zell shouted at Squall.

"Nothing, our job is with the Forest Owls," Squall told him.

"For the last time, STAY BACK! Your just going to provoke him!" Quistis continued to yell on screen.

"It's none of our business," Squall finished.

"Timber Team, are you there!? Get over here now! You HAVE my permission!" Quistis begged on the camera before it blacked out.

"Um, Squall, I think that means... GO!" Erin told him, before walking off towards the TV Station. Everyone else followed the girl, and when they'd gotten to the studio, the fighting was still going on.

"We need to restrain them!" Quistis cried.

"What do you think your doing!?" Erin yelled at her ex-friend.

"Isn't it obvious, Erin Marie!" Brian yelled back at her.

"What were you guys planning to do with him!?" Seifer asked them.

Zell smirked. "I get it! Your Rinoa's..."

"Shut your mouth, chicken-wuss!" Seifer told him.

"Guys, they broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process," Quistis explained to them.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zell shouted.

"Zell..." Harry pleaded. "Please... Be quiet..."

"Instructor, your taking them back to Garden, right!?" Zell asked Quistis.

"Zell! No!" Squall cried to the man.

The president finally spoke up. "So, your all from Garden then... Should anything happen to me, the Galbadian Military would no doubt crush Garden," Deling told them. "Oh, and you can let go of me now." Seifer let the president go free, and just stood there. The president ran out of the studio.

"Good going, chicken-wuss," Seifer glared at him. "You and your stupid big mouth! Sort this out yourselves, Instructor and Mr. Leader. Come on, Brian." The two walked out of the studio as well. Erin glared at Zell, wondering what he'd done.

"Guys, let's go after them... I don't have a good feeling about this," Quistis sighed. The group, now with an additional member, followed Seifer. Erin ran ahead, just to see Brian and Seifer follow a woman.

'Bri...' she couldn't believe she still cared about his well being.

"Um guys?" Rinoa asked, entering the room. "Where's Seifer?"

"No idea," Erin sighed.

"He'll be ok, right?" Rinoa looked around at them, desperate.

"At any rate, we should get out of here," Quistis told them. "We're going to need somewhere to lay low for awhile."

"We can go to the base, follow me," Rinoa waved them on, and left the room. They all ran after her, and followed her out of the studio and back into town. At the TV screen, however, Watts stopped them.

"Sir! The base was completely destroyed!" Watts reported, before running back off.

"Is everyone going to be ok?" Selphie wondered, looking at the Forest Owls member.

"Yeah, they are good at escaping. Let's go, I'm sure there's somewhere in town to hide," Rinoa continued onwards, back down to the pub. At the pub, yet another person stopped them.

"Rinoa! I heard your base was destroyed. Come over to my place til things settle down," another woman told them.

"Thanks," Rinoa smiled, and they followed the woman out of the pub. Back in town, retracing their steps from before, the group went into a small house.

"Make yourselves at home," the woman smiled. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks a lot, chief," Rinoa nodded.

"'Chief'?" Selphie frowned.

"Ah, she's the leader of the 'Forest Fox'. Most everyone in town is a member of some resistance group," Rinoa explained. "The 'Forest Owls' are really the only active one, however. Let's stay here for awhile."

"I don't get it. Why did those two come here in the first place?" Erin wondered.

"Seifer... I think he wanted to help out the Forest Owls. I talk with him a lot, so..." Rinoa sighed. "So please, don't think badly of him."

"Is there anyone in here!?" a soldier said from outside, pounding on the door.

"Please, I have two small children! Please don't do anything to frighten them!" the Forest Fox leader begged.

"Upstairs, hurry!" another woman told them. The group listened and headed upstairs for the time being. They cramped in up there, some members decided to relax on the beds.

"Sigh, so tired," Erin stretched, looking around at the others, who were apparently just as tired.

"I wonder if he's alright..." Rinoa sighed, staring around at the group.

Quistis decided to explain the situation. "He was so angry when he found out it was only the seven of you dispatched to Timber," she said. "'What!? They might end up fighting the whole Galbadian force! And all they dispatched was seven rookie SeeD members!? Damnit, I'm going to Timber!' I had no idea he was actually serious about it," Quistis sighed. "What's going to happen to those two, I wonder..."

"They may already be dead," Squall told him.

'Brian...' Erin sighed to herself. Why did she still have feelings for him?

"How can you be so casual about it? I feel... sorry for him..." Rinoa sighed again. Squall just laughed. "What's so funny!? Your terrible! So, Mr. Terrible, why might he already be dead?"

"Galbadia and the Sorceress have joined forces. Seifer, along with Brian, attacked the President. It's no surprise he may be dead now because of that," Squall explained, causing both Erin and Rinoa to sigh once again.

"Even so... I hope he's alive..." Rinoa said. "That boy too... Brian you said? So young, so innocent..."

"Innocent?" Erin asked herself. "Just the opposite..." She frowned, wondering why it hurt so much to think about him.

"Just so long as you don't get your hopes up... You'll feel less pain that way," Squall told them. "Whatever you wish, it's none of my business," Squall added, then looked over at his gunblade partner. "Same with you, Cole." Erin looked up at him when he said her last name.

"Whatever," she mumbled as there were footsteps on the stairs.

"The soldiers are withdrawing. Only the ones normally stationed here will stay," the second woman from earlier told them. "If you wish to leave, now's your chance. You know how persistent they can be." Rinoa nodded to her, and the woman left. The group headed back downstairs to where both woman were standing.

"So, Squall," Quistis said, looking at the groups leader. "Any idea on where to go? Getting out of here is just the first step. What then?"

"What do you mean?" Squall asked her.

"Serenity, you should know this. Garden Code, Article 8, line 7," Quistis said, looking over at the blonde-haired girl.

"Article 8, line 7..." Serenity frowned. "'In the event that returning to the assigned Garden is not possible, report to the nearest Garden.' Wait, you don't mean go to Galbadia Garden?"

"Correct, that would be the nearest Garden to here," Quistis nodded.

"We can take the train over to East Academy station," Erin told them. "From there, we have to head to the forest to the west of the station to get to Galbadia Garden."

"Question, how did you know that...?" Quistis asked Erin.

"Being an ex-student from Galbadia has its advantages sometimes," Erin smiled to herself. "Right Ser?"

"Yeah, it does," Serenity agreed.

"Alright then," Squall said. "We'll leave Timber and head for Galbadia Garden. Let's go." The group left the house after thanking the two women yet again. Rinoa led them through Timber yet again, but before they reached the station, they ran into an old friend.

"Rinoa! Squall! It's me!" the man said.

"Zone!" Rinoa smiled.

"You need to get to East Academy, right? There's no tickets left," Zone told them.

"Bummer!" Selphie cried.

"We'll do whatever it takes to get on that train," Squall told him.

"No need! I have your tickets right here!" Zone smiled. "One for you," he said, handing a ticket to Rinoa. "And seven for the SeeD members. I'll give those to your leader," he stated, handing the tickets to Squall. "And then one for me..." Zone looked at Quistis. "You take it."

"I couldn't..." Quistis blushed. "It's yours."

"Oooo, ouch... My stomach..." Zone whimpered, and gave the ticket to Quistis. "Just take it, the train is arriving any minute now!"

"Thank you," Quistis bowed, and the group started to run for the train station.

"Zone, stay safe. We have to liberate Timber together," Rinoa said to the Forest Owls leader.

"I'll hide in a bathroom or something, now go!" Zone told them, and walked off. They continued towards the train station, and when they'd arrived at the boarding platform, the train had arrived. Showing their tickets to the conductor, they boarded the train.

"Remind me to thank him later," Quistis told Rinoa.

"Don't worry about it," Rinoa smiled. After about ten minutes, the train left, and the group was off to Galbadia Garden.


	40. Chapter 39

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

"We'll arrive at East Academy shortly, so no time for resting," Quistis had told them a few minutes ago. They were now at East Academy station, with Erin and Serenity leading the way to Galbadia. Not long after, they entered a forest that oddly stood out from the brown surroundings. As they entered, a bird or two could be heard chirping not far off. The breeze blew through the trees and around the group. "We aren't too far now, just to tell you," Quistis informed them.

"Hey, I just thought of something..." Selphie piped in, obviously not likely the silence they had made. "There might be bad news in the Galbadian government... What if we get caught and broadcast to the world!?"

"Whatever happens happens, we have to live with it," Zell replied. "Let's just keep going." The group took just barely a few more steps before someone interrupted again. "I'm worried about Balamb... If anything happens to Garden, it's all my fault... I'm the one who said we were from there. You think the president will retaliate on Garden?" Zell seemed to be really worried now.

"It's a possibility," Erin told him, not even turning around, and wanting to get moving.

"B..b...b...b...But we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Garden!" Zell said. "They wouldn't lose to a Galbadian army... would they?"

"Depends on how strong the army is," Erin continued her brief replies.

"I know... but..." Zell cried.

"Do you have fun acting like this, Miss Co-Leader?" Rinoa glared at Erin's back. "Zell wants some kind of support, especially a leaders support. Any kind of encouragement would make it better. Do you even think of your comrades feelings, Erin?" Erin was trying her best to ignore this. She hated being strict like this to others. "Do you even understand?" She was already starting to get tired of Rinoa's complaining to her. "Are you even listening?" All of a sudden, it went quiet behind her.

"Um?" Quistis asked, a sense of nervousness in her voice.

"What's going on?" Selphie asked, and Erin turned around to see almost everyone collapse to the ground. Erin seemed confused, wondering what just happened.

"What just happened?" Relm wondered. Apparently someone else had the same feeling. "Why did everyone just collapse? Erin?"

"I don't know..." was all she could say. A vision came before her, a vision of a crystalized world, of a familiar man... Of a familiar world. "What the...?" she whispered, trying not to catch anyone's attention.

"What's up, Erin?" Serenity asked, looking at her friend.

"It's nothing, honestly," Erin told them, instantly covering it up. "What? I swear, it's nothing!" The other three just stared at her, not knowing whether to believe her or not. Finally after what seemed like an hour, the others finally woke up, very much confused.

"What was that?" Quistis asked, looking around at their companions.

"Laguna's in big trouble..." Zell frowned.

"What, is this not the first time for you guys? What is it?"

"If we knew, we'd tell you," Squall replied. "We'll just waste our time trying to figure it out, let's go." The large group finally continued along their merry way, and Rinoa ran to catch up with Erin.

"Hey Erin," Rinoa started, stumbling over her words as to what to say next. "I'm sorry... for earlier... I got out of hand and said too much."

"It's no problem," was all Erin could reply with. "Happens to everyone." The girl continued on in silence and Rinoa fell back in pace with the rest. The made their way through the forest and out to the other side. Erin looked around at the familiar setting and spotted a place up ahead of them that was also very much familiar. "That's Galbadia Garden," she informed them, pointing up ahead. They continued on down the road and entered the Garden. Students mingling around looked at the group, waved to Erin and Serenity, then went back to their conversations.

"Oh yeah..." Serenity mumbled. "I forgot how popular we were here..." she sighed.

"Amazing they haven't forgotten us," Erin said, stretching her arms. "Anyways, Quistis, you know the headmaster correct?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Go ahead and go talk with him, I guess Serenity and myself can show the rest to the waiting room," Erin told the instructor.

The group continued down the path, Erin and Serenity having to give the occasional 'Hey' to an old classmate or two. They eventually split apart after they'd gone up the stairs to the second floor. Quistis went over to the elevator, while the two girls showed everyone else to the waiting room.

"So this is what a Garden is like..." Rinoa commented as they entered the room. "Pretty."

Relm looked over at Erin. "So you two attended classes here?"

"Yeah, we did," Serenity replied. "Along with Brian." The room was silent as they waiting for Quistis to return. After yet another half hour of waiting, the woman returned with their report. "How did it go?"

"They understand the situation. What happened is Timber is being classified as a independent action," Quistis reported.

"So, that means..." Erin began, but Quistis took the words out of her mouth.

"Yes, Balamb is safe." There was a sigh of relief from everyone in the group. Quistis continued. "There's an official notice from the Galbadian government that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible."

"So, Seifer and Bri are taking all the blame?" Erin asked, getting oddly nervous.

"The trial is over and the sentence has been carried out," Quistis replied.

"No..." both Erin and Rinoa replied.

"He was executed?" Rinoa continued. "Of course, he attacked the president. He risked his life for the Forest Owls."

'Bri...' Erin silently cried in her mind. 'Why do I feel this way about him?'

"Your group got them involved," the instructor replied. "Going into this you must have been prepared for the worst. I'm sure they were prepared as well. So, don't think of it as 'sacrifice'... I'm sorry, I'm sure this isn't much help."

"I personally didn't really like either of them..." Harry frowned. "But executed? Man..."

"Bringing this off Seifer, I guess, and onto Brian here... Erin, how close were you two even?" Relm wondered.

"I've always wondered that myself," Harry replied, and there were various similar mumbles from everyone else.

"We were... pretty close. I liked him at least," Erin replied, painful memories coming back to her. "Always so confident... Just talking with him made me feel like I could do anything."

"Same with me and Seifer..." Rinoa butted in.

"Well it can be explained Erin," Serenity looked at her friend. "You guys basically were a couple."

"Ser!" Erin cried. "Well, maybe that's how it was for me... Maybe... But I don't know about him."

"The way your talking, it's almost like you still like him," Quistis said.

"I... guess. It just pains me to think about him like this though," Erin sighed. "What about you Rinoa? What about you and Seifer?"

"I don't know... I guess it's love that I feel about him," Rinoa frowned. "Last summer, I was 16. So many fond memories of those days."

Erin looked around at the group, who all seems about as depressed as she was. Selphie was the next to speak. "Zell, you didn't really like Seifer, did you?"

"Not really, but he was one of us. He was from Garden," Zell sighed. "I guess I just want revenge."

"Seifer... Never to become a SeeD," Quistis said, kicking the ground a bit.

"Kinda sad really..." Selphie frowned.

They were quiet for several minutes, thinking of what everyone had just said. Finally, someone realized that Squall had been pacing all this time. "What's wrong, Squall?" Quistis questioned.

"I won't have it anymore," Squall said.

"What?" Zell wondered.

"Are you MAD or something!?" Selphie asked.

"I don't want people talking about me in the past tense!" Squall told them, and stormed out of the room. They were quiet, as if waiting for him to come back.

"There should be an announcement soon. When you hear it, head for the front gate. You are free until then," Quistis informed them, then left the room. Everyone slowly filtered out except for Erin, Serenity, Harry, and Relm.

"Hey Harry, Relm..." Erin started. "Want to see someone from the past?"

"Sure, who?" Harry wondered, and Relm was wondering the same thing.

"Follow us, you'll see," Erin smiled, and the four left the room. Just as they exited though, two faces from Balamb passed them and stopped.

"Hey Erin, you heard about Brian, ya? How he was executed, ya?" Raijin asked.

"Yes, I heard," Erin told them. "Now could you two go about your merry way, we have business." The two looked at each other, then ran off. The group of four went back down into the first floor and followed a very familiar path.

Eventually they came to a door in a very familiar hallway. Erin knocked on it and prayed for an answer. The door opened, with a familiar face looking at them. The girl tackled them into a hug before they could say anything.

"Hey!" Erin said, letting the person go.

"Erin! Serenity!" Celes said excitedly. "Locke, we have visitors! Come in you two!" Celes ushered the two in and then looked at who was with them. "Oh my god... Relm! Harry! You're here!?"

"Yeah, we are," Relm replied.

"Nice to see you again, Celes," Harry added on. Celes let them in before shutting the door.

"So, what are you guys doing here suddenly?" Locke asked, looking at their group of visitors.

"Very long story," Erin told them. "You hear about Brian?"

"No, we haven't..." Celes said. "What's wrong?"

"He's been..." Erin couldn't bear herself to say it. Serenity decided to say it for her.

"He's been executed," Serenity said. "Brian, and Seifer Almasy from Balamb Garden, attacked the president in Timber and were both executed."

"Wow..." was all either Celes or Locke could say. "So, how long are you guys going to be here?"

"Would the visiting party from Balamb Garden please report to the front gate," a voice over the intercom said.

"Until we hear that," Erin sighed.

"I repeat: Would the visiting party from Balamb garden please report to the front gate," the voice said again.

"Which means we have to go," Serenity frowned. "Hey, how much would the others kill if we had two more with us?"

"Probably not much. Mom, dad, you guys want to come with us? It seems you aren't doing much here anyways," Erin asked her parents.

"I'm fine with it, Locke?" Celes asked.

"Fine by me, let's get going then," Locke replied. The now group of six headed off once Celes and Locke were prepared. They were the last, obviously, to reach the front gate, where everyone else was waiting.

"Guys, hope you don't mind but we have two more people with us now," Erin said, smiling to herself. "So what are we waiting for?"

"The headmaster to arrive, he should be here any minute now," Quistis explained.

"He's late," Selphie yawned.

"Wait, I think that's him there," Rinoa said, pointing back at the Garden. "Just pretend I'm a SeeD too."

"Good day," the headmaster, Martine, began as he approached them. The group was now in a line as he examined them. "I have received official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed for you. Following Garden regulations, I have gone over these orders. After considering our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. We have actually been planning to do this for quite awhile now. In order to stress the importance of this mission, I will go over the current situation," Martine explained, and then everyone realized they were waiting for one thing. "At ease." Everyone finally relaxed.

"You all know of the sorceress being appointed the peace ambassador for the Galbadian Government. However, the Ambassador thing is just a cover up. We know there will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among all people. Therefore, a peace talk is impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is total domination. The Garden, of course, is no exception. It is a known fact that the sorceress is planning on using Galbadia Garden as her base. Therefore, we have very few options open to us. We entrust world peace and the future to you. Details of this mission are enclosed in these official orders," Martine explained, handing an envelope to Squall.

Squall promptly opened the envelope and read it to himself. "The orders say by means of a 'sniper'. No one here is qualified for that position."

'Oh man...' Erin thought to herself, half guessing what was going to happen next.

"This is where Galbadia steps in to help. Let me introduce to you an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden," Martine said to them, and then looked behind him. "Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"

'Knew it,' she sighed. Irvine walked over to them and bowed.

"This is Irvine Kinneas, your sharpshooter," Martine introduced. "Leave whenever your ready, and remember, failure is not an option." Martine walked off, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves.

After Martine was gone, the very first thing Irvine noticed was the two girls there. "Hello again Serenity, Erin. You seem to be doing well."

"Oh Irvine, I know that's not how you are, so shut it," Erin sighed. "So, what's going to be happening?"

"So, you don't mind if I'm tagging along?" Irvine said, looking at Squall.

"As long as you don't get in the way," Squall told him. "Depends on your attitude."

"I say things to make some people rise to the bar," Irvine explained. "Don't let it bother you and we'll get along just fine."

"I'll remember that," Squall said.

"So, anyways..." Erin began. "What's our new orders?" Squall handed them to Erin, obviously not wanting to read them. "Fine then." She sighed as she opened the envelope and read it. A lump appeared in her throat while reading. "Our next mission is no ordinary mission, guys. It is a direct order from both Galbadia and Balamb Gardens. We are to assassinate the sorceress. The plan is to shoot her from afar using Irvine as our sniper. We're to support him to our fullest. Should he fail, we attack head on."

"Sorry but I never miss my target," Irvine smirked, but Erin just brushed it off.

"Eliminate the sorceress, that's our goal," Erin finished. "We will head for Deling City, the capital of Galbadia. There we talk with General Caraway to go over the details. Let's get going then." Erin looked around at the group as she finished. "So there are no arguments, we should travel as one group. Is that okay with everyone?" Everyone nodded.

"Let's get going then," Squall said, and then walked off.

"Just so everyone is clear," Serenity began. "We will be taking the train over to Deling City. Erin and myself have been there loads of times, so we know the way." Erin and Serenity were once again leading the group as they walked to the train station. The walk there was silent, except for the light thuds of their footsteps. At the station, everyone payed their way in and the train left shortly afterwards.

The train started up soon after the group had boarded. Irvine was already flirting with members of the group.

"Hey, Rinoa..." Irvine began.

"Irvine Kinneas!" Erin sighed. "That's enough. This is an important mission."

"Someone hasn't changed..." Irvine snickered. "No one ever understands me..."

"Whatever," Erin rolled her eyes.

"Sharpshooters are loners by nature," Irvine said. "We hone our instincts, pour our whole being into a single bullet. The pressure of a single moment... An instant flash of tension. I have to face that alone... It's not easy, you know? So, just do me a favor and let me be, ok?"

"Woah, someone needs some stress management," Serenity giggled. "Seriously Irvine, lay off. We're on a mission here."

"Both of you have definitely not changed," Irvine frowned. "Just great."

"Whatever," Erin said again. "This is the worst kind of mission for a SeeD to receive, assassination... Doesn't it seem shady to you guys? Definitely not glamourous. We don't really have a choice though," Erin stretched and stared out the window.

"So, Erin..." Irvine began several minutes later.

"Dude, lay off already," Zell said, pounding his fist on the floor. The intercom turned on.

'There was no damage to the train from that err... minor vibration. I repeat, there was err... no damage from that... minor vibration.' Erin could tell the man over the intercom seemed scared to even be speaking. Either he was new, or he really had been scared.

About thirty minutes passed on the train before it arrived in Deling City. The large group went up the escalator and looked at the bright lights before them. Deling always was and had been a busy city. Erin looked around the group, and noticed Squall had a look of fear in his face. Apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What's wrong Squall?" Zell asked the man.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Right," Erin sighed. "We are to go to General Caraway's Manor and speak with him. Remember we are Galbadian back-up. Do not blow our cover." She hated being all formal, but someone had to take charge. 'I wonder if Bri is...' she began to think to herself. 'No. Don't think about him. Please not now...'

Celes, the most familiar with the area of the group, led them to Caraway's manor. Erin could tell they stood out from the rest, mainly in how large of a group they were traveling in. Sure, usually school groups traveled in packs, but not looking like how they did. They went over to the guard blocking the path to Caraway's manor.

"Excuse us, we wish to speak with General Caraway," Erin said.

"No visitors are allowed," the guard said. Erin sighed to herself

The girl tried again. "I believe General Caraway has been informed of our arrival. Please let us through."

"That is true," he informed them. "But the general wishes to test your skills before he sees you."

"What the hell?" Zell asked, mainly to himself.

"What does the general wish for us to do?" Erin questioned.

"Proceed to the tomb of the unknown king. There you will find the sword of a old student. On that sword, an id number is written. Bring me that ID number and you may see General Caraway," he replied. "Oh yes, and only three of you may go. The rest stay behind. Choose your group wisely."

The group of travelers walked off to the side to decide who went. Finally, a team of Squall, Irvine, and Zell was made to travel there while the rest stayed behind.

"Meet back here in an hour, alright?" Erin said to the group. Everyone agreed and went their own separate ways. Erin, Serenity, and Relm all went to the shopping area to browse what they had.

Finally, an hour passed, and everyone was at the waiting point except for the group they had sent. It wasn't until another half hour passed before the group arrived.

"Well?" Erin stared at them, waiting for an answer.

"We found the number. Let's meet this Caraway guy and see what he has to say," Zell told them. Everyone headed back to where the guard was waiting. Squall told him the code number, the guard seemed shocked they'd even found it, but kept his promise and let them through.

Walking up the path, more thoughts came back to Erin. 'Brian... Where are you... Are you safe...' She had to mentally slap herself back to reality. The reality that she was no longer friends with that boy. The reality that she may never see him again...

They proceeded into the building... where no one was waiting.

"Hmph, go figure. He has an audience and is late. Always making people late. Time to go complain," Rinoa began to walk off but stopped at the door. "Oh yeah, this is my house. Just please don't leave me here alone, ok?"

"Rinoa?" Squall asked, looking over at the woman. "Is something going to happen to you?"

"No," Rinoa immediately replied. "Just think of this as an order from your client." Rinoa left them and Erin stared around at the others.

"So, what the hell is going on here...?" Zell asked, but just then the door opened again and a large man entered. Examining him, he seemed very official... Definitely the man they were waiting for.

"Where's Rinoa?" Erin asked him.

"She has not received the training you folks have. It is best she stays out of this operation."

"Wait... so you're her father?" Erin continued to pester him.

"I do not know the last time she even called me 'father'," Caraway sighed.

"So the father is the head of the military... And the daughter is an anti-government... That sounds bad. Really bad," Erin seemed confused.

"Yes it is. However, do not get involved. It is our matter to work out," Caraway informed Erin. "Besides, there are other issues at hand to worry about."

'What's this guys problem?' Erin sighed again.

"Once our mission is done here, we are contracted to help Rinoa. When that time comes, please don't interfere," Squall told Caraway.

"And if I do?"

"We'll act accordingly. We are all SeeD's here," Erin said.

"Hey, hey now. We're here for a sorceress. Let's get down to business and take care of her," Irvine interrupted.

"All right then, I shall explain the plan. Please follow me," General Caraway proceeded out of the building.

A half hour of talking, walking, and pure boredom, they arrived back at the manor. Squall had decided to lead the operation, and chose Erin as his partner. They were to split into two teams: The sniper team, to take out the sorceress. And the gateway team, to assist the sniper team in trapping the sorceress.

"Erin, decide the teams," Squall whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road. Squall, Irvine, and myself will make up the sniper team, which leaves..." She ordered, looking around the room. "The rest of you for the gateway team." 'I know I should assign mom to leader... But how should I say it...' Erin nodded to herself and then continued. "Celes and Quistis, lead the gateway team. You know your roles everyone."

The sniper team left the building, fully prepared for the mission in front of them.


	41. Chapter 40

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

AN: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Part update #2 to bring chapters together to make more sense. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 11/29/07.

--

"I will make the first charge when we do the full-on attack. Erin shall back me up. Try to buy some time," Squall explained to the sniper.

"That won't be necessary. I'll get the job done," Irvine smirked and Erin sighed to herself. They continued through the town to their position. "So, is it true SeeD's are never supposed to question their missions?"

"Why do you care?" Erin asked.

"So like if you knew your enemy was pure evil, you'd get more fired up to fight them, right?" Irvine continued. Neither SeeD replied to him.

The group continued on, asking a few questions about the sorceress. Eventually, the groups got to their spots and waited for the signal to go.

Awhile later, they looked up at the podium and say the sorceress there... With a familiar body behind her.

"Rinoa?" Erin whispered to herself.

"What's she doing there?" Irvine wondered.

"Filthy lowlifes," the sorceress began her speech. "Shameless filthy wretches. How can you praise my ascension with such joy? The very person whom you have condemned for generations, you now celebrate. Have you no shame? What about the evil, cold-hearted sorceress from your memories? The person whom slaughtered countless men and destroyed nations. Where is she now? Right before your very eyes."

'Wha?' Erin asked herself.

"A new era has begun," she continued.

"E-edea..? Are you alright? Ede...ugh...!" the President stumbled over his words. Edea reached her hand back at the man and stabbed him with her hand. Erin cringed.

"This is your new reality. No one can help you now. Sit back and enjoy the show," Edea laughed, throwing the man away. Everyone in the crowd seemed shocked. "Rest assured fools, your time shall come. Let us start a new reign. A reign of terror. You all shall live a fantasy beyond your imagination!" Edea walked away, seemed to cast something, then continued on.

Looking around, two statues come to life and start running towards the podium. They jump up and you hear a scream of terror.

'Rinoa!' Erin yelled in her head. "Look she's in trouble, we gotta help her!"

"The gate isn't open yet," Squall simply stated.

"You gotta be kidding..." Erin sighed.

Two minutes later, the gates opened and a vehicle moved out of it. Edea was riding it, along with two other shadowed figures.

"Now our chance, come on!" Erin tugged on Squall's armor. "Come on!" The three went on the move. Sneaking their way through the people and dancers, they eventually made it to the building roof.

Heading through the building, they found Rinoa and two large beasts Erin recognized as being called Iguions. The three took on the two monsters, killing them. Squall ran over to Rinoa and pulled her up off the ground.

"Rinoa!" Squall mumbled.

"I was scared... Really scared..." Rinoa whimpered.

"Don't worry, it's over now," Squall whispered.

"I was really, really scared..." Rinoa cried again.

"Your used to battles, aren't you?" the man asked.

"I couldn't... I couldn't do it alone..." she cried. "I couldn't fight alone..."

"Let's get going," Erin ordered. "We have a mission to do." The four went over to the clock tower, where they found a rifle sitting. Squall picked it up and handed it to Irvine.

"Irvine Kinneas, it's all in your hands now," Squall told him. Irvine took the rifle and sat down against a wall, silent.

'This is a different Irvine... Not the one I'm used to. Maybe he's just busy concentrating.' Erin looked at the man, then looked over at where Rinoa was sitting. Thinking back to the vehicle... to one of the shadows there... 'Brian.' She thought, almost saying it aloud. Just that made her realize who the other person was. "Rinoa," Erin began, getting the woman's attention. "Seifer is alive. I saw him in the parade with the sorceress."

"What does it mean?" Rinoa wondered.

"We may end up killing up," Erin said, and she felt a pain in her stomach. 'Which means we may end up killing Bri...'

"You three are prepared... right? That's the kind of world you live in. You've had emotional training," Rinoa sighed. "I understand... I'd rather it not happen..." Erin silently agreed with her. But what had to be done... had to be done.

"Everything depends on Irvine," Erin replied. Speaking of him, she looked over at the sharpshooter to see him shaking. 'Is he... nervous?' "Irvine?"

"I can't do it," he said.

"Irvine Kinneas!" Erin shouted as silently as possible.

"I try and act all cool... But I can't do it. When it comes the heat of the moment... I freeze up. I'm... sorry," Irvine mumbled.

"It doesn't matter, just SHOOT," Erin cried.

"The sorceress and my bullet... It'll all go down in history. It sounds cool... But I can't handle that pressure," he continued.

"ENOUGH! Just SHOOT," Erin cried to him.

"I CAN'T damnit," he yelled back.

"Irvine... It's a signal. A signal for us to make our move. Just calm down. That's all you have to think of it as," Erin explained, calmly, to him.

"A signal..."

"That's right," Erin nodded. She then realized they were outside, and she glanced around to see the sorceress trapped.

"Just a signal..." Irvine repeated, aiming his rifle at the sorceress. 'That's right,' the girl thought to herself. He backed off for a second, shook his head, and then aimed. Bullet fired, and all of them stared down at where the sorceress was. She deflected the bullet and Irvine sat back, defeated.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"No need to be sorry," Erin smiled.

"Your aim was perfect," Squall said. "Leave the rest of us. Erin and myself are going in. Irvine and Rinoa, be prepared to back us up. Let's go."

The two gunbladists jumped off the platform and ran for the podium. Squall pulled out his gunblade and jumped down, Erin soon after him. The two jumped in a car, Squall starting it up, and he drove towards the sorceress. The car slammed against the gate, near knocking them out. Getting out of the car, they ran over to where Edea was waiting.

Erin stared at the bottom of the vehicle for a couple seconds before looking up at her ex-friend.

"So I see how it turned out," Seifer joked, looking at the two.

"You two have become the sorceresses lap dogs? How pathetic," Squall looked disgusted.

"We prefer knight, and we shall see who is the better knight," Brian smirked. He stared right at Erin, and she had to look away. "That's right girl, your mine," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Both kids pulling out their blades, they begin to fight. However, this time they prove who is the better of the two. Brian falls, wounded, to the ground, barely clinging onto life.

"How... How could I lose to a girl..." the boy whimpered.

"Your losing it," she smirked.

"...Impudent SeeDs..." Edea broke in to both Erin and Squalls fights. "Planted in a run-down garden." Erin nodded to Squall and the two both engaged Edea. Several minutes later, two of their friends showed up.

"We couldn't leave you to fight alone," Irvine said.

"I can do it... I'll fight beside you, Squall," Rinoa told them. Both of their companions pulled out their weapons. The four took on the sorceress and beat her down.

"The accursed SeeD... You shall pay," Edea said, weakened. She began to summon a large ice crystal, and aimed it right Squall. It shot off, right at Squall. The man felt the blow, and fell off the platform in what seemed like slow motion.

'Squall...' Erin thought as she felt someone grab her. The girl felt a blow and fell unconscious in those arms.

-

_The swing of a blade. The smell of flowers. She knew she was dreaming. But she couldn't wake herself up._

_Erin ran her fingers along her arm, feeling the scar there._

A brunt force from real life woke her up, and she realized she was in a room... Alone. The door was slightly parted, and she saw two shadows there. Whispering could be heard, and then footsteps. Deciding to pretend she was still asleep as the door opened fully.

"So, Miss Tribal, are you awake yet?"

'How does he know my name? And that voice... it's familiar.'

"Come on, I know you are, stop pretending." She felt a sharp kick on her side, and the girl whimpered.

"What?" she whispered, crying slightly.

"Do you know who I am?" This question didn't even take a second to guess.

"Brian."

"That's right, and I now know who you truly are... Erin Marie Tribal, heir of the Alexandrian throne, younger sister of Garnet til Alexandros. You've run away from your family," Brian smirked. "Now get up."

Erin somehow pulled herself up off the ground, and the boy immediately grabbed her arm.

"That's a good girl. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"No..." she whimpered.

"That's what I thought. I'll take you back to your 'friends' now... Since I've had my 'fun' with you," Brian smirked, dragging her out of the room. All she could feel was pain wracking her body. 'What did he do to me?' she cried as he opened another door. "Special delivery," was all he said, throwing Erin's body into the room.

"Erin!" a female voice cried as Erin fell to the ground, defenseless. "What'd he do to you?"

"I... don't know..." she cried, almost wanting to pass out again.

"Stay with us Erin, don't pass out..." another female voice whispered. Erin then noticed that the floor seemed... colder than normal.

"Where's my jacket...?" Erin asked.

"We don't know, just that your safe is good enough. Can you even get up?"

"Don't know," Erin replied.

"Come on, before a guard shows up." One of the people helped her up. Erin looked and noticed Quistis and Selphie helping her back to where everyone else was. She also noticed that one of their people was there, passed out cold.

"What's wrong with Zell?" she asked, looking at her friends.

"Been passed out cold," Selphie replied, looking over at him. However, almost as if he heard them, Zell began to wake from his sleep. "Well hello there sleepy-head."

"Dream world again?" Quistis asked him.

"Uh-huh," was all the man could say.

"How's Laguna doin'?" Selphie questioned him, making Erin very confused as to what they were talking about.

"Dunno, didn't see him," Zell replied. "It's not like I'm an expert on Ward or anything, but you know how Laguna and company got in a real fix in that Centra place?" Selphie and Quistis nodded, allowing Zell to continue. "Since then, Ward's been alone. He's working in some sort of prison-like place. All I can say is, he's bored outta his mind and just wants to be alongside Laguna fighting."

"So what is this we are experiencing?" Quistis wondered.

"The hell should I know," Zell sighed.

"Hey Zell..." Erin began, trying to figure out the situation. "You said Ward was working in some sort of prison-like place right?" He nodded. "My guess is, from Galbadia?" He nodded again. "At a prison no less?" Once again, a nod, but Erin didn't know how to say the rest of what she wanted to say.

"Wonder what happened to Squall... Did they bring him here? Is he hurt?" Quistis asked, mainly it seemed to herself.

"Zell..." Erin continued, finally thinking of how she was gonna say it. "This room seem familiar?"

"Wha?" the man stuttered, looking around. "Wait, I know this place! This is where Ward works! He's a janitor here! There are SO many rooms like this, it has to be here." Erin started grinning to herself, feeling much better than before from just talking with her friends. She finally took the chance to examine the entire room and noticed all her friends were there... Except Squall, Irvine, and her parents. Instead of questioning where they were, she continued about the area they were at.

"There is a political prison around Galbadia, that must be where they took us," the girl explained. "I'm sure of it." She went back to looking at her friends, and noticed most of them were extremely quiet. It was someone of a change to the girl, but she ignored it. "If this truly is the political prison, it's no surprise. We did attack the sorceress."

"We went up against the president... We'll all be sentenced to death..." Rinoa sighed.

"President isn't in charge anymore," Serenity finally spoke up. "Now that Galbadia's in the hands of the sorceress..." She couldn't finish what she was saying, but they all knew what the girl meant.

"This doesn't look so good..." Selphie gulped, and they all went into at least ten minutes of silence. Erin closed her eyes and went back to that dream.

_He was standing there, blade drawn. The girl stared at him as the wind picked up. Quickly, the scene changed. It changed to a rainy field, surrounded by rocks. There he was, walking away from her as she lay there passed out, a puddle of blood and rain next to her._

_It was several hours before anyone entered the area. They found the girl there, passed out and cold from the rain of the night before. Picking her up, the person took her out of that place... To warmth and safety._

Erin shook her head as she opened her eyes. 'Why am I now thinking back to that night?' she shivered as the people around her tried to think of what to say. Outside, there was the loud sound of a machine running and lifting something up past them.

"What was that?" Relm shivered.

"The sound of your 'friend' being tortured," a voice from behind them laughed. Everyone looked around and saw two guards there.

"What? What do you mean tortured!" Zell cried, standing up to face the man.

"Oh just shut up, don't mess with me," the man said, walking up to Zell. "You understand who's in charge here right?" Zell didn't respond. The guard hit Zell with his nightstick. "I'm asking you a question boy!" Zell was hit again and thrown to the ground. Both guards start beating up Zell for a few seconds.

"Stop it!" Rinoa yelled.

"Oh yeah," the guard seemed to have remembered something. He bent down to where Zell was laying and pulled him up slightly. "Is there anyone by the name of Rinoa with you?"

"That would be me," the woman said.

"What do you want with her?" Zell asked. The guard promptly kicked Zell again.

"Stop it already!" Erin cried.

"Rinoa, come with us," one of the men said, and both of them took Rinoa out of them room.

_Pain. It was all she could feel as the blade struck her arm._

_Sharp pain._

_A tear reached her eye as she finally fell to the ground._

_Numbness._

_Silence._

Erin looked at Zell, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes, focusing on the magic inside her. "Cure," she whispered, and Zell just seemed to whimper even more.

"It's useless... There's a magic barrier here," Quistis sighed, soon followed by the sound of their cell door opening.

Padded footsteps walked their way, but tripped and fell face first in front of them. "What was that noise?" a guard outside yelled. He walked into the room and stared at the creature at his feet. "You again?" He kicked the Moomba on the side and Zell immediately stood up.

"YO? Who do you think you are?" Zell asked.

"You big meanie!" Selphie added.

The guard tried to hit Zell, but he blocked the hit, throwing the guard off. "Y-y-you'll regret this!" He ran off, seemingly in terror, leaving the creature there.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked it. "It doesn't work too well but... Cure." A faint light energy surrounded the Moomba and it seemed slightly better.

_A man..._

_No..._

_A boy._

_A promise she'd never regret._

_The day she'll never forget._

_A single spell._

_No._

_Two spells._

_Two blades._

_Sparks flying, sweat mixed with rain running down their faces._

Erin shook her head again, snapping herself back to reality. 'Why now... Why that night?'

"Sooooo, what now? We need to escape somehow," Serenity sighed. "Or else I'm sure we'll get tortured too."

'As if I haven't been already,' Erin cried. "Well it's not like we can rely on magic to escape, which means we need weapons. Only one problem... We don't have them," the girl suggested. 'Weapons...'

"_Are you ready?" the teacher asked. The girl nodded._

_Yet another martial arts lesson._

_Her last one before the transfer._

_Her last one ever._

"I'll go get them," Zell offered.

"And I'll help," Erin smiled slightly to herself. "I've had a bit of training in the past."

"Okay so to do this..." the man explained the plan to the group. Erin gulped to herself.

_A drop of rain hit the wound of a passed out body._

_A person. A guiding light to save her._

_Bright light as she opened her eyes._

_Warmth._

_Safety._


	42. Chapter 41

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Part update #2 to improve length/quality. Will be further revised at a later date. Dated: 11/20/07.

--

"So this is a SeeD weapon? How plain."

"Whip, nunchaku's..." Erin stared blankly as Zell took a step forward, alerting the guards. "Escapees?"

"We're here to reclaim these!" Zell told them.

"Well then, guess we just have to teach you a lesson," the guard shrugged, and pulled out his sword.

The three easily took down the two guards, and reclaimed the weapons. Running back down to where the others were, they returned the weapons to the proper owners. Erin, looking around while the others talked, ignoring what they were saying, wondered what they'd do now. How would they escape? What if they were caught?

"What if mother..." she whispered, hoping no one could hear her.

"_Shiva, you'll stay right there. This is no time to be fooling around." The girl stared blankly at the wall in front of her, heavy footsteps close behind her. "What were you planning to do, escape?"_

"_Maybe," the girl smirked._

"_There's no where to escape to my dear. The guards have heavy watch on all transport between here, Lindblum, and Burmecia. Not to mention other places."_

"_That would explain why I haven't heard from my PARENTS. Oh right, that's cause I was kidnaped. Maybe I don't want to be in Alexandria? Maybe I want to be with my friends back in Kohlingen, Narshe..." She gulped, knowing she said too much._

"_We kidnaped you? Hah, yeah right, more like took back property of the Kingdom of Alexdria." Erin stared at the wall, closed her eyes, and turned around. She'd already gone too far, may as well make it worse._

"_Oh, so I'm YOUR puppet now? No thanks, I'd rather be myself. Erin Marie Cole, or Tribal as you may be more familiar too," she smirked, staring her mother in the eyes. "What, don't like it? Too bad, that is who I am. I am not this 'Princess' you make me out to be. Sure, I'll follow along, but I'd rather be outside these castle walls. Meeting new people, exploring new places. Maybe even meeting my real family..."_

"_Your 'real family' is dead. We are your only place to live."_

"_Not true. You know that mere building you took me from. That was my HOME. With a mother, a father, and friends around. Not like I have here, this torture place."_

"_Torture place? Who took you in three years ago, stranded, all alone, a starving child? Who fed you when you mysteriously showed up? That's right, us 'torturous' people."_

"_I've still had better treatment. I'm a Princess right? Then start treating me like one."_

"_Guards," Brahne said. "Seize her. She is a disgrace to the Alexandrian name. This creature is to receive punishment, as decided by Kuja, for at least one year. We shall teach her to disgrace her home." Firm hands wrapped around both her arms. "Take her away."_

Erin gasped as she realized what she'd just remembered. That day had been fuzzy since she had arrived in Galbadia. Looking back at her companions, she breathed a sigh of relied after realizing no one had noticed. "So..." Erin began, trying to sneak into the conversation. "What's the plan?"

Before anyone could even answer, a loud grunt could be heard outside, and then the sound of someone opening their cell door. Three men were there, but only two entered. The third walked away shortly after.

"So, these are the uncooperative prisoners, eh?"

"Wait..." Erin mumbled, looking them over closely. "Aren't you... Those guys from..."

"Oh my god, not you guys. Guess we'll have to finish you off here and now," Biggs shrugged, pulling out his weapon. His companion, Wedge, did the same thing. "But, it wouldn't be fair fighting unarmed prisoners now, would it?"

"Uh, sir..." Wedge stumbled over his words as their group drew their weapons. "Their fully armed..."

"Are you... Oh boy..." Biggs stared at the group.

The fight couldn't have been easier, the two obviously not having learned their lesson from that time in Dollet. "Let's go," Quistis ordered after the two fell to the floor. They ran out of the room, Erin staring back for one more look from the doorway, shaking her head, then continuing on. They wouldn't pull another trap, right?

Of course, that was just what they did do. Shortly after they'd left their cell, a siren rang through the building, along with a warning. "Attention we have a cell breach, several armed prisoners that may be anywhere within the facility. Monsters will be set loose on all floors. I repeat..."

"Umm guys, we should get moving..." Selphie suggested, and it didn't take much to convince everyone else. They agreed to head up, and up they ran for what seemed like ages on end, killing anything that got in their way.

After finally reaching the top, there was no where to go. Until they saw the mass pack of Moomba's in front of them. "Laguna!" was all they could say, jumping and pointing at the door nearby. Maneuvering through the herd of creatures, they pushed open the door, and found their leader hanging from the wall in chains.

"Squall!" Most everyone said excitedly, as the Moomba's worked to free him. When the final few chains were broken, he fell to the ground. They helped him up as Squall came to his senses.

"Hey there," Erin said, smiling to herself. "Catch." She tossed him his gunblade, and he easily caught it.

"Thanks," he said quietly, looking down. "How'd you find me?"

"We climbed," the girl replied. "And now we're stuck."

"Help Laguna!" one of Moomba's said. "Down, Laguna go down!"

"That's right, I remember there being a lift that could take you to the bottom of this place," Zell said. "Let's try that, there should be an exit there, right?"

They ran out of the room, and there it was: The lift. Zell agreed to stay behind, since he'd done it before. Everyone else piled onto the lift, which, after some talking with Zell, they got to working and made the plunge down.

"_So, it seems Garland's little experiment is fighting back." Erin looked up at the silver haired man, bound by the guards. "Seems like its time for some punishment..."_

'Not now...' Erin thought to herself. 'Anytime but now...'

"_Training... Yes, training..." the man grinned to himself. Placing his hand under her chin, he forced her head up, to look into her eyes, before continuing. "Training at a place where a young girl will find not friends, but enemies. Many enemies."_

Erin closed her eyes tight as the lift continued to descend. 'No, I don't want to remember this. Why must my past haunt me like this..?'

Serenity, sensing something was wrong, looked over at Erin, but said nothing. They finally came to a stop, Ser placed a hand on Erin's shoulder, and then continued on. Slowly following behind the rest, the young girl fought to keep the thoughts out of her head.

"_The battlefields of Galbadia..."_

They ran down the ramp from the lift, and down a hallway. Erin followed behind as best she could, trying to get rid of the thoughts. "Dead end..." she could hear someone up ahead sigh. It sounded like Selphie. "Now what?" Before anyone could even answer, the passageway in front of them collapsed out bring in...

"Sand?" Erin mumbled, but didn't know if anyone heard her. "We're underground?"

"Now what?" Selphie sighed again. "Back up?" she asked after a few minutes, frowning. Erin glanced back, swearing she heard something.

It was gone though. Turning around all the way, she walked down to the room with the lift. Looking up, she heard something, and then a small, but bright, dot race across the room. 'Gunfire...' she thought to herself. "Guys, lets get back to Zell then, he might be..." But before she would finish, another round of fire was heard, and this time everyone else noticed.

"Zell!" the rest of them yelled, running off. Erin looked up, trying to think of a way to get to him faster... If only there was a way...

'Follow me,' she heard somewhere, but she couldn't tell from who. It sounded like a woman, a voice from her past. Erin followed after the voice, not knowing where she was going until an actual figure was in front of the girl.

"Zell..." Erin whispered, as she watched the man get cornered. Holding her breath for a second, she pulled out her blade and ran towards the soldiers. Taking them out silently, she urged the man to get down and hide. Hearing footsteps behind her, Erin held her breath again, knowing this was the end. Well, at least until she heard shots being fired above their heads, in the direction of the other soldiers.

Finally, when the noise cleared out, the new person bent down to where they were. "You two all right?" Looking up, she grinned, knowing who it was.

"Yeah, thanks Irvy."

The rest of the group came running in up the stairs. Irvine stood up, as did Erin and Zell, and looked over at them. "I've got something for you guys," Irvine nodded, and walked over to the stairs leading up. The final member of their group walked down the stairs.

"Oh quit flirty, honestly," Rinoa sighed. "Especially now. Hey guys." Rinoa looked up and nodded to everyone in the group.

"So now what, we couldn't get out from going down... What about going up?" Erin wondered.

"We got in from the top, so I'd say that's how we get out as well," Irvine replied. "But first, duck." Almost immediately after he said that, another round of gunfire began. "Make a group who can get up there, the rest will go back down." Quickly, everyone gathered into two groups. The group going up would be Squall, Rinoa, Erin, Zell, and Harry. Everyone else was heading back down to the bottom.

Once the gunfire ceased, they took off for the top, finding that there were still monsters on the loose, killing any that got in the way. Floor after floor they climbed, until finally they hit the floor where the Moomba's had been before. Deciding to take another staircase up, they came upon a larger room; the room where Zell had been controlling the lift. Heading to some glowing switches on a panel, and making sure that their friends were ready and waiting, Zell began to take charge.

"Squall?" Zell asked.

"Yeah?"

"Follow my instructions..." And with that, Zell proceeded to tell Squall exactly what to do to move the lift. After all was said and done, a beam of light was shining into the room from a doorway on a nearby wall. Figuring that was their only way out, they went through the door. Outside, Erin could just barely see the desert beneath them over the ledge. However, getting out was the least of their problems now...

"Hault right there," an armored man, wearing normal Galbadian soldier armor, told them, walking over to them. Behind him there was two machines. Their group took a couple more steps forward, and the soldier pulled out his weapon. "I'm warning you..."

"Think we're scared?" Zell flaunted, "We can take whatever you throw at us."

"Zell!" Erin said under her breath. The soldier, and machines, came towards them at full charge. Everyone dodged out of the way, drawing their weapons as well. Avoiding the attacks, the group made quick work of the enemies, and at the end, the sun blazing down on them, they waited for Rinoa to say where to go.

"Across, to the other side. The exit is over there," she said, and Erin could sense that Rinoa was a bit worried, but didn't bother to bring it up. The group of five started to make their way across, and about halfway, the whole place started to shake, and then move. Rinoa, Zell, Harry, and Erin ran over to the other side, and as Squall started to take off, the platform under him disappeared.

Grabbing onto the of the bridge, the man made his way to the others, where he was helped back up onto solid ground. Rinoa lead them forward, eventually coming to the bottom floor of that side of the prison. There, the rest of their companions were waiting, along with two vehicles.

No one wanting to choose vehicles at first, Selphie finally braved forward and choose the first seat in one of the cars. Slowly but surely, everyone eventually filed into one car or another, and they started up the cars. Squalls lead the pack, and after about 30 minutes of driving, they came to a fork in the road and left the vehicles to discuss what to do.

Erin, not really wanting to pay attention, looked off into the distance; one way, she could see a small base, and the other way just looked like a dark spot on the horizon. The mid-afternoon sun was pelting down on the group as they talked, the girl finally deciding to at least somewhat pay attention.

"So Selphie, Relm, Quistis, and Irvine will head for the Galbadia Missile Base," Squall commanded, "And the rest of us will head for the train station, which we will take to Balamb. Selphie, you will be in charge of intercepting the missiles planned to be aimed at Balamb."

"Gotcha!" the woman nodded, and the group of four took the yellow car so that they could sneak into the base. All the others entered the blue one, and went the opposite direction, towards the black spot Erin had seen.

As they moved closer, the place became clearer and clearer, until they finally entered the Galbadian controlled train station. Running towards the train, everyone jumped on just as it started to take off. Soldiers started chasing after the train, trying to catch up, but failed.

And so, the group made their way back to Balamb, unaware of what was happening there, and not knowing if their friends would complete the objective. Or if they would even survive.


	43. Chapter 42

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Part update #2 to fix some formatting. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 11/20/07.

--

"You! Soldier! Find the Headmaster NOW!" One of the guards was shouting at a student as they entered Balamb. The place was in chaos, students running in every direction, the robed men usually assisting the headmaster shouting orders at them.

"What is going on here..." Erin mumbled, watching the chaos ensue. The robed man spotted their group and proceeded towards them.

"Who are you with?" he asked sternly.

"Huh?" everyone wondered, confused.

"Master Norg, or the Headmaster. Who are you with?"

"I don't know... The Headmaster?" Squall shrugged.

"Kill the traitors," he ordered, and then walked away. Before them appeared several weak monsters, most of which fell within a few blows. Continuing forward, a random passing by SeeD slipped to them that Xu knew where Cid was... But Xu was also no where to be found either. So they split up into two teams, promising to meet back up at the start when they'd finished with their respective side.

The first team, consisting of Erin, Zell, and Harry, took the left side of Balamb, and the second team, consisting of Squall, Rinoa, and Serenity, took the right side. Quickly, each group made their way through, stopping by every section, helping out the SeeDs in need in each one, killing any monsters they ran into. Eventually, they ran back into each other at the Dormitory area, and Squall's group decided to take care of that part, allowing the others to make their way back to the start.

Several minutes later, the other three joined them there. Looking at the entrance to the garden, Xu started walking towards them, but instead went up to the elevator and took it up. When it 'dinged' back to that floor, everyone piled on and followed the woman. Up on the next floor, they saw the only graduate from their class who had stayed behind, Nida, standing looking down at the mayhem. Giving him a friendly "Hello", he returned the gesture, and added that Xu had just recently passed by.

Right outside the first classroom door there, Xu was standing there, shaking her head. When she heard the footsteps, the instructor turned to face the group.

"Squall! Zell! Erin! Your back! Wait... where's the others?" she questioned them before anyone could say a word.

"That is why we are here. As far as we know, they are ok for now. However, we need to speak with the Headmaster about the current situation," Squall informed her.

"Ah yes, right this way please," she lead them towards the elevator, and as soon as the doors were closed, she continued on. "Little do those men down there know, the headmaster is hiding in the most obvious spot: His office. They've been taking sides and fighting against each other down there, but I'm sure you've already noticed this." Everyone nodded in agreement as the doors opened again. "Here we are. Good luck!" And as soon as everyone had left, the elevator doors closed again, and Xu disappeared.

Squall pushed open the headmasters office doors, which made the man at the desk look up in surprise. "Headmaster, we bring you urgent news," Squall began.

"If this has anything to do with Norg, I know nothing..." Cid started, but got cut off.

"This has nothing to do with this Norg person," Erin said. "Instead it is about Galbadia. They are planning a missile launch at Balamb at any minute now."

"Galbadia...? The sorceress...?" Cid seemed a little confused, and they nodded in response. "There's a way... A way the garden could escape harm. Thing is, it hasn't been touched since the garden was built, so I have no clue if it even works."

"But if it does work?" Zell asked.

"If it does work, well I'm not sure exactly, but it's supposed to protect the garden. The only way to get down there is by this key," Cid pulled a key out of a drawer as he said that. "Put it in the slot in the elevator, and it should take you down to the basement." The headmaster handed the key over to Squall, and bid them farewell and good luck.

Re-entering the elevator, Squall inserted the key into a slot Erin had failed to notice before. A "B" appeared on the overhead display, indicating that they were headed for Balamb Garden's Basement... Or so they hoped.

As the machine took them downwards, it seemed to take ages, and in the silence, it was making them all think. 'Will the others be successful?' 'Will they get caught?' 'Are they ok?'

"Will they even make it out alive...?" Erin caught herself whispering it out loud, and just hoped no one said anything. The elevator made a lurching sound, and then they found themselves at an abrupt halt. Nothing was responding. "Now what?"

"We climb," Squall answered, pointing at a floor hatch before them. Not wanting to question the leader, one-by-one, the group single filed down the ladder. Just as the last person made it down onto the landing, the elevator suddenly came crashing down, and stopped right where they were at, doors open.

Making their way forward down the dark hallways, Squall pushed open a heavy door ahead of them, and entered a dimly lit room. In the faint light, a turn wheel could be made out, along with another closed door. Ignoring the wheel for now, Squall tried to push open the next door, but failed.

"That switch maybe?" Harry suggested, pointing at the wheel. Without saying anything, the older man walked over to the wheel, and began to try and turn it. It budged about at inch, but then wouldn't move anymore. Once Zell helped him out, however, it turned all the way and the door opened, along with a faint clicking sound in the distance.

Continuing down the dark corridors, eventually running into the occasional lit room, they found another ladder. Once again, down everyone climbed, single file, and at the bottom, a faint disgusting smell was present. It was the smell of oil, as they soon discovered. Another switch was ahead, however, Squall managed to move it without anyone else's help.

A door opened up ahead, and they started heading towards it... Until two monsters jumped up at them from the oil down below. Telling each other what to do, everyone used their best Fire spell, along with a summon of Ifrit, to make quick work of the two highly-flammable creatures. Once they were gone, Squall lead the pack into what several people were hoping was the last room.

In this next room, another faintly glowing thing, this time a control panel, sat in front of them. The leader approached the panel, pressed a few things in the middle, and sparks appeared in front of them. A large machine came to life before their eyes, grinding and groaning from the lack of use in years. Several minutes later, the platform they wee standing on started moving up, through the floors, and when it came to an actual floor... It passed right through it, kidnaping the headmaster onto it.

Finally coming to a stop above the headmasters office, everyone couldn't help but look in awe and fear as the garden transformed. The ring normally floating above the place descended around them, shaping and changing around the building shape. The ground below also seemed to move beneath the garden now. 'Was this the gardens defensive mode?' Erin asked herself, not being able to think of another way to describe.

When they finally thought the worst was over, amidst all the dirt surrounded the place, several missiles passed through it, narrowly missing the now moving garden. As the area began to clear out, where they had been just minutes before was now just a large hole in the ground, several black spots implanted in the earth. Well, at least the looked like black spots from that distance, everyone knowing what they truly were.

As the thought of the garden flying ran through everyone's minds, so did another thought. The city of Balamb. They were headed right towards it, and there was nothing any of them could even do. As the city came closer and closer to the having impact... It never happened.

Instead of colliding together, the garden just flew right over it. As they flew by the port and over the water, the garden finally went down and into the water. After floating out into the open water, with nothing but horizon in the distance, it finally came to a stop and they just began drifiting.

Taking the now available elevator back down to the Headmasters' office, Xu was there waiting for them. She informed them that the Galbadia Missile Base, shortly after launching its attacks at Balamb, was destroyed, or at least according to news reports. "No survivors have been found," she finished the report, and then waited to hear what was next. They all wanted to know the same thing: What's next?

After ten minutes of silence, the headmaster told them he had a headache and that he was going down the infirmary. Indicating that they were no longer needed there, the group went there separate ways: Some, like Squall, went to their dorms, while others, like Zell, went to see if the cafeteria had any hot dogs in stock. Erin decided to go to the second floor deck, to think, and take in the ocean air.

Looking down at the water below her, she leaned against the railing, just wondering if what Xu had said was right. Was there really no survivors? Then it'd hit her: She'd never said good bye to any of them, especially Relm.

Now she'd never see her again, or so she thought...

-

"Move it!" one voice cried, a bit muffled.

"I can't!" another voice, a male one, replied, also muffled.

The young girl, sitting in the back of the partially destroyed machine again, could only think of how much they'd failed; Balamb was gone, their friends were gone.

"Hush all of you, or I will never get us anywhere!" a third voice ordered, and the two muffled voices immediately went silent.

Relm had also never said good bye, which was something she was starting to deeply regret.


	44. Chapter 43

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part-update to fix chapter numbering. Will be revised at a later date. Dated: 2/3/07.

--

Footsteps, not too heavy, but not too light, could be heard approaching the young girl, still looking down at the water. Harry thought the girl looked... peaceful... almost angelic... like a princess. A princess he knew from the past.

"_This, is Shiva," Zidane held up a picture of a young, somewhat angelic, girl. "The younger of the two princess' of Alexandria. Rumor around Lindblum is she goes by another name, however few know this name."_

'_I know that face...'_

"_Rumor also has it, that she's gone missing from Alexandria. Harry, I want you to find her," Zidane put down the picture, and looked his brother in the eye._

"_But how do I know where to go?"_

"_Blank was able to wring out one detail from the guards at Lindblum and Alexandria: She's at a military camp."_

'A military camp...' Harry thought, it all coming back to him now.

"_Just remember," Zidane stated, "You must return to Lindblum before Princess Garnet's 16th birthday; Remember the Tantalus play on January 14th, 1999."_

"_But that's in two years!" Harry cried._

"_Which should be enough to find her," Zidane grinned. "Make us proud."_

'Make you proud... You aren't even here,' the boy sighed, watching the young girl in front of him.

Then it hit him: Erin Marie Cole, his best friend for 2 years, was Princess Shiva.

-

"Shiva... I mean... Princess?" a boy's voice asked behind her.

'Huh? I'm not in Alexandria...' Erin decided to ignore the voice. The footsteps came closer, until they were right behind her. She felt someone place a hand on her left arm and the girl closed her eyes. 'That voice... That gesture... Only one person has ever done it before...' Opening her blue eyes back up, she was ready to elbow the man, well boy, she thought it was, right in the stomach. The face that appeared next to her next made Erin stop herself from doing it.

"Erin?" the boy's voice spoke again. It wasn't who she thought it was. Maybe she'd imagined the other voice completely, maybe they were there... Maybe her memories were haunting her again.

"_My princess... My dear princess... Unless you wish to experience even more pain, you will do as I say," the man's voice ordered._

"_Kuja..." Erin mumbled, pain jetting through her already weak body._

"_Erin!" Garnet cried from the top of the lawn, by a castle. Her sister was being held back by guards while Kuja tortured Erin right there in that open spot._

Erin closed her eyes again as the boy's voice said her name again. "Hi, Harry," she whispered, decided to not even recognize the fact he'd said her real name; nor did she want him to know he was right.

"Sorry about that... I thought you looked like someone I'm supposed to find," he apologized.

'Supposed to find?' She wondered. "Your from Gaia right? Or more importantly, Lindblum?"

"Yeah."

"And that you worked with Tantalus, right?"

"Yeah, I'm with them," he answered, and Erin looked over at him, opening her eyes again to stare him down.

"That's what I thought," she'd sighed. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"The headmaster is wanting to talk with all of us, together though," he explained. "So let's get going." She nodded, and they walked together down towards the infirmary, where Harry said Cid was still resting.

-

Laying on the bed, his hand resting on his forehead, the headmaster sighed deeply. The place had at least calmed down since the attack. He sat up, looked at the two, and the door opened once again, Relm walking in. "Ah yes, you all are here," he stated.

"All? Wait, what about Squall, Zell, and Quistis?" Erin questioned.

"As of last I heard, they are resting in their dormitories, so I wish to leave this to you three. There is something I need you to investigate in the basement. You will find the elevator already programmed, as long as Erin inputs her Student ID. Also..." He paused for a second to catch his breath. "Do any of you have any clue on how to navigate a ship that hasn't had its control panel used in years?" All of them shook their heads no. "Very well then, off to the basement you go."

The trio walked off towards the elevator, leaving the Headmaster laying there, trying to figure out what to do. As soon as they hit the Basement selection on the elevator, Erin input her ID into the keypad. It started up, and began to take them down. As soon as it stopped, they stepped off and went forward, into the next and only room down there. A large machine was sitting there in the room, and it sounded like a battle was going on.

Walking around the machine, Squall, Zell, and Quistis were standing there, posed and ready, weapons drawn. A voice boomed, and then died off, the quiet hum Erin had just noticed also died off as well. One-by-one, the trio ahead of them put their weapons away, relaxing again.

"Squall!" Erin called out. "Zell! Quistis! How did you get down here, and how did you even know to come here?"

"We should ask you the same," Squall shrugged. "Xu. Told us to take care of what had been bothering the headmaster in the basement. So, you?"

"The Headmaster... Just told us to come down here to talk with someone... Or something," Erin replied. "Let's get out of here then, I guess. By chance, did he say anything?"

"Something about the headmaster taking over him, putting him away. That he was the true owner of garden," Quistis explained, a bit of confusion in her voice, as if nothing made sense anymore. Nothing did, it hadn't for a long time now.

Heading back to the infirmary, Xu was now there with the headmaster, the two talking in hushed voices. When the door shut behind the group, both looked up at them. Squall explained what had happened, no one wanting to interrupt. As soon as he was finished, the headmaster explained that there was some guests waiting to speak with them; and to not worry about what Norg had said.

Erin told them, as they walked back down the hall back towards the elevator, that she needed to go lay down for awhile, and that if the Garden finally started responding, or they actually arrived somewhere, to let her know. Walking into the dorm section, she inputted her code into the door and it slid open. She looked at the mirror and realized a tear was rolling down her cheek. Wiping it away, she pulled her jacket off and realized it was the first time the girl had really had alone in days.

"So much has happened so fast," Erin said to no one in particular. "Brian... What happened? How did Harry figure out who I am? No... I can't tell anyone. Not yet. Not even if it means hurting my own friends." And with that, the girl closed the door to her bathroom, and turned on the water, trying to drown the thoughts away.

"_If anyone finds out your true identity Princess, Erin, whatever you wish to be called," Kuja said, glaring down at her as she lay helpless on the ground, "You will suffer even greater pain than this." He walked away, just leaving her there, as the door closed in front of her, as she cried. Cried hoping that someone would be there for her, wherever she was going._

Nothing had changed. She didn't know where Celes and Locke were. She didn't know where Relm was. She didn't know where any one was. Lifting herself slightly out of the water, looking down at her stomach, and then eyes wandering down to her legs, she began crying again. Kuja'd hurt her enough already. The scars were a good reminder of that. Now someone knew who she was.

Draining the water, Erin stepped out and grabbed her towel, drying off as a knock echoed off her door. Wrapping the towel around herself, going to try and find some clean clothes, there was another knock.

"Erin?"

"Who is it?" the girl replied automatically, looking through the closet in front of her for something, anything, that could cover the scars.

"It's Serenity, may I come in?" Erin walked over to the door, unlocked it, and returned to her closet, forgetting one thing, exactly what she couldn't forget: The bruises.

_All she could feel was pain. Spell after spell, attack after attack, Kuja tried to teach her a lesson before sending her off._

_Pain. Sheer pain._

"Oh my... Erin, what happened to you?" Serenity gasped, seeing a still deep black and blue bruise on the back of Erin's leg. Erin ignored her. "Did you hurt yourself? Who did this? Have you told the headmaster? Does Doctor Kadowaki know?"

'Why can't she just be quiet?' shutting her eyes, she grabbed an outfit finally, along with a jacket, and walked back into the bathroom to change and finish drying off. Serenity could still be heard talking to herself in the other room as Erin took one last look in the mirror, pulling on her jacket. Re-entering the main room, Erin began.

"What you saw is not to leave this room, understood?" She didn't care anymore if she sounded like a princess, or her normal self. It didn't matter anymore. "This means the doctor is not to know, nor is the headmaster. This is between us." Opening the door back up, Erin ushered Serenity out, wondering if the girl would keep the secret.

Sitting on her bed, Erin stared out the window at the water. It seemed so peaceful, like nothing bad could ever happen in the world.

-

Alone, with only the cafeteria workers humming nonsense songs, Harry ate lunch. When the door opened to that section, the boy looked up at saw Serenity walking towards him. She sat down at the table, not even bothering to get a drink from the workers, and began whispering so that no one could over hear her.

"Harry, it's Erin. We need to go talk with Doctor Kadowaki, now," Serenity quickly told him. Explaining the almost everything that had just happened, she finished with, "I dunno how, or why, but Erin won't even talk with me about it, and the only way I'm sure she'll talk is if someone makes her. Let's go, you seem done here anyways." She grabbed his tray, dumped the remaining contents in the garbage, and drug him out of the cafeteria.

Several minutes later, the two kids entered the Infirmary. Where Cid was now no where to be seen, nor Xu, they told the doctor to go to Erin Cole's dormitory. After Kadowaki grabbed some stuff and looked something up on her computer, she choose to head for the dorms at a speed walk, leaving the two behind to wonder how she could even move that fast.

-

Hugging her knees, Erin continued to stare out the window, questions continuing to run through her head. At least, until there was a knock on her door again. 'Who is it this time?' Without even needing Erin to open the what was a locked door, an older woman walked through it, and she gulped. Serenity had told. Which was exactly what she didn't need.

"Miss Cole, it has come to my attention that you have a bruise forming on the back of your left leg?" Kadowaki question, looking down sternly at the girl, who was curled up on the bed.

"Forming... I wish... Not to mention one of my stomach, my hip, my ankle... And I've dealt with it this far, I don't need anyone to help now," Erin mumbled, not even turning to face the adult.

Footsteps, a shift in weight placement on the bed, and a hand now tracing along her ankle.

"How?" was all the doctor could say.

"Training," Erin tried to blow it off. "Few bad spells and falls, I'll get over them." It was partially true after all. It had at least been from the fall, and from spells.

"Are you sure you don't need any ointment for it?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Please come to me if it gets any worse." Kadowaki walked off, shutting the door behind her, the familiar 'click' of it locking into place as it stopped moving. It wasn't very long until there was another knock, but this time, it wasn't for some health concern.

"Erin! Get up! We've actually docked somewhere!" a voice on the other side of the locked door yelled at her. Footsteps followed by silence. They were gone.

She could have chosen to just ignore the visitor, but that would have meant even more interruptions... And Erin had had enough for the day. Heading out, she went back up to the observation deck, where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Fisherman's Horizon, the small community built on the ocean, with paths leading towards both the continents of Esther and Galbadia," someone was explaining as she arrived. "They may be able to help us out. We should find their leader."

"Yes, yes... Ah, Erin, there you are," Squall looked back at the girl. She realized the man who had been talking before was Nida, that quiet boy whom they had graduated with. "Ok then. Erin, you lead Harry and Serenity to explore this place, in case we get stuck here for awhile. I'll take Quistis and Zell to go talk to their leader. Nida, you take a couple of students and stand guard here."

Everyone nodded and ran off, the two groups that had entered the town only splitting when they finally found a fork in the path; One, leading straight, going right down into the bowl shaped area, its sides completely covered in what appeared to be mirrors, and in the center a building. The other path, actually leading in two directions, was Erin's guess at being the way into the rest of the buildings of this area.

When Squall started to descend down the stairs, Erin started off to her right. Normal activity was continuing around her, as if the three kids wandering around town wasn't something new. When they finally reached an open circular area, with one path leading up and off across the ocean with train tracks on them. There were a few adults spread out talking, but mostly hanging around the edges of the area. At one side, there was a path that lead down into the ocean, as if it were meant to be a dock without any platform.

Walking closer to it, the spot began to shake, and there was a low grinding sound, as if something was coming out of the ocean... and it did. A large machine began making its way towards them, out of the water. It seemed to be struggling to be working, so the trio decided to send it to a watery grave. As it began to inch backward, several bodies jumped out of it before it finally plummeted back into the water.

Running over towards the bodies, they began to stir. Erin released a loud sigh when she realized they were her friends, everyone who had gone off to the Galbadia Military Base. Helping them all up, they went back to the Garden. They decided to leave them with the doctor, and went back outside to see Squall and the others returning with a few technicians.

Yawning and stretching, Erin looked around at the mess they had made. She could vaguely hear Squall trying to explain what the leader had said to her, and she didn't really care to hear it anyways.

"Erin, are you listening?" Squall stared at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm listening," she lied... Something the girl had gotten very used to in the past years.

"_If anyone finds out your true identity Princess..."_

Erin shut her eyes and shook her head hard, trying to get rid of that memory. "Wait, you don't want to go talk with the Headmaster about what to do next?" apparently Squall thought she had meant that for him.

"Oh, no, sorry, that's not it. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I'm gonna go wander around the garden to try and clear my head," she sighed, hoping he would take that as a valid excuse. He nodded, and then walked off.

Waiting for several minutes, to hope that he wouldn't see what she was doing, she finally went for the elevator to go down to the first floor. 'He would never do that... It's not how Squall is. He doesn't want to listen to other peoples problems. Everyone has to work alone. Maybe it is true, maybe that is why I've been so hurt in the past...'

Sighing again as she stepped onto the elevator, it took her down to the first floor. Walking off it after it had stopped, Erin almost collided right into Selphie, who had been heading right for the elevator. Trying to ignore the energetic teen, she took a step down the stairs before Selphie stopped her.

"Erin! Wait! Your who I was looking for!"

'What now?' sighing again, Erin turned to face Selphie.

"We've been talking about doing a concert in celebration of Squall's recent promotion," Selphie explain, and by the confused look on Erin's face, she realized she'd missed something in those several minutes the girl had waited outside. Selphie saw the look and instantly said, "Squall's been promoted! Anyways, we were wondering if you would like to come help out?"

"Uh, sure I guess," Erin shrugged. She may as well, what more damage could she do that hadn't been done already?

Selphie nodded and grinned, "Ok, that sounds great!" Erin was already starting to regret this, but it was too late to turn back. "We're all meeting over at the quad then. See you there!" She walked, or practically bounced from happiness as Erin noticed, off in that general direction. Sighing, she decided to follow, wondering just what she'd be required to do.

As she entered the quad, apparently someone had cleaned up the mess that had previously been present. Against one wall, a stage where Irvine, Selphie, and the others were sitting, chatting. Behind them scattered around, was a large variety of instruments, ranging from a piano, to electric guitar.

'If I have to play those things…' Erin groaned to herself. Sighing yet again, the young girl approached the stage, noticing that Ser had also been recruited, and that she was looking straight at Erin.

"Woohoo, there you are Erin! Alright, it's time to get this show on the road!" Selphie grinned, and then stood up, walking back to where the piano was sitting. She picked up some sheet music off of the bench, and then turned back to face everyone. "These sheets here are the scores for the upcoming concert we had been planning. Then after that whole deal in Galbadia, and with the mess the quad became, they all got messed up."

"So, can't you just put them back how they were?" Zell questioned the hyper teen.

"That's the problem! When they got messed up, they also got stuck into the music for a DIFFERENT concert! So, that's where we come in, for this celebration for Squall. It's OUR task to get these back in the right order, and perform the correct one," she explained. "So, who wants to go first?"

Erin snuck another look over at Ser, who was still looking directly at Erin, and was now also grinning. As one-by-one, their friends went and tried different combinations of music, her old Galbadian friend finally walked over to the younger girl.

"A lot sure has happened," she said plainly, not bothering to mention what she'd found out about Erin barely a few hours ago. Erin could only nod in response. "So, I was thinking…. Do you like Harry or something?"

Erin was shocked by this sudden question, but tried not to show it. Just then, a memory from a few years back came rushing back to her.

_"Finally, the third one, a boy. He shall hereby be named Harry Lee Tribal, the fighter," Garland declared._

'Harry… Harry Tribal…' the thought ran through her head, of the two together… All she could see was images of destruction.

"_I shall name her Erin Marie Tribal, the healer."_

'No… I lost my proof of this. I'm not that girl anymore,' shaking her head, she closed her eyes. 'I'm Erin Cole. Maybe I'm a princess, one that almost everyone in her kingdom has abandoned. One that the queen is ashamed of. Why else would I be here, being forced to train?'

_Pain. Sheer pain._

'Why would the queen, my supposed "mother", allow this to happen? Why do I have to bear all these scars from being tortured by Kuja?' she could feel tears coming to her eyes, and she just gave up trying to stop them.

"Erin?" Serenity asked, trying to snap her friend out of whatever trance she had suddenly gone into. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad. I don't even know the whole story behind you two. Erin, are you ok?"

The tears had started flowing now. There was no stopping them. The pain of the past, the pain of everything she didn't know or understand, it was all coming to her. Vaguely hearing Serenity trying to talk with her, she just replied with a weak "I'm fine".

"Look, I'll talk with him if you want… Maybe the two of you could say, talk tonight during this performance? I wasn't really interested in the first place. Does that sound ok to you?" there was a sincere look of understanding in her eyes, which is most likely why Erin nodded in reply. "Come on, let's go, we're not really being noticed anyways. You could head back to your room until later."

Nodding again in response, Erin walked off quickly, still trying to fight off the memories rushing back at her. Why did thinking of Harry always bring back these memories? Why didn't it do it in the past?

_She watched as he finished chanting with the words 'bolt'. A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and hit her._

Finally reaching her dorm room, she cried as she threw the door open, and collapsed onto her bed as soon as she was close enough.

--

A/N: Oh, if your wondering about her breakdown well… If you've read the past few chapters, she's been dealing with a lot of thoughts, dreams, and flashbacks. A lot of it has to do with the fact a secret part of her is finally awakening, the Genome part, and realizing that her family is nearby. Realizing, also, that she's a long way from home.

Please review and leave some kind of note or something, just so that I know this story hasn't been lost in the waves of new-timed FF stories on here.


	45. Chapter 44

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Part update to make it a "chapter" and not just something read in a couple minutes. Dated: 11/20/07

--

Later that evening, all Erin could think about was what she was going to say to Harry… They'd talked casually in the past, and had even brought up the fact of Alexandria… But this time, she couldn't even think of a word of what she'd say to him. 'Oh hey Harry, I'm the princess of Alexandria that's been completely abused… How about you?' No, that wouldn't work at all. She'd be killed if she admitted that…

Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and standing behind her was Serenity and Harry. Serenity grinned, and then continued on down the stairs to where the concert was being held. Squall still hadn't shown up, but that didn't matter anyways… Her priority was talking with Harry, for whatever reason. Maybe, just maybe, it would make her stop having all these flashbacks…

"Wanna head down to the stage? I doubt they need us for warming up and such, so I was thinking maybe we could just talk?" Erin suggested, motioning towards where the concert was being set up.

"Sure, why not? Nothing better to do I guess," he shrugged, and the two followed in Serenity's footsteps down the stairs. At the bottom, they followed a path around the stage and to the back, away from all the commotion. Looking around, Erin could see the glass panels that made up this dome-shaped area in detail.

"So…" she started, still unsure of what to say.

"So?" Harry glanced at her.

"A lot sure has happened, huh?" she gulped, getting unusually nervous now.

"Yeah… I guess. Hey Erin, I have a question, one of which you are free to ask me back… Have you ever well… I guess I should ask, do you have a secret, one that you have been sworn to secrecy on?" Harry questioned.

The girl stared at him, wondering where this question came from. She remembered a dream they had had, several years ago now… One both of them, along with Relm, should remember. That part definitely was a secret. Then again, there was the whole 'I'm a princess' part of her almost no one even knew… She could tell that, but well…

"No, not really. Well, I guess I do… But if I say it, I'll be killed so I guess its best not to really. You should remember another one of my secrets though… Remember a few years ago, that night you, Relm, and myself all had that shared dream? That's one secret about me almost no one knows."

"Ah, yes, I guess your right… It is a 'sworn to secrecy' secret after all, eh? And yeah, I remember that… Still though, I'm not convinced. That dream is one of the only I've ever had of that type."

"Really? I've had tons, mainly back when we were on the quest to defeat Kefka, and whatever led up to that… Haven't really had any recently. Maybe because you've actually spent more time back in Lindblum I guess… That's where you said you lived, right? With your brother?" Erin asked him, trying to remember everything he'd told her.

"Yeah, that's right. You're from where on Gaia originally… Alexandria, correct?"

"Correct," she replied.

"The castle there really is something, huh? Would give anything to meet the royal family of Alexandria, but at this rate I'll be stuck doing random work and having Zidane try and keep me 'safe' for the rest of my life," Harry sighed, and Erin didn't know what to say to this. He HAD met the royal family… At least one member of it.

"I've been there on a tour once or twice. Did you know, on the tours there they actually allow you to meet the family? Maybe you should go on one once… If you get the chance, that is," Erin smiled, making up the best of a lie she could. Apparently, he fell for it too. "Do they have that in Lindblum too? I heard the family there is exceptionally nice… At least nicer, from what I've heard anyways, than the Alexandrian one…"

"They do," he nodded in response. "And wow, they really do that there too? Man, if only Zidane heard about that… He'd actually be begging Baku to let him 'explore' town, then. He's so crazy over one of the Princesses in that family… the older one? With dark hair?"

'Sis…' Erin closed her eyes, trying to force tears to not form. "Princess Garnet. Yeah, I've met her… She's really nice. Anyways, wow, it finally sounds like they are starting… Guess Squall finally showed up," she smiled, trying to change the subject. Several minutes later, after the two just sat there, not saying a word, listening to the music… Someone finally spoke again.

"Wow, sounds like Selphie is really cut out for this kind of stuff, huh? Reminds me of the band in Tantalus, although slightly better… Don't know where Baku found the musicians, but I guess they get the job done," he smiled a little at this, though she wasn't sure exactly why.

A good while later, the music ended, and they didn't really say anything else. A few minutes later, they finally decided it was getting late, and that they would probably have to do some work tomorrow. They decided to head back to the Garden for the night, each eventually going their separate ways, not really saying much at all.

The following morning, Erin sat there in bed just staring up at the ceiling. She could hear the ocean washing up against the side of the floating Garden. All she could think about was how close she had come to telling Harry her secret. The events just kept replaying and replaying In her head until she finally heard someone knock at her door.

"Mornin', Erin," Serenity nodded at the girl in the room as she walked in. "How'd it go?" Erin just shook her head. "So, no good I'm guessing?"

"Oh it went good all right," she sighed. 'I guess that would be the best way to describe almost revealing my biggest secret…' Serenity was smiling, but could tell that Erin was thinking so decided to not bug her. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I guess the Headmaster wants us to actually have some fun today. Or was it Squall… In any case, doesn't sound like they really have much for us to do today. Harry, Relm and myself were gonna head down to the training center to get in some extra training. Want to join us?" Ser, still smiling, questioned the other girl.

"Maybe later. I just need some time to think about some things," Erin replied. "You three go and have fun." 'And the last time you took me there, you tried to make me confront Brian…'

"Your loss I guess. See ya," she shrugged and left the room, leaving Erin to listen to the waves outside again.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she hugged them, continuing to think. About Brian, Harry, Alexandria, her sister… Finally deciding to get up and at least stretch some, she figured she'd see what was up with the Headmaster.

The Garden was exceptionally quiet, everyone most likely out enjoying the fresh air. Walking up to the elevator, she changed her mind and hit the button labeled '2'.If everyone was off enjoying themselves, why shouldn't she? Stepping off the elevator made her remember something, explaining why the Garden was so quiet. Classes, something she didn't have anymore. Sighing slightly, she wandered down an empty corridor, occasionally glancing into the classrooms.

That day felt different. She actually felt free, not bound by some urgent matter, at least for the time being. The Garden was on the move, an intercom announcement informing everyone, the destination she didn't know or care; she'd hear it anyways whether she wanted to or not. Now that Squall was Commander, she at least hoped he'd ask others for info at least a little bit more.

Without realizing it, she'd made her way out to the second floor balcony. Recent events came rushing back to her mind and she tried to simply shake them off. 'Why… Why does any memory of Harry haunt me now?' the girl asked herself, sighing a little.

Walking up to the balcony itself, she leaned on it and stared out into the ocean. It was a calm day, she figured they were heading south to some place, judging by the wind and the passing landscape. While she was thinking, she didn't even hear someone walk up behind her, so when Relm tapped her on the shoulder she jumped a little.

"Oh, um, hey Erin… I was supposed to tell you that we're heading to Balamb tomorrow to see how they are doing. Squall wants you on his team, so figured I'd tell you now instead of tomorrow…" Relm informed the other girl.

"Thanks, I guess I'll actually get up early tomorrow," Erin replied, not even turning her gave to look at the other blonde.

"Well ok then, I guess I'll see you later? Hopefully I'll be able to join you guys tomorrow," Erin could tell Relm seemed at least a little excited at this thought, so she tried to seem happy about it as well. They said their goodbyes, leaving Erin to sit there until nightfall.

-

The following day, Erin was out on the balcony again as they landed outside of Balamb. She had decided to enjoy the last few moments of spare time she'd somehow managed to find. However, it appeared her spare time was about to be cut short, because she noticed there was another thing parked near the small port city.

"Is that… Galbadia? They have the same flying capabilities as Balamb Garden…?" Erin asked her self, unable to believe the site. Whether or not she believed it, she had to inform Squall. Making her way up to the third floor, the girl stepped onto the elevator that led to the pilot's 'room'. At least, a room was what everyone had decided to call it, even though it was right in the middle of the Headmaster's Office.

"Squall!" Erin called out to the commander, and the man turned around towards her as the elevator finally came to a halt. "Galbadia!" was all she managed to say while trying to catch her breath from the run here she'd just made.

"Galbadia? What about them?" Squall asked the young girl, grabbing her shoulder and making her look into his eyes.

"Their at Balamb. I think they've begun to completely occupy the city now that Garden has moved!" she explained to him her theory on the events and he nodded.

"We will enter Balamb then. Erin, go find Zell and two other people to help us enter the town," Squall ordered here, "Just leave poor Selphie alone, she's still tired from the concert. Meet me at the directory in five minutes." Erin nodded and then ran off again, quickly making her way to the first floor, where she found Zell in his favorite spot, the cafeteria.

She decided that Irvine, no matter how annoying he could get, would be a great help in case they had to do any fighting. Erin found the sharpshooter practicing on the wild mobs of the Training Center, and after some talking, he joined the others. That just left one person, and she silently decided it'd be one of her old friends from the defeat of Kefka. This, of course, left two options; Relm or Harry. Seeing as she'd been ordered to bring Zell, she didn't know how much they really needed another martial artist, and Relm had seemed so excited at even just the simple thought of being able to go out on mission with Erin.

Heading for the SeeD dormitories, she soon found the door marked 'Relm Arrowny' and knocked. Relm opened the door and immediately begun smiling. "Erin, does this mean…?"

"Relm, come with us to Balamb. I'll explain the situation while we go find Squall," Erin motioned for the girl to come along, and soon the 4 were standing at the directory while they waited on the commander. She finished explaining everything when Squall finally arrived with weapon in hand. Looking at him more carefully, she noticed he had two gunblade's with him.

"Here Erin, this is an upgraded version to your old one," Squall nodded, handing Erin the blade. It felt surprising light in her hands, and she swung it a few times before putting it away. The group made their way out of the garden and into Balamb. It was immediately clear that the city was in fact occupied by Galbadia, however that didn't bother Squall.

"Zell, try and get in. See if they'll let residents in," Squall nodded to Zell, and Zell walked off towards the gates. 'Of course! That's why he asked for Zell! In case we needed to get in!' Erin mentally slapped herself for not realizing this, and then went back to watching Zell.

Zell was trying to reason with the guards, but he kept hearing the same response over and over. "I'm sorry, but no residents are being allowed to enter at this time!" the guard repeated for what seemed like the fifth time. Zell sighed, beginning to turn away from the guard, and then changed his mind.

"And if I was to say I had information on Ellone?" Zell questioned the guard.

The guard was silent, and Erin noticed he was consulting with another guard. "Very well, you may enter, but make it fast. You will find the Captain at the hotel. Relay all information regarding Ellone directly to him." The gates opened, and Zell walked in with everyone else following after him.

Zell led them down to the hotel, but of course due to the occupation of the Galbadian soldiers, they weren't being allowed in. Looking at one another, they decided to go to Zell's house to try and decide on a plan, without as much fear of being overheard.

The martial artist let everyone into his house where Mrs. Dincht came out to greet them. "Why Zell, it's about time you brought some of your friends over! Though, dear… How in the world did you get in? There are Galbadian soldiers everywhere!"

"We have our ways, mum," Zell shrugged in response. "Feel free to make yourselves at home or whatever… Just don't touch anything in my room." He glared from one person to another, and then walked off.

Mrs. Dincht sighed. "That boy will never change. The world could be ending and he'd still handle everything the same way. Oh well, that what makes him my Zell I guess. So anyways, if you all would like to enjoy some tea, I've just finished up some. You all may also head over to the living room if you need to discuss something."

They took the suggestion and made their way over to the living room, where Mrs. Dincht brought each of them a cup of tea. Zell eventually joined them again, declining his mother's generosity. Now that Zell was there with them, they decided to figure out what to do next.

"We got in here," Erin said in response to Irvine, who had just suggested they leave. "Why should we leave? Seems like a big waste of everyone's time. No, I think we should try and find this captain ourselves. He, or she I guess, can't stay in the hotel forever, right? This is a beautiful town, so why wouldn't they want to come out and enjoy the sights, especially since Galbadia has it occupied and all the residents are being cooped up in their homes or not being allowed to enter." Sometimes Erin hated being at least somewhat raised by a Royal family. It always meant when it came to discussions, she'd find a way to convince everyone of what she was trying to say. And, of course, one-by-one, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Well then, if we're all agreed, let's get going. We're wasting precious time, and for all we know, they could be out enjoying the town now."

'This is the only plan we have… Everyone else just wanted to leave,' she told herself, trying to convince her own mind of what she's just said.

They all thanked Mrs. Dincht for everything, and left the house back onto the streets of Balamb. Erin led them to where she was assuming the captain might be: The docks. Not one of the biggest sites of the town, but it was a definite way of accessing it if Galbadia took full control.

She was right, though who the captain was took her by surprise. Motioning for everyone to hide, Erin glanced around the side of the boat they were behind. Raijin was standing there, along with several soldiers.

"Captain, sir! Our patrol has indicated no intruders within the city, along with no sign of Ellone. All of the residents are too scared to leave their houses!" a taller, leaner soldier reported.

Raijin just sighed in reply, shaking his head, and then walked off. The group chased after him, avoiding the soldiers gaze, and found themselves by yet another entrance to the city: The train station. There were even more guards here, along with an idled train. Raijin was speaking with them, the conversation similar to the one on the docks. He soon ran off again to the last known entrance to the city: The main gate. However this time, he wasn't sighing or shaking his head, he seemed excited. The guards that Zell had convinced to let them in must have told them someone was at the hotel waiting for him with information, especially judging by the fact that's the next place he ran to.

They finally decided to show themselves and confronted the 'captain'. He looked up in shock at the group now standing right in front of him. "Wha.. wha' are you doing here!?" Raijin asked, still in shock.

"We should ask you the same!" Zell shot back. "What do you want with Balamb?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!? Soldiers! It's time for some pest control," he laughed, pulling out his weapon as two soldiers ran to his side. They did the same, and the 'captain' and his soldiers quickly fell. "Retreat!" was heard shortly after, and they ran into the hotel. Everyone else nodded, and then rushed into the hotel to find Raijin talking with Fujin.

"You."

Taken in surprise at being spoken to, everyone watched as Fujin turned to them while pulling out her weapon. Erin sighed slightly to herself, pulling her blade back out. This encounter was slightly harder, due to Raijin recovering his strength partway through and joining in the battle.

When the group finally beat them, the two ran off, along with any Galbadian Soldiers that had decided to watch the fight. Heading back out of the town, after stopping by Zell's house again to make sure Mrs. Dincht stayed safe, they went back out to the garden to regroup and plan.

Once inside, everyone parted in their own separate ways. Erin decided she would head out to the balcony to do some thinking on her own, letting everyone else decide what to do.

-

Outside in the fresh air, she noticed they were moving again, but not that fast. 'Squall must have told them to just float for awhile…' she decided, watching the water pass underneath them. What felt like an hour later, someone finally came out to the balcony looking for her.

"Erin, we're heading for Trabia. Selphie wants to make sure everything is ok there. Squall wanted you to come, along with myself, Zell, Relm, and Irvine. Sound ok with you?" Harry said, walking up beside her.

"Sounds fine," she said plainly, keeping her eyes on the water. She couldn't look into his face. She just couldn't do it. Memories from their last 'adventure' came back to her, including all those dreams… What happened to them? Why did Garland stop showing her the past? Was there nothing more he could show?

The garden sped up considerably as they headed towards Trabia. Erin and Harry just stood there on the balcony in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. It was almost as if Harry had the same thoughts as her about their past…

--

A/N: I'm trying to make some hints towards the FF9 story as best as I can without sidetracking (too much) from the FF8 one. Really hope its working, and really hope to actually see some reviews this time! Hopefully I'll be able to feel like writing more on this, along with rewriting others, while doing the other ten-million things I either need to or want to do.

I know I ended this abruptly. I've been trying to turn away from the whole 'They went there. Then they went here.' Guess I kinda wandered back to it lol. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and as-of the date I put on this A/N, up to chapter 11 is rewritten (Used to be up to about chapter 23, wow how it's been shortened).


	46. Chapter 45

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Writing this as I play through a FF8 save I found… Hopefully it helps.

--

'This is horrible.'

The temperature was dropping rapidly as some ruins came into view in the distance. The rest of the group, including Selphie, had come out to the balcony several minutes before and they were all staring in disbelief at the sight in front of them.

"This is horrible…" Selphie mumbled, repeating the very same words Erin had though moments earlier.

There was little of Trabia Garden left standing. It was barely recognizable from the pictures they all had seen in their studies of the northern garden. Erin looked over and saw Selphie just shaking her head over and over in disbelief.

Another several minutes later the Garden came to a stop and everyone went for the exit. Down in the snow, they headed towards the ruined garden as quickly as they could without freezing. 'This is reminding me a lot of Narshe,' Erin thought as they finally approached the gates.

Selphie made several attempts to open the gates, but all failed; they had been sealed shut from the attack. The energetic woman sighed, started to walk away, and then looked back at the gates. She smiled as she spotted another way in. To the side of the gates was a wall completely covered in vines, perfect for getting in. Selphie was quickly out of sight when she reached the top, and everyone else decided to follow after her.

They found her in the middle of a ruined courtyard talking with another girl there, whom Erin assumed was one of her old friends.

"Oh, hey guys!" she waved, "Chantelle, these are my friend from Balamb!" Selphie's friend, Chantelle, waved to the group. "Why don't you guys meet me at the basketball courts? I want to catch up with my friends for a bit." They nodded, deciding to head their own separate ways, and then head for the court when they were done exploring.

Erin began wandering among the ruins, noticing several people trying to seek shelter. In one room, which she assumed was their library, judging by the bookshelves and computers, there was a Trabia SeeD trying to comfort a younger student. Walking out of the room she found Selphie with a couple of kids, and Erin noticed that one of them was crying.

"Selphie, I'm so sorry!" one boy cried and he appeared to be around Erin's age. "That teddy bear you gave me, I couldn't save it."

"I can hear him crying!" the girl whimpered, "He's lonely, wherever he is…"

"Don't you two worry," Selphie exclaimed, "My teddy's a lot stronger than you think. As long as you all are safe, than he's happy," she smiled, cheering them up a little, the boy no longer crying. "I can hear him, and he's telling me to keep smiling, 'cause he's watching over you!"

They both nodded and ran off, as did Selphie. Erin smiled to herself and continued onwards to where she was assuming these basketball courts were. As she entered another section of the Garden, the attack became even clearer as she noticed a missile stuck in the stage, with several people around it. They all were mumbling to each other strategies on how they could remove it without endangering any more lives.

Not bothering to stop, Erin continued forward to what was left of the basketball courts. No one else had showed up yet, so she walked over to a bench on the side and sat down, thinking. One by one, people found their way there, and Squall was the last to arrive, excluding Selphie.

"We're on standby until Selphie arrives," he announced, and everyone relaxed. She hardly noticed Serenity sit down next to her, and without realizing it, they were both watching Harry as he talked with Zell on the other side of the court.

Not long after, Selphie arrived, in an almost cheerful mood. "Sorry about that, thanks guys for coming all the way out here."

"Hey, Selphie, cheer up, ok?" Irvine was smiling at the woman. 'He likes her,' was the first thought that crossed Erin's mind.

"Thanks…" she smiled back. "Squall, when we go fight the sorceress, take me with you!"

'We're fighting the sorceress?' Erin wondered, confused. She hadn't heard of this plan at all. 'Was Squall not going to tell everyone about this plan? Was he afraid of getting certain people involved? We're all SeeD's though…' she sighed a little to herself, and then realized something. 'Except Rinoa…'

"I want to get even, I want my revenge for what she did to Trabia!" Selphie continued.

"Um… Do we really have to fight…?" Rinoa asked. "Isn't there another way?"

'Except Rinoa knows too,' Erin finished her thought, sighing again.

"Isn't there anyway we could, y'know, avoid bloodshed?" Rinoa was looking right at Squall, walking up to the gunbladist.

"Yo, Rinoa!" Zell walked over to where she was standing. "Why this sudden change of mind?"

"Why haven't we even heard anything of these plans?" Relm asked from another corner. Apparently Erin wasn't the only one who hadn't heard. No one bothered to answer though.

"Maybe someone smart could come up with a way! There has to be some way to avoid a fight…" Rinoa argued, turning to face Zell. Everyone turned to face Squall, who hadn't said a word since Selphie arrived. He turned away from the sudden attention, bringing his hand up to his face, obviously deep in thought. The man walked in the direction of where Irvine was standing, still silent. Squall turned to face Rinoa, looking right into her eyes, as if trying to understand what she had said.

"Squall?" Rinoa walked towards him again. "You have to voice your feelings. Otherwise I won't understand you…"

"You were part of a resistance movement in Timber, correct?" Squall finally spoke, taking a step forward. "Unlike others who were all talk and no action, you stood up, took to your weapons, and fought. Now you are saying all this? What happened to you!?"

"I guess…" she started, seeming unsure of what to say. "I guess I'm getting scared. Sometimes, when I'm out with all of you guys, I feel like we're on the same wavelength… you know? But then in battle… Everyone's tempo picks up. You all get so wrapped up in the fight. It all changes, becomes different… I get left behind. I try and try to catch up, but it's no use… I never catch up in time. When I do I wonder… will they accept me? Will they welcome me with open arms? Is everyone ok? Will we make it back together?" Rinoa continued on, turning from one person to another. "When I start to think like that…"

"Rinoa, I understand," Irvine walked towards everyone else, interrupting Rinoa. "Someone might not be there; someone you love might disappear right before your eyes… It's tough when you live your life thinking like that. That's why I fight though." Irvine picked up a ball that had blown into the court from the wind, facing the hoop.

"When I was a kid, around 4 or so…" he tossed the ball into the hoop, and it went through flawlessly, "…I was living in an orphanage. Lots of kids, all who had lost their parents. It was around the end of the Sorceress War, so I guess it couldn't be helped much. Anyways, that's where I was then, and there was one kid out of all of them that was very special to me."

Irvine walked over to the hoop and picked the ballad back up, shooting it again. "'Irvy, wanna play?' she'd ask me. I really liked this girl, and it made me so happy just being able to talk with her. Every time she asked that though, I'd always reply, 'Sefie, wha'cha playin'!?'" Selphie was looking at Irvine very oddly now. "'WAR!' was always her reply."

"Was that orphanage a stone house…?" Selphie asked, still looking at Irvine oddly.

"You guessed it."

"An old house made of stone? By the ocean too…?" Quistis finally spoke up.

"You guessed it," Irvine nodded. "I knew it right away back when we first met!"

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Quistis and Selphie shouted at the man together.

"'Cause you two seem to have forgotten," Irvine replied. "It's kinda sucked, being the only one who remembered… There was spunky little Sefie, and bossy little Quisty."

'Some things don't change,' Erin thought as everyone else was remembering the past.

"That's just so weird!" Selphie exclaimed, walking over to where Irvine had moved to.

"Hmm?" Quistis asked, looking at Zell.

"Hey, you guys remember setting off the fireworks?" Zell questioned.

"That was…" Irvine started, staring up into the sky. Squall had walked off on his own again, away from everyone else. Erin focused on Squall, listening to the words he was whispering to himself.

"'Sis… Where'd you go…? You don't like me anymore…?'" he whispered, staring down at the broken pavement, sighing. Looking back at the rest of the group, they had continued talking, and she assumed they were talking about the 'firework incident'.

"How about this?" Irvine wondered, obviously continuing on a conversation she had missed part of.

"Yeah!" Selphie exclaimed.

"The ocean… The lighthouse… I remember this!" Zell nodded.

"We DID set off fireworks," Quistis agreed.

"I remember trying to stop you guys," Zell laughed. "'Kids aren't supposed to play with fireworks! I'm tell-ing! I'm gonna tell on you!'"

Quistis laughed. "Who was it that said, 'Cry-ba-by-Ze-ll! Go back to bed!'?"

"Wait a sec… If I'm remembering all this, then I was there too!" Zell realized. 'Um, duh?' Erin sighed, shaking her head at the man.

"We all got in big trouble," Quistis laughed again.

"Wait… what about… my parents in Balamb…?" Zell questioned.

"You were at an orphanage," Erin said plainly. "You probably got adopted."

"Maybe… So then I was there!" Zell grinned. "'Yoooo come on! Stop it! Matwyn, helpppp!' And every time I'd cry for 'Matwyn'… 'Cry-ba-by-Ze-ll!'"

"Who WAS that?" Selphie wondered.

"Seifer! It was Seifer! He'd always tease me…" the martial artist realized.

'Some things definitely don't change,' Erin sighed again.

"Oh my… Seifer was there too?" Quistis gasped.

"Seifer… He's always been my archenemy…"

"So he was there too!" Selphie exclaimed.

Irvine walked over to Squall, placing a hand on the gunbladist shoulder. "Well?" he asked, before walking off again. "Seifer was there with us too. Except for Rinoa, Erin, Ser, Harry, and Relm, we were all there."

"So that means…" Selphie started, and everyone turned to face Squall who was still out on his own.

"Yeah. I was there too," Squall said simply, turning back to face everyone. "I…" Squall went quiet again, and Erin could have sworn she heard him mumble 'Sis'. "I was always waiting for 'Sis' to come back."

'I'm all alone. But… I'm doing my best… I'll be ok without you, Sis. I'll be able to take care of myself.' Squall sighed again. 'Sis Elle…'

"Elle… Ellone… So, Ellone was 'Sis'. She was a bit older than all of use, so we all called her 'Sis'," Squall explained, out of his mumbling flashback. "Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Ellone, and myself… Yeah, I'm not to sure of the meaning behind all of this, but we were all definitely together."

"So, Ellone is Sis?" Zell asked, even though the answer had already been said.

"That's who takes us back to Laguna's time!" Selphie exclaimed, answering an old question of Erin's. 'So that's what all those dreams they kept having were.' "She said she wanted to change the past. I don't know why though…"

Erin shook her head. She was definitely missing out on something these guys shared. When had they seen Ellone? Why hadn't she heard anything at all?

"There can only be one reason she wants to change the past," Quistis started.

"She's not happy with the present," Selphie finished.

"If that's the case, then I'm definitely all for helping her out!" Zell said. "She's part of our orphanage gang!"

"Zell! You didn't even remember who she was!" Selphie reminded him.

"That goes for you too, Selphie," Irvine reminded her. "It goes for all of you. So… Sis was Ellone? Squall, we were all fond of her… But you always hogged her to yourself."

"Irvine, you sure have a good memory," Serenity commented.

"This is strange… Why can't we remember any of this, except for you Irvine?" Squall wondered. "I also don't think I was adopted because of the way I am."

"Most likely the same with Seifer too," Erin said. 'Finally, something we can comment about out loud…' "You two probably must have been brought into Garden by the age of five or so. Even so, he's never mentioned anything about growing up in an orphanage. I find this really odd that none of you even remember this, well, except Irvine…"

"That is strange…" Selphie commented. "For me, I had lots and lots of fun after going to Trabia. Maybe that's why I forgot about my childhood! At least that's what I'd like to tell myself… It's so odd that all of you would forget though! I don't know what's up with you guys!"

"I remember now," Quistis stated, trying to remember the past. "It didn't work out at my new home and I was transferred to Garden at the age of 10. That's where I first noticed Seifer and Squall. They were always fighting, and I would always break them up. I think that's right… Seifer was always a kid who wanted to be in the middle of all attention, but Squall would ignore him… but eventually they would end up fighting. Squall could have easily walked away from it, but he would always take up the challenge. He should've just ignored Seifer, but instead he would always say, while crying, 'I gotta do my best by myself. Or else I won't be able to see Sis'. I guess I was trying to take Sis's… I mean Ellone's place. I tried, but to no avail…. That's probably it!"

"Even after becoming an instructor, I couldn't stop thinking about Squall. I thought it was love… But I had to hide my feelings, because I was an instructor, though I've come to realize that wasn't it. It was my childhood feelings of being a big sister that still lingered." The woman sighed. "Oh well..." Everyone went silent for several moments, and Erin figured they were remembering the past. "Hey you know what! It's probably the same for Seifer too! I'm sure he's forgotten about his childhood as well. But then whenever he sees Squall, his inner feels start to boil back up and then…"

"Is that why he's always picking fights with Squall?" Zell asked, interrupting Quistis.

"Why is it we forgot?" Squall wondered. "We grew up as kids together… How is that possible?"

"How about this...? It's the price we're paying for using GFs. The GFs provide us their power, and the GF makes its own place in our brain," Irvine suggested.

"So what you're saying that this place the GFs make… This place is where our memories are stored? No… isn't that just a rumor GF critics are spreading?" Quistis wondered.

"I remember one lesson, back in Galbadia," Serenity began. "They said that anyone who junctions a GF begins to lose their memories. That's why GFs were not allowed for normal usage there. Myself, Erin, and most likely Brian never experience a GF until we transferred to Garden. I still remember my past, and I'm sure they do as well." As much as she hated to, Erin nodded in response. "You have had prolonged exposure to GFs… So you've lost more and more of your memories. Irvine's had less exposure than any of us, so with all that in mind, it makes sense that he remembers all this."

"So, what you're saying is, if we keep relying on the GFs power, we'll keep forgetting things?" Zell asked.

"No. The Headmaster would never allow such a dangerous thing within the Garden!" Quistis defended. "Selphie, what about you? Wasn't your first experience with a GF at Balamb as well?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Actually… Once, when I was twelve, I went on an outdoor training session. I found a GF inside one of the monsters I had killed during it. I had junctioned it for awhile, so I guess I have a little experience with GFs as well. But I can't remember the name of that GF!"

"It must be the GFs fault then," Quistis stated. "What should we do? If we stop using GFs, we lose the power the provide us."

"Then we do nothing," Squall said.

"Whaddaya mean nothin'!?" Zell exclaimed, surprised.

"So what do you want to do, stop using the GFs now? It won't bring back our memories. As long as we continue to fight, we are indebted to their power they give us. If there's a price to pay for that power, I'll gladly pay it," the gunbladist explained.

"Even if it means our memories?" Erin asked him. The man nodded.

"Yeah… I don't really care to remember a childhood where Seifer would always pick on me. Maybe it's for the best," Zell sighed. "What's important to me now is protecting my parents in Balamb. They adopted me, so there's no way I'm letting go of that power!"

"Hey… Do you all remember Matron?" Quistis questioned.

"All she ever wore was black," Zell nodded.

"She was always kind to us, had long black hair… Yes, I really admired her," Quistis was smiling at the memory.

"Hey, I just pictured her face and…" Squall started.

"Resemblance? Nah. Matron's name was Edea Kramer. Matron IS Sorceress Edea," Irvine told them.

"Matron… Sorceress Edea…" Selphie seemed a little scared.

"Why is the Matron…?" Quistis started.

"Why?" Irvine asked. "You're wondering why Matron would fire missiles and take over countries? At this point, we probably wouldn't comprehend it even if we talked about it for hours. SeeD and Garden were all Matron's ideas, right? I'm not a SeeD, but I share the same feeling with all of you. SeeDs are supposed to fight the sorceress, right?" There was silence for several minutes. "Squall? You listening? So like, this is what I wanted to say. I understand what Rinoa's saying. I understand… But I'm still going to fight. I want to stay true to everything I've stood for. I'm sure it's the same for everyone. That's why I thought it'd be best if everyone knew we would have to face Matron." Irvine took a breath, taking a moment to think over what he was going to say.

"You've all heard this before, how life has endless possibilities. I don't believe in that at all. There weren't that many paths for me to choose. Sometimes there would only be one path anywhere I looked. From those limited possibilities I've faced… that's what's brought me to where I am now. That's why I value what path I choose. I want to hold true to the path that had to be taken. I know our opponent is Matron, whom we all love very much. We all might lose something very important due to the GFs, too. But, I don't mind." At this point, Irvine had paced back and forth across the court several times as he said what he wanted to say. "It isn't like I drifted here on the tides of fate. I'm here because this is what I chose. More importantly, we all grew up together. Due to circumstances, we drifted apart. As a kid, you couldn't really go out on your own. There were no other paths to take. All you could do was sit there and cry."

"But somehow we're together again, just like old times. Though a lot has changed. We aren't kids anymore. We're strong enough to take care of ourselves and make our own decisions. And well, we're confronting a big one right now. Do we fight Matron or not?" Everyone turned their attention to Squall as Irvine continued talking. "I say we fight, shoot for a common goal. Hey, at least it will keep us together for a little longer."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Zell agreed. "We can't run from her for the rest of our lives."

"It's just such a bummer that we have to fight Matron…" Selphie sighed.

"I know, but Zell's right, we can't run from her forever," said Quistis.

"Rinoa," Squall started, walking towards the black-haired woman. "It's up to you. We're going to fight; I think it's the only way we can move on with our lives. If that makes any sense at all, then come with us. I'm sure that's what everyone wants."

Erin felt a snowflake land on her shoulder, and she looked up as it began to snow. Everyone looked up as the white flakes slowly fell from the sky, and she barely noticed Selphie take several steps forward.

"Look! It's a gift from the faeries!" she exclaimed.

"Do you guys want to go check out Edea's Orphanage?" Harry suggested, finally speaking up. "You guys might find a clue to all of this."

"Clue? You mean why Matron turned out to be a sorceress?" Quistis asked.

Squall walked towards the exit of the courts, and then said, "The past is the past. You can't change the past…. Which means despite what truth we may find, it won't change the present. But, I want to see it too. I don't know what we'll find, but let's head for Edea's house."

The group walked back towards the Garden, and Erin decided to join them. If they were going to fight, she was going to help out. Before turning a corner down a path way, she looked back and saw Squall and Rinoa still in the basketball court. She could tell that they were still talking, and she decided not to bother to listen in, continuing her way back to the Garden instead.

When everyone was back inside, they all went their separate ways again, and within minutes they were moving again. Erin assumed their destination was Edea's house, and whatever they might find there. Something kept nagging her though, and she just couldn't get rid of the feeling something horrible was going to happen before the day was over.

--

A/N 7/18/07: Oh wow, a chapter I wrote in under a day. Don't know if anyone is even reading this anymore. Review and please tell me that you are reading this! I apologize for the HUGE amount of talking in this chapter, but it had to be done to explain the orphanage flashback scenes without the games "Help".

Hope you enjoyed my longest chapter in a long time, please make it worth it!


	47. Chapter 46

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Enjoy! This should finish up Disc 2 Story-line… Finally.

--

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Edea's house, and by the time they arrived, Erin had decided to abandon her normal post at the balcony and head up to the Headmaster's Office. Taking both elevators, she was soon up with Nida, who was waiting at the controls for apparently Squall to return, or so he said.

When Squall did return, he was in a grumpy mood, and told Nida to pilot towards the forest. They were only moving for a split second, when Nida shoved a pair of binoculars into Squall's hands.

"Take a look," Nida ordered, and Squall complied. Erin didn't need the binoculars to see what was in front of them. Galbadia Garden was floating above the forest, in an idle position. "Well?" Nida asked when Squall handed them back.

"Galbadia…" Erin said, not even giving Squall a chance to answer. "What are they doing here?"

"Seifer's here, with the sorceress," Squall said plainly, eyes focused on the shape in the distance. "I can feel it."

'He's here too, then…' Erin sighed, watching the other Garden.

"This battle is inevitable." Nida nodded in response.

"The sorceress is with them, eh? So does this mean this will be the final battle to decide them all?" Nida asked, looking between his controls and Squall.

"I hope so," Squall sighed.

"Squall, you'll have to tell the cadets," Erin said, keeping an eye on Galbadia. "Don't make it too complicated, we don't want chaos. We don't have much time to think, because for all we know, they could be starting up and heading right for us at any second." Squall looked at the girl standing on the other side of the platform and nodded, grabbing the intercom.

He cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Everyone, this is Squall. This is an emergency so listen carefully. We will be going into a head-on attack with Galbadia Garden. First and Second Class Sabers, assemble in the parking lot. Those with MG Rank Three or above, head for the second floor and await further instructions. Be sure to warm up." Squall handed it to Erin, in case she wanted to add anything on.

She did. "Those with a Student ID number ending with eight, take care of the junior classmen. The enemy will probably come on board, so we must concentrate our forces at the front gate and the quad. If your Student ID is even, please report to the quad, and if your Student ID is odd, please report to the front gate." She turned it off, and there was already complaints from down below. Erin sighed at who she knew it was complaining.

Both Erin and Squall went back down the elevator, where everyone but Zell was waiting for them.

"What's this, I'm not invited?" Irvine complained.

"Sorry," they both said at once.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Quistis asked Squall, totally ignoring the younger girl standing there.

"When Zell is here, I want you guys to help me lead the others. We will divide into two teams," Squall explained.

"Um… I think Zell is taking a nap," Selphie informed Squall. "He said he hasn't been sleeping well lately." There were a few exchanged mumbles between Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis, confusing Squall.

"What are you guys talking about?" the man question.

"Nothing, it's just our little secret," Quistis smiled back at him.

"Ugh. Anyways, Erin, Selphie, Irvine, Relm, and I will head for the quad. Everyone else proceed to the front gate. Quistis, try and find Zell and bring him for the front gate defense as well," Squall ordered them, and everyone quickly moved out. As they ran, Squall gave them further instructions. "We still have a little bit of time, so don't bother equipping your GFs just yet."

"Wait, Squall!" Quistis stopped them as they boarded the elevator. "What about Rinoa?"

Squall thought for a second before his answer. "You guys take care of her." The elevator doors shut on them, and Squall decided their best course of action was to stop at the second floor first, to make sure everyone was in position.

Several SeeDs, both full and ones in-training, were standing around at the entrance to the elevator. Squall ordered them to report to their proper positions and they quickly did so. There were some more standing around outside the classroom and all of them were quickly told to head for their proper places.

The group went back to the elevator and went down to the main floor. As they ran for the quad, a familiar voice grew louder and louder the closer they got to the main area.

"All right, listen up guys! This is the big one, we gotta win!" Zell ordered a group of SeeDs. "Oh, hey Squall. I got this place covered!"

"What happened to your nap?" Squall asked him.

"Oh, um… your announcement woke me up! My ID is even, so I'm supposed to be here, right?" Zell asked, looking down at the person who made that announcement. She nodded in response. "Squall could you come here for a minute?" Zell ran off, and Squall followed after him, giving everyone else a chance to prepare for the upcoming battle. Erin took the time to admire Zell's handy work, and noticed everyone was perfectly in line and ready to give up their lives in the defense of the Garden.

From the other side of the room Zell was shouting in happiness, and she could hear them mention something about Rinoa. "Don't worry about me Squall, I've got this place covered!" The two men ran back to the group as footsteps approached them from behind.

"I'm not going to hide guys. I'm going to fight too." It was Rinoa, with Quistis chasing after her. "I want to fight alongside everyone else and not be left behind.

"I hope this is the last time we have to fight in our home…" Zell sighed. Squall led everyone out of the quad, not even questioning why Quistis was there instead of at the front gate. Before they could leave, however, Rinoa stopped them.

"I have to fight, to prove I belong…" she sighed, and then smiled and nodded.

Squall shook his head, shrugged his shoulder, and then replied, "Take care of yourself… Rinoa."

The intercom blared on again, Nida's voice coming through it. "Squall, Erin, report to the bridge immediately!"

"Zell, we're counting on you!" Erin shouted behind her as they hurried back to the bridge.

Every cadet within Garden was nearly in place as they rushed back to the elevator. Their way through was quite easy, and they made it to the bridge within minutes, only to find a panicking Nida.

"Look!" Nida tossed the binoculars back to Squall as soon as they arrived, and then pointed in the direction of Galbadia. Erin noticed it was still heading towards Garden, and when Squall handed her the binoculars, there were two very distinct figures right in their view. "Seifer's in charge over there, and I'd assume Brian is helping as well. They're headed right for Garden!"

"Just keep going," Squall ordered him as calmly as the situation allowed. Erin kept her eyes locked on Brian through the binoculars, and then saw that a group of troops we're being catapulted at the Garden. "Right!" Nida barely had time to comply, and when they started heading to their right, there was a scrape of metal on metal as Galbadia rammed right into the side of Garden, most likely allowing more troops in.

"Galbadia is right by us!" Erin shouted through the intercom. "Quad team, watch it, and stay safe!"

The group nodded from one another as Galbadia backed off, preparing to ram the Garden again. They all went back to the elevator, taking both of them down. When they arrived on the first floor, they ran into Xu, who told them to head for the front gate immediately.

Everyone ran for the front gate, and Erin realized that the quad group was following them… And that they were missing someone, immediately making Erin think the worst. As soon as they stopped, Zell grabbed a hold of Squall, making the gunbladist face the martial artist.

"Squall! Rinoa's in trouble!" Zell shouted at the man, and then let him go.

"Squall, the enemy is attacking the classroom!" Nida yelled over the intercom shortly after.

"Damnit…" Squall mumbled to himself.

"The junior classmen are there! We need to do something fast!" Nida continued, not even hearing Squall's reply.

"Galbadia is heading this way!" Xu yelled at Squall as well.

"SQUALL! Did you hear me!?" Zell was still shouting.

"YES I HEARD YOU! But she's not the only one in danger right now!" Squall yelled back at Zell.

"Squall, you really are heartless," Erin got in on this. "Don't you realize that if she doesn't get help soon, Rinoa is going to DIE."

Squall sighed, clearly getting aggravated. "We need to split into three teams. Quistis, Serenity, and Relm, stay here with Xu and protect the front gate. Irvine, Selphie, Erin, and Harry, you will come with me to the classroom." Squall turned to face Zell. "Zell, help Rinoa. Do whatever it takes, just go help her!"

As they left the front gate, Galbadia rammed the Garden yet again, knocking most people off balance. Quickly regaining that balance, they rushed for the second floor classroom where the junior classmen were hiding.

"Squall, head for the second floor classroom NOW! The enemy is approaching from the sky," Nida shouted over the intercom, clearly getting almost as frustrated with steering the Garden as Squall was with the entire situation.

They boarded the elevator, taking it up to the second floor, preparing for the worst. Entering the classroom, the windows shattered open as four Galbadian soldiers came flying in. Erin heard one of the soldiers give an order of "Dispose of this Garden as planned", and the rest giving him a "Yes'sir".

"Dispose!?" Irvine asked them.

"You little SeeD twerps!" the leader yelled at the group, running straight for Squall. Squall dodged out of the way with ease, and everyone drew their weapons, rushing the soldiers. The three who had given the "Yes'sir" fell quickly, and the leader put up a little bit more of a fight, but met the same fate in the end.

They found the junior classmen, and told the SeeD protecting them to take the juniors to the infirmary. She nodded, and led them out of the classroom.

"Squall!" a voice yelled over the intercom yet again. And yet again, it was Nida. "Come to the bridge, Dr. Kadowaki is here." The man sighed and did as he was told, leading the group up to the bridge for the third time. While they were heading for the elevator, Galbadia rammed Garden once again, knocking even more people off balance this time. There were several SeeDs lying on the ground heading towards the Garden, and Erin soon realized if they didn't infiltrate Galbadia soon, Garden was history.

Taking the elevator back up to the bridge, Dr. Kadowaki was there waiting for them.

"What's the situation?" the doctor questioned the group as soon as they arrived.

"We were able to stop the first two waves of the attack, but we took many injuries in the process. Our forces aren't looking good. If they send another wave, I don't know if we could handle it," Squall informed her.

Quistis walked into the room, but Xu was no where nearby. "Quistis how's your team?"

"Not good," she shook her head. "The force at the front gate is barely holding their ground."

"So… I guess this is it," the doctor sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Galbadia has more experience fighters," Quistis pointed out the obvious. "Most of our troops are still students in training. Like Squall said, one more wave and we may be finished."

"Seifer is with them, correct?" Dr. Kadowaki asked. "Squall, you said it yourself. There's no way you can run from him. It's almost like your destiny to fact him in battle." The doctor walked up closer to Squall, who was probably deep in thought again. "So, it's now or never, Squall. You've come this far already, what is there to think about!? You aren't going to run away, are you?"

"There's NO way I'm going to run from him! Besides, attacking may be our only chance to win this. The problem is, how are we going to board their Garden?" Squall fought back, not wanting to give into the pressures of running from Seifer.

"Say, why don't we ram their garden? It sounds crazy, but their pilot's been ramming us all along. I'm sure Nida can do it too," Irvine suggested. Squall nodded to the sharp-shooter.

"We have no choice. Let's do it." Zell walked up behind Squall, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Where's Rinoa?"

"Sorry man, there's nothin' I can do! The quad is completely blocked off," Zell explained to the group. "The only way we'll get to her is by going over the roof or flying there…" Squall sighed, and was back to his thinking position.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute Squall. You didn't just give up on her, did you?" Irvine was glaring at the gunbladist. "Listen, do me a favor. YOU go help Rinoa. It may be too late, but don't give up until you are sure there's nothing you can do."

"I… I have to lead the attack," Squall tried to back out of it.

"I can lead it," Erin said to him. "I know how to lead. I can handle it. You have more responsibilities, and right now, I don't care what you think you have to do or how you feel. Rinoa needs you. Please, just do it, for her if not for us."

"Listen to them, Squall. She's one of us," Quistis told him.

"What are you waiting for!?" Serenity was staring at Squall with the rest of them. "I can't believe you. You really are heartless if you don't go help her."

"I can lead everyone into Galbadia," Erin continued on with her leadership idea. "It may have been awhile, but I still have the layout of that place burned into my head. We can clear the path to Garden, and once Squall arrives with Rinoa, we'll move in. Irvine, until I arrive, your in charge." Squall sighed as he continued to get lectured.

Dr. Kadowaki sighed as well, but she was sighing at Squall's stubbornness. "Squall, you're forgetting something important." She walked onto the elevator, and both Squall and Erin followed after her. They went up to where Nida was still piloting. Nida handed over the intercom to Squall. "Talk to you men, Squall. You're their leader, and it's your duty."

"You probably don't know this, but everyone in the Garden looks up to you. They idolize you," Nida encouraged him.

"…Everyone, this is Squall. I know you are probably too tired to stand after all the fighting, but I want you to listen. I need you to stay strong as we push for one more attack. To do that, we will head straight into their Garden. Erin will lead the attack, and she will choose her group. Please listen and encourage her. SeeD was formed to fight the sorceress, and that's what we shall do. It's a tough fight, but I need you to hang on. So just this once, keep fighting, for us." Squall handed the intercom over to Erin.

"That was great, Squall," Dr. Kadowaki smiled and nodded. "You did wonderful."

"Nida, head straight for their Garden," Erin ordered the pilot. "We're going to give them a little payback." Nida nodded and did as he was told.

Erin rushed down the elevator, leaving Dr. Kadowaki, Squall, and Nida to do what they needed to do. She avoided what she could and tried to find how she was going to get out. 'Where did they go…?' she sighed, shaking her head as she stopped and looked around. All the correct SeeDs were still in their correct places, every single one saluting her as she looked around.

"Excuse me sir, did you see where Harry and them went?" Erin asked a soldier, and he pointed towards the front gate. She thanked him and ran to where he had pointed. Waiting for her was Harry, and when he saw her, he motioned for her to follow.

'So much for me being in charge here.'

They left the Garden and outside there was a total war field. The two of them ducked and ran for Galbadia on the side, and found the entrance.

"Erin, wait."

She turned around and saw Harry had slowed down.

"I wanted to give you this," he said, handing her a chain. She grabbed it from his hand, and looked closely at it. 'This is the same one I have… The ones we got as children.'

"Why?"

"I want you to keep it close to you. If we ever get separated, you'll have that to think of me," he was smiling, despite the war going on behind them.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for waiting," she smiled back at him, and then looked back into the war zone. She smiled even wider when she noticed two people rushing across in the same manner they had just before. Erin waved to them, and then motioned for Harry to follow her inside.

Several minutes after, Squall and Rinoa joined them, and they received a better welcome than Erin and Harry had.

"Rinoa! Your ok!" Selphie cheered. "Are you ok?" Rinoa nodded.

"The sorceress should be here somewhere," Erin said, breaking up the reunion. Irvine rejoined them, and she had been told he'd gone to check on 'something'. "Where exactly, I don't know. Our best bet is to find some 'friendly terms' students for some information. We can't turn back now guys, so let's do this."

"Forget about the past everyone. She's our enemy now, she's the sorceress. Do not think twice about the fight ever," Squall told them.

"There's no way I can think about the past and be able to fight her. I couldn't focus at all!" Selphie sighed, seeming unsure of what she was trying to convince herself.

"Remember, she's the one who chose to fight and become our enemy," Squall reminded the group. "We have to fight back; we have no choice in this. At least I would like to think so."

"We've come this far," Erin smiled. "I guess there's nothing else we can really say."

"We want to know how you feel," Rinoa said. "You have to tell us, at least Squall should… Our leader."

"I'll tell you later, after this mess is sorted out," Squall backed out of what he was being lured into. "While we are within Galbadian territory, Erin is our leader. She knows the place better than I do. Let's go."

Erin grinned to herself, despite the hint of fear she was feeling leading everyone. "Squall, Relm, Harry, Irvine, Serenity, and Selphie will come with me. Everyone else is to stay put until otherwise told, or if their lives depend on leaving this spot."

She led her chosen group down the familiar hallways, trying every classroom door she could think of, trying to find one open. The ones that were open were completely empty, though the majority was locked. Finally, she found one of the halls that lead up to the second floor, and at the top of the stairs was Fujin and Raijin. Instinctively, Erin reached for her weapon, but the two noticed the group and didn't even budge.

"Fugitive," sighed Fujin, while Raijin started to flail is hands in the air.

"Let's just go… let's get it over with, ya know?"

"Request." Fujin turned to face the group who had stopped to listen.

"We're leavin' Seifer and Brian up to you now, ya know? We don't know what's going on anymore, ya know?" explained Raijin, filling in for what Fujin wouldn't say. "We just what the old Seifer back, ya know?"

'What about the old Brian…' Erin sighed to herself, remembering the scar caused by him on her arm. Sighing again, she looked at the man they'd just defeated days before and smiled as best she could, saying, "All right, I think we can take care of that."

They continued onwards, now on the dormitory floor. Every one that they searched was still abandoned, until finally they found one where a male student was sitting at his computer. As the door opened, the student looked up at them frightened.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'm not the enemy!" he pleaded them.

"Don't worry, we weren't planning on it." Erin was smiling at him, and she chose the seat next to him and sat down. "What's going on? What happened here?"

"I don't know, those bastards just stormed in during class and took over," explained the student. "Most of my friends were kicked out then, but a few of us managed to escape and hide. You came for the sorceress right?" Erin nodded in response. "Then you can have this. Use this keycard on the doors they locked."

She smiled and thanked the boy, and as the door shut behind them, he called after them saying that there were at least two more students with key cards that could potentially help them. Running back down to the first floor, she quickly found the locked doors yet again. After a few tries, a door finally clicked open, and they quickly entered.

A sudden chill fell over all of them as they entered the hockey arena. Walking carefully across so as to not slip, it didn't take long even at that rate to cross, and they were quickly back out in the hallways. Trying the first door they saw, it opened without a key, and inside was yet another male student.

He seemed to be still cramming for some upcoming test, and like the student before, he looked up frightened. His voice, however, was still calm despite everything going on.

"You're Erin, right? We've heard all about you and your little 'adventures'. Glad to know someone from Galbadia is still on our side!" he grinned at her, all fright in his face disappearing. "I figure Ted let you in here, so here's ya' go." The boy handed Erin yet another key card, before adding, "You guys are our last hope." He went back to his studying, leaving them to their exploring.

They used the key on the closest door and it opened for them, leading into what looked like the hallway they had just left. Erin was quickly reminded of how lost she used to get in this place, and maybe that was showing now. Pushing open the next nearest door, they were yet again plunged into a chill, but they didn't walk through it this time.

Deciding the only way they could head was up, the group when back up to the second floor, bypassing Fujin and Raijin again. The two didn't even glance at the passing by group as Erin decided their best hope was to head up once again, onto the third floor. If memory served her right, this would lead them to the main hallway.

The door in front of them was yet again locked, but Erin swiped the key card and it clicked open for them. This door led them outside, and then down into Galbadia's basketball courts. Everyone jumped down and headed for the large glass door in front of them. Running through that room, they were lead into another hallway with stairs heading upwards.

Waiting for them in the main hall was a gigantic, three-headed dog Erin had only heard of in legend. She recalled it being called 'Cerberus', and that it lived in the underworld. Looking at everyone else, they knew it was a decision to make. Stay and fight it, avoid it for now, or just leave it to 'destroy' the garden.

Finally deciding upon just leaving it for the time being, and that finding this last student was currently more important, they pressed onwards. One side was locked, the one opposite the way they had entered the main hall was the exit, leaving only one way to go. Sneaking out of Cerberus' line of sight, they found yet another hall and more classrooms.

In the second classroom in that hall, they knew they found what they had been looking for the moment they entered. This time, a girl was standing there, eyes glued on the door, and she was leaning against the podium. When they entered, she moved and walked up to Erin.

"I know what you are here for, and you don't have to say anything. Take this and head to the third floor elevator, which will take you to the sorceress. Good luck!" she nodded to everyone, handing Erin the final key card. Erin nodded back at her, and they headed back towards the main hall, and back to having to make a decision. Fight Cerberus, or leave him to wreck havoc in Galbadia?

"I say we fight," nodded Irvine, watching the three-headed beast stand there. "It's not that often you really get to see a legend."

"There was a rumor once saying 'those who best Cerberus may acquire him as a Guardian Force'. Let's do it!" Selphie cheered, just not loud enough to draw the beast's attention.

Cerberus noticed them this time, giving out a roar of a challenge. He immediately started casting, but Erin was smarter than that. She noticed that he put Triple up, immediately dispelling it. The group pounded on the legendary beast, combining the efforts of brute force and GFs. They all mentally switch turns on who would keep people healed up, and would make sure that Cerberus never had Triple up.

He eventually fell, and they healed up while deciding who was to temporarily hold Cerberus as a GF. After everything was decided, the group continued onwards towards the third floor elevator that would lead them to Seifer, Brian, and Sorceress Edea.

-

_"Your losing it, Erin," she heard him say as he brought the blade down at her once again. Pain shot through her left arm as she whimpered slightly. She tried to use her blade to pull her up, but it failed horribly._

There he was.

_"Brian, how could you?"_

There he was. With Edea and Seifer, Brian stood there proud, leaning onto his blade. She could see them through the elevator glass before they even stopped. When they did stop, however, it took barely a moment for all the occupants of the room to notice them.

"Oh why look, you guys have saved me a trip! And I was so looking forward to seeing my old home…" Seifer smirked, letting his gunblade cut air a couple times. "Did you guys come to fight Matron, after everything she's done for us? Hey you." Seifer was laughing, and pointed his gunblade at Irvine. "You're a Galbadian student. Get over here."

"I'm happy here, thanks." The cowboy shook his head.

"It's too late, Seifer," Erin spoke up. "You can't mess with our minds. We aren't your puppets." Erin glared at Brian as she said this. He seemed to completely ignore her. "To us, you're an enemy. Just like a common monster." Her hand was on the hilt of her blade by now, still glaring right at the boy in the corner.

"Little girl, you're comparing ME to a simple monster? Hah! I ain't a monster. I'm the sorceress' knight!" the blonde was still laughing. "Look at you though. You're acting just like a swarm. You guys are the monsters. This isn't my job though… eradicating monsters. Brian, get over here, it's all your good for anyways."

Erin flinched as the boy angrily grabbed his blade, shoving Seifer to the side.

"I'll show you what I'm good for," he stated, pointing his gunblade right at Erin, causing her to flinch again. "Always so kind to me… This is what it had to come to I guess."

Brian rushed Erin, and she barely dodged out of the way, though slammed right into Irvine. He whispered in her ear as he pulled the girl to her feet again, "This should be a joke."

"Don't underestimate him," Erin said, pulling her own gunblade out. "He did beat me after all." With that, she paid back the favor and rushed at Brian, blade out. The boy dodged out of her way, and the fight was on. They threw everything they had at him, and after awhile he started aiming for Erin yet again.

"So, ready to die, weakling? I will always be the better fighter," he laughed, and then rushed at her again with more force. This time she didn't have time to dodge, and it threw her back into the wall, where she passed out.

-

"Is she ok?"

"Cure… Cura… Please work, please."

The spell connected with her body, hitting the wounds that she had just started to feel. She couldn't move though, it felt as if her body had been thrown off the top of Balamb Garden.

"She'll be ok, she just took a nasty hit," a woman's voice explained. The girl was barely conscious of her surroundings. She knew everyone was there, even those they'd left behind. She knew they were worried.

"Ugh…" was the only thing she managed to say, and even that brought about a few sighs of relief. "What… happened?"

"Brian hit you with a pretty hard blow. We thought you were out for good," another female voice, Serenity, told her. "What ever that was, I don't want to see it again… What if it really does kill someone?"

Finally looking up, the first thing she saw was that they were the only people there, which lead to another question. "Where'd they go?"

"We believe the auditorium," Irvine said. "We were able to knock out Brian shortly after he threw you across the room. Edea grabbed Seifer and the two of them vanished through the floor."

"And the auditorium is right under this room, so that's how we came to that conclusion," Serenity finished. Erin took a closer look, and noticed that Brian was lying on the ground in front of where Edea had previously been. Making sure she was the last one out of the room, Erin silently cast a cure on the boy, and then ran off.

Even if he'd almost killed her, she didn't want to see him die.

'I forgive you… this time.'

-

They entered the auditorium and it was empty. Edea either wasn't there, or they had just missed her. Squall walked up to the podium and Rinoa, who had apparently lagged behind everyone else, came running in shouting.

"Squall!"

There was dead silence.

Glass shattered above them, and everyone had to cover their heads to prevent the flying shards from doing serious damage. Edea fell into the room, landing preciously behind the podium.

"So, the time has come. You are the legendary SeeD destined to face me? I must say, I'm impressed. An impressive nuisance... your life ends now, SeeD." Seifer walked up behind Edea with Brian limping along behind him. "Worthless fools." Brian's body went flying into the stands, and it lay there unconscious. Erin sent a silent heal to the boy yet again, using her natural magic instead of what she had learned recently. "All SeeDs must perish!"

This time, everyone was fighting. There was no one left out.

Edea, with Seifer at her side, walked down the stairs and came face-to-face with the group. Everyone reached for their weapons.

Was this the final battle? Was this going to end the war?

Edea stayed in the back while Seifer attacked first. He had become better at the blade, just like, she now realized, Brian had… Dodging attacks, calling forth GFs where they could, pulling back to heal up… The man fell easier than Brian had before.

Leaving the body there, Edea stepped forward, muttering disappointment at her 'knight'. She took charge, flailing her magic at them, which they all ate with full force. Healing back up quickly, everyone flung every GF, spell, and attack they had at the sorceress.

After much pain, she hunched over in defeat, and everyone held back whatever attack they had been preparing. Erin could feel the hurt of the previous fight catching up with her. That magic hadn't worked after all…

There was light… a bright light… and it was from Edea's body. Everyone was tossed to the floor like small dolls. Erin's body found new places to ache from the force of her collision. She used what energy she had left to look back at the podium.

Rinoa was there, huddling over Seifer's body. Looking beside her, she realized where she had landed. Brian was right next to her, and her hand was on his arm. It felt like magic was leaving her body and strengthening the boy next to her. Yanking her hand away from his arm, she heard distant voices, some calling her name.

Then there were footsteps, and that was the last she heard that day.

--

A/N: No Erin and Brian are not going to hook up! So basically to put more light on what happened here (it should be explained later), Erin basically transferred some of the magic she'd received at birth. Much later on, in FF9, this will be called "Impossible", etc. It will create a friendship bond, though no matter how much they want to deny it, eventually… Ok, ok, I won't say anymore.

Anyways, so ends disc 2 of the game story… Hopefully it picks up soon, I'm having to cram in inspiration while playing the game here! R/R and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	48. Chapter 47

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Not sure how far I'm goin' here… As far as I feel I should I guess. Going to throw in some explanation for the end of the last chapter, though it's a bit confusing for a little bit (should be able to follow it though). Unlike how FF8 did it, which was I think basically the next day? I'm spreading it out over weeks; you'll see why soon.

--

Disclaimer: I don't own FF. I own the original characters.

--

Her entire body ached. It felt like she had lost something, something important, yet her body felt whole.

"Will my sister be okay?"

"I assure you ma'am, your sister will be just fine."

"She doesn't look fine."

'Sister?'

"Basically every bone in her body was broken. Our staff is only allowed to do so much each day, before the body begins to reject treatment."

Erin barely opened her eyes… it felt like she had no strength left. Before she gave into the darkness again, she could see two figures standing in a white room. One was wearing a doctor's coat, the other a beautiful white dress.

"I know more than that happened. What is it?"

"Your sister's body… You knew it possessed magic, correct?" She figured the other speaker nodded. "She lost some of that magic that day. To where… there's guesses, but no sure facts as to the happenings."

"What about that other girl in the next room?"

"Also been in a coma since that day, though we do not know why."

"Dr. Kadowaki, would you allow me some time alone with my sister? I have not seen her in over a year, and even like this, I would like to have some time with her."

A curtain opened in the distance, closing again shortly after. A chair was pulled along the floor, and there was a hand placed on her face.

"Erin… You always were crazy. Your sister loves you all the same, even if mother is looking down upon this…"

'Sister?'

"I was looking through our library the day after we got the letter. There was some ancient books in there, from long before even mother was born. They spoke of an ancient race with the power to create living beings, and to give the living beings life."

'Ancient race?'

"I couldn't stop myself, I continued on and on through that section. I thought it might tell me something about you, about what happened. You're not as I am, Erin. You aren't a human."

'I'm not? Then why do I feel pain like a human!'

"The name of what you are has been lost in time… Even these ancient books did not contain the name of this race. There were, however, more recent books… The date on these ended just before you had been born, or created, or whatever it is."

'I was…'

"…created," she finished out loud. Her body ached just from saying this one word.

"Erin? Erin, are you awake?"

She couldn't move to answer, or to even speak. The woman beside her seemed to be searching for a way, any way, for Erin to reply.

"Erin, do something, anything, please, to say you're awake… I don't want you to die on me… please…"

Using what energy she had regain, she nodded her head yes. Why could she hardly move? Why did she feel so paralyzed?

"Erin. Erin, sister, listen to me, please. You lost some of your magic roughly a weak ago. Not all of it, but enough to have done some damage. Please… can you tell me, even if just me, what happened?"

The girl next to her was desperate, and Erin had almost no strength. It took what felt like a lifetime, but it was only a couple of minutes, before she was finally able to reply.

"He… he took it…"

"Who took it, Erin? Who? Do you remember?"

"I… I healed him… kept him from dying... He almost killed me…" There was several more minutes of silence as she recovered energy to continue speaking. "He almost killed me… And I saved his life! What… was I thinking? And then he… he took it from me."

There was a voice inside her, trying to tell her what 'it' was. She knew what it was; she had just heard it… and yet she couldn't place a name on it.

"Who did this, Erin? Who would want to hurt you this badly?" There was a whimper in the whisper from the woman. Erin felt a tear drop hit her arm, and it sat there, unmoving, resisting gravities pull.

"Bri..an…" The world was fading fast; she had used too much of her recovered energy.

"Doctor! Dr. Kadowaki!" The voice trailed off as she fell into darkness once more.

--

It continued like that for day after day. Every day, she was able to say a little more, and heard a little more. These books, why hadn't she seen them before?

From all she heard, a 'Rinoa Heartilly' was still in a coma in the room next to hers. That despite the fact Erin's damage was of a different degree, and most likely more serious, she was at least conscious.

The entire group had come to visit her, some more than others. Even Squall, whom she had been told was constantly at Rinoa's bedside, had made a visit. Her sister had so far stayed there, in what she had quickly found out was Balamb Garden's Infirmary. There had been letters from Alexandria, letters asking for Garnet to return. Yet she stayed; she said every time one arrived, "I'm not done telling my sister what she needs to know!"

News from Alexandria was sparse; they spoke of plays, of the preparations for the birthday celebration the following year, of everything they may or may not have wanted to hear. Never once did a letter arrive asking of Erin's condition; she knew this because every letter was read to her, and every reply after.

After several weeks, she had finally recovered enough to get back to training, which was when she finally heard the full extent of what had happened. She was also finally able to visit Rinoa, who looked as if she lay on her death bed, she was so deathly pale. There had been no update as to what was wrong with Rinoa. Squall had even become desperate to the point of asking Erin to try and help Rinoa, even though she was still weak from losing the magic.

-

That day she knew something was going to happen; she could feel it. Several days earlier, her sister had left to return to Alexandria, the pressures from Brahne becoming to difficult to ignore, and Erin was left to training alone. Balamb Garden was still parked at the scene of the battle, and on several occasions people had made trips to visit Edea's House, only to find it empty every time.

Now as fully recovered as she could be, she sat there watching Rinoa still suffer. Squall had come by several times and just sat there, before finally being told to go visit Edea's House. Sighing, she shook her head and left the infirmary. Even if she had that feeling inside her that something was going to happen, the girl decided she may as well get in some training.

-

It was several hours later when the announcement came. She had decided to take a break, and so she was sitting on the steps that lead to the secret area.

"All SeeD members who infiltrated Galbadia must report to the bridge immediately. I repeat all SeeD members who infiltrated Galbadia must report to the bridge immediately."

Looking at her blade she'd abandoned, the memories of that day came rushing back.

"_So, ready to die, weakling? I will always be the better fighter."_

'No,' she thought, grabbing her blade, giving it a few swings before heading for the bridge.

-

Erin was the last to arrive. It only took mere seconds to realize who was in the room with them, and almost immediately she wanted to reach for her gunblade. Just as quickly, however, she noticed that the rest of the room was relaxed.

"My children… Thank you. You were magnificent," Edea began as soon as Erin entered. "I understand that as SeeDs you cannot back out of battle. Do not relax though, it is not over yet. At anytime I may…"

Edea didn't want to finish that sentence, and the room went deathly silent. Taking the silence as time to look at who all was there, she noticed the Headmaster. Realizing just now that he had been missing for the infiltration, she was suddenly angry with the man.

It was Edea who broke the silence. "I may be possessed at anytime. I was at the mercy of Sorceress Ultimecia. Ultimecia is a sorceress from the future, many generations ahead of our time. Her objective is to find Ellone, for she is after Ellone's mysterious powers. I knew Ellone well, and that's why…" Another several moments of silence passed. "Ultimecia is a very fearful sorceress, and her heart is filled with anger and hate. There was no way I was going to let Ultimecia get a hold of Ellone. The only thing I could do was to surrender my soul to Ultimecia and lose control of my mind… It was the only way I could save Ellone. And you know the end result to this."

"The sorceress who appeared in Galbadia was Ultimecia inside my shell. Ultimecia has yet to achieve her goal, and I fear she may use my body again to carry out her plans. This time I plan to make a stand, however if it doesn't work…. I may have to face you in battle yet again." The sorceress seemed to be upset over the fate that might be chosen for her. However, it seemed she had a plan, as they soon found out. "I ask for your support, young SeeDs. Have any of you heard of Sorceress Adel before?"

Irvine was the one to answer."She's the sorceress who once ruled Esthar, but she's been missing for years, correct?"

Edea nodded in response. "The Galbadians must have thought I was the sorceress who received Adel's powers. However, that is not the case, because I received the powers of the previous sorceress at the age of five."

"So what does that mean?" Selphie wondered. Erin was sure everyone else in the room was wondering the same thing, but judging by the look on Squalls face he knew what it meant.

"I believe Sorceress Adel is still alive, and that Ultimecia released my body in order to use the body of Sorceress Adel," Edea told them. "Sorceress Adel is the type who will not hesitate to use her powers for her own selfish desires. Should Ultimecia from the future bequeath her anger and hatred unto Adel, the result would be unimaginable."

"Matron," Squall began. "Do you know what's wrong with Rinoa?"

"She is the girl in light blue? I remember vaguely… What happened to her?"

"She was with us when we fought you. After the battle, her body was cold… she didn't move… " Squall's voice gave away that he was angry with himself about what happened.

"Is Rinoa dead?" Cid asked them, and Erin became even angrier with the man. 'Rinoa is in his Garden, how could he be so careless!'

"No!" Squall shouted. The entire room stared at the older gunbladist, some wondering if he'd finally lost it.

"I'm sorry, Squall, but I don't believe there is anything I can do for Rinoa." Edea's voice had a hint of comfort and sadness as she said this.

"…It's all right," Squall sighed.

"Squall, I understand how you feel, but you are in the position of leadership. The other students here at Garden have a right to know the outcome of the battle, even though it's been weeks since the fighting. They have a right to know what's going to happen next," Cid told Squall. Erin was becoming angrier and angrier with the man. "Take this information and tell the students of Garden. Remember, more than just Rinoa was there, everyone fought."

'Why can't you tell them!? We're right here, in your Garden!' Erin's head was screaming at her to say these words to the 'headmaster'.

"I understand, but…" Squall was hesitant. Erin figured he was thinking of Rinoa, lying there on that bed in the infirmary.

"But isn't something a leader should say!" Squall, and the entire room, fell silent at Cid's words. "And Erin, you brave girl. You lead the attack into Galbadia; you lead the students while still in Garden!"

"So?"

"You're just as responsible for leadership, for informing the students!" Her anger at the headmaster was growing with every word he said.

"Sure, I'll get right to that!" She finally broke. "Oh wait, I was lying on my death bed for weeks after the assault. What was I supposed to have done, 'headmaster'!? Or can we even call you that anymore? Have you abandoned your Garden as soon as real 'fighting' begins? This is WAR Cid, even if we can't see the enemy. There's going to be fighting, there's going to be death!" Her head was pounding. Was this due to Brian, or was it something else? Cid was quiet, as if he'd lost the will to speak. She knew then that she'd hit the spot, his weak point.

It was several minutes before anyone spoke again, as if they were afraid of what to say. Finally, Edea spoke again, changing the subject off the Galbadia assault weeks earlier.

"Ultimecia is after Ellone's mysterious power… the power to send one's consciousness into the past."

"So, Ultimecia wants to use Ellone's powers, right?" It was Serenity who had said this. Even if they'd only really heard Ellone's name, they had a connection to her.

"I get it. Ultimecia wants to send her consciousness from her time to the past," Irvine spoke up. "But what's she going to do in the past?"

"Time compression," Edea answered.

"Time compression?" Relm repeated.

"It's time magic. Past, present, and future get compressed," explained Edea.

"What would happen to our world? Why do something like that?" Selphie wondered. "I can't even imagine a world where time is compressed!

"Yo, Squall?" Zell said, looking at the silent gunbladist.

Selphie sighed at the man. "You're not even listening!"

"So, basically, all we have to do is prevent Ultimecia from getting to Ellone?" asked Squall.

"Yes, but…" Quistis didn't get to finish that thought though.

"Then we will tell the students that. We have to tell them that," Squall interrupted Quistis.

"Hey, we're worried about Rinoa too, y'know?" Irvine told Squall. He didn't seem to realize that though.

"Then why don't you… Forget it."

-

"That about covers it. Our task at hand is to find Ellone, and then we'll deal with Ultimecia," Squall was saying. Erin was only half listening to the speech. Her head was still pounding and she couldn't understand why. "I believe that Ellone is on the White SeeD ship. We're setting out to try and find it. We shall gather information for a while, but be prepared to battle at any time. And… Sorceress Edea is back at her home. She's probably not our enemy anymore, so let's just leave her alone."

The intercom clicked off and Squall stepped off the platform. Erin's head continued to pound after word, even after everyone except Nida left.

"Go get some rest, Erin. You look exhausted."

She nodded, thanking the pilot, and headed for her dorm room. As soon as she was in the room, it took only a few seconds for her to collapse on the bed.

-

_There he was… and there was Garland. The boy seemed confused, while at the same time Garland was furious._

"_Where's Erin? Why are you here!?"_

"_I don't know! Who the heck are you anyways?" the boy shouted._

"_That does not matter now! What have you done with Erin? Why can't I contact Erin's mind anymore?" Garland paced around the boy._

"_I don't know! Who are you!? I'm tired of these dreams! Weeks now, and every night I have to see you! Since that day Erin and I…"_

"_Since the day you did what?"_

"_That day a few weeks ago in Galbadia! We were both on the brink of death, here maybe more than I was… She had saved me from that fate just before this… When she… when she got tossed to the side, her hand landed on my arm, and I felt instant comfort. It was like… She was giving me something…"_

"_Obviously she did, seeing as you are here instead of her. That reaction… The giver usually dies after they transfer their powers to another vessel…" Garland had walked off into his study with the boy following behind him._

"_You mean… I may have killed her?"_

"_If she's dead, I'm going to kill Kuja! He had strict orders that she was not to die, along with her siblings!"_

"_Siblings?"_

"_You mean she never told you?" Garland turned to face the boy and he realized that he had a file in his hand partially opened. "Erin Marie Tribal," he read. "One of three, Granted the powers of white magic with some melee capabilities..."_

"_You mean… She isn't Erin Marie Cole?"_

"_Relm May Tribal, two of three, granted the powers of black magic with some melee capabilities..."_

"_Relm?"_

"_Harry Lee Tribal, three of three, granted full melee capabilities…"_

"_Harry?"_

"_Otherwise known as the 'Tribal Triplets', they were to be the start of a new age on Terra," Garland finished. "Erin never told you this? A power transfer is supposed to only be possible when there is a deep bond between the two, and when the giver is on the brink of death."_

"_We…"_

"_Something tells me Erin didn't die, and that the two of you share an even deeper bond."_

"She's alive?"

"_You are to find Erin and protect her. Failure to do so will result in the termination of both vessels," Garland ordered him. "Understood… Brian?_

--

A/N: The dreams with Garland have returned! Though… are they with the wrong person? Why is Brian meeting Garland instead of Erin?

Next Chapter should cover the White SeeD Ship, along with possibly the trip to Esthar. R/R please! And stay tuned.


	49. Chapter 48

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

The sky was growing bright when Erin awoke to a pounding on her door. Squall was shouting at her from the other side, trying to get her to come with them, that they had an idea. The room was a mess, and she realized she had fallen asleep still equipped with her weapon. Shaking her head, she ditched the blade in a corner, hoping that whatever they were doing she wouldn't need it for.

Finally answering the pounding, she agreed to come along. Apparently Squall had found out where Ellone and the White SeeD ship were, and had obtained a letter from Edea. They waited at the entrance as Squall guided Nida and attempted to find this hidden ship, and when they finally stopped moving everyone knew it had been found.

The group, Squall, Erin, Quistis, Zell, and Harry, made their way down the make-shift walkway to the ship. There were several men, all dressed in white, waiting for them.

"State your business. Depending on what you ask, you may be asked to leave the area immediately."

"We wish to see Ellone," Squall stated. "Edea told us you would be here."

"Edea…?"

"Edea is our ally now. You have no reason to hide Ellone's whereabouts from us," said Squall. "We wish to take Ellone back to protect her from Ultimecia."

The man who was speaking, who Erin assumed was their leader, stared into Squalls eyes. "Thank you for coming, but we have no reason to believe you. Please leave." The white SeeDs ran off into the ship, not even making sure they did leave. They nodded to each other continued on anyways; Ellone was here, and they had to find her.

At the back of the ship was a familiar face from a long time ago. The man turned to greet the passing by group.

"Wow, long time no see, sir!" greeted Watts. At the sound of that voice, another familiar person came running down some nearby stairs.

"Whoa! Look at who it is!" said Zone, shocked. "How's it goin', Squall?"

"Can't believe you're here! Everyone doin' good, sir?" Watts added. They weren't even going to give them a chance to speak.

"After you guys left, the Galbadian buttheads came after us and we barely escaped to this boat," Zone told them.

"I was sure we were goners, sir!" said Watts. "Zone went nuts and was thinking about swimming across the sea to escape!" Erin sighed, shaking her head at the two men. They were too busy saying stuff that they'd probably forgotten about their earlier questions.

"Hey now, it was a plan! Better than what you had in mind, since all you were doing was whining like a big baby! We're gonna die, we're gonna die! And look at who jumped in first… you!" Zone laughed at Watts, and then finally turned to acknowledge the group again. "So how's Rinoa? Where is she?"

"Rinoa fought with us against Edea," Squall told them. "For some reason she went unconscious after the fight. She's been resting in the Garden since. I don't know what happened. We couldn't protect her. I'm sorry."

"YOU SON OF A… What did I say!? What did I say, huh!?" Zone screamed. "I told you to take care of her! That nothin' better happen to her! You pathetic, lying scumbag!"

"Zone, come on, easy sir!" Watts told him. "She's not dead! They just don't know what wrong with her! Isn't that right, sir? Squall would never give up on her. Am I right, sir?"

"We came here to get Ellone because there's a new force after her. If we can get Ellone and Rinoa together… maybe we can get Rinoa back," Squall told them.

"Really? See Zone! I told you, sir. Rinoa's going to be fine! She promised she would come back; we all have to free Timber together. Don't worry, sir!"

"All right, but I'm going to say it one more time. If something happens to Rinoa again, I swear…"

Both men ran off, and they continued onwards into a small cabin. The man from before was in there, and Squall handed him Edea's letter.

"This… is Matron's writing. She really gave you this?"

"You guys call her Matron too, huh?" Squall asked.

"Yes, ever since we were little."

"We were raised by Edea too," said Squall. "It was difficult to fight against her, but we did. Fortunately, everything turned out well. Edea is no longer evil. She's back to her old self again; the kind Matron we remember."

"Thank you, Squall. We owe much to you and Balamb Garden." They saluted each other, and everyone in the room noticed it was the same.

"Even our salute is the same," Squall noted.

"Matron told us it hasn't changed much since SeeD was established." The room went quiet and the man walked to the other side, reading the letter. "So it says you're looking for Ellone… I'm sorry, Ellone is no longer here. After we picked her up from your Garden, we took her east as far as we could from Galbadia. However, it wasn't long before we encountered the Galbadian fleet. They had a ton of ships; they were obviously looking for us. We should've been more careful, since they pursued us in full force. Luckily we escaped, though our ship broke down and we became stranded. There was no way we were going to let the Galbadians take Ellone. Eventually, they caught up with us and we had no choice but to prepare to fight. Then an Esthar ship appeared."

"A battle began between the two, and we were caught in the middle. Then something strange happened…. Suddenly, an Esthar ship came along side us and soldiers came aboard. They told us to get onto their ship… It sounded like an order to evacuate. Of course, we refused. We trusted them about as much as we trusted the Galbadians. As they were trying to convince us, the battle became even more intense, and they were forced to leave our ship shortly after."

"As their ship was pulling away, Ellone yelled out something, and then all of a suddenly jumped onto their ship. It wasn't like her at all. To this day I don't understand why she did that. Esthar's fleet withdrew from the battle and fled after that. After they left, we… Well, it's a long story. After our ship is fully repaired, we plan to head for Esthar."

"I'm sorry, Squall. We couldn't protect her."

"So Ellone's in Esthar?" Squall asked.

"We believe so."

They thanked the man and headed back to Garden. They decided they would head for Esthar the following day, and to rest up for the upcoming journey.

-

"So what's our destination?"

"Esthar," Erin said plainly.

"Oh man, Xenophobic Esthar?" Nida looked worried, glancing from the controls to Squall and then back again. "The terrain there isn't really suited for the Garden."

She nodded. "Set course for Esthar."

-

They were out in open water again as Nida piloted the Garden towards their hopeful entrance to Esthar. It had been several hours since they'd left the White SeeD ship, and by now everyone was beginning to give up hope.

"There it is."

Everyone jumped at the sound and looked out into the horizon. Quistis was right; a large landmass was growing larger and larger in the distance. However, there was no visible way they were going to get onto the landmass. Squall mumbled something to Nida, cause the pilot to have a surprised look on his face. They were heading away from the Esthat continent and back towards Fisherman's Horizon. Squall walked off on his own and Erin figured he was off to see Rinoa.

-

A good while later, Squall hadn't returned and they had well since arrived at Fisherman's Horizon. Erin mentioned something about going to go find him, and then wandered off. Everyone had been, for the most part, lounging around in the old headmaster's office.

She went down to the main floor where students were wandering about and randomly starting conversations. Heading toward the infirmary, she found a panicked Dr. Kadowaki.

"Oh thank goodness, it's you Erin! Have you seen Rinoa or Squall?"

'Rinoa...? Isn't she supposed to be in a coma...?'

"No ma'am I haven't. I was actually headed here to try and find them," Erin responded, trying to hold back to fear growing inside her.

'He went on his own. He's going to Esthar alone and on foot.'

"Could you please go find him?"

Erin nodded, giving her best smile, and rushed back to where everyone was waiting. She knew it was true. Squall was always a loner. He hated depending on others for help.

-

'_Go to Esthar... Find Ellone... Talk to Ellone...'_

'_Didn't realize it was so far.'_

-

"Squall's gone. He took Rinoa," she panted, fighting off the voices inside her head. Well, until she realized she could hear Squall's thoughts. "He's on foot and going to go talk to Ellone himself. I'm guessing he didn't want to keep us involved."

"Well then, that's just too bad then isn't it? Let's go," Irvine stated, getting up from the couch and leaving the room before anyone could object.

-

The locals mentioned they'd seen someone carrying a woman's figure on their back in the direction of the tracks to Esthar. Each and every person broke off into a run, attempting to catch up with him, to make him realize he needed their help.

'Squall Leonhart... What in the world are you thinking.'

Several people had ran on ahead, while the rest of them decided to take a slower approach. It was pretty obvious his intentions, but it was just a matter of finding the man. Finally at the end of the tracks Erin's group spotted him stopped in place by Quistis and Zell.

"Is the princess still asleep?" Zell's voice could be heard picking up in the distance. The wind had also begun to pick up.

"Maybe she'll wake up from a kiss from the prince," laughed Quistis.

Squall took a step forward and then turned back to face everyone else. "Is that why you came all the way out here? To tell me THAT?"

"You are going to Esthar, right?" smiled Erin. "Well, we're coming to. You may try to be a loner and you may think you are the only one who can help Rinoa, but we think different. Don't turn your back to your friends."

"We're also Edea's escort," Irvine said, walking up behind everyone else. Erin hadn't even noticed he'd left, though he had been with that second group. Behind the tall gunner was the slender form of Edea, surprisingly keeping up with Irvine.

"Let us be on our way, Squall. We shall leave as soon as we are ready."

"What business do you have in Esthar?" Squall questioned the sorceress.

"I am going to see Doctor Odine."

"Dr. Odine, you've heard that name before, right Squall?" Irvine asked.

"I don't recall hearing it before. Tell me more," the gunbladist stated.

"The famous Odine brand of items, potions, and spells... That's all Dr. Odine's work," explained Zell. "When it comes to knowledge about the sorceress, he's number one."

"So why do you need to see this doctor?" Squall asked, not even thanking Zell for the reply.

"Sorceress Ultimecia. She's alive and she's able to take control of my body at any time. If that happened... I would once again bring about terror. I, too, value my well-being and I want to protect myself. If it's possible, I'd like to get rid of my sorceress' powers." Edea looked at Erin after saying this, making her jump a little.

'She knows what happened that day in that auditorium.' Erin shook away the thought. It was highly likely the sorceress knew, but Edea had changed for the better and wasn't about to say any of the bigger details.

"Dr. Odine may know the way to do this. He may be able to save me."

"I understand," sighed Squall. He wasn't going to get to help Rinoa alone this time. "Let's all go to Esthar then."

A final pair of footsteps came running towards them, and Selphie and Relm appeared in the distance. Stopping at the group, Selphie greeted Squall. "Hey Squall. Is Rinoa still asleep?"

"Can we make it to Esthar?" Quistis interrupted the cheerful woman.

"Wait, Squall, are you blushing?" Selphie giggled.

"Selphie, don't make Squall angry..." sighed Irvine.

"Esthar's on this continent, right? From what I heard, it's supposed to be huge. Well, we couldn't find it anywhere," Relm shrugged. "Well, couldn't find it to the north or south, so I guess that just leaves the East."

The large group headed off to the east, no one sure of what they were going to find. Though, in any case, it wasn't long before they arrived somewhere.

"Uh, I don't see a city..." Selphie sighed.

'Is that a screen flickering in the distance...?' Erin wondered while Edea said something she could barely make out over the wind that was beginning to pick up.

"Everything'll be all right," grinned Zell. "We'll be by your side until we get there, don't you worry."

"Thank you Zell, and everyone as well. But remember, even in my presence you must stay alert incase Ultimecia... Normally when I'm by myself, it would be fine. But just incase she gets inside me again... You'll know what to do," Edea smiled weakly after saying this, though the thought of having to fight her again was painful.

"Someone once told me that if you think bad things it'll come true. It's just a silly superstition, but right now I believe it. So let's not talk about it anymore," said Squall.

Everyone got quiet and the group headed off into the snow fields ahead of them. There wasn't much to be seen in these fields however; to one side of them was the a large skull; in front the snow fields. Decided to stick to solid ground, they stayed on the snow fields, they trekked onwards.

After walking through the fields for a good while, and after finding several more skeletons, the path they were on eventually came to a stop. To either side of them was a walkway, and eventually they decided to head of to the left. Which, apparently, turned out to be the right choice.

A large undead creature leapt out of the canyon beside them, blocking their path. It didn't last long, however, as they quickly dispatched of it using some on-hand items. After getting that creature out of the way, they continued on, trying to find the way into Esthar.

Erin realized that screen she had seen when they first entered the area had become much clearer. Taking a closer look at it she realized it was distorting in several places and soon after pointed this out to everyone else. Several seconds later a tunnel appeared above them on the distorted screen.

"I guess we have no choice. Let's go," Squall simply said.

The tunnel lead to a cramped corridor with what looked like platforms to either side of them. All of the 'platforms' were standing up, leading Erin to believe that there was hundreds of those things in this room. As they continued on, the path eventually lead to a door with a lift behind it. When everyone got on, the lift began to move on its own.

"Where's this taking us?" questioned Irvine.

"This is so weird..." Selphie said as they began to move up.

"I'm not turning back now," Squall said bluntly, setting Rinoa down. Though shortly after they came to a stop again, prompting Squall to pick the unconscious woman back up.

"So uh, is there where we get off?" asked someone on the lift. Erin couldn't make out their voice, however, as Squall approached another door in front of them. It opened without hesitation.

"Now what?"

"What else? Let's just go."

This short path led onto another lift, and then they stepped on this one, a city was revealed in front of them.

"Well, well, well... Will ya look at that..." Zell whistled.

'This place its reminding me of Vector...' Erin thought, looking out at what she guessed was Esthar. The lift began moving again, leading them into the city. Yet again, this one eventually came to a stop at a somewhat large platform.

"Judging by this 'welcome', they must know we are here," said Squall, stating the obvious. "It's possible we'll encounter some hostility, so be prepared and stay alert."

As soon as Squall had said that, several people fell to the group, the reason why unknown. Erin swore she heard Squall mumbling 'not now' and the like.

-

"_Where's Erin!?"_

"_Es... Esthar sir..."_

"_Where's this Esthar you speak of?"_

"_East of Fisherman's Horizon... Without walking over tracks, there's no way in... Maybe if you had an airship..."_

"_And, young boy, what if I provided you with an airship? Would you go find Erin then?"_

"_Her friends. They'll be with her. Harry, Relm..."_

"_That's fine. You may bring them with you as well."_

-

A/N: Ahhhhhh yes it is done... And man I rushed so bad at the end haha. Considering how long it's been since I last wrote, this was kinda weird, but I got it done. Hopefully next chapter will be done and posted soon. Oh, and please read and review!


	50. Chapter 49

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: I apologize for large amounts of talking. Hopefully this will cover all of Esthar along with Lunatic Pandora. I have an idea in my head on when to end it, let's see if I go through with it though.

--

"Welcome back, Squall," said Selphie as Squall finally got back up.

"Whoa there's a car headed this way," Irvine stated. He was right; a light blue car was coming their way. It stopped in front of them, turned around, and a man came out, immediately addressing Edea.

"Sorceress Edea?"

The man was dressed from head to toe in robes, reminding Erin of Gogo just a lot plainer in colors. Most of the robes were white, but there were a few blue streaks, the same as what was on the car, in occasional spots.

"Yes, we're here to see Dr. Odine."

"Please explain what this is regarding."

"Of course," Edea replied.

Squall interrupted the sorceress. "I want to see Ellone. Where is she?"

"...Ellone?"

"Squall, please calm down and trust me. Let me handle this."

"Please come with me."

He got back into the car and everyone piled in after him. The car started up again and they were outside again. Several people were making comments but Erin didn't care to pay attention to them; she was too busy watching the buildings fly by.

"We will be arriving at the Presidential Offices soon."

-

"That is why I am here, you see. I'm seeking the doctors help because I wish to be free of Sorceress Ultimecia's control," Edea said, finishing her explanation to the man.

"Zat will be easy." An elevator door opened up nearby and a short man came out. This one reminded Erin strangely of Kefka from the way he was dressed, though his manner of speaking was quite different. "We just exorcise the sorceress. There iz nothing Odine cannot do!"

"I leave everything in your hands," Edea nodded.

'Exercise the sorceress? Is that what he said...?' Erin asked herself, confused by the "Doctor's" way of speaking.

"So you wish to see Ellone, sir?" the man asked Squall. Erin guessed he was a Presidential Aide.

"Where is she!? I have to bring Rinoa to her," exclaimed Squall, and then walked up to Dr. Odine. "We need to see Ellone now."

Dr. Odine panicked with Squall next to him "So, you will take Odine hostage!? You are a fool."

"I don't care! Just take me to Ellone!" Squall was quickly losing his patience.

Without even a sigh, though Erin could hear a faint trace of it in his voice, the doctor replied. "Do as he says. I give ze permission."

"Very well," replied the robed man.

"But under one condition. You let me observe this girl."

"Well? We would need time to prepare before we take you to Ellone. So, will you this girl with us until then?"

"Accept their offer, Squall," Edea urged.

"You better not do anything to Rinoa, otherwise..." Squall sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Take a look around town if you wish, and when your done go and meet us by Lunar Gate. Our preparations should be complete by then. We have advanced our city since the sorceress' reign. I do hope you enjoy your stay," the Presidential Aide explained to the group. "We shall take the girl there, so do not worry about coming back to pick her up. Just head to Lunar Gate."

They decided to split up and meet by the city gates in thirty minutes. Erin went off with Relm and Ser to explore the city, though she was pretty sure Harry snuck along behind them. Her suspicions proved true when they arrived at the first store and he came out of hiding.

-

'This place sure is huge... Seems almost like a perfect target to someone smart enough...' Her thoughts were wandering as the four kids sat around the entrance waiting for everyone else.

"_You are friends with this Seifer Almasy I've read about, are you not?"_

"Huh?" she mumbled, causing everyone to jump a little from the sound.

"What's up Erin?" questioned Serenity. What was she supposed to say?

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," she replied, brushing it off.

"_Y-yes sir."_

"_Say it with a straight face! You have no reason to fear me."_

"_Yes sir, I am."_

"_You mentioned a short while ago about this 'Lunatic Pandora' near Esthar?"_

'Lunatic.. Pandora...?' Why was she hearing this?

"_Yes sir."_

"_I want you and this Seifer to find Lunatic Pandora."_

"_What about Erin...?"_

"_I have a feeling that if you control that, she will come running to stop it. Her and the others."_

"Make it stop..." she whispered. She couldn't take it anymore. Why had she been hearing Brian's thoughts? Was it because of what happened to Galbadia?

"You guys ready to head out?"

Irvine's voice shoved her back into reality. It'd already been thirty minutes and everyone else had finally arrived. The group nodded in response to the question, and they decided to take a rental car to the Lunar Gate.

-

The Lunar Gate wasn't all that impressive as the group drove up. One-by-one they got out of the car and entered the building. A female attendant was there waiting for them, greeting the group as they entered. As she lead them towards another door, a barking sound came from behind them, and Angelo bolted into the building. The dog stopped next to Squall, who bent down to pet it for a second.

'It's ok, Angelo...'

"Please lead the way."

The attendant nodded to Squall, and continued on, leaving Angelo to watch them walk off. The next room was quite simple while quite colorful, featuring a large tube against a far wall.

"Are you the ones taking off?" a man, Erin assumed him to be part of the staff here, greeted them.

"Yes."

"This way, please." They walked over to the other side of the room near a couch. "Distance-wise the base is pretty far. However you'll be there before you wake up."

"Where are we going?" questioned Squall.

"Let me give you a quick explanation of the whole process." The man took a second to continue, carefully thinking over what he was going to say. "First, we need you to enter the capsule inside this pipe. Here, you'll undergo the 'cold sleep' process. Once this process has completed, your capsule will be loaded into our booster, and afterwards, we launch. You should be there by the time you are awake again, and then just leave the rest to the staff up at the base. And, well, that's about it in a nutshell. I won't say there aren't any risks. Are you up for it?"

"Let's do it," Squall hastily responded. Erin could tell he wanted to help... no, to save, Rinoa.

"Ok, all of you may not go, so Squall please choose who you will take with you. The girl wearing blue has already undergone the cold sleep process and is loaded in. That leaves room for one more."

"Hmmmm... In the meantime, something must be done to suppress my powers..." Edea added.

"It'd be too dangerous for Matron to be alone," commented Quistis.

"Let me be her escort!" Zell said quickly. "Come one Squall, what do ya say?"

"Fine, I'll leave it in Zell's hands," Squall nodded.

"Ohhhh yeahhhhh!" Zell punched the air in excitement. "I'll do whatever it takes to watch over you. Don't worry about a thing."

"Ok, let me decide who is going then." The room fell silent for several minutes, almost as if Squall was evaluating everyone's strengths and weaknesses. Erin already knew that herself, Harry, Relm, and Serenity weren't going; they were too young. "Quistis, you'll be coming with me and Rinoa." The instructor nodded.

"Very well then, those who are going, get in." Quistis walked off first, and as soon as her capsule was gone, Squall followed. The rest of them were escorted out of the room as the booster prepared to launch. Angelo was still waiting there, and the group stopped by the dog.

"I hope everything goes okay..." Erin sighed. She wasn't used to being so silent, but she didn't know what to say.

"It'll be fine," Ser whispered into Erin's ear as Selphie repeated the same line out loud. "They're in good hands."

"Let us pray for their safe return," Edea finished on what Ser had been saying. "Shall we go then?"

Angelo howled and shot out of the building.

"What the... What's wrong with her!?" Irvine and Selphie ran off after the dog, leaving everyone else to catch up. As they approached the door, the entire building shook.

"What the..." Erin mumbled, repeating Zell. "Let's see what's up outside."

-

"_That's it Erin, fall right into the trap..."_

-

A large fortress was floating above the streets of Esthar in the distance. From where they were, hardly any details of the exact structure could be made out, but they could tell it was huge.

"What the hell is that!? It's huge!" Zell said.

"Say, isn't Esthar in that direction?" Irvine wondered.

"Yeah... Dr. Odine may be in trouble," Erin said. She hadn't grown very fond of the man, but she knew that he was more than likely the only way to help Edea. "We should head to Esthar and check it out. Dr. Odine may know what is going on."

"Fine," Zell sighed, staring at Erin. She could tell he was hating that he knew the young girl was right. "We'll travel back to the city as a group, find Dr. Odine, and then we will split up."

"More than likely," Erin interrupted, "we will have to investigate that... thing. Dr. Odine may know what's going on, but I'm certain he won't have all the answers." She was getting that glare again from Zell.

They all nodded and went back to the car that was still there waiting for them. Silently they drove back towards Esthar, almost everyone trying their hardest to keep an eye on that structure. Even in the silence, the trip back to Esthar wasn't that long, and soon they were all getting back out of the car. Zell lead the group back into the city, much to Erin's dislike. Sure, they guy was a great help... but trusting him as a leader?

"No way..." she mumbled under her breath as they left the entrance. The structure was much larger now as they took a transporter towards Odine's Laboratory.

-

"Are you here to see the Doctor?" Zell nodded in response. "Dr. Odine is in a good mood currently. He hasn't been quite this cheerful in a long time." The group followed the assistant into the lab and took a teleport up to where Odine was.

-

"Why iz Lunatic Pandora here now? Who iz moving zat thing?"

'This is a good mood?' Erin questioned to herself.

"Galbadians, sir. They're the one who salvaged it. We must sound the alert for the city now!" the assistant replied, seemingly freaking out over the situation.

'Brian... Seifer...'

"This city iz not ze target; it will not attack us."

"I hope so... I hope you're right..." the assistant sighed. Erin hoped he was right too; though a voice inside her kept saying over and over again who the target was.

"_Find Erin! She's here somewhere!"_

"Hmm... Tears' Point however... Hmm..." At last, Dr. Odine turned to face the group. This, of course, set him off talking yet again. "So we meet again. This iz exiciting."

"What's so exciting about this!?" Erin glared at Odine. "With this and that about Galbadia and everything!

"It's been a long time since I last saw Lunatic Pandora."

"That Lunatic... whatever, that big thing! What the hell is that!?" Zell shouted. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh! You vant to hear my story? Zat iz nice, I would be happy to tell you," Dr. Odine seemed to be clearing his throat, and the began on telling his story. "I've been investigating ze Pandora since it was excavated. So we serviced it..." Erin continued to glare at the Doctor, and she heard someone sigh behind her. "And investigated..."

"We don't CARE about that!" shouted Erin. He was really getting on her nerves.

"Vat do you vant then?"

"What's going to happen? What do we do?" Zell questioned quickly.

"Zat iz what I'm about to..."

"Galbadia... The enemy, it's coming, right?" Erin continued glaring at the doctor. "There's no time! We can do something about it, just TELL us what to do! Make it short, we have almost no time left."

"_That's it Erin... Fall into the trap."_

"Short, eh? Are you sure about zat?" This man was getting on her nerves, and she knew something bad would happen if he continued like this... "Zat is too bad." She could feel one hand reaching for her blade as she continued to glare at this "doctor".

"Yes, this could be very bad. You vant to go inside to stop it? Then look at zis." He left the room and on the wall in the previous room was a map of the continent.

An voice started speaking from the machine displaying the map. "This is a map of the Esthar region. Lunatic Pandora's current location is here." A blue light showed up above the water. Erin thought it had been above the town just before, but maybe that was an illusion... "Lunatic Pandora's expected course is as follows." A red light appeared near Esthar City's marker on the map. "It will undoubtedly pass over the city" The blue light disappeared, and Dr. Odine ordered the map to zoom in. A map of Esthar City appeared, and the voice continued on. "The city has 1 outer skyway and 2 main inner skyways, all leading to the palace. Lunatic Pandora will head east, from the vicinity of this lab towards the shopping mall."

A figure of Lunatic Pandora appeared, along with an arrow pointing to the east of the map. "The time it will take to cross the city is estimated to be 20 minutes. Boarding Lunatic Pandora is possible at the following three contact points." The figure moved, and with it the arrow as well. A small picture of the place appeared. "The first contact point is at the center of the city. It will arrive there five to eight minutes after entering the city." The figure moved yet again, following the previous pattern. "The second contact point is unknown. We believe it is where the two skyways cross. Lunatic Pandora will arrive there ten to fifteen minutes after it enters the city." The final spot appeared as the figure moved yet again. "The third contact point is north of the shopping mall. It will arrive there seventeen minutes after it enters the city. This is the end of the report."

"Zat iz how it goes. I give you this. Feel free to look at it whenever you need." Odine handed Zell a map similar to the one they just saw. "Ze problem iz..."

"Alright, alright! We have to get going!" Erin interrupted him.

"I vant to talk some more..." Odine sighed and walked back into the room with his assistant. They quickly left the lab to find that the map Zell had received included a time to Lunatic Pandora's position.

"Looks like it's here."

They didn't need the map to see this; the large structure that had seemingly been above the town before was now entering it from the west as described. Zell lead them the best he could through the city, finding the first contact point within a couple minutes. In that time, they quickly found that the lifts weren't working at the time, but it didn't slow them down in the end.

"Now we wait," Harry sighed. Erin's head was pounding.. What had happened to her in Galbadia with Brian? Why had she started hearing these voices? She brought her hand to her head, trying to will the headache away. A hand gently touched her shoulder, making her jump slightly. "Erin? You ok?"

"Yea... It's just... My head is pounding right now..."

"Brian?"

"I think so..." she half lied. 'I know so... Or so these voices say.'

"It's coming!" Relm shouted. The structure was coming closer to their location, and as a result, it began growing larger and larger as seconds went by. And there it was.

"We're supposed to board this thing!?" Irvine cried as it passed by them. Almost like magic a doorway opened up on the side and several Galbadian soldiers leapt from the structure. They fell easily, allowing them access into Lunatic Pandora.

From the entrance was a flight of stairs leading up and into a room with several elevators. In a matter of seconds they decided to head through the elevator marked '02'. The next room was a seemingly large, empty room, excluding the different tubes that served as walkways. The following room as much smaller, this one with a set of stairs leading down to another walkway. However... This room was a dead end, so they decided to head back and through another pathway previously ignored. This path lead to a much brighter, though just as enclosed, pathway.

'We are so lost...'

Many pathways lead back to the entrance or to the dead ends. It took them quite some time to figure out where to go in this maze. As far as Erin could tell, they just kept returning to the beginning room and trying different elevators. Eventually they were forced to a fault when a large robot appeared in front of them.

"What the hell is that!?" Zell exclaimed. "Well, no time to sit here wonderin'... Let's do it!" Zell ran towards and was thrown into the air; everyone else followed several moments later. "M... my body! I can't move!" A large gust of wind picked up, tossing everyone out of the structure.

"_No!"_

Her body ached when she hit the ground, but the pain didn't last long.

"Damnit! Kills me to let'em go..." Zell sighed. Lunatic Pandora floated off into the distance and Erin's head began pounding again, forcing her to hold bring her hands back to her head. Someone was angry... Really angry.

"Erin?" a voice behind her whispered. It was Harry again. "Are you really ok?"

"Yea... I'm fine," she whispered back as Zell continued to cuss under his breath.

"I guess we'd be best to fall back for now..." the martial artist sighed.

"The Lunar Cry..." Edea mumbled.

"Let's head back," Zell suggested. The group ran off back towards Esthar, fighting what they had to along the way.

-

They were nearing Esthar when suddenly...

"Look! Lunatic Pandora!" Relm shouted, but they didn't need to look to see it. The wind began to howl and the sky was growing darker.

"The Lunar Cry has begun!" Edea said, barely audible over the wind.

A large, red cloud shot towards Lunatic Pandora. Erin's head began pounding more and more; they were panicking...

"_What's going on!?"_

"We're here... I guess all we can do is sit and wait I guess."

"_The Lunar Cry..."_

"_You never told me about this!"_

"_I... I didn't realize this would happen!" The boys voice was panicking._

-

"_Bri! Wait up!"_

"_Hey Erin. You followin' me?" the boy was laughing. Where did she remember this from?_

"_Maybe!" she giggled. That laugh... _

-

'This is back from Galbadia... Or was this in Balamb, the day before...'

-

"_What'cha wanna do?"_

"_Um... We're having this test tomorrow, right?_"

"_Yeah. The SeeD test!"_

-

'This isn't the way I remember this...'

-

"_You wanna get ready for it... say, tonight?"_

"_Training? Sure! I'll ask Seifer to come too, if that's ok..."_

'This isn't what happened... Is it? I don't remember him being this nice to me, especially at that point...'

-

"_Brian... Why?"_

_There was no answer, and everything faded into darkness._

_-_

'That...'

-

_She cried out as her body hit something..._

'_I'm going to die.'_

_It was then... Her hand brushed against something. She was losing it. She was losing... what?_

_Her hand jerked away and everything went black._

-

"Erin!"

"Huh?"

"You were crying... What's up?" Relm questioned, sitting next to her. She hadn't even realized she'd sat down...

"I remembered... Well, I don't know what I remembered. Someone... someone was trying to show false memories to me I think. But I remembered the truth," she mumbled. She didn't even know what she was saying anymore.

"The truth?" Serenity asked. Erin noted the girl was sitting on the other side of her.

"About Brian. What happened in Galbadia."

"You lost some of your power, right? You magic or whatever?" Harry shruged, sitting down on the ground in front of her. "We all know that."

"It wasn't in great detail... But I remember some of it." She really didn't know what she was saying anymore.

-

Thirty minutes passed by quickly. Erin was dealing with her still pounding head while everyone else was on lookout. That was when they heard the news.

"The Lunar Gate is gone. They want us at the Esthar Air station," Irvine reported.

-

"Ragnarok. We have some questions."

"Go ahead."

'Squall... That's Squall...!'

They had been reunited with Quistis at the Air Station.

"They say no one from Lunar Gate is on board the Ragnarok. How many of are on board?"

"Just two," Squall's voice replied.

The man at the controls continued. "Names?"

"Squall Leonhart. A SeeD and Balamb Garden."

"The other?"

"Rinoa Heartilly."

'Rinoa's alive! She survived the Lunar Cry! But...'

"Rinoa!? The sorceress Rinoa!? She's on board?"

"Squall..." a female's voice mumbled through the speaker.

"You will be greeted by our crew at your arrival point. You are to follow their instructions," he ordered.

"What are you going to do to Rinoa?" Erin asked him. She knew she was jumping in on the conversation, but she didn't care.

"The sorceress will be seized."

"Rinoa..." she whispered. The girl could tell everyone felt the same as her. What were they supposed to do or say? Rinoa was their friend, but just because she's a sorceress... Does that mean we have to just let her go?

'No,' she answered to herself.

-

"Squall!" Selphie cheered. "Your home! I'm so glad your safe!"

"Hate to tell ya, especially now, but we've got major problems down here," Zell began, but Erin interrupted.

"After you guys left, this thing called Lunatic Pandora appeared near Esthar. Edea wasn't able to achieve what she wanted because of it, which is ok I guess. Edea isn't a sorceress anymore... She gave away her powers without realizing it. And, um... Oh! Galbadia's the one controlling Lunatic Pandora, but that's not really a surprise. They excavated it from the ocean where Esthar sank it years ago," Erin explained. "Inside there's this thing called a 'Crystal Pillar' that calls monsters from the moon. When it arrived at Tears' Point, monsters came falling from the moon, resulting in total panic down here. It wasn't just monsters that came though. Sorceress Adel came along with the monsters... And she was with the machine that had confined her. I guess the stream of monsters engulfed the machine and brought it down. That's when Lunatic Pandora caught Adel from the stream. Dr. Odine thinks that was Galbadia's true intent... Maybe it was, who knows for sure. That means..."

"That's enough for now, Erin."

Erin was half grateful Squall stopped her. She hated giving long speeches and explanations.

"I know we have problems. But, right now, I can't think."

"Rinoa?" Serenity asked from one of the far seats in this 'Ragnarok'.

"Rinoa's a sorceress now. She received Matron's powers. An escort from Esthar came to pick up Rinoa. She's in Esthar now. We have to go get her," Squall stated, the leader in him coming out.

"Did she go by force?" Quistis questioned.

'Yes,' Erin answered, remembering the conversation at the air station.

"No. It was her decision. She was scared about being a sorceress... Scared of being fear, hated... Scared that no one would want to be around her. She said she couldn't handle that."

'Guess I was wrong...' Erin sighed.

"Didn't you try and stop her?" Quistis asked.

"It was Rinoa's decision. What right do I have to object?"

"Stop that! What in the world are you talking about!?" Quistis shouted. "Why did you go out into space to save Rinoa?! To hand her over to Esthar, so that you could never see her again? No, right? Wasn't it because you wanted to be with Rinoa? You're a fool."

"Seriously," Zell agreed.

"Maybe." There Squall went again, into his own little world.

"Well?" Erin asked him. Taking a glance back towards the door she realized that Selphie and Irvine had left them. "We're heading to Esthar, right?"

"Sorceress Adel and Pandora whatever are out of my hands. I don't know where to go look for Sis. All I know is Rinoa. All I want to do right now for sure is for Rinoa. We're going to get her back!"

Erin grinned, and shortly after the ship rumbled and roared to life. Within seconds they were flying through the clouds.

"We're... flying?" Quistis said, a surprised tone in her voice.

"I uh... hope this isn't the case," Harry whispered, but picked up his voice level quickly. "But I can picture Selphie in the pilot seat, and um..."

"Selphie screaming, 'Whoo-hoo, we're flying!', right?" Relm added.

"And next to her, an excited Irvine..." Erin finished.

The group left that room and headed up to the control room. The voice that greeted them...

"Whoo-hoo, we're flying!"

"Selphie's just amazing!" Irvine commented.

"You sure you can fly this?" Harry questioned, and Erin remembered the experience he had from years past with Setzer.

"It just kinda took off," the woman shrugged. "I dunno. It's pretty easy, I think I'll be fine. No guarantees that it won't crash though!"

"Selphie, head for Esthar. Rinoa's probably at the Sorceress Memorial, we're going to go rescue her," Squall ordered.

-

"What are you doing!? This is a restricted section!" the scientist shouted.

"What I should have done in the first place," Squall simply stated.

"We're taking Rinoa with us," Erin finished, pulling out her blade. Quistis and Harry nodded to them, and Squall and Erin ran off to go rescue Rinoa.

In the next room, the woman was encased in a pod with seemingly no way to free her.

"What am I supposed to do..." Squall sighed. Erin knew what they had to do. She stepped in front of the man, pulled her blade up in front of her, and slashed away at the cords keeping the pod together. Steam came flying out of the gash, and Erin turned her back, walking away, leaving the two to their reunion.

Just as she sheathed her sword, the girl looked up and saw Harry standing right in front of her. Staring into his eyes for several moments, she hugged the wall to get around him, and walked up to the exit. Looking back over her shoulder, Harry was staring back at her, but she ignored him.

"Let's get out of here," she shouted to the couple. They ran out to find Quistis holding her own against four Estharian soldiers.

It was then, just as Erin reached yet again for her blade, that a large man dressed in Esthar clothing walked up to them. The soldiers turned and saluted the man, and he gestured for them to get out of there. Without a word, they complied and ran for the airship.

'Why was Harry staring at me...?'

--

A/N: GAH! That turned out WAY longer than I had planed, but that's where I had planned to stop it! I've always questioned what happened in that time frame between the two scenarios, so I filled it in with my take on what happened. I apologize if it seems there was a lot of talking, or if I dragged the chapter on far too long. This is how I basically planned it, though apparently my head forgot just how much STUFF happened at this point in the game...

Next Chapter: Hopefully the wrap up to Disc three! Wait, already? Wait, this means I'll have to pull out that save of FF9 I did to start up on that someday? I know how long Disc four is... It's pretty much ONLY that... Ack, I'm babbling! Anyways, next chapter hopefully will finish Disc three and Lunatic Pandora scenes!

Oh yeah, some reviews would be nice, but I'll just keep up with my slow writing either way... They are still nice though!


	51. Chapter 50

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: Dun dun dun! Let's see how long this takes to write, and how long it ends up being... Oh, and also on a side note to the last chapter... Forgot if I mentioned it, but I accidentally forgot to mention that there are Random Encounters in Esthar/Lunatic Pandora. This would be due to me having set myself in the game to Enc-None for reaching the Pandora. Yea, I'm a winner for that, haha.

-

Disclaimer: I own the original characters, everything else is Square-Enix's.

--

"Rinoa? What's wrong?" Quistis asked the black-haired woman.

"I'm just a little embarrassed..."

"How come?" Zell asked in response.

"I was so set on staying in Esthar! But then, you guys came and rescued me... It made me so happy and..."

"No need to be embarrassed," Erin shrugged. She knew what it was like to be the center of attention, especially after the recent events.

"Yup! Happy is good," Selphie nodded in agreement from the pilot's seat.

"Thanks you guys."

"Hey Squall, you've been awfully quiet. What's up?" Zell poked the male gunbladist.

Quistis cleared her throat. "As an expert Squall observer... He's thinking, what do we do now? Blah, blah, blah. If you think and worry too much, everything tends to turn out bad. Why not just picture a brighter future, Squall?"

"Whatever."

'Well, at least some things never change,' Erin giggled.

"Seriously though, what do we do from here? I'm not really sure, but don't we have to do something about that Lunatic Pandora in Esthar?" Zell said. "After all, Galbadians are controlling it. That means Seifer, and Brian, are behind all this too, right?"

"They are... puppets," Erin replied almost automatically. "Each a puppet to a different master. Seifer... Seifer's being controlled by Ultimecia."

"And Brian?" Serenity asked Erin.

"I can't say. Not for sure anyways," Erin sighed, "anyways... We've gotta take care of that, and Ultimecia. There's no way we could allow a sorceress from the future control this world. Let's go get her," she finished. "We're SeeDs, aren't we? That's what we're supposed to do... defeat sorceresses."

"Erin!"

"Well, except Rinoa. She's one of us," Erin stretched. "Sorry, you knew what I meant."

"So, Squall... Where to?" Irvine asked, breaking up the tense mood.

"Uh... Could we go to that orphanage? The one you guys were talking about in Trabia?" Rinoa suggested.

"That place is in shambles," Quistis told her.

"There's nothing to see there," Selphie added.

"I want to stay away from places with a lot of people. I'm a sorceress... If Ultimecia posses me again..." Rinoa sighed, staring down at the ground.

"Let's go to Edea's House," Squall ordered. Selphie complied and they were quickly headed towards the ruined house.

-

"See this bruise? It's from Rinoa's kicks and punches, and it was because of you. So seeing you like this makes it all worth it," Irvine grinned as they approached a field of flowers off to the side of Edea's House. Angelo had met them there, and she was now waiting patiently at Squall's side.

"Let's go get Rinoa!" Erin nodded and the group, consisting of herself, Irvine, Serenity, and Selphie, went back to find the black-haired sorceress. When they found her, the group pointed the woman in the direction of Squall, and then they waited.

Glancing over at the airship, she saw a couple people training with each other. It felt like a lifetime since they'd had a moment of peace and quiet, and she felt like they should be soaking in every moment of it. Angelo came shooting by a couple minutes later, and she watched as the dog ran back to the airship.

"Hey, Erin?"

Glancing up she noticed that her and Serenity were alone at that spot, and that the other girl was taking advantage of it.

"What?"

"You can... hear voices, right? I can tell."

"How do you know?" She was puzzled. Erin thought she had kept it a secret.

"I've um... read, about this race, that during specific situations and 'friendships'," Serenity started, and Erin noted she used the term 'friendships' lightly, "...that during this they can hear voices. You remind me of the picture I saw, so I was just wondering. I remember, I think you told me once last year... but your not from this world right?"

"Correct."

"And your hearing voices, right?"

"Sometimes... I see flashbacks. Almost always from my memory. Once, though, back before I had met you or Brian, I had this vision."

"A vision?" Serenity's voice gave the sound of confusion, but yet understanding.

"I saw Brian. I saw what was going to happen in the training center that day."

"And it happened?"

Erin nodded. "I didn't understand it when I first saw it. Ever since that time in Galbadia... well, you know most of what happened. Ever since that, I keep hearing voices. Brian's voice, and that of another man... The other man is the one who used to show me the memories of my past."

"Hey Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"After we beat Ultimecia... Hey, you know we will eventually, right?" Erin nodded in response to her friend again. "I want to go to the world where you live. Harry and Relm... are they also from this same world?"

"I think so... This may sound crazy, but one of the memories I saw once hinted that we were siblings." Thinking of this made Erin laugh slightly.

"Well, it kind of makes sense. You do look like them in a way. But yeah, I want to go there. I want to meet your family. Is that too much to ask?"

"The thing is..." she started. How was she going to explain this.

"Erin, Ser, come over here! Look what Zell taught me!" a boy's voice shouted to them.

'Either that was a rude interruption, or perfect timing.'

"Ser," Erin whispered as they walked over to the airship. "I'm from Alexandria, Gaia. I guess I can remind you after we do beat Ultimecia and save Rinoa... There's going to be a play there for my birthday, as well as for my sister's birthday... Well, mainly my sister's. You should come then. Harry will be there as well, and..."

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Zell grinned, punching the air.

"I can't say anything more, but you should come then," Erin lowered her voice even more to finish what she was saying. Serenity nodded, and the two girls began to watch Zell and Harry go back to training.

-

"Sorry to break this up guys, but we've got an emergency!" Selphie shouted, running down the ramp leading into the airship. She ran past them, more than likely to go get Squall and Rinoa. Minutes later, the three of them were at the airship again, and Selphie began to explain. "So, we just got a radio from Esthar's Presidential Palace... They have a plan to beat Ultimecia! They want to hire SeeD... us! To execute it."

"Maybe it's a trap to get Rinoa back in Esthar?" Squall suggested.

"Oh, and um... The guy we spoke with... His name was Kiros," Selphie added. "Could it be that Kiros?"

"Kiros is in Esthar's Presidential Palace? He want to hire _us_?" questioned Squall. "Alright... let's go."

-

They were boarding the airship when Edea approached them.

"Squall, everyone, wait! There's something I must tell you. A story, from thirteen years back I believe. I first became a sorceress when I was a child, and then once again... thirteen years ago. That day, at this house, I encountered a sorceress on the verge of death. I received her powers on my own free will. That sorceress was an entity of fear for my children... I couldn't let her get to them. But... this turned out to be the painful beginning to this story."

"At this very moment, my bitter story has ended. I understand that there is an end to all, no matter how painful it may be. Thus, Squall? You must fight til the end. Even though it may bring tragedy to others close to you."

They all nodded, and Edea walked back off towards her house as they finished climbing the ramp to Ragnarok.

-

Back in Esthar City, the large group quickly made their way on foot to the Palace. Now that they were no longer on a strict time limit, even though Erin knew some people were putting them on one, it wasn't long before they encountered the local wildlife that had made it's way into town. Demolishing through it was easy enough, however, since everyone was with them.

Inside the palace, the guards were doing a good job at keeping any of the local wildlife out. The ones not ready for combat lead them towards where they were to meet with this 'Kiros', whom everyone kept talking about, yet she had no idea who it was. The last room featured three men, one of which was the man who had helped them out of Sorceress Memorial earlier.

"That's Sir Laguna! What do I do, what do I do!" Selphie rambled to herself in a whisper.

The larger and taller man ran towards the back of the room where another man wearing a light blue shirt and had black hear seemed to be talking to himself. He turned to face the taller man, and said, "Oh, sure," even though the taller man said nothing at all.

'Is that guy a mute?' Erin asked herself, studying the taller person.

"Hey there!" the black haired man greeted the group. He ran up to them and stood in front of Squall. "Been wanting to meet you guys! You guys are the ones who were inside my head, right? Ellone told me. It was like there was some sort of waves going through my head. That gave us so much power during battle. We thought that they were some sort of faerie's flying over us."

'Wow, this guy doesn't know when to shut up... And he's the president I'm guessing?'

"So I'm Laguna. President Laguna Loire of Esthar," Laguna finally introduced himself.

'Guess so.'

"Pleased to meet ya'. If we weren't in a state of the emergency, I'd love to talk. But, well... eh, whatever. Let's talk! What do you wanna know?"

"You'll never get going if President Laguna keeps talking," the shorter man, though Erin noted he was taller than Laguna, said. From what she could tell, this man had darker skin. "So just throw out some questions and he'll try to answer them."

"Man, you look wayyyy too serious..." Laguna commented to Squall.

"Whatever. Where's Ellone?"

"What the heck has he done with his life? Don't you wonder? When Ellone was about two, there was a massive hunt for girls in Esthar. Esthar soldiers came to Winhill and Elle's parents resisted. They were killed on the spot. The massive hunt was to find a successor for Sorceress Adel, Esthar's ruler. Ellone was raised by Raine who lived next door. And I came to know her. Then there was another massive hunt for a successor in Esthar again. Elle was taken away, even though I was there... That's the most painful episode of my life. So I rescued her and sent her off to Winhill. Shortly after that, Raine died, and Ellone was sent straight to an orphanage."

"Why didn't you go back to Winhill with her?" asked Squall.

"I wanted to! But I had my reasons. I found out about this afterward, but the reason why Ellone had to leave the orphanage was because of her special power. Doc Odine wanted to research on Ellone's special power, so he searched for her everywhere," Laguna explained. "The owners of the orphanage were Cid Kramer and his wife, Edea. You would know them better than I do. The Kramers took Elle out of the orphanage to protect her. They even went and prepared a big ship to accommodate her. Gracious of them, huh? After awhile, the ship ended up being another orphanage and Elle looked after all the kids. She said her life on the ship was a happy one, but who knows. I don't know how she could have been happy on a ship... She was on that ship for over ten years. That ship got attacked by Galbadians recently. Esthar's ships rescued her, and that's when she finally met up with me. It was pure luck we found her."

'Okay, really, does this guy ever shut up?' Erin rolled her eyes at the babbled president.

"I was out in space at the time, so Ellone followed me out to space. My little Elle was all grown up... Then she told me everything."

"Did she get back from space safely?" Squall asked.

"Our escape pod rescue team arrived too late. Ellone was taken into custody by Galbadia. She's currently inside Lunatic Pandora. We're gonna rescue her, so you'll help us out, ok?" The president sighed as he finished speaking, but Erin was expecting him to say more at any second.

"You mentioned this Raine person... Who is she?" question Squall. Why was he getting to ask all the questions?

'Why does Squall keep looking more and more like Laguna the more I watch this president?'

"Raine's story? Nah, I can't, some other time maybe. No really... I can't. It's too much to remember right now."

Squall continued onto another question. "What are you doing here?"

"You know what I've been doing all my life, correct?" Laguna asked back.

'Wow, he know's how to speak in short sentences...' Erin smiled to herself.

"You were a silly Galbadian soldier. I didn't like your attitude at all," Squall said bluntly. "But I understood the bond between you three. You changed after you went to Winhill. Then Ellone was abducted by Esthar and you went on a journey to save her."

'Okay, now Squall's going to get as bad as Laguna... Hey, didn't we just hear this?'

"You went on a journey to get her back. You wrote articles and stared in movies just to try and get into Esthar. Somehow you made it in and rescued Ellone," Squall finished.

"I got a lot of help along the way," Laguna said, setting his hand behind his neck and under his shoulder-length hair.

"What I don't understand is... How are you president?"

"Wanna know? It's a long story..."

'No!' Erin's mind scream, and she mouthed the words as well.

"Let's hear it then," Squall said, and Erin's jaw dropped. How in the world did they have time for this! She eyed Rinoa in the corner as Laguna began to speak once more.

"You really wanna hear it? Okay then. I did only set out to go rescue Ellone, but that wasn't the end of the story. Esthar... it was a country ruled by Sorceress Adel with the ingenious yet inhumane Odine. Both of them were interested in Ellone. When we found her, we couldn't just pack up and leave. Odine only thought about his research. But, while researching under Adel's orders, he managed to make many other inventions. The Sorceress' Memorial... it was a device to seal magic. 'Maybe Adel can be defeated.' I owed a big favor to the Adel resistance who helped me rescue Ellone."

"I spoke with Kiros and Ward, my comrades. Two issues came up; First, stopping the Crystal Pillar from calling monsters from the moon and destroying everything like what happened in Centra. Second, freeing Esthar from Adel's hands. We planned and planed... based on my brilliant ideas, of course! We went back to the Lunatic Pandora Research Facility. There was only one goal. Following Odine's instructions, we operated the panel and moved the Crystal Pillar. We set the course and stop point into the ocean and goodbye it went. It was easy, but we were found. So we went and gathered for a final battle to lure Adel."

"At the Sorceress' Memorial, Adel appeared as we expected. We fed the ruler lies... lies that Ellone was there, along with the culprit who moved the Crystal Pillar. I knew she would go in right away if I mentioned Ellone. Adel soon realized that the Ellone there was a hologram, but it was too late. Adel was careless... she may have been a sorceress, but she was, after all, human. We had succeeded, but we couldn't keep such a dangerous sorceress around as a trophy. We had to do something. So, we decided to send her far, far away. Some place very far... Into outer space."

"And that wraps that part up. The real work began after that though. A fierce debate ensued about who should govern this country after Adel was gone. I hadn't been paying much attention when they decided to make me up to be this hero of the revolution, and I ended up being made president. Odine made a lot of noise about wanting to do research on Ellone. It was a mistake to send Ellone back with Raine... Raine died, Elle was sent to an orphanage. If I had only gone to Winhill with Ellone... I would have been able to see Raine one last time. Raine was dead, Ellone was missing, my job kept me busy. I was left her thinking about this and that, and before I knew it, all this time passed. Well, that's about it."

'Tell us your whole life story while your at it, yeesh...' Erin groaned in her head.

"Tell us this mission about stopping Ultimecia," Erin said. She was tired of all these stupid questions. They were here to find out about Ultimecia, weren't they?

"Ah yes, you want to go straight to the heart of the matter. Just like a true workaholic SeeD," Laguna glanced at the young girl, and he seemed startled for a second that someone so young was a SeeD.

"Iz it my turn?"

'Welcome, Dr. Odine,' Erin said in her head, ignoring the look Laguna was giving her.

"Yeah, make it short and easy to understand," the president ordered.

"I will talk however I vant!" Dr. Odine said in a pouting sort of voice. "Eh, Sorceress Edea told me everything. Sorceress Ultimecia comes from ze future to possess ze sorceress of present day, meaning she leaves her body in ze future and sends only her consciousness here. Does zat sound familiar to you?"

"It's like when Ellone sent our consciousness back to the past," Squall answered.

"You're a smart one! My first guess was zat someone in ze future with an ability like Ellone was sending ze sorceress back here to our time. But no! Zat is not ze answer. So how does ze sorceress come back to this time? You vant to hear how?"

"Yes," stated Squall.

"Ehhhhh... I kept this a secret to surprise you, but the answer is... It iz because of me, Odine! I researched Ellone's power long ago. I made out a pattern from ze electric current running through Ellone's brain. Once ze pattern was determined, it was easy to mechanize. I may only be a toy right now, but in ze time of Ultimecia, it iz an impressive working machine! Which means there iz a machine which imitates Ellone's power. It iz I who made ze first model of zat machine. I named ze machine 'Junction Machine Ellone'. It iz a vonderful thing to know that my invention is used in ze future!"

"Junction Machine Ellone..." Squall said, barely audible.

"That's about it," Laguna shrugged.

"So Sorceress Ultimecia came to know about Ellone from that machine," Squall continued to speak, hardly hearable.

"And Elle became Ultimecia's target," added Laguna. "You can't blame Odine. It's useless."

"You vant to go outside!? You vant to fisticuffs?!" Odine cried, stomping his feet. "Ok, we continue ze story! Let's see... There iz only one way to defeat Ultimecia. You must kill her in ze future."

"He makes it sound so easy..." Serenity mumbled.

"There iz nothing we can do unless we go to ze future, little girl!" Odine said. "There is no way to jump to ze future under normal circumstances, but there iz still a way. It iz because Sorceress Ultimecia plans to compress time. Compressing time with magic... Vat good will it do for ze sorceress to compress time? There may be many reasons, but it doesn't matter. Let's just figure out vat Ultimecia iz up to. In order for Ultimecia to exist in this time, she must take over ze body of a sorceress from ze present. But ze machine must have a limit! Ultimecia probably needs to go back further in time to achieve time compression. Only Ellone can take her back further into ze past, zat iz why she iz desperately seeking her. We must take advantage of Ellone's power."

"There are two sorceress in our time; Sorceress Rinoa and Sorceress Adel. Of ze two, Adel has not awakened yet. Once regeneration is completed, neither Laguna nor I will be safe. Sorceress Adel is probably in ze process of awakening inside Lunatic Pandora. Ultimecia will want to possess Adel if Adel wakes up. Zat will be a horrible event, Adel iz a horrible sorceress. If Adel's consciousness wins over Ultimecia, Adel will first destroy this era. So we must use Sorceress Rinoa to inherit Ultimecia's powers. Zat's al for ze mission briefing."

"First, go to Lunatic Pandora. Ellone's probably being help captive inside, so rescue her first. Then kill Sorceress Adel before ze awakening process is completed. Now, we're left with Rinoa as ze only sorceress of this era... and then we wait for Ultimecia to possess Rinoa. When Ultimecia arrives, it's Ellone's turn; Ellone will send Rinoa back to ze past with Ultimecia. Ellone will have to send Rinoa and Iltimecia inside another sorceress she knows in the past. Edea or Adel, zat's up to Ellone. Once Ultimecia iz in ze past, she'll use ze time compression magic, and we will see some influence here. I don't know vat kind of influence, but once Ellone feels it, she'll cut Rinoa and Ultimecia off from ze past. Rinoa will come back to this world and Ultimecia will go back to her own world. Vat will be left is ze time compressed world. Past, present, and future will all get mixed together."

'This guy is just as bad as Laguna, if not worse...' Erin sighed.

"You will keep moving through ze time compression toward ze future. Onve you're out of ze time compression, zat will be Ultimecia's world. It's all up to you afte zat." Odine left the room, and every turned their attention back to Laguna.

"So, that's the mission. I don't really understand it either," shrugged Laguna. "Will you do it?" Squall nodded. "Awesome! Let's go! We'll all get aboard Ragnarok! Let's do the final briefing in there. I always wanted to ride that thing, plus the name sounds so cool!"

-

"Alright! Everyone... From here, we go straight to our final target, Ultimecia. Let's go over the plan again..."

'Here he goes again...'

"First we enter Lunatic Pandora and rescue Ellone. Next, you fight Sorceress Adel. It'll be a surprise attack, so show no mercy! Now, the tricky part... Adel will need to pass on her powers before being defeated. Rinoa, will you be willing to accept them?" asked Laguna.

"Yes," the sorceress replied.

"Good. Next, we wait for Sorceress Ultimecia to possess Rinoa. This will be hard on you, Rinoa, but will you do it?"

"Yes." Her replied was a bit more delayed this time.

"That's the spirit! Then Ellone sends Rinoa and Ultimecia into the past. Ellone brings back Rinoa, and then head to the future through the time compressed period. Ultimecia lives far in the future where none of us can technically exist. There's only one way to make yourself exist in a world like that. As friends, don't forget one another and believe in each other! Believe in your friend's existence and they will being in yours. To be friends, to like one another, to love one another... You can't do this alone, you need somebody with you, right? What place reminds you of your friends? Imagine being in that place. Once the time compression ends, think of that place and try to get there. That place will welcome you. You'll be able to get there no matter what period you're in. You need love and friendship for this mission, and the courage to believe in it. It's all about love, friendship, and courage. I'm counting on you guys!"

"This sounds so corny... All this love and friendship stuff," Squall commented as everyone else ran off. Erin barely caught the conversation as she started to walk out of the door.

"Think it'll work?"

"We'll try."

-

"How do you suppose we get in?"

They had decided to execute the plan the following day, and that question had popped up multiple times since the meeting. Irvine always answered the question too, suggesting that they could use the ship to gun a hole into the side. That suggestion was always followed by something about, would that be safe? Would THAT work?

Finally, the time came when they would head in. Everyone had broken down at last and chosen to go with Irvine's plan, thus he was showing Selphie and Quistis how to execute this plan. Erin's head was full of ways this could go wrong, and all of them came down to the person she knew would be waiting for her...

"_Hey Mister, they are coming back! Your plan worked!'_

"_I have a name..." There was a aggravated tone to those words, but the voice became serious once more. "Very well, keep the girl captive as long as possible. Seifer? Make sure this doesn't get screwed up, and if you succeed in what I have asked, you may take your prize; The Sorceress Rinoa." _

In her mind, she could hear a cloak and footsteps, followed by the only other voice she was dreading.

"_Yes... Adel, no, Ultimecia will be happy to hear that."_

"Seifer..." she said under her breath. Harry glanced over at her after she said this, but the girl chose to ignore it.

"We're bustin' in!" Zell shouted.

"Can we really get through?" Quistis questioned once more.

"Of course! Don't worry about it!" Irvine said assuringly.

Quistis sighed. "Are the machine guns and main cannon ready?"

"Ready!" replied Selphie. "Let's just fire like crazy and make a big hole!"

The ship shook slightly as the guns fired up and the Ragnarok proceeded forward. They were halted by the Pandora's shields, but that hardly lasted, as the Ragnarok pushed through. The cannon fired, opening up a large hole in the side. Quistis nodded to the decided team to execute the 'Ellone Mission', that being Squall, Erin, Relm, Harry, Zell, Selphie, and Serenity.

'Feels almost like old times again...' she thought, looking over at Harry and Relm.

"Remember, once you get Ellone, we are to meet where Adel is being held. We will bring Laguna and Rinoa with us at that time," Quistis reminded them.

The group nodded and set off down the elevator. Just as they left the Ragnarok, voices greeted them.

"Big sound this way. It's probably them, ya know?"

'Raijin.'

"THEM? NO, IMPOSSIBLE."

'And Fujin.' She should have known they would be here as well.

"Brian told us they were comin', ya know? He's been all weird since that Galbadia incident. The one with that girl, ya know?"

Erin closed her eyes and shook her head. So it wasn't just her. Brian knew all along what they were doing.

'That explains so much.'

The two voices became figures running towards them, confirming guesses as to who. "Ah, it IS them, ya know?"

"SHOCK." Fujin looked around. "GOOD. CONVENIENT."

"That's right. Hand over Rinoa, ya know?"

"GIRL."

"That girl right there too." Raijin was pointing at Erin, causing her to instinctively take several steps back.

"I have a name..." Erin whimpered, but the remembered something. 'He said that too.'

"No, I'll never hand over Rinoa or Erin," Squall replied protectively. "We're taking Ellone too. While I'm at it, I won't let you resurrect Adel either!"

"You're greedy, ya know! Not fair, ya know?"

"PERSUASION, USELESS. SEIZE."

"She's right, ya know! Let's go." Both Raijin and Fujin reached for their weapons. The large group followed the example. "See, just like I said, ya know?" Fujin was silent.

A good while after they'd started the fight, Fujin stopped for a second. "DECISION. DESTROY. HELP, SEIFER."

"Woah, wow! No wonder Seifer fears ya!" Raijin said shortly after.

Erin made a note that for this entire time, Fujin was trying her hardest to stay back and bombard them with spells. Everyone else, however, was more focused on getting Fujin down. She could tell that something inside her was wanting to withdraw and do the same, but she fought the instinct.

'It's probably just Brian trying to turn me into a puppet...'

As she figured would happen, Raijin fell first. "I...I lost again, ya know..."

Fujin, to her surprise, fell shortly after. "CALLOUS... RETREAT. TEMPORARY."

"R-right! We're not through yet, ya know!" Raijin added, and with that, Seifer's two sidekicks ran off further into Lunatic Pandora.

They quickly chose to follow them, knowing that they would lead the group right to Seifer. Seifer, they hoped, would lead right to Ellone. The way through was filled with weak monsters, however due to most of the groups previous run through here, and following Raijin and Fujin, they didn't get quite as lost. A few Galbadian soldiers were found occasionally, but none bothered to look over at the large group. At last, the group caught up with Raijin and Fujin... In the very same room they had been knocked out of Lunatic Pandora before.

"We meet again, ya know! We'll take you on, ya know?"

"NOW, NO FIGHT, NEXT TIME."

"That's right, we have a surprise, ya know!"

The machine from before came down on them, though this time it didn't knock them out of Lunatic Pandora. They drew their weapons once more, using physical attacks and lightning magic, including Quezacotl, to beat it down. Whenever someone attacked the main body, the machine always countered the attacker, forcing them to take out his 'helpers' first. After Quetzacotl used his special for the first time, his friends unattached themselves and started countering on their own as well. Though, when this happened, the main body stopped countering, and they began to refocus their attention on it. Using this strategy, it didn't take long for the machine to burst into flames. Raijin and Fujin ran off once more, and they continued after them. The next room turned out to be their destination.

"We're here for Ellone," Erin stated, ignoring the two men standing at the back of the room.

"Guess we finally got some company. Show 'em your hospitality," laughed Seifer. Raijin began to approach them again, but Fujin stopped him as she continued to hold onto Ellone.

"RAIJIN, STOP!"

Raijin nodded, following his orders and stopping next to Ellone.

"What's up?" Brian asked, holding a steady gaze on Erin. She hadn't realized it, but her hand had began to wander towards her blade.

"_Does this mean the end?"_

_No response._

"We've had enough, ya know..."

Fujin let go of Ellone, telling her, "GO." Ellone turned around to Fujin one last time, and Fujin nodded. Ellone ran towards the group.

"Wait outside. Laguna should be here soon," Erin told Ellone. The woman nodded and ran off to the previous room.

"Hey, hey, come on people!" Seifer sighed.

"Seifer, Brian... We're quittin', ya know? Don't know what's right anymore, ya know..."

"Exactly my thoughts!" said Brian. "I thought we were a posse!"

"POSSE..." Fujin whispered, repeating the word. "We are. We always will be." Erin knew her jaw dropped for a split second hearing Fujin talk. She had never heard this woman talk normally, or in complete sentences. "Because we're a posse, we want to help you two. Whatever it takes to fulfill your dreams, we're willing to do it. But... both of you are being manipulated. Ultimecia, and whatever... Whoever... That person you told us about was. You've lost yourself and your dreams. You're just eating out of another's hand. We want you to go back to normal! The way you used to be! Since we can't get through to you, all we have to rely on now is Erin and Squall... It's sad... Sad that's all we have to rely on. Seifer, Brian! Are you going to keep goin'?"

Seifer shrugged, and Brian smirked.

"Fujin, Raijin. It's been fun," Seifer saluted them, and the two old enemies ran off as well. The two remaining men jumped down from the platform they had been standing on.

"So, are you going to continue with this knight thing?" Erin questioned both of them.

"The knight's retired," Seifer responded.

"Guess you could call use young revolutionaries," laughed Brian.

"What do you think your doing!?" Erin asked.

"_What I have to do."_

She winced at the response. He knew all along what he had been doing; he was using her, luring her... To what though?

"I've always gotta be doin' something big," Seifer responded at the same time.

"_Someone's been waiting for you."_

"_Kuja!?"_

"I don't wanna stop. I'm gonna keep running!" Seifer continued speaking. She realized that the older man couldn't hear what was going on between her and Brian.

"_No."_

"I've come this far. I'm going to make it to the end, to the goal! There's no way I'm sharing that."

"_Who?!"_

"Seifer?" Brian said. Erin was overcome by hurt, betrayal, and anger all at once.

"_Bri?"_

"That includes you, little boy."

"_This... this is all your fault..."_

"...Erin."

Brian had pulled his blade out and was pointing it right at her. She began to shake, but managed to pull her blade out as well.

"Erin?" Relm whispered as Erin stared down Brian.

"Leave them. They've needed to do this for a long time," Serenity responded as blades were heard crashing against each other. On the other hand, Seifer and Squall had begun to fight as well, though for this one, Squall had help. The rest of the kids decided to jump in and help Squall, making sure to always keep an eye on the dual.

"_What did you do to me!"_

Their blades met, Brian nearly overpowering the slightly smaller and younger girl.

"_I don't know!"_

They turned and their blades met once more.

"_No! Don't kill her!"_

"_What did you do to me!? Are you a sorceress? Why can I hear your thoughts!"_

The dual continued in this fashion, with both a battle of strength and thoughts. Brian, though, was out of practice and was seemingly unable to handle this type of fighting. He fell to the ground, Erin standing over her.

"_You idiot! You were to capture her! Now look at what you've done!"_

"I'm not done yet Squall."

The place erupted in screams.

"_This was all part of my plan."_

Brian had been faking his death.

-

She could barely breathe. There was a trickle of blood coming from the wound forming under his blade.

"_Are you a sorceress?"_

"_No!"_

"_Adel will be the judge of that."_

"Bri..." she gasped. "You... you are going to kill... Both of us."

"You're wrong."

"_The girl is right. Your killing both her and yourself. End this foolishness. I see my fault, it is not meant to be yet. Her powers haven't grown enough."_

Her elbow met his stomach and she shoved him away, not realizing where she even was anymore. Gasping for breath, arms surrounded her and she was filled with instant relief. Blinking, she looked up and noticed Harry had caught her.

Strings were snapping behind them, and she forced herself to look at where she was. There was Adel, still incased in what had previously sealed her away... and there was Rinoa, shoved onto the ground by Seifer, who was fleeing away.

"Rinoa!"

--

A/N: Man, these keep getting longer and longer... Just as a note, if you haven't realized yet, this will contain no Odin/Gilgamesh, Cactuar, Tonberry, Bahamut, and so on. Oh, and I wrote the end of this while my game was sitting on pause before the Seifer encounter...

Anyways, I hope this added to part of the mystery. No, Brian and Erin will NEVER be a couple, but there will be more to come involving him well... helping her. More details to come on that when I finally finish off FF8 and start on FF9! Oh yeah, the thing with Ser... I hadn't come up with a reasoning of why she would be included in the FF9 section, so this just popped into my head and went through with it. Hope it makes sense!

Anyways, please review! And stay tuned for a (hopefully soon) ending to Lunatic Pandora, Time Compression, and Ultimecia's Castle! Well, maybe not in one chapter, but who knows anymore... One more note: After I finish off FF8, I'm going to try and not start on FF9 right away. I've got the beginning of the story calling to me to finish rewriting it.


	52. Chapter 51

The Life of Erin Tribal

--

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns all Final Fantasy things. Anything original is mine.

--

"Adel and Rinoa..." Selphie said, struggling to find words, staring up at the sorceress towering above them. "They..."

"They've combined into one..." Irvine finished. Erin looked up, and sure enough, Adel and Rinoa had begun to merge into one.

"We have to save Rinoa," Squall stated bluntly. He was, of course, right. This was just another bump in their plan, right?

'Why can't I remember... How'd Rinoa get here?'

"_Man, what's Seifer done now..."_

'Bri?'

"Erin, come on, we have to go through with the plan!" Harry whispered in her ear. She remembered that she hadn't moved from the spot since he'd caught her there.

"Just focus on Adel!" Squall ordered, preparing to strike at the sorceress. They couldn't use GF's and Magic seemed like a poor idea against a sorceress. That left them with one last option: a physical assault while someone kept Rinoa alive. The later part was discovered when Adel stole some energy from Rinoa.

Soon enough, after eating several Ultima's from Adel, the Sorceress finally fell. Now to pray their plan was going to work, and that Ultimecia would come.

"Ellone, now's your chance!" Laguna's voice shouted while he and Ellone ran into the area. Ellone closed her eyes, and soon after Rinoa fell to the ground. "Ok, Ellone. Just get Rinoa back." Ellone opened her eyes, and with it, Rinoa woke back up and stood once more.

"I was... inside Adel. The young Adel..." Rinoa said plainly, her face pale.

"Ultimecia's inside Adel. Exactly as she wanted," Laguna commented. "Ok folks, this is the showdown we've been waiting for! Time compression is about to begin!"

"_Time compression?"_

"_Bri?"_

Erin looked around, and sure enough, Brian was huddled in the corner. He seemed so helpless, so alone...

'No. Now's not the time to feel pity for him.'

"Remember, love, friendship and courage Show 'em what you got!" cheered Laguna, and then Laguna and Ellone ran off and the room warped away. They were falling... falling through air, or was it water?

"Yo, where are we goin'?" Zell asked as they fell.

"Edea's house," responded Squall. Flashes of memories flew by them; past, present, and most likely future all at once.

"I'm probably going to disappear..." Rinoa sighed.

"Stay by my side. I'll make sure you don't."

-

They finally landed on ground, in a room similar to that of one in Deling City. In the following room, there was a chair with an Edea look-alike sitting in it. As soon as they entered, 'Edea' stood up, and as she turned around, split into four copies, and then morphed into an unknown Sorceress. The room around them began to melt away as they started to hack away at the sorceress before them. Soon after they started, another image of the sorceress appeared. When she appeared, the land around them changed into what looked like Timber, though this area melted away as well.

These first two sorceresses didn't survive long, but they were quickly replaced by another sorceress. This one changed the area around them to a beach, though they couldn't guess where. She didn't last long as well, but was once again soon replaced with another, and next thing they knew they were in Esthar. Soon after that, another appeared, sending them to the Training Center in Balamb. When she was dead, they were moved to a snowy forest area, more than likely outside Trabia.

As more Sorceresses appeared, they were transported to Balamb, D-District Prison, the Fire Cavern, and Winhill (though, Erin only heard this name as someone mentioned it under their breath). At last, what they guessed to be the final sorceress appeared, and they were transported to a moving platform in no particular area. She was much uglier than the others, and with that, much tougher. This one had a love for countering their attacks, and after several counterattacks, they heard a voice begin to countdown. As the countdown went down, the platform they were on began to shake even more.

"Ultima..." They heard a female's voice say, and the sorceress began to cast the spell. It hit them hard, but they continued on, quickly healing what they could with their own magic. She didn't gain a chance to do the countdown again, as she fell to the ground in a burst of lights shortly after the first Ultima went off.

-

"Edea's house," Squall repeated from before.

'We made it?'

Edea's house was no longer destroyed, and various plants were climbing up the walls and pillars of the buildings. Erin took a quick chance to look around and realized everyone was there. Squall quickly lead them through the 'main building', but when they took a step out on the other side, the scene changed and two men were lying in front of them, both wearing White SeeD uniforms.

"Future SeeDs... We're fighting across generations," Squall noted.

In front of them was a series of chains, all leading up to a castle. There wasn't much light to be seen at the castle, but it took less than a split second to figure out who was living there.

"Ultimecia's reign... We have to end it now," said Erin as calmly as she could. Making their way past the SeeDs and down a ramp, more bodies could be seen.

"_These SeeDs... They are the one's from Ultimecia's time. They were doing a head-on assault..."_

No one answered her.

'But I thought Brian was in the room when we went through Time Compression...?'

Past this group of SeeDs was one of the large chains leading to the castle. To their left was three portals, each with a different scene of the outside world on the other side.

'I wonder if the Ragnarok's out there... But would it be worth it for us to find it? Shouldn't we just head for Ultimecia...?' Squall was apparently thinking the same, as he lead the group up the rest of the chain and to Ultimecia's Castle.

"So... this is her castle," Zell said, stating the obvious.

"Well... at least we all made it," Erin shrugged, but something didn't feel right.

"This is so creepy. You really think what's-her-face lives here?" asked Irvine.

"We've come this far, she's gotta be here." Rinoa pointed out.

"So... This is the future. This is where Ultimecia reigns," said Quistis.

"I don't know what's going on, but since we're still here, I think we still have some time to finish the job," stated Squall.

"_Let's just get this done and over with."_

Still no reply.

"What are we going to do, Squall?" questioned Quistis.

"We'll divine into two teams. I want Erin, Zell, Selphie, and Harry with me. Everyone else will make up the second team. Understood?" Squall ordered, and everyone nodded, quickly splitting up into their designated teams. "We will do our best to work our way separately towards Ultimecia, but help each other out if needed. We don't know what to expect here, so be prepared for anything."

As they walked up the steps towards the castle, Erin began to get nervous. She had this growing bad feeling about this place, which was made true when the doors opened.

"For so long as you remain within these castle walls, your powers shall be sealed. Defeat my servants and you shall regain your powers."

"_That's her."_

"_Brian!? Where are you? Why haven't you been answering?"_

No response again. Why did she care so much anyways?

Without even taking a step, they already saw her first servant. At the top of the stairs in front of them was a large monster looking similar to that of a "Sphinx" from history books she had read. It didn't move to attack them, but as soon as they approached they got pounded with magic.

"Face my wrath for seeking thy sealed power..."

Another spell, followed by them doing all they could do... literally. The group made brutal physical assaults at the beast, and they quickly found it wasn't that tough. It managed to summon a friend, but that quickly fell, followed by the Sphinx.

"Choose the power... you wish to unseal..."

Squall made his decision, and the body faded away into nothing. They continued on into the door in front of them, and when they walked onto a chandelier in front of them, it collapsed under their weight. The force of the fall knocked everyone to different corners in the room, but there a clicking sound at the same time. When everyone regained their balance, they decided to explore the hatch that looked like it was newly opened. Inside the room was yet another servant.

"Face my wrath for seeking thy sealed power..."

'Are these guys going to say that each time we find one...?' Erin asked herself.

This one was slightly tougher than the last encounter, but only slightly. He had slightly nastier moves that countered them each and every time someone attacked, but they pushed through it and killed this one as well.

Throughout the castle, they explored many different areas, finding many different looking servants. Some of them reminded Erin of previous encounters they'd had in the past. Each one, as she had guessed, asked the same questions, and died with the same phrase. Each time, Squall made the decisions of what they would receive. They had no idea how the other team was doing, but they hoped they were having fairly good luck, since their group seemed to be finding all the 'servants', and was seemingly moving through the castle quite fast.

-

"Finally..." someone sighed, but she couldn't make out exactly who as the wind picked up. They reached the seemingly last pathway, last ladder, and last door. Behind it was Ultimecia... there was no doubt about that. As the wind picked up during the time they walked across the path, no voices were heard clearly, but people were talking. She knew they were talking about what next? What were they going to do once this was all said and done?

"Let's just beat her and get this done with," Erin whispered, knowing no one could hear her. Except maybe...

"_Do it."_

"_Bri!? Where are you?"_

"_I... don't know. I'm lost. It's dark... I can't see or hear anything."_

"_Did Ultimecia do this...?"_

"_Maybe... Or Gar..."_

"_Gar? Garland? He's the one who's been using you as a puppet?"_

There was silence yet again. Someone was shaking her shoulder and she snapped back into reality. So, they were ready...

-

"SeeD."

'She reminds me of those sorceresses we fought...'

"SeeD... SeeD..."

'This almost reminds me of Kefka... Almost.'

"SeeD, SeeD, SeeD! Kurse all SeeDs. Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me. The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time kompression."

'Except she has an accent in place of Kefka's laugh...'

"Insolent fools! Your vain krusade ends here, SeeDs. The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining. There, I will reign, and you shall be my slaves for eternity!" The sorceress of time stood from where she had been seated and floated down in front of them, all the while laughing. "Whom shall I exterminate first..."

The world went black. She didn't know where she was. Reaching around, she found someone's arm. Looking closely, it appeared to be Harry. A light began to flicker on, revealing most of the group... except four people.

'Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, and Relm...' she thought, recognizing the figures of those stuck in this void. Ultimecia's laughing could be heard, along with muffled screams. As time drug on, one-by-one people were brought out of their black hole and apparently into the fight. No one ever returned. Then, att last, the last one left, she disappeared too...

Ultimecia was no longer in sight, but now instead a large beast was flying in front of her. She noticed that Squall, Selphie, and Zell were all there fighting against it.

"_Don't stand still! That's Griever!"_

"_Griever...?"_

She hadn't listened; she had stood still. A force of wind knocked her back, but not enough to keep her from fighting. She stood back up and followed the examples the others were setting.

'Give it everything you've got, Erin...'

Griever fell, and in it's place a combined version of Griever and Ultimecia appeared. She took the split second break to notice they were no longer in Ultimecia's room, but instead were on a platform similar to that of an earlier sorceress fight. This form was seemingly much deadlier, nearly knocking out someone each and every time. They fought through, using everything they had once more. It seemed like forever fighting this, but then it fell, and...

'Are we done?'

Someone said the same thing out loud as the body fell to the ground. The platform they were on disappeared, and the sky around them grew pitch black. One-by-one, 'lights' flickered on, revealing what she guessed to be Ultimecia's true form. It was comprised of two bodies, and they were face-to-face with the "upper" body. This was when things really got fun.

"I am Ultimecia. Time shall compress...All existence denied."

They used magic, Ultimecia would steal their magic. They used a GF, which every person had amazingly avoided previously, it was killed. Which left one thing... a full-on physical assault. Everyone struck away at the upper body, occasionally backing off to use an item to heal up.

"Reflect on your...Childhood..."

As the fight drug on, half of the group began using Ultimecia's technique for their own. They brought out magic from the lower body and used it against the upper body. Several times people were brought to their limits of surviving, but they pushed through, combining the two techniques.

"Your sensation...Your words...Your emotions... Time...It will not wait... No matter...how hard you hold on. It escapes you...And..."

She died. Once and for all, no more forms.

Ultimecia was dead.

With her, their entire black space was turned back into light. Everyone was there. Everyone... Except Squall.

"Let's go! Let's go back to our time!" Irvine shouted.

"Shut up! Just calm down and think wher eto go!" Zell replied

"Careful! Don't fall into the right time!" Quistis reminded them.

'Where do I want to be... Who with...'

"Squall!" Rinoa cried out loud. "Where are you? Let's go home!"

"_Bri! Where... where are you?"_

"_She's dead?"_

-

"Excuse me? Have you seen my son?"

"Your son?" Erin replied.

"Yes... Brian... Brian Long."

"He's... he's fine. He's ok. He'll be ok," she repeated over and over again. "I'll... I'll find your son."

"Ahhh!"

-

"_That was... my mother. The... the sorceress killed her. Ultimecia killed her. I found out while I was running away from home one day. I had wanted to become a SeeD... to see the world. But now..."_

"_Don't give up! Never give up!"_

_-_

"Daddy! Where's mommy?"

"She's gone. Scared herself to death that you'd run away and die somewhere."

-

"_My dad... he was always with me. Until mom died. He became, distant. He eventually killed himself."_

-

"Brian, where ARE YOU?" Erin screamed into the darkness surrounding her. Her feet hit solid earth and she began to run. She didn't know where to, but she just ran. Ran until her legs screamed no more. Hand on her gunblade, she closed her eyes for a minute.

'Am I... Am I stuck in this time compressed world?'

-

"_It's that night... At the graduation party. You were there Bri?"_

"_I was."_

"_But..."_

"_Remember... Ser wanted us to talk that night. Like that would make it all better. I left the garden the next day with Seifer."_

-

She opened her eyes once more, a faint path lit in front of her. She knew where to go. She knew where he was.

'Don't die... I'll save you.'

Walking. All she did was walk. Through the fog all around, pictures flying through her head, both of her memory and his.

A body.

He was lying there unmoving.

'He's dead?'

"No..." she whispered, slumping down at his side. Her hand found it's way up his arm to his cheek. He was as cold as ice. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"No!"

One moment, it was sheer darkness. But when her body came in contact with his, there was a surge of light. He began to breath again as gusts of wind whipped past them. Sitting up once more, she breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive... but how?

-

A/N: Ahhh yes... I apologize to the Squall/Rinoa fans who may think I stole it. But I've had this idea in my head for uh... About seven years now. I apologize to about the lack of well, "Detail", in the Ultimecia fight. I honestly wrote all of it before I'd even engaged her, throwing in little bits and pieces as I went through. Next chapter (probably the last one for a good bit) will deal with the ending AND bits of my start to FF9!

Please review! I am going to start back up on those beginning chapters soon, well, where I left off anyways. Oh, and did you know, once The End rolls by on FF8... It goes to black screen? You'd think it'd go back to the starting menu or SOMETHING.


	53. Chapter 52

The Life of Erin Tribal

-

A/N: Enjoy what I'll be calling a "Wrap Up" chapter, but it's still a chapter. No, I more than likely won't be answering questions still left open... yet. Again, I apologize to you Squall/Rinoa fans at the end of the last chapter

-

"Hey Nida, could we go to where Galbadia was?" Erin asked. It'd been several days since they'd returned and it already felt weird to be back in the Garden. The Ragnarok had been returned to Esthar as soon as they had come back, at least for the time being. The general mood was much lighter, which she was thankful for.

Nothing had made sense since that day... nothing. Brian had been seized by Esthar when they'd returned from the future. She hadn't told anyone what happened, and she had no clue herself. Now, a few days later, he had been released from Esthar under orders to keep a clean slate and his charges will be dropped. Cid, now back at the garden, had wanted to press charges as well, but so far she'd managed to talk him out of it.

Her mission today, just before the party for Ultimecia's defeat, was to find Brian.

Rumor's had pointed her to where Galbadia used to be, or at least in that general area. Being the only lead she had managed to find, she followed it, hoping it would pay off.

It did.

Erin'd gained the status of a mission leader, and had even been offered the position of teacher's assistant. She'd turned down the offer, but gladly welcomed the leader status. That meant she was able to do this search as openly or privately as needed, and that she'd be able to recruit whatever SeeDs she wanted.

That choice was simple.

"Will Harry Tribal, Relm Arrowny, and Serenity Star please report to the directory. I repeat, will Harry Tribal, Relm Arrowny, and Serenity Star please report to the directory." With that choice made, she made for the directory herself.

Being a 'leader' had it's perks for many people. For Cid, it meant less duties... for now. For Squall, who was being promoted the following day to either Headmaster, or something along those lines... She couldn't remember. All she remember was that Cid was retiring to spend time with Edea.

"Hey Erin, what's up?" Ser asked as he walked down the stairs.

"So, you heard Seifer's coming back to garden, right?" she asked in return, approaching her friends. "Well, apparently if he comes back as a student, his punishment for everything he did will be lightened. And well, everyone knows he wasn't alone." He friends nodded. "Brian's supposedly around Galbadia. We're going to find him."

"Isn't this abusing your position...?" Relm wondered. Well, technically, it was. She wasn't SUPPOSED to use it for personal matters.

"I filed the mission under Garden. Squall approved it. Hey, Cid wanted to punish him too. I'm sure Squall does too, when he gets promoted to whatever position. I'm sure Squall will too, unless I manage to talk him out of it like I have Cid. Anyways, he was and possibly still is considered an enemy of the Garden, right? There's my excuse," she shrugged. "Anyways, let's go. If and when we find him, I gotta talk with him anyways. You know, part of my plan to talk Squall out of a punishment for the guy."

'I have to find answers too...'

Since that day she'd saved Brian's life, they hadn't spoken. So, she was using her first chance at a mission to find him. To talk to him. To follow through with her plan.

'Too bad this power won't last...'

-

There he was, just as she'd hoped. She'd hoped he'd come back to Galbadia to see what he'd done.

There he was.

"Wait here. I can handle this," she ordered. They stayed at the opening into pass as Erin walked towards the lone boy. "Hey, Bri!" He turned around and stared at her. "Briannnnnnn!" He didn't move. "Brian Long, I need to talk to you!" He walked towards her, not saying a word. The mood was calm as they walked back to the Garden.

'That was too easy.'

-

"Erin! We only have an hour til everyone arrives!" Selphie shouted from the other side of the room. Erin replied with an, "I know!" And went back to playing out her plan. The next step? Cid and Squall.

-

"It's Erin, Squall. May I come in? I have some business I need to take care of."

There was no reply for several minutes, but finally the door slid open and Squall was standing on the other side. He looked tired, but his face showed a much happier man. His face turned immediately serious when he saw Brian behind her.

"What?"

"Could we uh... Not discuss this in the halls?"

"Sorry."

The man allowed the two kids into the office and the door shut behind them. They pulled up chairs as Squall sat behind the desk and pulled out a folder from it.

"Squall... I mean, Sir... Is that my file?"

"Yes."

"Squall, you were planning on giving him what Cid gave Seifer, weren't you?" Erin stared into Squall's eyes as she spoke. His answer was a single nod. "I have a suggestion. As of a month or two before my next birthday, I will have to leave Garden for my 'normal' home. They are always seeking new guards there, and despite certain... things... I would like bring Brian with me when I go."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded. "There are plenty of people there who will be willing to train him, and until then, he could possibly attend garden as a student once more?"

"Very well. You said you were going to be leaving around October or November, correct? How long will you be gone."

She gulped. She had been dreading this part. "I don't know, sir."

"Would you be willing to give up your position when you leave?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you be able to notify the garden with as much warning as possible as to when you will be leaving?"

"I can try, sir. I can't make a promise though."

"Very well," Squall sighed. "As of tomorrow when I officially become headmaster, Brian will be a student at this Garden once more. You, sir, better behave, or something may find its way to you." As Squall said this, his hand motioned to the gunblade sitting in a corner.

"I understand," Brian replied.

"Your instructor shall be Quistis and your classes begin tomorrow as well..."

"Wait, Quistis is a teacher again!?" Erin's voice had a hint of surprise in it.

-

"So you understand, right?"

"Let me get this straight," Brian said. "You're a princess?"

"Yup."

"Does anyone else no?"

"Not yet... Please, please, please don't tell them. They can't know yet," she begged him.

"So you've been lying to them all this time?"

"Kinda... not exactly. I think Harry's suspicious, but he's the only one," she looked down at the floor. The party was beginning in minutes, and here was, begging her old temporary enemy. "Squall's bound to know soon, Quistis might have heard it from Cid back when I first joined... Anyone else though shouldn't know."

"I see."

"So you'll do it?"

"I have to, do I?"

"Yea, but it'd be nice if you'd be willing to do it on your own too..."

"I will."

-

"Eriiiinnnn!" Relm shouted over the crowd. Erin looked up and saw the girl running towards her. "Cid and Edea are here! Let's goooo!" Erin wondered why Relm was so cheerful. "Oh, hi Brian."

"Hi."

Relm drug Erin off towards where Edea and Cid were. Quistis and Irvine were there as well, and Selphie seemed to be recording them.

"Evening, girls," Edea greeted them. They bowed, and Quistis noticed Selphie, urging Irvine to go over and talk with the short woman. He did just that, except stealing the camera instead of just "talking".

The night went on in the same manner... Everyone was so cheerful. They had spotted Rinoa and Squall out on the balcony, finally realizing their feelings. Erin and Brian didn't see each other for the rest of the night, but she knew they'd be seeing each other as time went on.

-

"Erin, someones here to see you," Quistis announced from the doorway. That entire day, Erin hadn't been feeling well for no apparent reason. She hoped that it was the doctor, but she was wrong...

"You are dismissed," a male voice said from the doorway and an all too familiar figure she had been dreading walked in. "It's been awhile, Princess."

"Don't call me that, Kuja," she mumbled, hugging her knees.

"My, my, my, you sure seem to have made yourself at home here. Makes it all the more fun to bring you back to Brahne that way," he laughed.

"I'll go back peacefully, on two conditions."

"Name it."

"You let me say goodbye to my friends here..."

"Fine."

"...and you let me bring one friend with me. I would like to introduce him to the knights and allow him the opportunity to join them."

"Very well. You have one hour."

-

"Ser, find a way to Alexandria, it's my last day. That's my final order."

"Yes ma'am," Ser winked and walked off.

"On that note, Squall, I will be resigning from my post as of this moment. Thanks for the fun, and tell Cid I said I'm sorry."

"Understood," Squall responded and walked off as well.

"Harry... You remember the plan. Stick to it, and hopefully I'll see you then," she told her friend, a smile on her face. 'Hopefully...' "Tell Relm what you must as well." Harry nodded and walked off as well, going back to what he was doing. "Brian... you remember everything I said? This is it. I didn't tell Kuja the details about you, just that your 'interested'. Please don't blow the cover and this will all work out."

"Yeah, I know. Kuja is...?"

"That one man that's well... Just remember, you'll prolly be my 'knight' or whatever, so don't blow it... And well, I guess keep me safe, but you'll hear that plenty enough," she laughed. "Anyways, this took a bit longer than I had hoped, so lets go. You remembered to have your stuff shipped to Alexandria within the next week, right?" He nodded. "Ok, I only had an hour so lets get going."

-

"Who's this?"

"The guy I mentioned. May we leave already? I don't dare extend my goodbyes any longer," Erin responded simply.

"My, my, my. The princess has gotten bossy lately..." Kuja laughed once more, and headed out of the Garden.

"Don't call me that," she growled, picking up her pace to keep up. Brian followed the example set and did the same, questions running through his head about the situation between Erin and Kuja.

-

"Welcome to Alexandria," she whispered to Brian, who was standing behind her.

Kuja was already halfway up the hill leading to the main gates. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body, knowing that the truth about what was underneath it was going to upset the queen. The girl didn't even try and keep up with Kuja, she didn't want to. She knew this was more than likely her last chance to speak with Brian as a free girl, so she was taking advantage of it to explain last minute details. They were within castle walls by the time she finished explaining stuff. Inside castle walls... she was no longer free.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the queen's chambers. I'm not going to bother to change to something more formal, but just keep quiet unless spoken to. I'll try and do all the talking."

Brian nodded in response, already following the orders he had been given. They silently made their way towards the queens chamber where, as expected, a group was waiting for them.

"Welcome Princess Shiva and her friend," Queen Brahne greeted them; she at least seemed in a good mood, for now. Both Beatrix and Steiner were in the room, along with the castle jesters, Zorn and Thorn. Kuja was standing off tot he side as well. "Shiva, why are you still wearing that, and not what I had made for you?"

"This is what I wish to wear mother. I'm sorry if you do not agree with it," she said plainly. Kuja was eying her, and she knew that didn't mean anything good.

"My dear queen, if I may," said Kuja, an evil smile appearing across his face, "but I do believe our dear princess here has something she wishes to tell you."

'Gah...' She knew it was coming, but she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"Is this true, Shiva?"

"Yes..." she sighed, taking off the jacket she had on. She could hear Kuja laughing to himself in the corner as the Queen gave her a good, long staredown.

"Explain yourself."

"Training injury, mother. My friend here, Brian... We got a little too brutal training and this was the result. We are, however, now one friendly terms, so do not punish him. In fact, I believe he is greatly interested in joining the guards here at Alexandria."

"Is this true, boy?" Brahne questioned.

"Yes ma'am, it is," respectfully responded Brian.

"He has manners. Very well, Beatrix, see to the training of this boy. Shiva, as for you. You are to remain within the castle walls until Garnet's 16th birthday."

"Yes mother," Erin gulped, hoping this wouldn't ruin her plans.

The next few months were quiet. Brian was busy training, Erin didn't leave her room unless summoned, and Kuja was making more frequent visits to the castle. Erin spent her time counting the days til the play, along with making a more set-in-stone 'escape plan' with her sister. She hoped everyone back at Balamb, or wherever they might be, were doing ok. She hoped that Serenity would make it to Alexandria.

Then, that day finally came.

-

'This city is so big... How am I ever going to find Erin?' Serenity sighed, looking up at the gates leading into Alexandria. She hardly noticed the boy standing behind her trying to get her attention.

"Miss? Do you need a ticket for the play? I have an extra if you do...?"

She finally noticed him, and made a quick note of what he looked like. The boy was around the same height as her, and he was wearing heavy robes and a hat. 'Play? Oh, that play! Ugh, I forgot about tickets... Man I got to used to the luxury of Balamb. Well, if this is what I have to do to see Erin...'

"Yeah. Yeah, I need a ticket. Before that though, hey what's your name?" she smiled at him.

"I'm Vivi..." The boy seemed to be smiling back at her, but his hat was blocking his face.

"My name's Serenity, but everyone calls me Ser. You wanna go see the play together? I'm trying to meet up with a friend, but this is my first time here..." Why did she always have to be so nice to people? "Look, there's others going into town. Let's go find the ticket booth and get to the play, shall we?" Vivi nodded and the two took off into the streets of Alexandria. However, it wasn't long before someone stopped them...

"Hey, watch where your going!" A small rat boy ran by the, after seemingly purposely running right into Vivi. Vivi got back on his feet and a local came up to them, handing Vivi their tickets, which he had also dropped. They found the ticket booth, however...

"Fakes! These are fakes! Why I've seen so many of these today," the man behind the booth sighed. Vivi sighed too, and seemed to start crying. "Hey, don't cry little boy. Here, takes these cards. If you wanna know how to play, find a man in town called Alleyway Jack." Vivi took the cards from the man as Ser tried to decide what she was going to do now.

"Why don't we look around?" Ser suggested as the man behind the booth took the next group, that one having "real" tickets. She watched them, wondering how she was going to find Erin now...

-

It felt good to be back with the group again. Sure, he'd been scolded for not completing his assignment, but their anger didn't last long. They quickly discovered that both Princesses were to be at the castle for the play, so they were going to make their move then.

"Zidane, Harry, you both remember your assignment rights?" Baku, their leader, asked once more.

"I'm to find Er... Princess Shiva," he quickly corrected himself. Why had he started to say Erin? Was it the fact that doll he was holding was looking more and more like his old friend?

"Princess Garnet..." Zidane sighed. He seemed tired of these meetings too. Though he thought those sighs were sounding more and more lovesick sighs than 'tired of hearing the same thing over and over' sighs.

-

'It's that day. If my plan succeeds... We'll be on route to Lindblum tonight, hopefully with Harry and Ser. If it fails, well...' she sighed, looking out the window in their room. She knew what she was looking for, hoping for... praying for. 'That's them!' An airship began to appear in the distance, headed straight for the castle, but she knew it wasn't going to ram them.

"It's time," Erin said, walking away from the window.

--

A/N: Ugh! I'm back to talking explanations it seems... Oh well. I'll try and get back to the older chapters as promised, but those are going to take a lot of motivation to actually work on them. I know it needs to be done, but right now even with this little bit, I've got FF9 ideas racing through my head.

Hope ya enjoyed this chapter, and hope the different point of views wasn't confusing. I'm probably going to be playing with it more in this game, but we'll see I guess. Anyways, review please! I know this is getting old, but it does mean a lot to me and it shows me that people actually care about this story after... five and a half years (since I started writing, not since it was posted).


	54. Chapter 53

1The Life of Erin Tribal

--

A/N: I haven't finished rewriting the chapter I wanted to, but I want to get on with the story. Thanks Ash for inspiring me to actually wanna write again.

--

"May I escort you to your seat, Princess?"

Erin nodded to the guard, and he lead her to the balcony. Brian was already there, getting last minute instructions from Steiner and Beatrix. Mother was as well, and her sister was just arriving. Garnet gave her a look, the look, the one that said she was nervous about that night. Nervous about what they were going to be doing.

-

'I wonder where Erin is in this crowd...' Serenity sighed. She was standing behind a group of spectators as the show started with a flash. Beside her was Vivi, and the rat-boy who had run into them earlier, Puck.

"_There's going to be a play there for my birthday, as well as for my sister's birthday... Well, mainly my sister's. You should come then. Harry will be there as well, and..."_

Glancing up at the castle balcony, she noticed the queen, along with the two Princesses she had read about in a pamphlet on her way to Alexandria. 'The Dark-haired one must be Garnet,' she thought to herself. Someone was speaking from the stage, causing her to glance towards the stage for a second. Looking back at the balcony, the other princess was gone. 'Princess Shiva? The one sources say has been bed-ridden for five years, since the death of the King? The one who's never seen by the public?'

These thoughts in her head, she turned her head back towards the stage to enjoy the show.

-

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's performance is a story that takes place a long, long time ago."_

The voices echoed behind her as she rushed off the balcony and back towards her room. She was beginning phase one of their plan, the plan to make sure they could continue to phase two. She was already late on beginning it, but other stuff had delayed her already.

Silently shutting her door behind her, she found her clothing of choice. Rumor had it that 'Princess Shiva' had become bed-ridden for five years now, so no one would know what she looked like. Slipping the shirt and shorts on, she stared out the window into the dark sky. It had only been a few months, but she felt like it'd been too long since she'd seen everyone.

'I wonder if Serenity made it here...' she sighed, slipping back out the door into the hallways. The security was light, and she made note of it. Rushing to the main doors, the girl pushed them open and tried to find a free path to the airship. Squeezing between the nobles, she finally found a doorway, and the person she was looking for.

"Harry?" she whispered as quietly as she could.

"Erin, is that you? About time! We're almost at my part, come on the view from backstage is best. I'm going on, so you might be back here alone."

"Harry, it's almost time!" A male voice shouted from inside the ship.

"One sec, Zidane!" he shouted back. "Let me introduce you to the gang." Harry motioned for her to come on board the ship. She did so, walking towards where the voice from before had come from. Three men were standing offstage getting ready to go on. "Erin, this is Zidane, Blank, and Cinna. Guys, this is my friend I've told you about, Erin," introduced Harry, pointing to each person as he said their names. Zidane was staring at her as she noticed the voices from the stage for the first time.

"Queen Brahne, Princess Garnet, Princess Shiva... I am proud to introduce the Tantalus production of, 'I want to be your Canary'," the man on stage said, bowing.

"That's our line, enjoy the show," Harry whispered as the guys began their lines.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou has lost even thy love!" Blank repeated the lines of the play. She had read this play several times before, so she knew it by heart.

Cinna continued on. "Fortune hath escape'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?"

"For the sake of our friend, let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" Zidane finished the section, the group rushing out to where 'King Leo' was.

"We shall back thee, kinsman!" Blank said to the man playing Marcus.

"Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villian is mine alone!" Marcus told Blank.

"Nay, kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!" Cinna shook his head at Marcus, pointing his weapon at King Leo.

"What, ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!" King Leo laughed.

"Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering will not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" Zidane cried at him, and a 'battle' began between the two groups. She knew this scene all too well, and she knew who would win each and every time. That they did, and Leo began to limp off up some stairs that she knew would lead offstage.

"Arrg...Grr... Thou hast seen the last of me, Marcus!"

"Come back!" Zidane yelled, running after him as Blank jumped in his way. "Out of the way, Blank!"

"Consider this, Zidane. If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both kingdoms!" Blank explained to him. Erin glanced as best she could up at the balcony, and noticed her sister getting anxious. She knew that she needed to get moving, but leaving Harry without saying a word...

'The plan, Erin. Stick to the plan.'

"'_Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"_

The echo of Zidane's words was the last she heard as she rushed off back to the castle. They had decided, that very line would be the start of plan two. The security in the castle continued to be lax, and she made it to their room with ease.

"Ready?" she smiled, grabbing the robe out of her sisters hand. "Everything seemed successful, well I at least met some of the crew?"

"Harry's friend?" her sister responded.

"Yea, they seemed nice enough," she continued smiling, putting the robe on. Her sisters outfit, while still looking too royal to seem like a commoner, was better than most options. "Let's get going, though. We need to make it there before the next scene." Garnet nodded, pulling the hood over her head. The two were cautious about sneaking out of the room, even though security remained lax. They though they were home free, until clanking of three soldiers came up the stairs blocking them from freedom.

'Zidane? What in the world?'

"Excuse me, would you please let us pass?" her sister asked politely.

"Hm... Let's see here..." mumbled Zidane, walking up towards her sister.

"Is there something on my face?" questioned Garnet, looking away from the man.

"Oh, no. I just thought that maybe you were the one I've been looking for all this time." Erin could tell Zidane was lying but she kept her mouth shut.

"Excuse me? You were waiting for me?" Garnet definitely seemed to be blushing under her hood, but she remained calm.

"Yeah, I've dreamt of meeting you here ever since I was born!" exclaimed Zidane. Erin stared at the doorway leading to the balcony, listening to the people outside. They were losing precious time as they put up with all this. She looked back at the two silent men, one of them seemed quite familiar. Though, she couldn't tell through the armor he was wearing.

"Do you mock me?" asked Garnet.

"Why, no, of course I don't..." stuttered Zidane.

"Then would you excuse us?" Erin sighed, pushing past Zidane trying to get out of there. Garnet followed behind her, until she was forced to come to a stop.

"Do I know you...?" the familiar boy stared at Erin.

"I have never seen you before in my life," Erin said blankly, rushing down the stairs. Garnet followed behind her, and Erin knew she couldn't take the same path as before. She could hear the men talking behind them, but she didn't stop. This may have not been part of the plan she'd told her sister, but she'd planned a backup... in case.

Erin led her sister down the stairs towards one of the towers. There was banners leading to the airship that they could take advantage of. Leading her sister, and their followers up the stairs towards the top. Praying that her sister would follow her lead, when they finally reached the top, Erin climbed up onto part of the wall. The face of her follower was finally revealed to her.

'Harry...'

Looking next to her, Garnet had taken her lead. Smiling down at Harry, the girl took a couple steps back, her hands finding what she was looking for. The banner lead, as expected, to the airship, and to the band area. Finding a spot to jump down, she looked around for a way further into the airship. Harry was still following her, and she spotted her sister several feet from her as well.

Finally spotting a door, she tugged on her sisters arm and drug her towards it. Before the followers could recover, the two entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

"That was a little different than planned..." Erin sighed, listening to the muffled noises of the band.

"Whut in tarnation...?"

A woman walked up behind them, making both of them jump in the process. Erin realized they'd stopped for a second too long, and tried to make her way further into the ship. The woman, however, stopped them.

"Hold yer horses, there! What kinda cattle you chasin', darlin'? You should at least say yer sorry!"

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. We're in a hurry you see..." she tried to explain while trying to make her way towards the stairs in the room.

"And here I am, fixin' to get ready fer my big entrance!"

The now unguarded door opened once again, causing Garnet to run towards her. Both Zidane and Harry came into the room, but the woman there stopped both of them.

"Hey you two! Did you see the way that girl treated me?! She's wilder than a buckin' bronco!"

Erin stared over at her sister while the three argued. Garnet looked back at her sister, and Erin drug Garnet down the stairs. There was a table with a lamp on it in the next room, along with two doors. The two men were much quicker to follow them, and Erin didn't know what to do.

"So... I guess you've made up your mind then?" Zidane asked the two.

"You... both of you, you work were right?" Erin asked quietly. A plan was forming in her head, and it involved giving up. "As you have no doubt suspected... We are the two princesses of Alexandria."

"Isn't Shiva supposed to be...?" Zidane began, but stopped himself.

"Whatever rumors you may have heard are a lie. We have a favor to ask of you. Please take us to Lindblum... Kidnap us if you wish to call it that," she explained, staring Harry in the eyes. "Harry, I'm sorry for all the lies. I'll explain everything later."

"Erin...?" he was looking right at her. However, the noises outside interrupted them.

"Princess! Princess where are you?"

'Just what we needed...'

"Please, they've come for us!" Garnet begged.

"Right, so that's it... Leave it us," grinned Zidane.

"Thank you, you have our gratitude," Erin smiled.

"Your highness', I hearby swear to do my best to kidnap you," Zidane fake bowed as the door behind them opened up. One of the men she'd met earlier came through it.

"What are you guys doin'? Come on, we gotta get going!"" Cinna told them, motioning towards the room he just came out of. They all crowded into the small room, which also had a table in it. When Cinna shut the door behind them, Erin was able to hear the engine, and it sounded almost like it was right below her. Above the sounds of the engine, she could hear what sounded like Steiner in the previous room.

"_Princess!"_

"Cinna, this is a dead end!" sighed Harry, looking around the small room.

"I thought this might happen," the man seemed to be grinning, but Erin couldn't tell through his thick beard. "Open..." the table in the room flipped on its side "...sesame." A spot opened up in the floor, presumably leading to the engine room as the noises had become even louder.

"_Princess!"_

-

"Soldier, where have you been!" ordered Steiner. He was a mess, from what Brian could tell. Of course, the queen had ordered for the search of both girls, but you could tell there was only one she cared about.

"I'm sorry, sir!"

"Princess, where are you!"

'Erin, how did you put up with this after all this time... Not cared about, not missed if you go missing, given a cover-up story to hide the truth...' The boy peered at another door in the room, which this soldier who'd just entered the room was also looking at.

-

'Come on Erin, Shiva, whoever you are... jump already.'

He couldn't forgive her. She'd lied to him all these years. He'd gotten in trouble for not finding the princess, yet she'd been there all along.

'I'm so stupid. I should have seen it in the first place...'

-

Harry caught her as soon as she jumped. Why was he being so nice now? She'd lied to him, lied about who she was.

'I deny this side of me anyways... I guess it's no different. I've been lying to myself.'

"This way!"

"Wow, your really athletic, Princess. I think I'm falling for you," Zidane commented to Garnet when she'd jumped.

"This is nothing. I have been training to escape the castle, after all."

In the next room there was a pole and yet another door. When they entered, however, two men came crashing to the ground.

"Princess, I have come to rescue you!"

The door behind them opened and a man dressed as a soldier came in. However, instead of going to join Steiner, he stayed by them.

"You needn't worry, Your Highness," the soldier laughed.

"Good work! This will be remembered as the Pluto Knights finest hour!" boasted Steiner. Erin stared at the boy, the one who hardly even bothered to wear the uniform. Harry was staring at him in disbelief as well, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Just relax, both of you. We'll get you outta here," the soldier grinned.

"What!? Your not one of my soldiers!" cried Steiner.

"You can just leave the princess to us," all the men said in uniform.

"How dare you trick the princess!" shouted Steiner, pulling out his sword. Brian, not thinking, followed the lead and all the men began fighting. They didn't stay that way for long, as Steiner knocked the poor armor off of what turned out to be Blank. A whole ton of insects came out of the armor and flying into the room.

"I... I... I hate oglops!!" proclaimed Steiner.

"Let's get out of here," Zidane whispered to them, and drug them through the room. The next room seemed like a dead end, but there were several platforms on the opposite side from them.

"What now? We cannot go any further," pointed out Garnet.

'Maybe we can...'

"Zidane, Harry, get on numbers two and three!" Cinna yelled at them, running into the room.

-

'Erin...' Brian watched the platforms go up to the main stage as Steiner punched a guy in the face. He didn't even notice Steiner dragging him onto another platform.

-

"Princess? Both of them?" the guy playing Leo whispered to the group.

"Just improvise!" responded Zidane as another platform also containing two people came up to the stage.

'Here we go, it's all or nothing now...' Erin though, seeing Steiner and Brian out of the corner of her eye.

Marcus ran towards Garnet, continuing on with the play. Erin glanced over at Harry and saw him whisper "Follow along."

"Cornelia!"

Erin looked over at her sister who seemed unsure what to do. Zidane said something to her, and she continued with the play.

"Oh Marcus! I've missed you so! I wish never to leave thy side! Prithee, lead me from this place!"

"See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" commented Zidane.

"Never! Never leave thy side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other this man, Prince Schneider! Is that not so, Prince Schneider?" Leo turned to face Steiner, who was looking confused.

"M... Marry the Princess, me!?"

"Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!" A short fight breaks out involving the crew. Leo's "Men" ran off after a very short time however. "Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me."

"Nay, father. I shan't return."

"Cornelia, trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."

"Not if I can help it! Now is my moment for vengeance! For my parents, for my love Cornelia! I shall cut thee down!" Marcus drew his blade and rushed towards Leo. Garnet got in his way, however, and Erin was trying to remember if this piece was ever in the play or they were just throwing the scene completely. "Cornelia!"

"Mar...cus... Forgive me... I still love my father..."

"Princess!" Steiner cried, falling to his knees.

"Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." She faked dead, not that Steiner could tell, but everyone else could.

"What have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving voice again!? Am I cursed to never to feel her soft touch!? O, cruel fate! Thou has robbed me of all I treasure!" Marcus took the sword and stabbed himself, falling to the ground.

-

She'd never studied drama and such, but she was enjoying this play. Though, one of those people was looking very, very familiar. However, due to the cloak they were wearing, she couldn't tell for sure.

"Wow, what a show!" Puck commented.

They had found a better view, having moved down to a spot closer to the castle. Watching the play, another person looked very familiar, but she didn't comment on it at all. Considering she'd changed her own look since the last time she'd seen anyone. Ser'd given of dying her hair, so it was back to as natural of a color as it'd ever get to. She hated being a red-head, but she'd live with it. Vivi and Puck were commenting about the show to each other until they finally got spotted.

"Hey, you there! What do you think you are doing!"

"Uh oh, let's get outta here!" Vivi tripped over some of the carpet, falling on his face. "Whatever, see ya!" Puck ran the other way, leaving Ser and Vivi to run towards the stage.

-

"Forgive me!"

"Princess!" Steiner cried, falling to his knees next to Garnet.

Several people ran onto the stage, two of them being chased by a couple of Knights of Pluto. One of them who was covered in black robes jumped over Garnet and turned back around to the knights. The other one stopped right next to Erin, but they kept their focus on the small person.

"Don't come any closer!"

Fire began forming in his hands as the knights tried to figure out what was going on. The fire spell missed the knights, however, and landed on Garnets robes.

"Ow, that's hot!" she cried, jumping back to her feet.

"Princess Garnet! Let's get out of here!" shouted Zidane as several members of the crew ran off stage.

"What's going on here?" asked Brian, Steiner just having a look of shock on his face.

"Steiner, Brian... Please, don't follow us anymore," ordered Erin to the two men. She may not have that much power, but they sure would listen to her at least.

"Captain, your orders?"

"I, er, um..." he was at a loss for words. Erin noticed that the girl standing next to her was looking from Erin to Brian very oddly. "Princess, I'm afraid I cannot comply."

"Stubborn as always, aren't you?"

"Erin, let's get outta here," Harry whispered to Erin. Erin looked down at the boy they'd forgotten who was also now laying on the ground.

"You okay?" Erin asked him.

"Y-yeah... I just tripped is all."

-

'Erin? Princess? What in the world...'

-

"I cannot allow you to go. Seize them at once!" Steiner began fighting them once more, but once they got rid of the other two knights they didn't stay like that for long. The ship tried to take off, but it seemed the queen finally realized what was going on. Several harpoons shot from the castle, aimed for the ship. They landed at their target, but it caused everyone on board to lose their balance. As the ship tried to get out of Alexandria, but they were trapped. Another thing shot towards the ship, and it revealed itself to be a bomb. Steiner, however, decided to continue to be stubborn.

"I will not let you take them!" Steiner walked right in front of the bomb, pulling his sword back out. Brian was banding near the back of the stage, unsure of what side he was to take.

"Hey, look behind you!" Zidane yelled at Steiner.

"I shall not fall for that old trick!" he replied, rushing at Zidane.

"No, seriously. Look behind you!" Erin pleaded with him as the bomb grew larger.

They continued that way until it did blow up finally. This caused most of the ship to catch on fire, and what didn't was bound to meet the same fate. They were free from Alexandria, but the ship wasn't going to last. Erin held onto one of the harpoons stuck in the stage as they crashed down through the mist to the ground below. When the ship finally crashed, the impact caused several people to be thrown overboard.

Their fate at this point, was in the hands of powers beyond their own.

--

A/N: WOW, that took longer than expected and I still don't have the opera scene done in an earlier chapter, but wow that was definitely how I wanted that chapter to go. Not just this chapter, all chapters from now on. I REALLY hope this was enjoyable and made sense. PLEASE review or something, it would make me really, really happy. Thank you, and stay tuned for more soon! Cause I really can't wait to see how I personally write the next chapter.


End file.
